Guerra por Lincoln
by Mario Uzumaki
Summary: Lincoln Loud, infante de solo once años, vive con sus diez hermanas, siendo que, podemos ver que por culpa de una película como una duda de quien es la favorita, darían comienzo con una verdad de que transformara la vida de Lincoln, incluyendo a mas chicas en una locura total para saber quien tomara el corazón de aquel conejo, convirtiéndose en un Harem. /LincolnxHarem/Multicest
1. Las dos primeras Loud

**Guerra por Lincoln**

**Derechos de autor y nota inicial:** Los personajes de Loud House no son míos, pertenecen a su respectivo creador como la producción misma, siendo este un Fanfic con un Harem demente como locura y desarrollo del personaje, combinando Loudcest con demás cosas, habiendo groserías de por medio como algunas escenas fuertes para su advertencia, además de arcos que separan la historia, muchas gracias y espero contar con su apoyo. Ademas. **Esta obra se ha dado los permisos para que sea escrita y publicada de esta manera, siendo un regalo de mi persona para ustedes, deseando de ante mano como con mucho amor un feliz año dos mil veinte, muchas gracias.**

* * *

**Arco 01: ¿Una verdad que ayuda?**

**Capítulo 01: Las dos primeras Loud.**

**¿? **— Entonces, hermano — Sonriendo de manera orgullosa — ¿Quién es quién?

**¿?** — ¿Cómo?

**¿?** — Dinos Linc, ¿Quién es quién para ti?

**¿?** — Bajando su comic, teniendo su ceja derecha alzada — ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?...

**¿?** — Pues solo queremos saber tu opinión acerca de algo…

**¿?** — Teniendo una gota en la cabeza, encontrándose en ropa interior con camisa naranja, sentándose para dar un suspiro —. ¿Podrían dejar cambiarme un momento?

Todas las chicas, Lily, cargada de Leni, Lisa, Lola con Lana, gemelas como Lucy, Lynn, Luan y Luna, estaban saliendo de la habitación de Lincoln, dejando confundido al mismo albino que no entendía de las miradas de sus hermanas hacia su persona en estos últimos días y mas con una pregunta que aun no le daban para poder ayudarle, siendo que, estaban solos, dado el caso de que Lori Loud, estaba fuera de la casa para hacer unas compras con el permiso de sus padres, Rita con el señor Lynn, ambos trabajando de manera en dentista como administrador del restaurante de manera correspondiente para darse casi esto a la segunda semana de enero de este año. Donde, volviendo con las chicas, veían con una sonrisa nerviosa a su hermano, poniendo una mirada algo mas rara y cerrando la puerta con algo de seguro para que nadie entrase, avisando que en cinco minutos estará listo, aunque en ese instante, todas las chicas se cambiaron esa cara de nerviosa a una seria, mirándose cada una como si de una película de vaquero fuese del viejo oeste, dandose una gran tensión en ese segundo pasillo de la casa Loud.

**Luna** — Verán que Lincoln me escogerá a mi de ser la favorita — Sonriendo y moviendo su cadera de izquierda a derecha — Mis movimientos con el trasero y el ritmo somos los mejores en compatibilidad con Lincoln.

**Lynn **— Riendo levemente y empujando con su trasero a Luna de un lado —. Pfff, jajajajaja, deberías decir que somos los mas unidos en la casa, incluso hemos dormido juntos en un par de ocasiones, dándome un gran punto para que diga en el cual, claramente soy su favorita.

**Luna **— Serás una…

**Luan **— Yo creo que Linky me escogerá a mí, cada tigre blanco conoce a su presa — Riendo un poco — Jajajaja, ¿Entienden?

**Lana **— Lo de las bromas, quita puntos, aunque — Sonrojada y desviando la mirada — Lo que dijiste…

**Lynn **— Sonrojada — Ejem…

**Luna **— Eso sonó…

**Luan **— Lose, lose, estoy loca, jajajajaja.

**Lola **— Ejem…

**Leni **— Cargando a Lily — Sinceramente, creo que Lincy debería escoger…

**Luna **— Algo molesta —. Pues Leni tiene razón, aunque deberíamos pensar en que se fijaría un chico de once años y de ver en quien es su hermana es la favorita.

**Lola **— Sonriendo de manera orgullosa — Esta mas que claro de que Linc me ama mucho y me da como su favorita ante todas ustedes que son mis plebeyas de la moda, aunque — Sonriendo de manera sombría con ojos en llamas y frotando sus manitas —. Juro de que, si no me escoge, cierto conejo de peluche estará hecho polvo o sus calzoncillos estarán quemados como sus canicas.

**Lana **— Tragando saliva, retrocediendo un poco de su gemela — ¿Ok?... Eso da miedo.

**Lola **— ¿Qué? — Sonriendo de manera inocente — Una mujer es fuerte y siempre debe dar la cara.

**Lisa **— Pues Ok, respondiendo a la interrogante de Luna — Sacando un cuaderno como escribiendo con un bolígrafo en este —. Creo que a la edad de Lincoln con su crecimiento y hormonas como más corporal y craneal con el cerebro de la corteza, añadiendo un poco de la llamada madurez del varón, puede ser que, este tiempo, dado estos datos, puede estar viendo el físico de alguien para dar una opinión positiva al igual de lo afectivo en el caso de la elección, dándome en lo personal un ochenta por ciento de que sea su favorita,

**Lola **— Molesta — ¡Eso no es justo!

**Lucy **— Suspiro…

**Las Chicas **— ¡Aaaaaaah! — Saltando del miedo.

**Lucy **— Suspiro — Sonriendo muy levemente — Creo que el alma prohibida mía como la de Lincoln, estarán unidos en el eterno del pecado, dándome como su favorita con el cariño que tiene las cosas que nadie comprende con la visión del mundo atontado por las personas o mortales en cierta medida,

**Lana **—Jadeando un poco — Si… Si sigues esos sustos, capaz que lo mates de un infarto…

**Lucy **— Genial…

**Luna **— Negando con la cabeza, estando algo molesta — Chicas, debemos dejar escoger a Lincoln en quien es su hermana favorita…

**Luan **— Pe-pero, aunque volviendo a mi chiste del incesto… Ejem — Sonrojada y viendo a las chicas —. ¿Qué pasaría si lo que dice Lisa es Verdad?... ¿Qué pasa si es Lori?

Todas las chicas se quedaron mirándose entre sí, negando con la cabeza con algo de duda con la impresión de que le daría si Lincoln dice que la hermana mayor de la casa Loud con diecisiete años fuese este su favorita, siendo que, todo esto en saber de quien es la favorita de aquel albino, puede tener una explicación con una película que habían visto en la noche y en que el mismo Lincoln, estaba mas dormido en aquello, siendo llevado por sus padres para dejarlo acostado como de manera posterior, dormirse con el pedido de no hacer tanto ruido a sus hijas, aceptadas por ellas para ver una película de un romance prohibido entre dos hermanos en la época del renacimiento, dandose con el favoritismo de ellos dos para estar con las personas en contra, demostrando su amor en contra de los ideales como de las demás hermanas, celosas de la relación de aquella escogida, dandose un final tan romántico con la boda lejos de ese reino para esos dos muchachos, dando una imagen de Lincoln con ser lo mas cariñoso y quien sabe, capaz que ahora estén sintiendo algunas cosas indebidas con su hermano, saliendo este mismo con su camisa naranja, vaqueros azules y deportivas blancas, marca Nike, llegando donde están sus hermanas.

**Lincoln** — Entonces, díganme, ¿Qué cosa quieren?

**Luna **— Sudando un poco y sonrojándose — Esto… S-solo queríamos saber…

**Luan **— Interrumpiendo a su compañera de cuarto, sudando también — Que-queríamos saber de quién es tu favorita.

**Lincoln **— Teniendo su ceja derecha alzada — ¿Cómo?

**Leni **— Queremos saber de quien es tu hermana favorita…

**Lily **— Poo-poo…

**Lincoln **— No sé qué se le metió a la cabeza, chicas — Sonriendo de manera cálida — No tengo a ninguna favorita a pesar de las cosas malas o hechos que pueden afectarme, dado que, siempre las quiero y las voy a seguir queriendo sin importar nada en la vida, porque ustedes son mis hermanas como lo mas importante, familia para mí.

Aquellas palabras pudieron ser la salvación como la maldición de aquel albino en esa jornada, dado que, aquello había dejado con un sentimiento de amor como de cariño a las chicas que le dieron un abrazo a su albino, sonrojándose este un poco para poder separarse, yéndose a su habitación con una sonrisa nerviosa, poniendo con muchas dudas y confusión a las chicas presentes en la casa Loud, dandose una idea de que pasaría si Lincoln no fuese su hermano para ser su amigo de confianza o tal vez, ¿Novio?, ¿Tener una relación con tu único hermano?, esas son buenas preguntas que no dejaron dormir en la llegada de la noche a las chicas, siendo que en esa misma velada, podemos centrarnos en la habitación de Luan como de Luna, encontrándose la primera con un camisón amarillo, moviéndose de un lado hacia otro en la cama de abajo en aquella litera, teniendo un poco de sudor en su frente al parecer con tener una pesadilla, siendo que, estando en la cabeza de aquella chica comediante, podemos ver que se encontraba en el suelo de rodillas con un Benny, actual novio de ella en que le dejaba con una mirada perversa, habiendo oscuridad en esos momentos.

**Benny** — Jajajaja, deberías ver tu cara, nunca me has gustado, solo salía por lastima a ti — Riendo de manera sombría — Jajajaja, soy muy malo.

**Luan **— Teniendo ojos llorosos, poniéndose de pie, tocándose el pecho izquierdo con su mano derecha — Me duele el corazón, Benny… No puedo creer que hayas sido tan hijo de Pu** con hacerme esto, ojalá que nunca te hubiese conocido en la vida.

**Benny **— Jajajaja, veamos, ¿Quién le gustaría estar con una loca de la secundaria como tú?

**¿?** — Con voz grave, tocando el hombro derecho de Benny — Oye, mocoso con afro drogado, deja a mi chica en paz…

**Benny —** ¿Eh? — Girándose para quedar con la boca abierta.

Luan se quedo hipnotizada con ver a un albino en torso desnudo muy marcado, teniendo un mostacho en la parte de su nariz, sonriéndole como darle un guiño en su ojo derecho, dándole una patada en los huevos a Benny, quedando en el suelo con lagrimas y pidiendo ayuda con los hijos que nunca iba a tener en esos sueños, desapareciendo con humo negro para que ese lugar vacío se convirtiera en uno soleado con campo de flores, viendo a ese salvador que empujo suavemente a Luan, cayendo para quedarse un poco caliente de la situación, estando con ese albino encima de ella, siendo nada mas ni menos para su impresión en ser Lincoln, hermano de ella con esa sonrisa tan varonil.

**Lincoln** — Veo que mi gran payasita le paso muy mal con ese mal parido.

**Luan **— Desviando la mirada a la derecha, sonrojándose un poco mas — E-esto esta mal de lo hacemos Linky…

**Lincoln **— Teniendo su ceja derecha alzada —Entonces, ¿Por qué dices que esta mal si tienes tu mano debajo de mi pantalón?...

**Luan **— Esto… — Sacando la mano.

**Lincoln **— Oh Luan, siempre te eh amado en secreto y no me importa que mi gran conejo este tan así de juguetón para ti.

**Luan **— ¿Cuál con…?... — Sonriendo de manera pervertida, estando muy roja — Oh, jojojojo.

**Lincoln **— Jojojojo, serás mía, amada Luan.

**Luan **— Pues siempre te eh amado, Linky… Ahora — Sonriendo sádica con saliva en su boca — ¡Quiero que me des como una coneja tan caliente! ¡Co**me!

Mientras en la realidad, podemos ver a una Luan con una sonrisa tonta y un poco de agua saliendo de su cama, manchándolo de dudosa procedencia, mientras que su compañera, Luna Loud, estaba también con unos movimientos y una mueca de algo que le incomodaba, encontrándose sonrojada en el momento, dado que, también tenia un sueño y en este, aquella chica de la música era una estrella de Rock muy famosa en la historia, teniendo a un gran bajista de pelo blanco como su hermano, teniendo este el pelo mohicano como de unos músculos que hacían relucir su torso desnudo como piernas, tocando en bóxer para hacer gritar a los Fans en el estadio, pasando el gran concierto para darse la casualidad de estar en frente de las demás chicas en una habitación para recibir visitas, aunque en ese sueño, todas ellas tenían unos sacos de papas como ropa y con lagrimas en los ojos, sacando de risa a una Luna ante esto, teniendo ella el cabello castaño largo con sus bragas negras puestas y una blusa morada, dejando sus pechos medianos como perfectos debajo de esta misma.

**Luna** — Sentándose en el regazo de Lincoln, mirando a las chicas — ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?!... Perras.

**Lori **— Teniendo lagrimas en los ojos, teniendo voz masculina — Ahora me llamo Lors, dado que tuve que cambiarme de sexo para tener dinero y tener que ver tu grandeza como el gran amor tuyo como de nuestro hermano.

**Lincoln **— Pues pareces un Pu*o de la calle salido de un bar.

**Luna **— Besando la mejilla derecha de Lincoln, sonriendo sonrojada — Esa estuvo muy buena.

**Luan **— No es justo que se hayan casado, aunque entiendo su grandeza en los tiempos.

**Luna **— Bajándose de Lincoln — Sacando un dólar y mostrando —. Esto es algo que nos sobro de la caridad.

**Lola **— ¡Dinero!

**Lana **— ¡Yo lo quiero!

**Luna **— Quemándolo en un encendedor — Ups… — Levantando el dedo del medio — Perras

**Leni **— ¡El dólar se fue!

**Luna **— Lastima, ahora si no importa — Aplaudiendo y viendo como guardias sacan a las chicas, sentándose en el regazo de Lincoln — Tengo que Fo**ar muy duro con el pe** de mi gran hombre, hasta que me parta la Va**** como el pu** a** y darme de su Leche caliente en la cara…

**Lincoln **— No te imaginas como lo voy a gozar mi amor.

**Luna **— Sintiendo las manos en su trasero por parte de Lincoln, sonriendo de manera perversa— Fuc**ing Brother…

**Lincoln **— Adoro tu acento ingles…

Estando de nuevo en la realidad, estaba moviéndose un poco la cama de arriba con la litera del mismo modo con los movimientos raros de aquella Rockera con decir en susurros unas grandes groserías en inglés, siendo que no eran las únicas con sueños raros o incestuosos con su hermano menor o mayor, dependiendo del caso con Lincoln, siendo que veremos que esta pasando con las demás hermanas como las consecuencias iniciales de estos actos en el próximo capitulo de la Guerra por Lincoln.

* * *

**Continuara**.

Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo: **Sueños locos, amores finos.**

**Nota final:** Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de la guerra por Lincoln, comenzando de una manera muy loca con el comienzo de este Harem, habiendo desarrollo como hechos de que llevaron a los enamoramientos de las chicas como odios de los raros hacia aquel albino, muchas gracias y no olviden dejar su voto, compartir como comentar, adiós y pasen un buen año.


	2. Sueños locos, amores finos

**Guerra por Lincoln**

**Derechos de autor y nota inicial:** Los personajes de Loud House no son míos, pertenecen a su respectivo creador como la producción misma, siendo este un Fanfic con un Harem demente como locura y desarrollo del personaje, combinando Loudcest con demás cosas, habiendo groserías de por medio como algunas escenas fuertes para su advertencia, además de arcos que separan la historia, muchas gracias y espero contar con su apoyo.

* * *

**Arco 01: ¿Una verdad que ayuda?**

**Capítulo 02: Sueños locos, amores finos.**

En el capitulo anterior, podemos ver el inicio en la confusión de las chicas Loud con respecto a su preferencia hacia su único hermano Lincoln Loud, alias, Poodle virgen, teniendo solo una pregunta de quien seria la favorita, siendo que, podemos entender de que cada una de ellas había sentido algo hacia Lincoln o como seria visto si este fuese su amigo personal o un novio, además de culpar a una película melodramáticas del romance entre dos hermanos por mera coincidencia, habiendo dos Loud que empezaron con esto que iba a ser la locura de un Harem jamás visto en la historia como el caso de Luan como Luna, teniendo sueños muy locos, donde, continuando con la historia, estábamos dirigiéndonos a la habitación del lado derecho de aquellas dos hermanas artísticas de la casa para centrarnos en el cuarto de las gemelas, Lana con Lola, estando con un camisón celeste y uno rosado con tiara como un tapador en los ojos de color rosa, respectivamente hablando entre los gustos de cada uno, empezando con la niña de seis años, amantes de los animales, durmiendo con un cerdito a los pies de su cama, dándole un abrazo como besitos a este animal con nombre de Abner, quedando este con una cara como si estuviese preguntándose, ¿Qué carajos le pasaba a esa niña de cabello rubio?, donde, entrando en sus sueños, podemos ver a Lana como Lincoln, teniendo ropa de prisión como esas típicos pantalones con camisa naranja, escapando de un centro de retención para jóvenes con daños mentales por no comprender su amor en cierto sentido, además de decirle a la alcaide de ese lugar que era una gol*a de mier*a en muchas veces, molestándole por la misma razón de no comprender su relación en amor de hermano como hermana, llegando en eso, después de media hora a una pequeña cabaña en un bosque, siendo ayudados por una anciano que les da un overol azul con camisa blanca a la jovencita y a Lincoln con una camisa vieja de tono blanco, pantalones vaqueros gastados con dos botas café. Agradeciendo aquello a ese campesino del lugar.

**¿?** — Espero que les sirva esa ropa para que los malditos citadinos no les joda su relación.

**Lana **— Sonriendo sonrojada, tomando la mano derecha de Lincoln — Descuide, muchas gracias por comprender nuestra relación.

**Lincoln **— Muchas gracias por la ropa, señor…

**¿?** — Jenkins, señor Jenkins — Sonriendo — Por cierto, ¿Cómo se llaman ustedes?

**Lana **— Separándose un poco de Lincoln — Hola, mi nombre es Lana y este es mi hermanovio Lincoln, escapamos de prisión y muchas veces, fuimos unas perras.

**Lincoln **— Con ojos en blanco, sonrojado — ¡Lana!

**Lana **— ¿Qué?, muchas veces escuche que se te cayo el jabón en el baño de la cárcel en la parte masculina…

**Lincoln **— Tragando saliva — Digamos que no quiero recordar esos momentos…

**Jenkins **— Dios mío, joder…

**Lincoln **— Sonriendo de manera muy nerviosa — N-no le haga caso a mi prometida, señor… ¿Señor?... — Viendo como ese hombre entra, teniendo una gota en la cabeza — Ahora esta llamando a la policía, debemos correr.

Así, pudiendo correr y tomados de las manos con el sonar de las sirenas como perros de la policía, pudieron llegar a una cueva lejana para ver como el clima les había jodido el día de su escape con la lluvia torrencial, dandose cuenta de que ambos estaban abrazados para darse un beso en los labios de manera apasionada con el momento de la mayor tensión en esos lugares, quitándose la ropa para joderse tan duro por parte de Lana con un pino de árbol a su amado Lincoln en el trasero, pasando a la realidad de que Lana, estaba besando muchas veces a su cerdito, quedando este con una mirada algo cansada como marcas de saliva con forma de labios por parte de esa niña de seis años, mientras tanto, centrándonos en Lola como su sueños, podemos ver que todo el cielo en su mundo onírico era de un color muy rojo, parecido al de tono sangre, encontrándonos con muchas personas con saco de papas como vestimenta, además de encadenadas con una sonrisa muy falsa ante las armas de muchos niños que le miraban con odio, estando vestidos de soldados parecidos a los de la Alemania antigua, habiendo una especie de castillo encima de lo que era la casa Loud como señal de que la líder de esta dictadura se encontraba dentro, siendo verdad, habiendo una Lola con traje de princesa en tono gris con una cinta en la cabeza de color rosa. Se encontraba sentada en su trono, observando a los que una vez fueron su familia, estando arrodillados como con miedo.

**Lola** — Sonriendo de manera inocente, viéndose en un espejo sostenido en su mano derecha — Vaya, vaya, vaya, muchos de mis súbditos amados están aquí y en mi presencia.

**Lana **— Con ojos llorosos — No puedo creer que tengas este mundo solo para ti, nunca habiendo libertad.

**Lola **— Pues esta es mi realidad como de una única reglar, amarme como soy y nunca joderme en frente de mi príncipe.

**¿?** — Exacto, amada mía.

**Luna **— Abriendo los ojos — N-no puede ser…

**Señor Lynn **— Abriendo también los ojos, poniéndose de pie — No puede ser que ustedes dos estén juntos, siendo mis hijos y esto una traición para mí.

**Lola **— En realidad, sabíamos muy bien de lo que pasaría si descubrían nuestro amor, entonces — Levantando el dedo del medio de su mano derecha — Papa, vete a la mier**

**Señor Lynn **— Con la boca abierta — …

**Luan **— ¡Linky! ¡Debes liberarnos!

**Lincoln **— Teniendo un traje militar de color gris, acercándose para sentar en su regazo en el asiento a Lola, sonrojada en el acto —. Pues me vale ahora un lito de la ver** para que ustedes se vayan directo a la p**a de donde salieron, siendo nada mas que basura ahora para mi vista, estando en mis brazos la gran reina del mundo, Lola Loud Loud.

**Lola **— Sonrojada y desviando la mirada a la derecha — Jejeje, eso fue lindo.

**Lori **— ¡No dejare que me quiten mi libertad!

**Lola **— Levantando sus dos dedos del medio de ambas manos — Oblígame perra.

**Lincoln **— Mejor me encargo yo — Aplaudiendo y viendo como muchos soldados se llevan a los Loud con una mirada de pena, poniéndose de pie para estirar sus brazos — Lola, antes de estar contigo, debo ver unos asuntos.

**Lola **— Sacando un revolver, teniendo una mirada sádica — ¡No te iras y vamos a ir a la cama para que el general de mis fuerzas me haga gritar! ¡Juro que, si no lo haces! ¡Disparo tus huevos ahora!

**Lincoln **— Mi***a — Cerrando los ojos con pesar.

**Lola **— ¡Andando al cuarto! — Con su arma apuntando, caminando con Lincoln.

Después, podemos escuchar unos gritos de terror como látigos con risas lunáticas de Lola en contra de Lincoln, siendo que, volviendo de nuevo a la realidad, podemos notar una sonrisa de un ángel con hemorragia nasal leve en nuestra princesa Loud. Lo cual, nos vamos al frente para encontrarnos la alcoba de Lynn como Lucy, ambas durmiendo en sus camas respectivas con una polera roja con el numero uno en blanco con bragas del mismo tono que ese digito para la deportista con un camisón negro para la niña de ocho años, estando con su murciélago colgado del techo de su cama con una mirada seria hacia su ama para entrar posteriormente al mundo de los sueños. Donde, estando en la mente de esa jovencita de pelo color azabache, podemos ver a ella con una túnica de color rojo sangre, teniendo unos pechos enormes y unos colmillos de vampiro, recostada en el sofá de su castillo, allí en Pensilvania, sonriendo de manera muy leve con ver a su amado vampiro de cabello blanco que entraba con su capa negra, camisa blanca como sus pantalones, sentándose para quedar encima de su amada mujer, dandose un beso con tanta pasión que la sangre escurría por la boca de aquella chica, dando unos leves gemidos como una sonrisa que daba mucho miedo a cualquier mortal que le viese, separándose con una línea roja por lo mencionado entre ellos.

**Lucy** — Lamiendo la mejilla derecha de su amado, dejando una línea de sangre — Esto me duele un carajo, aunque me gusta que me des tan duro en mi va***a y en el a*o en las noches especiales para consumar nuestro amor prohibido y real que se ha dado.

**Lincoln **— En tono grave y sin ganas — Pues le daré a mi reina de la oscuridad lo que no pudo darte ese idiota pelo de Zanahoria.

**Lucy **— Siempre te eh amado, hermano, siempre eh querido este momento, suspiro.

**Lincoln **— Cargando a su hermana en los brazos, caminando hacia las escaleras —. ¿Juguete con pues como látigos con huesos para desgarrar traseros?

**Lucy **— Mordiéndose el labio — Me conoces muy bien, hermano amado.

Aquella chica de los suspiros, estaba sonriendo muy alegremente que podría dar miedo si alguien lo viese, mientras que su compañera de cuarto, Lynn Loud junior, estaba roncando de manera fuerte como abrazando a su almohada con darse una mirada con el ceño fruncido dado su sueño, siendo que, estando dentro de la imaginación de aquella chica, amante de los deportes, podemos encontrar que estaba en el patio de la secundaria con unos dos chicos que eran un poco mas grande que ella, siempre molestándole en muchos momentos en lo que ella hacia o como se comportaba.

**¿?** — Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí.

**Lynn** — Déjame de molestar, Henry.

**Henry **— Pues eres un chico al parecer, ¿Verdad, Ricardo?

**Ricardo **— Jajaja, esto puede ser verdad de como se comporta — Riéndose levemente.

**Lynn **— Apretando sus puños — Juro que si siguen así…

**Ricardo **— No es una chica porque al parecer no tiene una ve**a o se la corto…

**Lynn **— Paralizada y escuchando risas — …

**¿?** — Tocando el hombro derecho de Ricardo — Oye, pu** de mie**a, ¿Quién te crees de molestar a mi amada?

Lynn se quedo sonrojada, saliendo vapor de su cuerpo al ver como su hermano, Lincoln Loud, encontrándose en torso desnudo marcado y unos vaqueros negros, estaba partiéndole la madre a ambos jóvenes para dejarlos en unos minutos en el suelo, cargando a la chica de trece años en ese momento en su hombro derecho para mirar con odio a esos dos bravucones que le hicieron enojar con molestar a la persona mas preciada para aquel albino.

**Ricardo **— Oh mier**a, eso dolió…

**Lincoln **— Molesto — Ahora, lárgate da aquí y que te co**an la pu** cara

**Henry **—Ay, muchas veces le hice eso de la cara — Sonrojado.

**Ricardo **— ¡No digas eso!

**Lynn **— Par de mari**es

**Lincoln **— Viendo como ambos se van cojeando, bajando con cuidado a Lynn — Espero que mi amada rayo de luz, este bien, dado que siempre te amare y nunca será nadie mejor que Ronnie — Alzando su mirada y viendo a la chica latino, levantando el dedo del medio de la mano derecha — Pu*a sádica.

**Lynn **— Robándole un beso en los labios a su hermano — Lincoln, ¿Pu-puedes hacerme un favor?

**Lincoln **— Lo que sea por mi amor.

**Lynn **— ¿Po-podría dominar esta vez?... — Sonrojado con ojos de cachorro —. Porfis…

**Lincoln **— Suspirando y dando una sonrisa cálida — Esta bien amor.

**Lynn **— ¡Genial! — Sacando una especie de tubo y sonriendo de manera sádica como pervertida — Ahora ponte en cuatro y dime mami.

**Lincoln **— Poniéndose en cuatro con una lagrima en el ojo derecho con una Lynn a punto de usar el tubo de veinte centímetros — Mother…

**Lynn **— Sonrojada y moviéndose en la cama con la almohada — Oh Yeah, yeah, yeah…

Habían pasado unas horas de aquellos sueños, siendo que, dando las tres de la madrugada, podemos ver una sombra caminando de puntillas hacia el cuarto de Lincoln, abriendo la puerta para sonreír de manera algo pervertida, mostrando sus reflejos en los lentes para tomar su inyección y darle en el brazo a su hermano mayor, saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa más sádica de lo que había hecho sin darse cuenta que en la cama de su hermano, Lincoln, estaba durmiendo nada más ni menos que Leni Loud, estando en camisón verde con el permiso de ese albino ante una hora de lo que paso, estando apoyada con su cabecita en el pecho de su hermano menor, sonrojándose un poco para abrir en diez minutos los ojos para quedar paralizado con ver una persona estando ahí de pie con una mirada de pocos amigos, siendo nada mas ni menos que de Luan Loud, sosteniendo un pollo de hule en la mano derecha para darle un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza, dejándole inconsciente para hacer gritar a Leni en unos segundos después, haciendo salir a la comediante con mucha rapidez al baño, haciendo salir a las demás chicas para llegar a la habitación de Lincoln, quedando muy rojas con la situación de que Leni se había tropezado para quedar encima de su hermano en el suelo con mover sus brazos por no conseguir aire en el peso de su hermana de dieciséis años, pero ella estaba en la parte baja de ese muchacho como haciendo una posición de índole sexual, dejando celosas a las chicas y muy molesta a Lori, donde, veremos que pasara en el siguiente capitulo de la Guerra por Lincoln.

* * *

**Continuara.**

Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo:** Confesión del incesto, mente despejada.**

**Nota final:** Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo de la guerra por Lincoln, comenzando de una manera muy loca con el comienzo de este Harem, habiendo desarrollo como hechos de que llevaron a los enamoramientos de las chicas como odios de los raros hacia aquel albino, muchas gracias y no olviden dejar su voto, compartir como comentar, adiós y pasen un buen año.


	3. Confesión del incesto, mente despejada

**Guerra por Lincoln**

**Derechos de autor y nota inicial:** Los personajes de Loud House no son míos, pertenecen a su respectivo creador como la producción misma, siendo este un Fanfic con un Harem demente como locura y desarrollo del personaje, combinando Loudcest con demás cosas, habiendo groserías de por medio como algunas escenas fuertes para su advertencia, además de arcos que separan la historia, muchas gracias y espero contar con su apoyo.

* * *

**Arco 01: ¿Una verdad que ayuda?**

**Capítulo 03: Confesión del incesto, mente despejada.**

**Lincoln **— Abriendo los ojos lentamente, haciendo una mueca de dolor, sentándose en la cama — Mi cabeza… ¿Qué ha pasado?

**¿? **— Moviéndose bajo las sabanas del albino — Hmp… Ñam, ñam…

**Lincoln **— ¿Eh? — Girando su cabeza un poco, quedando con los ojos abiertos con un poco de sudor.

**¿? **— Sentándose un poco, moviendo las sabanas para estirara sus brazos con el pelo suelto — Buaaaaw, que buen sueño tuve anoche…

**Lincoln **— Confundido — ¿Luan? ¿Qué haces en mi cama?

**Luan **— ¿Eh?, Buenos días, Linky

**Linky **— Oh, — Cerrando los ojos — Buenos día… Momento — Abriendo los ojos como plato — ¡¿Qué haces en mi cama?!

**Luan **— Sonriendo sonrojada y saliendo de la cama para agacharse un poco con sus piernas abiertas, estando en camisón amarillo — Pues no creo que te acuerdes de la puti*a que te dio la mala de Leni en la noche y que nos despertó a todas por el golpe que te dejo ya mencionado, quedándote dormido o más bien, inconsciente.

**Lincoln **— Tragando saliva — En-entonces me golpeo en la noche…

**Luan **— Sonrojada y abriendo un poco mas sus piernas, agachándose algo — Si, mama me dijo que debía dormir contigo para que nada malo te pasara… Si, eso — Sudando un poco y agachándose otro poco más, dejando su trasero en alza — Solo para cuidarte, querido Linky.

**Lincoln **— Muy sonrojado con ver el trasero de Luan, sudando y desviando la mirada a la izquierda — E-entiendo… Jejejeje.

**Luan **— Por cierto — Estando de pie y sonriendo más sonrojada, sentándose a los pies de la cama —. ¿Qué le dijo un Seme a un Uke?

**Lincoln **— Tragando saliva — ¿Q-que le dijo?

**Luan **— Acerándose para susurrar de manera sensual en la oreja derecha de su hermano menor — La vida es dura…

**Lincoln **— ¿Q-que cosa?...

**Luan **— Lamiendo suave la nariz de su hermano — Me gustas mucho, Linky…

**Lincoln **— Muy rojo — Espera, ¿Q-que acabas de decir?...

**Luan **— Sonriendo de manera muy nerviosa, poniéndose de pie y dando la espalda, abriendo la puerta — Esto… ¡Que eres un Pu*o de mier*a!

Lincoln se quedo con ojos en blanco como plato al escuchar aquel insulto dirigido a este mismo por parte de su hermana, siendo que, Luan, estaba avergonzada como de cerrar la puerta para irse corriendo a su habitación sin saber de que alguien los había visto para estar con los ojos en llamas por los celos, dándonos como la hora de las once y media de la mañana en la casa Loud, encontrándonos ya en el primer piso, exactamente en la cocina para poder ver a una Leni Loud, hermana de dieciséis años, sentada como amarrada de pies y manos a la silla ante una seria Lori Loud con estar molesta de lo que había visto en la noche, dándole algo de curiosidad como de asco con pensar de que su compañera de cuarto o mas bien en general, hermanos, estuviesen en relaciones de índole sexual, acompañado de esto por su madre, Rita Loud, cargando a Lily en sus brazos y casi lista para trabajar, dejando a las demás chicas en el comedor para quedarse en la mesa y seguir con su desayuno algo sonrojadas como nerviosas de la situación en la cocina, encontrándose con ella su padre como lo es el señor Lynn Loud, leyendo este un periódico, aunque volviendo con la segunda inocente de la casa Loud.

**Leni** — Moviéndose un poco sin poder lograrlo — ¿Por qué estoy sentada en este modo?, debo desayunar o peinar mi cabello — Sonrojada.

**Lori **— Pues anoche te vi en la habitación de Lincoln y es muy raro a estas alturas de que duermas con nuestro hermano de once años.

**Rita **— Yo no le veo casi lo malo en esto, Hija.

**Lori **— Molesta y con su ceja derecha alzada — Mama, ellos deben aprender a dormir solos.

**Leni **— Si es por eso de que me están hablando, puedo decir que tuve una pesadilla — Muy sonrojada y sudando — Si, eso… Tuve una pesadilla eh hice lo que siempre Lori habla mientras duerme o cuando estoy en aprietos.

**Lori **— Con ojos en blanco —… ¿Eh?

**Rita **— Confundida — ¿Qué cosas dice tu hermana, Leni? — Mirando de reojo a Lori.

**Leni **— Pues — Sonriendo de manera inocente — Leni, cuando tengas pesadillas, debes callarte por la mier*a para tener mi sueño de belleza o debes dormir afuera.

**Rita **— Molesta y girándose un poco con Lily en los brazos para ver a Lori— Pasare esa mala palabra, aunque quiero hablar después de que llegue jovencita…

**Lori **— Tragando saliva y muy nerviosa — Pe-pero no lo hice con intención…

**Leni **— Estando fuera de la silla, abriendo el refrigerador — Uy, quedan churros — Sacando unos dos para comérselos — Ñam, ñam, deliciosos…

**Lori **— ¡¿Cómo logro soltarse de las cuerdas?!

**Leni **— ¿Qué?, ni que tuviese la cabeza solo de aire…

**Rita **— Teniendo una gota en la cabeza, dando un suspiro — Pues no puedo decir nada, siendo que, capaz que Leni se haya ido a dormir con Lincoln como buen hermano que es para apoyar a ustedes, aunque como castigo, Lori — Molesta — Debes quedarte en casa todo el día y cuidar a Lily.

**Lori **— Pe-pero, tenia planeado hacer unas compras…

**Leni **— Pues puedo ir con Lincy al centro comercial para hacer esas compras.

**Lori **— Girándose para quedar con un tic en la ceja derecha — …

**Rita **— Esta decidido, ahora vayan a desayunar, dado que yo como tu padre, estaremos saliendo al trabajo — Llegando con sus dos hijas a la mesa, dejando a su bebita en el asiento especial, besando en la mejilla derecha a su marido que estaba paralizado —. ¿Qué te pasa?

**Señor Lynn **— No tuviste que decir lo del centro comercial…

Rita entendió de lo que dijo su marido, viendo a las chicas con una mirada lleno de celos, aludiendo por parte de ella en el cual, podrían estar así por no poder salir de la casa o de que Lincoln, hermano mayor o menor, dependiendo de la edad de ellas, estaría con Leni en esa salida, riéndose un poco de manera nerviosa para salir con su esposo a las afueras eh irse en el Vanzilla, vehículo familiar. No sin antes de dar dinero a Lori para las compras como a Leni con lo del autobús para su viaje al centro comercial, dejando mas molesta a la chica de diecisiete años con su hermana como de pensar en las cosas que había pasado en la noche con Lincoln, albino que a los veinte minutos posteriores de bañarse como de tener su ropa limpia, estaba bajando con el canasto de ropa sucia que habían dejado las chicas en el baño, acompañado después de Luan, sonrojada como de sentarse a tomar su cereal con leche, aunque, volviendo con Lincoln, estando ya en el sótano, lugar que se encontraba la secadora como lavadora.

**Lincoln** — Suspirando y viendo al lector — Hola, buenos días, capaz que se estarán preguntando como yo de la actitud de mis hermanas últimamente y no entiendo, debe ser cosas de la pubertad o de algo que dice mi madre como la línea roja o algo con de periodo… — Confundido y dejando la ropa dentro de la lavadora —. Aunque no entiendo eso último, solo debo pensar en que nada paso arriba con Luan… Momento — Dando un largo suspiro y agachándose sonrojado, tomando unas bragas blancas con bordados —. Debe ser de Lori.

**Lori **— Bajando las escaleras, molesta — No puedo creer que Leni me haya causado esto, debo saber que paso anoche o mejorar mi vocabulario.

**Lincoln **— ¿Lori? — Confundido.

**Lori **— Terminando de bajar, quedando sonrojada con ver sus bragas en las manos de Lincoln — ¿Qué haces con mi ropa interior?

**Lincoln **— Ah esto — Sonrojado y dejándolo en la lavadora — Se había caído de la ropa sucia que baje, algo para ayudarte un poco, hermana.

**Lori **— Sonrojada y algo molesta — Pues pensaba de que estabas a gustos con ellas, pequeño pervertido.

**Lincoln **— Muy rojo — ¿Q-que cosa?... — Negando rápidamente con la cabeza —. N-no es eso.

**Lori **— Como sea — Sonriendo un poco — Solo espero que nada malo pase como la noche de ayer, aunque igual, gracias por traer la ropa.

**Lincoln **— Tragando saliva — No me recuerdes el golpe de ayer…

**Lori **— Pues no lo iba a hacer, aunque bueno — Algo molesta y sacando una nota de su short café — Necesito que me hagas unas compras al centro comercial, dado que, gracias a Leni, deberé quedarme aquí eh iras con ella.

**Lincoln **— Recibiendo la lista — Pues no tengo problemas, además, me gusta ayudar a ustedes.

**Lori **— Como debe ser un buen hermano, aunque igual estas como de esos raros que no consigue novia…

**Lincoln **— Momento — Con su ceja derecha alzada — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

**Lori **— Apoyada a la pared de brazos cruzados — Oh vamos, debes tener una chica que te guste Lincoln.

**Lincoln **— Sonrojado y negando con la cabeza, subiendo las escaleras — No tengo y no soy de esos…

**Lori **— Entonces — Sonriendo de manera orgullosa.

**Lincoln **— …

**Lori **— Hagamos una apuesta — Mirando a Lincoln — Si te consigo una chica para una cita y te va bien en la misma, hare tus deberes una semana.

**Lincoln **— Seria como jugar sucio con una niña.

**Lori **— Solo veo que puedes conseguir una chica, aunque si pierdes y la rechazas — Sonriendo de manera sombría — Pintare tu habitación de color rosa y harás nuestras tareas de la casa por esta semana.

**Lincoln **— Teniendo mucho sudor en la frente, girándose — ¡Lo hare! ¡Pero no hagas eso!

**Lori **— Pues te daré un día y veremos que pasa con eso, prepárate para tu cita.

Lincoln hizo el apretón de manos con su hermana mayor, cerrando la apuesta, siendo esto como una venganza de aquella chica Loud de diecisiete años contra su hermano, también culpándolo del castigo, pasando de esto una media hora y en el cual, podemos encontrar a Lincoln en el patio trasero, teniendo un cuaderno con lápiz a mano derecha, algo temeroso con tener también el cuidado de que un balón de soccer futbol no le impactase a su cara, dado que, podemos ver a una Lynn mas molesta de la costumbre.

**Lynn** — Pateando el balón al arco — ¡Eso!

**Lincoln **— Anotando en la libreta con algo de miedo —. E-estas mejorando demasiado con la izquierda.

**Lynn **— Muy molesta — Pues cierra la boca y se que estoy mejorando con la izquierda.

**Lincoln **— Tragando saliva — ¿E-estas bien?

**Lynn **— Sonrojada con recordar la salida de Luan de la habitación de Lincoln — Pues estoy bien, Lincoln, solo debo pensar en algunas cosas.

**Lincoln **— Entonces te pasa algo, puedes contarme si quieres — Susurrando muy bajo — Pues no quiero ser asesinado…

**Lynn **— Tomando su balón y dejándolo en el suelo — No es necesario…

**Lincoln **— Pues insisto — Poniéndose de pie.

**Lynn **— Cerrando los ojos y pateando el balón con su pierna derecha — ¡Dije que no!

**Lincoln **— Abriendo los ojos en par al recibir ese balonazo en sus bajos, cayendo al suelo con voz aguda — Mis hijos…

**Lynn **— ¡Lincoln!

**Lincoln **— Ayuda… — Recibiendo el golpe del mismo balón en su cabeza, quedando inconsciente.

**Lynn **— Viendo al cuerpo de su hermano en el suelo — Mier*a, oh mier*a, mier*a, mier*a, oh mier*a — Sentándose en la base del árbol, teniendo la cabeza de su hermano en su regazo, estando sonrojada y acariciando la mejilla derecha de Lincoln — Esto me pasa por estar celosa y estar enamorada de ti, Lincoln.

Mientras tanto esto pasaba en el patio trasero de la casa Loud, podemos centrarnos en la sala, donde las demás chicas, estaban de lo más feliz con la noticia de la apuesta de Lori con su hermano Lincoln, habiendo un arcoíris como ambiente de gran regocijo, pareciendo un cuento de hadas en aquel sitio del inmueble, bueno, casi por el estilo.

**Luna** — Con ojos en blanco — ¡¿Qué hiciste que?!

**Lori **— ¡No grites! — Tapándose los oídos con dos dedos — ¡No estoy sorda!

**Lola**— Algo molesta y sonrojada —Pues debiste preguntarle a Linc acerca de esto.

**Lori **— Sacándose los dedos de su oído — ¿Por qué te importa la vida de Lincoln?

**Lola **— Pues me preocupa…

**Lana **— Celosa y susurrando en el oído derecho de su gemela — Maldita bruja…

**Lola **— Teniendo un tic en la ceja derecha — No responderé a eso…

**Luna **— Entonces… — Molesta y sonrojada — ¡¿Qué hiciste que?!

**Lori **— Oh vamos, solo le invente un perfil de Lincoln en loverFace, página para encontrar parejas y si gano la apuesta, estará haciendo nuestras tareas durante la semana.

**Leni **— Creo que se lo pudiste haber preguntado…

**Lori **— Mas molesta y de brazos cruzados — Están celosas de que nuestro hermano salga con una chica, además, ¿Qué es lo malo que puede pasar?

**Lana **— Varias cosas.

**Lucy **— Suspiro — Solo unas cosas malas…

**Lori **— Pues están demasiadas celosas, como si estuviesen enamoradas de Lincoln, jajajaja.

**Luna **— Muy roja como sus demás hermanas — No, no es eso, jejejeje…

**Lori **— Como sea, veré que notificación llega, aunque — Viendo a Lisa sentada en el sillón con anotaciones y viendo el reloj — ¿Pasa algo?

**Lisa **— Pues nada — Sonriendo y viendo ese reloj con una sonrisa sádica.

Ninguna de las chicas se atrevió a confesar de unos sentimientos hacia Lincoln, siendo que, estando de regreso con Lynn y el mismo albino, aquel infante de once años, estaba sintiendo un gran calor en su cuerpo para abrir sus ojos con una brillantes como nunca, alzándose un poco sin dejar respuesta a aquella chica de trece años que abre los ojos como par, recibiendo un beso de su hermano menor, siendo el experimento de Lisa que había iniciado con un tema de las hormonas, aunque veremos que pasara en el siguiente capitulo de la Guerra por Lincoln.

* * *

**Continuara**.

Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, llamado: **La pendejada de Lori.**

**Nota final:** Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo de la guerra por Lincoln, comenzando de una manera muy loca con el comienzo de este Harem, habiendo desarrollo como hechos de que llevaron a los enamoramientos de las chicas como odios de los raros hacia aquel albino, muchas gracias y no olviden dejar su voto, compartir como comentar, adiós y pasen un buen año.


	4. La pendejada de Lori

**Guerra por Lincoln**

**Derechos de autor y nota inicial:** Los personajes de Loud House no son míos, pertenecen a su respectivo creador como la producción misma, siendo este un Fanfic con un Harem demente como locura y desarrollo del personaje, combinando Loudcest con demás cosas, habiendo groserías de por medio como algunas escenas fuertes para su advertencia, además de arcos que separan la historia, muchas gracias y espero contar con su apoyo.

* * *

**Arco 01: ¿Una verdad que ayuda?**

**Capítulo 04: La pendejada de Lori.**

**Lynn** — Sonrojada y pensando con sus besos presionados con los de Lincoln con sus ojos cerrados — Oh Mier*a, mier*a, mier*a, esta pasando, esto es uno de mis sueños aguados de los que siempre eh querido, debes calmar tu cuerpo y solo dejarte llevar…

**Lincoln **— Separándose con una línea de saliva — Eso fue un beso, querida hermana y eres una gran chica que es tan sexy en tu manera de ser.

**Lynn — **Sonrojada y algo molesta, dando la espalda — Si como no, esto es muy malo y lo sabes…

**Lincoln **— ¿En serio?, porque tu carita me dice otra cosa.

**Lynn — **Idiota — Molesta, aunque pensando — ¡Kyaaa! ¡Me dijo que era sexy!

**Lincoln **— Sonriendo de manera cálida, abrazando a su hermana por la espalda, susurrando de manera sensual en el oído derecho — ´¿Sabes?, siempre me di cuenta de que sentías algo mas de hermanos hacia mí, muchas veces vi como la manera cruel en que ves a las demás hermanas nuestras o las chicas que intentaban acercarse a mí.

**Lynn **— Tragando saliva, sonrojándose un poco mas —. L-lo hacia solo por cuidarte y no quiero que nadie se acerque a mi hermano pa-para lastimarlo.

**Lincoln **— Sonriendo y besando la oreja derecha de Lynn — Mmmm… ¿Quieres que me detenga?

**Lynn **— N-no…

**Lincoln **— ¿Segura? — Susurrando de manera sensual en el oído izquierdo ahora de Lynn — Si quieres me detengo, incluso dijiste que esto está mal…

**Lynn **— Dandose la vuelta — ¡Al diablo la moral! — Abalanzándose sobre su hermano para estar encima suyo — ¡Siempre te eh amado! ¡Estaba ahí para ti en todo momento! ¡Eres tu la luz de mi vida! ¡Eres mi balón blanco de mi corazón que late por ti! ¡Eh tenido miedo de que me vieras solo como tu hermana mayor! ¡Me importa un cara** de lo que piensen los demás! ¡Mier*a!

**Lincoln **— Pues ahora mi gatita tendrá lo que desea…

**Lynn **— Muy sonrojada — Lincoln…

Ambos se dieron un beso, alejándose del patio trasero para tener mas privacidad, siendo que había pasado unos diez minutos para quedar con Lori como las demás chicas, quien tenían los ojos en blanco con el sonido de las notificaciones del celular de la hermana mayor de los Louds con el LoverFace y el perfil de Lincoln, creado por la misma Lori, viendo los mensajes de muchas chicas como notificaciones en un numero de tres dígitos y aumentando, habiendo muchas conocidas y otras no, poniendo en jaque la decisión de aquella rubia con la apuesta que había hecho con su hermano menor de once años ante una venganza de lo que había provocado Lori con ser castigada en la mañana por Rita, madre de las chicas.

**Lori** — Esto debe ser una maldita broma, ¿Verdad? — Sudando un poco — Debe ser una broma tuya, Luan.

**Luan **— Pues claro que no, aunque — Viendo su celular y tragando saliva.

**Lori **— Con su ceja derecha alzada — ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

**Luan **— Teniendo ojos llorosos — Recibí un mensaje de Giggles y me dice si Lincoln no la acepta en una cita, esta diciendo que me cortara los Ova**os sin suero o me cocerá los pechos para dárselo a sus perros.

**Lola **— Wow, esto es de Ganster. De Ganster.

**Lana **— Pues la carne seca es buena para los animales…

**Luan **—…

**Lori **— …

**Lana **— Olviden lo que dije.

**Luan **— Guardando un cuchillo detrás suyo — Si Lana, mejor silencio…

**Lana **— Susurrando — Maldita enferma…

**Lola **— Suspirando molesta y viendo su teléfono celular — Muchas de mis amigas también quieren una cita con Lincoln…

**Leni **— Mirando su celular — Hasta Dana, Becky y las demás chicas lo quieren.

**Lori **— No me jodan… — Viendo su teléfono y los mensajes, estando con un tic en la ceja derecha — ¡¿Hasta Carol?!

**Luna **— Hasta Sam me llamo y me dio una propuesta algo loca para que Lincoln tenga una cita con ella — Sonrojada y tragando saliva — Cosa que no involucra hacer una noche pasional conmigo en su casa y nada de eso, jejejeje — Riendo de manera nerviosa — Jejejeje. Que cosas, ¿No?

**Lucy **— Haiku dice en si no le dan la cita a Lincoln, capaz que nos maldiga con varios demonios del mismo infierno.

**Lori **— Pues no es tan malo, ¿Verdad?

**Luna **— Aja — Imitando a Lori — Hare una apuesta idiota con mi hermano menor, creando un perfil en una pagina de citas, nada malo pasará y divertido será decían — Molesta con ojos en blanco — ¡Ahora casi todas las chicas y mujeres quieren tener una cita o hacer cosas con Lincoln!

**Lori **— Miren, debemos calmarnos y ver que la situación no es tan mala — Sonriendo de manera inocente como nerviosa — Al menos sabemos que nuestro hermano no morirá como un virgen y eso… ¿Cierto?

**Leni **— Muy sonrojada y susurrando — Quiero ser la primera vez…

**Lori **— ¿Dijiste algo, Leni?

**Leni **— N-no dije nada, solo quiero proteger a Lincy… Si, eso.

**Lori **— ¿Ok?... Pero entonces, — Viendo a sus demás hermanas — ¿Qué diablos les molesta?, Esto es lo que me pregunto con verlas de esa manera, como si todas ustedes estuviesen como enamoradas o tuviesen ideas de cosas locas con nuestro único hermano, siendo una locura asquerosa del incesto — Riendo de manera nerviosa —. No creo que sea eso, ¿Verdad?, ¿Verdad?...

**Luna **— Muy sonrojada y sudando con una sonrisa nerviosa — Eso es imposible, jejejeje.

**Lucy **— Suspiro — Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Lynn y Lincoln con Lisa?, hace poco, Lisa estaba aquí, Suspiro.

Las chicas se dieron cuenta de aquello, escuchándose ruidos en el sótano de abajo, tragando mucha saliva por parte de todas ellas, abriendo la puerta para bajar la escalera lentamente en el caso que hubiese algo mas que sus dos hermanas o único albino de la casa Loud, llegando a la base para abrir los ojos en par como platos al ver como Lynn se encontraba con el pelo suelto y solo con su playera deportiva en la parte superior como bragas de color roja, estando encima de Lincoln con su torso desnudo y pantalón del estilo vaquero tono azul, encontrándose una Lisa con una sonrisa sádica y anotando en su libreta, provocando la cara de asco por parte de Lori que no se lo creía, incluso le tapo los ojos a la pequeña Lily para que esta no viese, mientras que las demás están con la cara roja de la pena como vergüenza de ve aquella escena contando de que se encontraban muy celosas y pensando en darle su merecido a Lynn junior, percatándose de las otras chicas y cosa que no se separó, esta al contrario, beso a Lincoln de una manera mas apasionada en los labios, levantando el dedo del medio de la mano derecha, dejando ya con la ira en las nubes a las demás hermanas Loud.

**Lori** — Con la cara roja — ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes dos?!

**Lynn** — Separándose con una línea de saliva, sonriendo de manera picara — Estaba practicando mis besos con Lincoln…

**Lori **— Entonces esta bi… — Abriendo los ojos como plato — ¡Claro que no esta bien! ¡Suban todas! ¡Ahora!

**Lincoln **— Sonriendo de manera seductora, fijándose en Lori — Eres una hermosa chica, podrías unirte, hermosa doncella con cabellos igual al sol…

**Lori **— Estando muy roja y con sus ojos abiertos — ¿Q-que cosa?

**Lincoln **— Únete a nosotros…

**Lynn **— Molesta — Tu solo eres mío, Lincoln.

**Lincoln **— Acariciando la mejilla derecha de Lynn con suavidad — Eres mi Gatita hermosa.

**Lynn **— Muy sonrojada y poniéndose de pie — Idiota…

**Lincoln **— Igual me amas…

Ya todos arriba, muchas miraban con desprecio a Lynn, encontrándose sentada con Lincoln en el sofá de la sala, ante lo sucedido de aquel encuentro tan cercano entre ambos hermanos Loud, encontrándose una Lori molesta, dejando mucho antes a Lily en su cuna durmiendo para que no escuchara una discusión, aunque también, Lisa, estaba sentada al lado de ellos dos con una mirada sin demostrar un sentimiento alguno, dejando de lado su libreta que tomo su hermana mayor de diecisiete años, encontrándose las demás atrás del sofá con un sonrojo en ver el torso desnudo algo ya marcado de Lincoln, sonriendo este de manera sensual ante ser el punto de entretención de sus hermanas.

**Lori** — Viendo las anotaciones en la libreta — Entonces esto es un experimento de hormonas y veo que fuiste la culpable.

**Lisa** — Pues no me malinterpretes, debía tener un conejillo de indias y Lincoln no diría que sí, entonces hice lo que una persona normal haría.

**Lori **— ¿Y eso sería?...

**Lisa **— Inyectarlo mientras nadie me ve.

**Lori **— Con ojos en blanco y dejando la libreta de lado — ¡Esto es tan demente y sucio que no puedo decir palabrotas ahora!

**Lisa **— En mi defensa, esto es para la ciencia de la biología en especies del mismo rango sanguíneo en sí, además de ayudar con las emociones mías como de nuestras demás hermanas que están presentes.

**Lori **— SI, Espera, ¿Qué cosa? — Mirando a las chicas, poniéndose en shock — No me digan que ustedes…

**Luna **— Negando con la cabeza, encontrándose roja como las demás Loud — Ella está mintiendo…

**Leni **— Ella dice cosas malas de nosotras…

**Lisa **— Suspirando y sacando un control remoto de su bolsillo derecho — Sabia que era una buena idea instalar grabaciones de audios automáticas en caso de que me acusen de ser una mentirosa ante los ojos de la ciencia, teniendo sus voces grabadas en esto — Presionando el botón.

**Lincoln **— Todas están locas por mí, gatitas hermosas.

**Lori **— Mejor cállate.

**Lynn **— Cierra la boca y eres solo mío.

**Lincoln **— Grrr, gatita mala — Recibiendo un golpe en los bajos con el puño derecho de Lynn, teniendo voz aguda — E-eso no es sexy…

**Lori **— Eso debió doler, hermana.

**Lynn **— De brazos cruzados, sonrojada — Él se lo busco…

**Lisa **— Entonces, escuchemos sus charlas si creen que estoy mintiendo.

**Voz de Luna en la pared **— Entonces un día me gustaría tener a Lincoln para que me parta el cu** con su tremenda Ver*a de conejo en todo el día y la noche en la cama de Luan.

**Luan **— Molesta y mirando a Luna — ¡¿Por qué en mi cama?! ¡Tienes la tuya!

**Luna **— Tragando saliva y desviando la mirada al lado derecho — Ejem…

**Voz de Luan en la pared **— Entonces mi tigre me dará tan duro en mi vag**a para que hagamos payasitos en el futuro, esperando dejar al Pu*o de Benny por ser tan Joto.

**Lisa **— Esa me sorprendió en muchas cosas.

**Luan **— Ejem, sin comentarios.

**Lola **— Si que son sucias — Cerrando los ojos y de brazos cruzados.

**Lana **— Concuerdo por primera vez contigo, hermana.

**Voz de Lana en la pared**— Entonces yo me tomare el primer turno para chupar la punta de su Ver** con lamer sus bolas tan jugosas.

**Voz de Lola en la pared **— Pues hare que me lama la con** con su lengua y me haga gritar como una tremenda pu**

**Lynn **— Molesta de brazos cruzados — Entonces se odian y planean en hacer eso con mi ahora Hermanovio.

**Lola **— Molesta y sonrojada — Cállate…

**Lana **— Silencio…

**Voz de Lucy en la pared **— Entonces debo tener mis colmillos de vampiros para darle una mordida jugosa en las bolas de Lincoln para tomar su sangre como especie blanca y dar el paso de nuestra unión en lo prohibido.

**Luna **—…

**Leni **— Abriendo los ojos —…

**Lori **— Ok, esto es lo mas enfermo que eh escuchado.

**Lana **— …

**Lola **—…

**Lucy **— Sonriendo levemente — Jejeje…

**Luna **— ¿Ok?... — Separándose un poco de Lucy.

**Lori **— Ok, ahora no quiero escuchar el de Leni… Pero bueno — Mirando con asco a las chicas — Ustedes me enferman en muchas de las cosas que eh escuchado, Oh sea. ¡Es nuestro hermano! ¡Esta mal de lo que están pensando en hacerlo o de lo que sienten! ¡Es incorrecto! — Mirando a Lisa aun mas molesta — ¡Dale el antídoto, ahora!

**Lisa **— Molesta — Bien — Sacando una pequeña inyección y clavándolo en el brazo derecho de Lincoln.

En ese momento, podemos ver como del cuerpo de aquel albino salía vapor, haciendo retroceder a las chicas para escuchar un leve grito de Lincoln sin que desaparezca su cabello como efecto secundario, conservando su torso con algo mas de masa musculosa, dejando con baba a las demás chicas, aunque ya pasando una media hora, podemos encontrar a ese niño de once años en su cama acostado, abriendo poco a poco los ojos para ver una sombra como de sentir un peso en sus caderas, quedando bien la imagen de nada mas ni menos que de Haiku, amiga de Lucy, dejando muy confundido con aun dolor a Lincoln sin entender que estaba pasando en esos momentos, aunque en parte de aquella chica, amante de vampiros, pudo subirse con unas telas negras suyas como de sabanas del patio a la ventana de Lincoln, sonriendo muy levemente para ver a su amado Loud.

**Lincoln** — ¿Ha-Haiku?... — Teniendo la boca tapada con el dedo índice de aquella chica.

**Haiku** — Besando la frente de Lincoln, acostándose a su lado derecho, dando un abrazo — Esto es solo para que descanses, no hagas preguntas, Lincoln.

**Lincoln **— Asintiendo y durmiendo con su cabeza recostada en el pecho de Haiku — Mmmm…

**Haiku **— Descansa, príncipe oscuro.

Mientras esto pasaba en el segundo piso, estamos ya centrados en el primero para ver como Lori estaba con sus padres, Rita con el señor Lynn, viniendo de sus trabajos con el llamado importante de su hija mayor para ver a las chicas con miedo y sentadas en el sofá, esperando su castigo o separación de Lincoln.

**Lori** — Entonces, tenemos una posible relación de incesto de ellas con Lincoln, esperando su castigo ahora.

**Rita** — Entonces, ¿Todas ustedes están enamoradas de su hermano?

**Luna** — Si mama…

**Luan** — Lo siento, mama…

**Leni** — Amamos a Lincy.

**Lynn **— Sonrojada — Yo lo amo más.

**Lucy **— También.

**Lola **— También lo amo mama. Es mi príncipe.

**Lana **— Sonrojada con su gorra en ambas manos — Lo sentimos, mama.

**Señor Lynn **— Tragando saliva — Creo que es el momento de decirles algo…

**Lori **— Pensando — Castigo, castigo, castigo…

**Rita **— Entonces llego el día… Bien — Dando un largo suspiro — Chicas… Lincoln no es su hermano…

**Lori **— Sonriendo emocionada — ¡SI! — Levantando sus manos con el dedo del medio — ¡Tomen eso! ¡Tomen…! — Abriendo los ojos con una gota en la cabeza, viendo a sus padres — ¿Qué cosa?... ¿Qué cosa acabas de decir?...

**Rita **— Lincoln no es su hermano…

* * *

**Continuara**.

Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, llamado: **No es nuestro hermano, chicas nuevas.**

**Nota final:** Espero que les haya gustado el cuarto capítulo de la guerra por Lincoln, comenzando de una manera muy loca con el comienzo de este Harem, habiendo desarrollo como hechos de que llevaron a los enamoramientos de las chicas como odios de los raros hacia aquel albino, muchas gracias y no olviden dejar su voto, compartir como comentar, adiós y pasen un buen año.


	5. No es nuestro hermano, chicas nuevas

**Guerra por Lincoln**

**Derechos de autor y nota inicial:** Los personajes de Loud House no son míos, pertenecen a su respectivo creador como la producción misma, siendo este un Fanfic con un Harem demente como locura y desarrollo del personaje, combinando Loudcest con demás cosas, habiendo groserías de por medio como algunas escenas fuertes para su advertencia, además de arcos que separan la historia, muchas gracias y espero contar con su apoyo.

* * *

**Arco 01: ¿Una verdad que ayuda?**

**Capítulo 05: No es nuestro hermano, chicas nuevas.**

Nos encontramos de nuevo con el seguimiento de la obra, repasando los hechos que han marcado hasta el presente, siendo al parecer, podemos ver que siete u ocho de las hermanas Loud, estaba teniendo algunos sentimientos de amor o aprecio a Lincoln Loud, único hermano mayor o menor, dependiendo de la edad de cada una de ellas, dado que, muchas de esas personas de índole femenino, estaban buscando la respuesta de saber quien es la favorita del mismo albino, teniendo unos sueños bien llenas de Traumas o un estilo fascista en el caso de Lola Loud con ser una Pu*a loca que era reina de Royal Woods con su príncipe de cabello blanco, siendo que, pasado de esto, todas abren sus corazones con entender que nada más se podía hacer con negar los sentimientos hacia Lincoln, habiendo un momento algo incomodo como Rico de encontrarnos a Leni Loud, segunda hermana mayor de la casa y en el cual, estaba acostada al lado de Lincoln para darse un mal entendido con Lori como las demás chicas, poniéndose algo sonrojada y con algo de pena de ver como le dio un golpe por error a Lincoln, quedando inconsciente en su cama para que Luan, comediante de la familia, se quedase durmiendo con nuestro protagonista, aunque mucho antes, podemos ver a Lisa que le inyecto una cosa a su hermano mayor, llegando el día siguiente para ver el enojo de la misma Lori Loud por culpa indirecta de su compañera de cuarto a manos de su madre con saber insultos que le daba La hermana mayor de la casa Loud a la segunda mayor de la misma, ideándose con una de las locuras o mas bien dicho, pendejadas de la historia con apostar de que si Lincoln rechaza una chica o algo así del estilo. Este mismo tendría que hacer las tareas caseras de sus hermanas en la semana, siendo que, también había un castigo para Lori de hacer la tarea de Lincoln en el mismo lapso, provocando que en unos minutos como discusión con las chicas de ver como amigas y conocidas estuviesen con peticiones de citas en una pagina de amor como perfil de Lincoln por culpa de Lori, aunque estando con nuestro albino, aquella inyección que le propino su hermanita, Lisa Loud, había hecho un efecto de hormonas, provocando que besara a Lynn junior en los labios, siendo aceptado como posteriormente castigados por Lori, siendo llevados al sofá para que otra vez se deshiciera por parte de Lisa el efecto de Lincoln Loud, quedando inconsciente en su cama para que Haiku, amiga de Lucy y amante de los vampiros, estuviese durmiendo tranquila en la cama con ese albino, aunque abajo en la sala. Rita con Lynn Loud, estaban mirándose para explicar a las chicas que Lincoln no era su hermano, habiendo una reacción tranquila por parte de Lori con sus padres.

**Lori **— Con ojos en blanco, estando agarrado en los brazos de su madre — ¡¿Cómo cojo*es no es nuestro Hermano?!

**Rita **— ¡Lori Loud! ¡La boca!

**Lori **— Separándose un poco, estando algo apenada — Lo siento Mama… Momento — Negando con la cabeza y viendo a sus padres —. ¿En serio no es nuestro hermano?

**Señor Lynn **— Esto es muy difícil de explicar y en parte, mucho de esto es mi culpa.

**Luna **— Estando en shock — E-entonces…

**Rita **— Lincoln no es su hermano y es un niño adoptado hace mucho tiempo, siendo que, muchas veces, queríamos un hijo y más tu padre, habiendo muchas feromonas femeninas en los — Haciendo comillas con sus dedos, sonrojada — En los amigos bailarines en la cosa de su padre, habiendo muy pocas posibilidades de que tuviésemos un varón en la casa Loud, entonces adoptamos a Lincoln en un orfanato que estaba a punto de quebrar, haciendo un show muy loco del presidente y todo eso, incluso tuve que comer demasiado para que mi papa creyera que estoy embarazada.

**Señor Lynn **— Tocando el hombro derecho de su esposa —. Entonces es mi culpa y espero que nos disculpen, solo queriendo de que no traten diferente a Lincoln y…

**Luan **— ¡Lincoln no es nuestro hermano! ¡Ajua!

**Lola **— ¡Genial!

**Lana **— ¡Muy genial!

**Lucy **— Suspiro — Sonriendo muy levemente.

**Señor Lynn **— Parpadeando unas veces — Esto… ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

**Lori **— Suspirando muy molesta, dandose un golpe en la frente con su mano derecha — De esto quería hablarles, capaz que ellas estén enamoradas de Lincoln o algo asi por el estilo, pillando en cosas malas a Lynn con el mismo en el sótano, aunque culpo a Lisa por lo del experimento de las hormonas.

**Lisa **— Ya dije que lo siento…

**Rita **— Momento… — Señalando a sus hijas — ¿Es cierto?

**Leni **— Sonrojada y asiente — Lo siento mama, perdón…

**Rita **— Pues tengo solo una cosa que decir — Agachando su cabeza y apretando sus puños.

**Lori **— Pensando con una gran sonrisa — Oh si, ahora es momento de ver el apocalipsis y si es con la chancla, mucho mejor.

**Rita **— ¡Es genial escuchar eso! — Alzando su mirada con una sonrisa muy alegre.

**Lori **— ¡Tomen es…! — Abriendo los ojos como plato — ¡¿Estás de acuerdo?!

**Señor Lynn **— Créeme hija, también reaccione la primera vez que lo escuche, aunque entiendo el punto de tu madre con dejar que nuestras niñas sean felices. No habiendo lazos sanguíneos entre ustedes y que tenemos los papeles para certificar aquello, además, también tu madre quiere bebitos, porque admitámoslo — Sonrojado y desviando la pena —. Muchas de ustedes tienen un olor a marisco entre medio de sus piernas para crecer y hacerse feas…

**Luna **— ¡Oye!

**Luan **— ¡Eso Ofende!

**Lynn **— Pues no puedo negar a eso y más con mis entrenamientos.

**Lola **— Teniendo ojos llorosos — Seré fea un día y es culpa de la genética, odio eso…

**Lori **— Joder con eso, aunque no puedo aceptar esta relación de ellas con Lincoln — Negando con la cabeza, estando de brazos cruzados, frunciendo el ceño — Tendrán que castigarme por no aceptar eso, también deberán hacer algo para que no hable a la policía en el caso de que quieran sexualizar a Lincoln. Eso no lo permitiré jamás.

**Rita **— Pues solo quiero que al menos te lleves bien con las demás, esto es decisión de ellas.

**Lori **— Molesta — Entonces no pasará eso — Caminando y dando la espalda, subiendo las escaleras — No seré parte de esta locura, además, Leni no dormirá más en nuestra habitación.

**Leni **— Con ojos llorosos — No puede ser…

**Rita **— Dando la espalda, sonriendo de manera inocente — Es una pena, pensaba levantarte el castigo y no darte mas de uno, aunque un pajarito me conto de tu pagina de romances que pusiste en Lincoln por una apuesta, aunque si no quieres estar de acuerdo con tus hermanas.

**Lori **— Sonriendo de manera muy inocente, sudando mucho y sonriendo en frente de su madre — Seré la tía mas linda con mis futuros sobrinos — Teniendo un tic en la ceja derecha — Si, lindos sobrinos… lindos sobrinos y niños de mis hermanas con Lincoln, jejejeje, aceptando y viviendo el amor, felicidades y Leni puede quedarse aun en mi cuarto, jejejeje.

**Leni **— Sonriendo muy alegre, aplaudiendo —. ¡Yupi!

**Lana **— Susurrando — Es una interesada…

**Lori **— ¿Qué dijiste, hermanita? — Teniendo un tic mas fuerte en la ceja derecha —. No te pasara nada malo, jejejeje.

**Lana **— Negando con la cabeza — N-no dije nada.

En ese momento, estaba escuchando algunos susurros como de irradiar en mucha felicidad a las chicas con tener un permiso de sus padres con tener o intentar tener una relación con Lincoln, aunque escuchándose la puerta tocar, estaba escuchándose el timbre de la puerta, dejando confundida a las chicas como a los señores Loud para no saber de quién podía ser en estos momentos, aunque había tragado mucha saliva, yéndose a la puerta de la entrada principal, abriéndolo para quedar con ojos en blanco de ver nada mas ni menos que unas conocidas como Becky, chica de cabello rojizo con una blusa negra como jeans azules y zapatillas blanca, acompañadas de Dana, también amiga y conocida de Leni, teniendo una polera roja con pantalones vaqueros negros con tacos con sandalias blancas y por último, Carol, amiga y enemiga al mismo tiempo de ella, llevando unas zapatillas negras de vestir con medias del mismo tono hasta las rodillas, falda morada con chaleco del mismo tono con una blusa blanca debajo, sonriendo de manera sensual para dejar con un tic mas fuerte que el anterior a Lori, cerrando la puerta de manera lenta, dando la espalda a la misma para ver a las demás chicas como sus padres.

**Rita** — ¿Qué paso?

**Lori** — Digamos que deberían volver a trabajar, dado que, habrá una guerra por Lincoln — Sudando mucho de la frente.

**Señor Lynn **— ¿Una guerra por Lincoln? — Viendo algunas chicas en las afuera de la casa, estando en el patio delantero — Oh, ahora entiendo…

**Rita **— Susurrando muy bajo — Mucho mejor para mi…

**Señor Lynn **— Querida, ¿Dijiste algo?

**Rita **— Sonriendo de manera muy nerviosa, caminando a la cocina un poco rápido — Mira la hora, jejeje, debemos volver al trabajo, amor.

El señor Lynn entendió la indirecta de su esposa, saliendo con ella por la puerta trasera de la casa, estando esa en la cocina para irse con cuidado para tomar el Vanzilla, encendiéndolo para arrancar del lugar con miedo de unas piedras de las tres jóvenes mencionadas en las afuera de su casa, donde, volviendo con Lori como de abrir la puerta para dar el paso a Becky, Dana y Carol, dejando molestas a sus hermanas, poniéndose muy celosas de que una de ellas se quedara con Lincoln, habiendo unas mentes mas pervertidas de no querer darle el amigo debajo de los pantalones de su hermano, habiendo baba de por medio, aunque se limpiaron para enfocarse en lo que es el presente.

**Carol** — Sonriendo de manera inocente — Entonces, ¿Dónde está mi novio?

**Lori** — Abriendo los ojos en par — ¿No-novio?

**Carol **— ¿De quien mas hablo?, me estoy refiriendo a tu hermano menor, Lori.

**Lori **— Sonrojada y negando con la cabeza — N-no, esto es un error y si ves la publicación, debe ser un mal fallo del sistema, eso…

**Dana **— No puedes mentirnos y no quiero que nadie se quede con mi conejito blanco, además — Sonriendo de manera orgullosa — Ustedes son sus hermanas y es inmoral de lo que puede pasar entre ustedes, par de locas.

**Becky **— Hablo separado de ellas dos, esperando que mi pequeño Ace Loud, pueda estar conmigo sin importar la edad.

**Leni **— Sonrojada — Pe-pero, Lincy…

**Dana **— Leni, lamento decirte que amo a tu hermano y nadie puede decir que o no a quien debo amar.

**Luna **— Molesta y caminando para estar en frente de Dana — Escúchame, nunca te acercaras a Lincoln, además, estamos enteradas hace poco que no es nuestro hermano — Escupiendo al suelo para levantar el dedo del medio de la mano derecha — Jode*e Pu*a de los huevos.

**Lori **— ¡Luna!

**Luna **— Perdón por lo que dije, aunque esto es para decir que nadie quitara a Lincoln de nuestro lado — Molesta.

**Becky **— Entonces no es su hermano…

**Luan **— Exacto.

**Becky **— Esto me hará más difícil de las cosas, aunque — Sonriendo de manera sensual, mostrando su trasero como busto — Esto me dará el amor de Lincoln.

**Luan **— Sonrojada y cubriéndose los pechos —…

**Lynn **— Molesta y desviando la mirada — Maldita Genética…

**Luna **— Eso no es nada — Tocándose el pecho derecho como izquierdo, saliendo polvo y una polilla volando — …

**Dana **— Pues al parecer, alguien es un trapito o varios de ellos aquí con no tener mi figura o una de estas cualquieras.

**Carol **— Chupense esa, jajajaja — Sonriendo de manera inocente — Por mi parte, estoy con esta minifalda y Lincoln quedara embobado con mis muslos como carne en el cuerpo para hacernos uno con el universo para amarnos — Susurrando muy bajo, sonrojada — Aunque en una tomare una esponja de virutilla de metal para darles masajes en sus huevitos para escuchar sus gritos de amor, combinados de dolor.

**Lori **— Tragando saliva, separándose un poco de Carol, pensando — Dios, escuche eso y da miedo…

**Luna **— Entonces luchare con ustedes y mis hermanas si es necesario, porque mi corazón es tan fuerte que…

**Dana **— Interrumpiendo a Luna — Entonces ella no tiene Ver*a al ser una chica o es un trapo…

**Luna **— Quedando estática sin decir nada —…

**Luan **— Mjmjmjmjm, aunque esto duela, eso fue gracioso…

En ese momento, había una discusión entre las chicas, habiendo una que se había ido sin que las demás se enterasen, encontrándose en la habitación de Lincoln para quedar muy molesta de ver a Haiku en la cama de su hermano, encontrándose ambos dormidos, siendo que, estando en las afueras de la casa Loud, podemos ver a dos personas que miraban aquella casa, estando serios y pareciendo a uno de los Jojo con sus miradas tan épicas como absurdas para ver el celular de cada uno con el rumor confiado, siendo nada mas ni menos que Clyde y Rocky.

**Rocky** — Entonces… Todo es verdad — Guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo.

**Clyde** — Pues haremos una cosa de las más heroicas por nuestro amigo.

**Rocky** — ¿Lo Ayudaremos, ¿verdad?

**Clyde** — Ja, ni mier*a

* * *

**Continuara.**

Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, llamado: **Dos chicas, posible funeral.**

**Nota final:** Espero que les haya gustado el quinto capítulo de la guerra por Lincoln, comenzando de una manera muy loca con el comienzo de este Harem, habiendo desarrollo como hechos de que llevaron a los enamoramientos de las chicas como odios de los raros hacia aquel albino, muchas gracias y no olviden dejar su voto, compartir como comentar, adiós y pasen un buen año.


	6. Dos chicas, posible funeral

**Guerra por Lincoln**

**Derechos de autor y nota inicial:** Los personajes de Loud House no son míos, pertenecen a su respectivo creador como la producción misma, siendo este un Fanfic con un Harem demente como locura y desarrollo del personaje, combinando Loudcest con demás cosas, habiendo groserías de por medio como algunas escenas fuertes para su advertencia, además de arcos que separan la historia, muchas gracias y espero contar con su apoyo.

* * *

**Arco 01: ¿Una verdad que ayuda?**

**Capitulo 06: Dos chicas, posible funeral**

* * *

**¿?** — Sentado en el suelo, llorando levemente — Sniff… Nadie me quiere, todos me odian, mejor me como un gusanito.

**¿?** — ¿Por qué estas llorando?

**¿?** — Porque nadie me quiere…

**¿?** — Jejejeje, soy nuevo y ya me caíste bien.

**¿?** — ¿E-en serio? — Alzando su mirada con ojos llorosos — ¿En serio serás mi amigo?

**¿?** — Mi nombre es Lincoln, Lincoln Loud.

**¿?** — Poniéndose de pie, sonriendo de manera alegre, secándose los mocos como las lagrimas — Clyde, Clyde McBride

**Lincoln **— Uh, se nota un nombre muy británico, espero que a las chicas le agrades, tengo diez hermanas.

**Clyde **— Wow, ¿Tantas herma…? — Viendo a una Lori muy joven, quedando sonrojado con hemorragia nasal.

**Lincoln **— Confundido — ¿Estas bien?

**Clyde **— Se me hizo grande el Gowazu…

**Lincoln **—…

Esto era el pasado, pudiendo ver como un joven afroamericano que estaba solo, había conocido al quien consideraría su mejor amigo, incluso a tratarlo como si fuese un hermano en ambos lados, tanto para Clyde hacia Lincoln y viceversa, tanto así que, estando ya en el presente, podemos ver como este chico con lentes y Rocky, amigo de ambos chicos con cabello naranjo, estaban caminando con mucha precaución con el fin de llegar a la ventana de aquel albino, quedando confundido con una gran línea de sabanas atadas como si estas fuesen sogas que daban en la ventana de ese muchacho, dado que, había un rumor que confirmaron de que Lori, amor platónico de Clyde o mas bien, acosador de aquella chica de diecisiete años, y en el cual, ya visto el perfil de Lincoln creado por esta misma en la pagina de citas popular de la ciudad, habiendo muchos intereses de varias chicas conocidas tanto de si mismo como de los demás amigos del Loud de once años, estando ahí para poder joderlo con tener tanta suerte o mas bien, ayudarlo como los machos pecho peludos que son, aunque es mas posiblemente de lo primero, dejando confundido a un Rocky de no saber si treparse en esa línea de sabanas atadas por el bien de su amigo o la locura que se estaba dando dentro de la casa Loud.

**Rocky** — Clyde, no estoy muy seguro de esto, tendríamos que ayudar a Lincoln de las chicas. No joderlo de esta manera.

**Clyde** — Lincoln entenderá que somos sus amigos, además debemos aceptar de que esta un poco lento con el tema de las chicas, incluso Liam se quedo en shock cuando su novia le termino con ver el perfil de Lincoln en la página.

**Rocky **— Aun no eh visto ese perfil, ¿Qué dice esa página y perfil?

**Clyde **— ¿Acaso no tienes celular?

**Rocky **— Pues mi teléfono con las aplicaciones se chingó con la actualización del año y a muchos les pasa.

**Clyde **— Que pena tu vida, viejo.

**Rocky **— Ojos llorosos, sonriendo levemente — Hasta mi novia de internet me termino con no saber nada de mi…

**Clyde **— Espera, ¿Tenias novia?

**Rocky **— ¿Qué puedo decir? — Sonriendo con ojos llorosos — Soy un Galán de telenovelas…

**Clyde **— Las chicas en juegos de Rol no valen, Rocky.

**Rocky **— Déjame en paz — Besando su celular muchas veces — Pepita la cerdita punto besos me quiere en el juego...

**Clyde **— ¿Ok? — Confundido y alejándose un poco de Rocky — Eso da más miedo que darles masajes a los pies con juanetes a la abuela de cualquiera… Pero bueno — Sacando su teléfono y entrando en la aplicación — Veamos, aquí dice que albino de once años, busca novia de manera urgente y… Olvida lo que voy a decir, mejor… Mejor no lo digo.

**Rocky **— No soy raro en primer lugar, segundo, quiero ver lo que dice ese perfil y la foto.

**Clyde **— Esta bien — Mostrando la imagen como perfil de Lincoln.

**Rocky **— …

**Clyde **— Créeme, hasta quede con esa cara de no entender como carajo mi amor Lori, había hecho eso con mi amigo, pero el punto es que debemos hacer algo para hacerle entender de que debe ser un hombre con muchas chicas que lo amen, espero que Haiku no me haya jodido.

**¿?** — Gritando desde la habitación de Lincoln a la ventana — ¡¿Qué estas haciendo en la cama de mi hermano?!

**Rocky **— Esa voz…

**Clyde **— Es Lucy… No me digas que…

**¿?** — ¡Púdrete! ¡Púdrete!

**Rocky **— Jajajajajaja, está ahí Haiku, jajajajajaja.

**Clyde **— ¡Lincoln! ¡Lincoln, bastardo!

**Rocky **— Pues tenemos las pruebas de que nuestro amigo esta teniendo suerte con las chicas, ¿Verdad, Clyde? — Viendo como ese amigo moreno subía por las sabanas atadas — Veo que no me esta escuchando un carajo o una mier*a… Bueno.

Mientras tanto, vemos como en la habitación de Lincoln, podemos ver al mismo albino en posición fetal en una cama con saber las palabras de Lucy Loud, hermanita de ocho años, estando en su cama, arriba de Haiku en sus agarres de cabello que no eran unos Loud, dejando traumado al mismo chico de apellido Loud con saber de que no era de la misma sangre que sus demás llamadas hermanas, aunque, estaba ya cayendo al suelo de manera inconsciente cuando una lampara que se arrojo de parte en la pelea de esas chicas directo a su cabeza, poniendo en shock a las dos chicas de piel blanca, rasgando sus ropas para quedar rojas de la pena con ira combinada al quedar en pantis oscuras como parte del vestido de Lucy como de Haiku casi desecho, aunque observando la ventana, Clyde, había llegado para arrojarse y caer de cara al suelo en el cuarto, poniendo confundida tanto a Lucy como Haiku.

**Haiku** — Viendo a Lincoln, girando su mirada para ver a Lucy — ¡¿Viste lo que hiciste?!

**Lucy** — ¡Estabas durmiendo con mi próximo esposo vampiro! ¡Mi esposo!

**Haiku** — ¡Es tu hermano! ¡Maldita loca!

**Lucy** — Sonriendo de manera leve, levantando el dedo del medio de la mano derecha — Pues ya no lo es y se quedo feliz con saber eso.

**Haiku** — Agarrando los hombros de Lucy, estando con ojos como platos — ¡Esta traumado eh inconsciente! ¡Casi lo matas del infarto!

**Lucy **— Pues me vale una mie*a de lo que pienses, además — Sonriendo de manera muy levemente, separándose de Haiku — Adivina quién se escabulle en los ductos de ventilación para hacerle un final triste para si mismo y feliz en la noche para este de mi amor.

**Haiku **— Abriendo los ojos, quedando en shock — N-no me digas que tú y su cosa…

**Lucy **— ¿Qué puedo decir?... Suspiro.

**Haiku **— Estas enferma…

**Lucy **— Pues demostré que soy mejor que tú, maldita p*ta traicionera

**Clyde **—Teniendo una mueca de dolor, poniéndose poco a poco de pie — Eso me dolió mucho… ¿Eh? — Sonrojado y viendo a las dos chicas.

**Haiku **— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

**Lucy **— Suspiro… Fuera de aquí, Clyde.

**Clyde **— ¿Haiku? — Poniéndose de pie, estando con ojos llorosos — ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?, estaba a gusto contigo y te amaba mucho, incluso deje de jalarme pensando en Lori… Ok — Sonrojado mucho más y secándose las lagrimas — Eso son muy mal en todos los sentidos de manera rica, aunque me gusta ver como seria el pepino de Lincoln para partírselo ahora… Oh, eso empeoro mucho más…

**Haiku **— Tu mismo me diste la respuesta del porque no acepte tus sentimientos, estas obsesionado con la vaca lechera de esa oxigenada de Lori.

**Lucy **— Riendo muy levemente — Jejeje, suspiro, eso sonó muy bien.

**Haiku **— Gracias.

**Clyde **— Pero deje de jalarme el carbón mío en ella… Diablos — Sonrojado y dando la espalda — Eso sonó mucho peor que lo anterior, pero bueno, debo arrancar con esto como ser un Emo vengador del amor en sacar la fuente de la felicidad de mi amigo.

**Lucy **— ¿Fuente de la felicidad?

**Haiku **— Sonrojada y frunciendo el ceño — No me digas que…

**Clyde **— Debo cortarle el Fifi a mi amigo…

**Haiku **— ¡Ni se te ocurra carbón caliente!

**Clyde **— ¡Eso fue racista!

**Haiku **— ¡Me importa un kilo de Ver*a de lo que opines!

**¿?** — Pateando la puerta, estando molesta — ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?!

**Lucy **— Rayos…

**¿?** — Mirando a Haiku media desnuda como Lucy, estando Clyde ya casi encima de Lincoln con el desorden, estando con ojos en blanco — No me digan que…

**Clyde **— Sonrojado y con hemorragia nasal — Lo-Lori…

**Lori **— ¡¿Qué diablos esta pasando aquí?! — Molesta y tomando un estuche — ¡Quiero respuestas!

**Clyde **— Pues como mejor amigo de Lincoln, Clyde — Recibiendo ese estuche en sus bajos, cayendo de rodillas — ¡Mcbolas!

**Lori **— Uy, blanco equivocado…

**Lucy **— Descuida, aunque dijo que quería cortar la fuente de la felicidad…

**Lori **— No me digas que a fuente se refiere — Muy roja, estando con mucho sudor al sentir varias auras oscuras que estaban detrás de ellas con unas caras de asesinas psicópatas —… Diablos.

Poco tiempo después, podemos ver a un Clyde con muchos moretones como chichones en su cabeza como cara, estando atado con un traje de princesa viejo de Lola, estando atado en las afueras de la casa Loud a un árbol, teniendo de letrero que era una de esas chicas fáciles en las calles o mujeres con intereses de índole sexual, siendo que, estando justo en la calle, estaba una patrulla de policía que pasaba por el lugar, bajándose un oficial que le veía con cara de mala suerte a ese chico de piel morena como lentes quebrados.

**¿? **— Vaya, vaya, vaya, tan temprano y estas no aprenden que en lugares públicos a esta hora no pueden hacer sus juegos.

**Clyde —** Alzando su mirada con una mueca de dolor — Aaaaagh… ¿Q-que está pasando?

**¿?** — Descuide, estaré desatándole de inmediato.

**Clyde —** Estando libre y cojeando — Mu-muchas gracias…

**¿?** — ¡Se esta resistiendo al arresto! — Sacando una pistola eléctrica — ¡No se mueva!

**Clyde —** Espera… ¿Qué?...

**¿?** — ¡Ahora no quiere cooperar! ¡Tome esto!

Podemos escuchar unos gritos de Clyde con recibir descargas eléctricas que lo dejaron en el suelo con humo que salía de su cuerpo, dejando con mucho miedo a Rocky que se va corriendo del lugar con el miedo de que le pillen las demás chicas o hermanas de Lincoln, donde, hablando de ellas, veían como la patrulla se iba para ver en la sala a tanto Haiku como Lucy, atadas en la silla, siendo enjuiciadas de lo que habían hecho a Lincoln, estando con una venda en la cabeza, encontrándose vestido con sus zapatillas blancas deportivas marca Puma, jeans azules como camisa naranja, estando ya inconsciente y recibiendo un vaso de agua por parte de Lori, dándole las gracias y estando feliz de la vida.

**Lori** — Es increíble que no te haya dado un retraso con ese golpe…

**Lincoln** — Si loshe… She muy bien de lo que pasho mami…

**Lori** — Confundida — ¿Qué?

**Lincoln** — Estoy bien, pero bien — Mirando a sus demás hermanas y chicas — Entonces… No soy un Loud.

**Luan **— Lo siento en la manera que tenías que saberlo…

**Lincoln **— Nel, cuando mama dijo esa vez que eran diez, tenia ya mis sospechas, aunque igual son mi familia, aunque lo que entiendo es de que — Con ojos en blanco — ¡¿Cómo que ustedes están enamoradas de mí?! — Recibiendo una patada en la mejilla derecha, quedando inconsciente en el suelo.

**Luna **—…

**Lola **—…

**Lana **— Diablos…

**Lori **— ¡Leni! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

**Leni **— Tenia miedo de que se enojase con nosotras — Estando con ojos llorosos.

**Lori **— Carajo — Dandose un golpe en la frente — Pues bien, tendré que llevarlo a su habitación de nuevo y hare que nadie lo moleste.

**Lynn **— Wow, esa patada fue genial.

**Dana **— ¡Podrías casi matar a mi futuro novio!

**Becky **— ¡Mi marido! ¡No quiero que se muera!

**Carol **— ¡Mi amado conejito!

**Lori **— Cargando a Lincoln en sus brazos, subiendo un poco las escaleras — ¡No se acercarán a la habitación! ¡Hablo en serio y es todas! ¡Nadie se acercará a su cuarto!

**Haiku **— Entonces… — Viendo como Lori subía a la habitación, estando molesta — ¿Me dejaran ser la novia de Lincoln?

**Lynn **— ¡Casi se lo violaron!

**Lucy **— Quería que nuestra unión sea ya lista con el pecado de la lujuria, suspiro — Sonriendo levemente.

**Luna **— Chicas, chicas, debemos calmarnos para ver la situación, todas aquí, amamos al mismo hombre y queremos estar consigo mismo. Ya Lincoln no es nuestro hermano y eso nos da mucha ventaja y ustedes — Mirando a las no hermanas — También deberían respetar su decisión.

**Carol **— ¡¿Qué?! — Molesta y con el ceño fruncido — ¡Ustedes están con el todo el día!

**Dana **— ¡Eso es verdad! — Moviendo sus caderas para dar una sonrisa sexy — El se pierde de esto…

**Becky **— Oh de esto… Grrrr…

**Luan **— No salgan con algo de los pechos…

**Becky **— Nadie lo dijo y se jodío a si misma — Riendo levemente — Mjmjmjmjmjm…

**Luan **— Serás una… — Viendo como Benny estaba llegando a la puerta a través de la ventana — Al carajo, debo arreglar una cosa…

Podemos ver el debate como la discusión de las chicas de que pasara con Lincoln de que ya sabia que no era un Loud, habiendo un pequeño problema en el caso de Leni con Chaz y Luan, estando ya en la puerta, sonriendo de manera muy nerviosa a su novio, Benny, donde veremos que pasara en el siguiente capitulo de la Guerra por Lincoln.

* * *

**Continuara.**

**Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, llamado: Términos de parejas, raros llegan.**

**Nota final:** Espero que les haya gustado el sexto capítulo de la guerra por Lincoln, comenzando de una manera muy loca con el comienzo de este Harem, habiendo desarrollo como hechos de que llevaron a los enamoramientos de las chicas como odios de los raros hacia aquel albino, muchas gracias y no olviden dejar su voto, compartir como comentar, adiós y pasen un buen año.


	7. Termino de parejas, raros llegan

**Guerra por Lincoln**

**Derechos de autor y nota inicial:** Los personajes de Loud House no son míos, pertenecen a su respectivo creador como la producción misma, siendo este un Fanfic con un Harem demente como locura y desarrollo del personaje, combinando Loudcest con demás cosas, habiendo groserías de por medio como algunas escenas fuertes para su advertencia, además de arcos que separan la historia, muchas gracias y espero contar con su apoyo.

* * *

**Arco 01: ¿Una verdad que ayuda?**

**Capitulo 07: Termino de parejas, raros llegan.**

**Clyde** — ¡Ya dije que no hice nada malo! ¡No soy de esas mujeres!

**¿?** — A otro perro con ese hueso, estabas vestida de una mujerzuela a las afuera en una calle principal como residencial, habiendo muchos llamados de que se le acusa de pervertir menores de edad como de ejercer en manera ilegal en pleno día el comercio sexual — Leyendo un documento — Además de que eso es una pena que van, siempre dependiendo de lo que se diga en la audiencia.

**Clyde —** Agarrando los barrotes — Escuche bien, nunca eh hecho nada malo, solo estaba en la casa de un amigo y unas locas me atacaron para meterme en este maldito disfraz.

**¿?** — Oh, entonces entro a una residencia sin permiso. Eso aumenta mucho la posible pena en caso de acreditarse hurto en lugar habitado.

**Clyde —** Con ojos en blanco — ¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡Nunca robaría en la casa de un amigo?!

**¿?** — No oigo, no oigo, soy de palo y tengo orejas de pescado — Yéndose y cerrando la puerta de la habitación con la celda.

**Clyde **— Que idiota, los pescados no tienen… Oh…

**¿?** — Hola chiquitín.

**Clyde **— ¿Eh?

**¿?** — Poniéndose de pie, sonriendo de manera algo sensual — ¿Qué haces aquí?, Pues veo que eres una buena persona.

**Clyde **— Sonriendo de manera nerviosa — P-pues gracias y estoy aquí por culpa de unas chicas que me disfrazaron de esta manera, aunque pienso ahora que ese policía es un racista con solo verme o arrestarme de no haber hecho nada de nada malo — Mirando a un sujeto de casi dos metros con camisa blanca como pantalón negro —. Dime, ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué has hecho?

**¿?** — Pues me arrestaron por coger*e a una persona afroamericana sin protección hasta la muerte…

**Clyde **—…

**¿?** —…

**Clyde **— Girándose y tocando los barrotes — Guardia, guardia…

**¿?** — Bajándose el cierre de su pantalón como el mismo, quedando en bóxer de color rojo — Ven, chiquitín hermoso y rico…

**Clyde **— ¡Guardia! ¡Guardia! — Mirando como ese sujeto estaba justo detrás suyo, tragando demasiada saliva — N-no, no lo hagas… No… No… ¡No!

En esos momentos como aquel día, algo cambio dentro de Clyde McBride ante un grito que se escuchó en todo el poblado de Royal Woods de la comisaria en que se encontraba, amigo de Lincoln Marie Loud, chico que estaba en su habitación, recostado con un moretón en la parte afectada de su cara con recibir anteriormente una patada por parte de la misma Leni Loud, segunda hermana mayor de la casa, teniendo miedo de que ese mismo albino, estuviese enojado con las chicas de solo quererlo en amar como gozar para ser sus novias, dandose cuenta como ahora sabiendo en su alma como corazón de que no era un Loud de sangre, aunque volviendo al presente, podemos centrarnos mientras que Lori estaba en las afuera de su habitación de guardia, estarían abajo en el patio delantero tanto un Benny como Luan, encontrándose un poco nerviosa como de buscar las palabras para poder terminar con la relación con aquel chico, aunque por parte de Benny, estaba sacando un ramo de rosas color rojo que dejo sonrojada levemente a la comediante de catorce años en esos momentos, dejándole sorprendida con esta muestra de afecto por parte de aquel muchacho de cabello castaño.

**Benny** — Estas flores son como tu…

**Luan** — Sonrojada — ¿Por qué son hermosas como yo?...

**Benny** — Jajajaja, No — Golpeando levemente la cabeza de aquella chica con las flores que no se salen —. Porque estas flores son de goma como falsas…

**Luan** — Abriendo los ojos en shock — ¿Q-que quieres decir con eso?

**Benny **— Ja, debiste darte cuenta de que no me gustabas en el primer momento en que nos vimos, oh sea — Sonriendo de manera inocente — ¿Qué estúpido escritor forzaría una relación entre personajes que nunca se habían hablado? Es como decir, mírenme, debo hacer chicos con unas hermanas para que no exista un incesto con un chico único en la casa que viven, pensándolo bien, sería una buena serie.

**Luan **— Entonces… ¿Me mentiste?

**Benny **— Luan, debimos darnos cuenta de que esto era más falso como el amor de ella que nos le da a los lectores de esta obra loca.

**Luan **— Wow, eso es muy triste y verdad, aunque — Molesta de brazos cruzados, estando con ojos llorosos —. Sabia muy bien de esto…

**Benny **— Abriendo los ojos, dejando ese ramo de lado —. ¿En serio?...

**Luan **— Pues si y hace poco me di cuenta de que mi nuevo amor se puede dar…

**Benny **— No me digas que tienes un nuevo novio…

**Luan **— Sonrojada — Pues sí, esta muy guapo y digamos que gracias a mis cámaras que pongo en la casa, puedo ver su monstruo — Babeando un poco — Grande… — Echando mucha mas baba — Jugoso que tiene dentro… Grrrr…

**Benny **— Espera… ¿Qué?

**Luan **— No dije nada… Jejejeje…

**Benny **— Momento… — Poniendo su mano derecha en el mentón, pensando un poco — Entonces dentro de la ca… — Parpadeando un poco — Jojojojo, jajajajaja. No me digas que te enamoraste de tu propio hermano menor, jajajajajaja, eso es de perras como de estar bien loca o ser una pervertida a niveles grandes como de estar necesitada, Jajajajaja, estas bien pinche enferma.

**Luan **— Ja, ja, ja — Sonriendo de manera seria.

**Benny **— Pues debería contarle a los demás — Sacando su teléfono celular que es botado al suelo por aquella comediante, poniéndolo molesto —. Oye, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

**Luan **— Empujando con fuerza a Benny para quedar este con miedo y estando con los ojos frente a frente — Escúchame bien, pedazo de mier*a, siempre eh estado cansada de lo que digan acerca de mi enamoramiento, ahora te debes dar cuenta que tu eres un pu*o idiota con no darte cuenta de que me gusta a mi no hermano de sangre — Sonriendo de manera sádica, lamiéndose el labio inferior con la lengua —. Porque ahora sabes que no es mi hermano y nuestros padres están como casi de acuerdo con la relación nuestra, aunque esas malditas pu*as de mier*a sabrán que no pueden meterse conmigo, incluso, ahora que estoy aquí, debo decirte que nunca me diste lata por ser tan maric*n de los cojones que no tienes abajo.

**Benny **— Tragando mucha saliva — E-entonces no es tu hermano…

**Luan **— Pues claro que no, pendejo.

**Benny **— Estando un poco mas nervioso, sudando un poco — E-entonces no diré nada…

**Luan **— Mas te vale o juro que meteré tu p*ta muñeca dentro de tu cu*o para que te de una hemorragia interna por el a*o.

**Benny **— Pensando con algunas lagrimas que salen de sus ojos — Esta perra esta muy loca, está completamente loca…

**Luan **— Lo que te estoy diciendo es real — Separándose con una mirada fría, agachándose para ver el contenido de su celular — Entonces tienes fotos de otros chicos, pinche mama huevitos, jajajajaja, ¿Entiendes? — Dejando el aparato en la cera y pisándolo para que se destruya — Esto es lo que te pasa por meterte con un Loud.

**Benny **— ¡No! ¡Mi teléfono!

**Luan **— Por favor, como eres un macho de pecho peludo, deberías estar feliz que no te haya pateado en tus cositas que no tienes.

**Benny **— Estando de pie con lagrimas en los ojos — ¡Me vengare! ¡Juro que lo hare! — Corriendo al lado derecho y yéndose — ¡Juro que lo…! — Chocando con algo.

**¿?** — Teniendo una mirada fría — ¿Qué diablos haces?

**Benny —** Sonrojado y pensando — ¿Q-que es esto?... Son tan suaves y son dos, parecen almohaditas en estilo Kawai Japones…

**¿?** — Oye, pedazo de pu*a madre, pregunte, ¿Qué diablos haces?

**Benny —** Sonriendo de manera tonta, teniendo su cabeza entre medio de unos pechos —. Mmmmm… Suaves…

**¿?** — Separándose un poco y estando furiosa — ¡Te lo advertí!

**Benny —** Volviendo en si — ¡Aaaaaagh! — Cayendo y tocándose su entrepierna con ambas manos, teniendo la voz muy aguda — Mis hijos… Mis hijos…

**¿?** — Tsk, eso te pasa por ser un pervertido.

**Luan —** Suspirando de manera molesta, encontrándose brazos cruzados — Eso fue una buena patada, Maggie.

**Maggie —** No puedo creer que tu novio se pase de idiota.

**Luan —** Ya no es mi novio.

**Benny —** Ayuda… — Estando en el suelo — Ayuda…

**Maggie —** Entonces dejaste a este idiota y llego a pensar que lo hiciste por tu hermano, aunque vengo por lo de la página.

**Luan —** No me lo recuerdes, tengo una amenaza de una amiga de que me quiere cortar los pechos para dárselo como carne seca a los perros…

**Benny —** Pe-pero no tienes pecho… Jajajajaja…

**Maggie —**…

**Luan —**…

**Benny —**…

**Luan —** Ya sacaste boleto…

Podemos escuchar unos gritos como varios golpes que se daban en las calles de la avenida franklin, encontrándonos con un Benny atado como calzón chino a un poste de Luz, aunque su calzoncillo era de color rosa con ositos de adorno , teniendo varios chichones como moretones en la cabeza como en la cara con heridas en el cuerpo, escuchándose la risa de varios en el lugar, sacando una sonrisa leve en Maggie como Luan, viéndose ahora con una mirada ya seria con saber de qué ambas tenían sentimientos hacia el Loud de once años como varón de la casa, siendo que, estando en el caso de aquella chica Emo de catorce años, digamos que después de la fiesta como recibir una disculpa bastante sincera con una sonrisa cálida de Lincoln, pudieron despertar el agrado de esa chica adolescente hacia nuestro albino preferido, eso y que tenia un cabello blanco que lo hacia bien visto por las chicas, buscando una relación en internet hasta que encontró ese anuncio que sabemos en el capitulo anterior, aunque, ya volviendo en si y dejando de lado a esas dos muchachos, podemos centrarnos en la casa Loud, segundo piso, habiendo muchas chicas que estaban quejándose con Lori para que dejase abrir la puerta de Lincoln, siendo negada por la misma chica de pelo rubio, sacando antes de entrar a ese lugar con la línea de sabanas que Haiku, amiga como rival de Lucy, hermana menor de ocho años en la casa, estando aun atadas abajo por el castigo de las demás con hacerle eso a Lincoln con referencia a lo sexual como amoroso, estaba ya con una guardia seria, mientras tanto, estando en su habitación con la que comparte con la hermana mayor de la casa Loud. Leni, estaba sentada a los pies de su cama, encendiendo su teléfono para dejar la puerta cerrada de su cuarto compartido con Lori para que nadie le molestase, ejecutando en Messenger una video llamada con un chico con que salía hace poco tiempo como lo es un hermano perdido del cerdo Porky como Chaz, estando, sonriendo de manera alegre por ver a nuestra Leni Loud.

**Chaz** — Sonriendo de manera alegre — Mi hermosa Leni, ¿Cómo has estado?

**Leni** — Chaz, terminamos.

**Chaz **— Pues me alegra que estés bien y es que estaba pensando de que esta noche, podríamos salir a una ci… — Abriendo los ojos, quedando en shock — ¿Q-que cosa?

**Leni **— Quiero terminar con nuestra amistad o noviazgo, no eres tú, soy yo con estar enamorada de un chico muy lindo y que si me comprende muy bien sin importar nada de mi físico — Sonrojándose de manera dulce, teniendo en mente la imagen de Lincoln con una sonrisa cálida.

**Chaz **— Pe-pero, sabes que nunca te eh visto por tu físico…

**Leni **— Pues vi tu pagina de Facebook y solo sacas a relucir lo mío en lo que soy linda, soy más que cuerpo, ¿Sabes?

**Chaz **— Sabes que te amo mucho y tu manera de ser. No es mi culpa que mis amigos me pregunten como eres…

**Leni **— Lo siento mucho Chaz, solo quiero estar con esa persona que en verdad amo y me comprende…

**Chaz **— Roncando un poco como cerdito, teniendo mocos en la nariz como lagrimas — N-no me hagas esto, oink…

**Leni **— Lo siento mucho…

**¿**? — Abriendo la puerta — ¿Terminaste con el cerdo parlante?

**Chaz **— Confundido — ¿Becky?

**Becky **— Pues necesitamos tu ayuda para echar abajo la puerta — Sonriendo sonrojada — Aunque seré la primera en acostarme con Lincoln.

**Chaz **— Momento — Abriendo los ojos como plato — ¡¿Me estas dejando por tu hermano cara de virgen?! ¡Eso es asqueroso! ¡Eres una idiota!

**Leni **— Molesta y sonrojada — ¡No me digas así! ¡No somos hermanos y ahora quiero tener bebitos con mi Lincy! ¡Adiós! — Cortando la llamada, poniéndose de pie con algunas lagrimas — Estoy bien, hagamos algo para estar con mi Lincy, nunca dejare que nadie me lo quite.

**Becky **— Sabes que es una competencia que no pienso perder ante ti, tampoco.

**Leni **— Secándose las lágrimas — Vamos…

**Chaz **— Dejando su teléfono de lado, llorando para alzar su mirada con una cara de pocos amigos — Sniff… Pinche poodle virgen, juro que te cortare tu mini conejo para que no tengas nada…

Ya con dos relaciones rotas como tres raros hasta ahora y la llegada de Maggie al Harem, podemos escuchar como las chicas estaban intentando hacer un ataque para poder estar con su amado Lincoln, siendo defendido por Lori, estando ya detrás de la puerta a punto de defender con todo, siendo que mientras tanto, estando en la parada de autobuses de Royal Woods, había una chica que bajaba con una chamarra azul con jeans negro como sandalias blancas, llevando una mochila a sus espaldas.

**¿? —** Entonces aquí vive mi tío, será bueno pasar un tiempo y aprovechar en ver donde esta mi futuro marido, Lincoln Loud.

* * *

**Continuara.**

Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, llamado: **Asedio a la habitación, traición rubia.**

**Nota final:** Espero que les haya gustado el septimo capítulo de la guerra por Lincoln, comenzando de una manera muy loca con el comienzo de este Harem, habiendo desarrollo como hechos de que llevaron a los enamoramientos de las chicas como odios de los raros hacia aquel albino, muchas gracias y no olviden dejar su voto, compartir como comentar, adiós y pasen un buen año.


	8. Asedio a la habitación, traición rubia

**Guerra por Lincoln**

**Derechos de autor y nota inicial:** Los personajes de Loud House no son míos, pertenecen a su respectivo creador como la producción misma, siendo este un Fanfic con un Harem demente como locura y desarrollo del personaje, combinando Loudcest con demás cosas, habiendo groserías de por medio como algunas escenas fuertes para su advertencia, además de arcos que separan la historia, muchas gracias y espero contar con su apoyo. **UNANSE A FAVORITOS. ESO ME AYUDA MUCHO.**

* * *

**Arco 01: ¿Una verdad que ayuda?**

**Capítulo 08: Asedio a la habitación, traición rubia.**

**¿?** — Nunca me ganaras en comer Burritos

**¿?** — Sonriendo de manera coqueta, moviendo su cadera para mostrar su parte trasera — Ja, aunque no tenga pechos, esto siempre atraerá a ese tonto, nunca tendrás…

**¿?** — Ella siempre se burlo de mi… Fue mi pesadilla…

**¿?** — Jajajaja, ¿En serio crees que el te mirara de esa forma?, jajajajaja.

**¿?** — Desde las sombras, alzando su mirada — Ahora, es mi turno de joder a la Mexiloli de una vez por todas…

**¿?** — Bienvenido a Royal Woods, mundo de las ardillas y mapaches de todo el estado de Michigan — Sonriendo, disfrazado de un Goku en Saiyajin Cuatro, entregando un folleto —. Espero que disfrute su estadía en este bonito poblado y puede pasar a nuestra tienda de Bancai Namco en ver mi serie de Dragon Ball GT en DVD como comprar una figurita de Yamcha muerto con el abrazo de la pasión.

**¿?** — ¡No le hagas caso!

**¿?** — ¿Cómo?

**Goku Fase cuatro —** Tenia que ser el idiota de esta tienda de Namco Anime.

**¿?** — Vistiendo un disfraz de Goku super Saiyajin azul —. Escucha niña, este es un estafador porque aun se queja que su personaje aun no es canon y hasta el Toriyama lo dijo.

**¿?** — Disculpen, aunque no vengo por…

**Goku fase cuatro —** Tirando sus papeles al suelo, chocando su frente con el otro Goku — ¡Me estas quitando clientes, perro de mier*a!

**Goku fase azul —** ¡Al menos hago de un personaje Canon! ¡Chupa**la perro!

**Goku fase cuatro —** ¡Sacaste boleto! ¡Maldita pu*a!

En eso instante, ambos Goku disfrazados se estaban sacando la madre con puños como golpes al estilo callejero, dejando a esa chica de cabello rubio con una gota en la cabeza en aquel terminal, pidiendo un taxi para que uno se detuviese, escuchando gritos de los peatones como transeúntes al escuchar disparos de la policía en contra de las personas disfrazadas, quienes habían sacado unos cuchillos como muñecos Yamcha para intentar dañar a su oponente de la manera mas loca, dejando con mas gotas como algo de miedo a nada mas ni menos que Nikki, amiga de Ronnie Anne y Sid-chang, ambas amigas de la gran ciudad, pidiendo a un familiar quedarse un tiempo como lo es su tío, habiendo una historia de esto en su llegada hace tiempo con unos dos meses ante de los hechos de la obra, habiendo un hecho que había enmarcado aquella decisión de estar aquí unos meses en Royal Woods para enamorar al conejo con cara de virgen como lo es Lincoln Loud, ya que, estando con la visita del mismo a la gran ciudad con los hechos de la llegada de Lori para conocer como es la vida de aquel lugar, habiendo momentos en que se habían divertido con el mismo de Royal Woods, dejando con una mirada de tristeza para aquella adolescente de quince años con la partida de Lincoln, pasando unos días de aquello, estando en el parque hace unos días para ver cómo habían tres chicas cerca de la fuente, arrojando pan a las palomas del lugar. Estando Ronnie con su blusa de tirantes color blancas como shorts azules cortos de color negro y botas café, mientras que Sid se encontraba con un chaleco azul con jeans negros y Nikki, usando una chamarra estilo Puma de color negro con vaqueros azules, encontrándose pensativa como algo sonrojada con imaginarse como sería un reencuentro con declaración de aquel albino adorable hacia ella misma.

**Nikki** — Sonrojada — Lincoln… ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Lincoln** — Usando un bigote blanco con torso desnudo y bóxer negro, apoyándole en contra de la pared de esa habitación — Calla, debes solo ponerte en silencio para hacerte saber que, sin importar la edad, siempre seas mía para que te tenga.

**Nikki **— Muy sonrojada — ¿E-en serio me amas?

**Lincoln **— Besando su oreja derecha — Si, siempre te eh amado mucho, Nikki.

**Nikki **— Ngggh… — Alzando su cuello — También te amo mucho, Lincoln…

**Lincoln **— Oh Nikki…

**Nikki **— Riendo de manera tonta, teniendo baba saliendo de su boca — Oh, jejejeje… Grrrr… Jejejejeje…

**Ronnie **— Con su ceja derecha alzada — ¿Estas bien?, ¿Nikki?, ¿Estas bien?

**Sid **— Esta actuando demasiada rara y ha estado algo hormonal…

**Ronnie **—…

**Sid **— ¿Qué?, muchas veces puedo verlo con la mirada — Sonrojada y desviando la mirada al lado derecho — No me juzgues…

**Nikki **— Uy, Lincoln, dame abajo…

**Ronnie **— ¡¿Qué has dicho?! — Con la cara roja —. ¡¿Qué has dicho, Nikki?!

**Nikki **— Volviendo en si, estando nerviosa con sudor en su frente — Pues eh estado algo muy bien, jejejejeje… ¿Estamos tirando Pan?... ¿Sí?

**Sid **— Pues acaba de decir algo de Lincoln y abajo…

**Nikki **— Muy sonrojada, negando con la cabeza de manera rápida, encontrándose nerviosa — N-no es verdad, nunca eh pensando en lo que es tan lindo ese idiota… — Tapándose la boca al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, dando la espalda y estando de brazos cruzados —. Eso no prueba nada, nada de nada.

**Ronnie **— Sonrojada y molesta, dando la espalda — Tampoco me importa que intensiones tengas con ese idiota…

**Sid **— Entonces, ¿Puedo tenerlo como novio?

**Nikki **—…

**Ronnie **—…

**Sid **— Sonrojada — Pues es lindo y se parece mucho a mi…

**Ronnie **— Molesta, poniéndose de pie y frunciendo el ceño — Pues no me importa que hagan con el perdedor, capaz que tampoco les interese a las chicas, dado que, siempre esta con Clyde y eso parece muy raro o de jo*os con algo del lado oscuro del Yaoi.

**Nikki **— Confundida con su ceja derecha alzada — ¿Ves anime Hentai con hombres jugando a espadas?

**Ronnie **— Sonriendo de manera nerviosa, viendo su celular y borrando archivos — N-no, solo veo cosas de mujeres que luchan… Eso…

**Sid **— Conseguir un pepino de treinta centímetros para su boca y que su amigo venga para domarlo — Anotando en una libreta.

**Ronnie **— ¡¿Qué estas escribiendo?!

**Nikki **— No puede ser que ella…

**Sid **— Sonrojada y escondiendo algo en las espaldas — N-no estoy escribiendo nada…

**Ronnie **— ¡Dame eso! — Tomando la libreta, quedando muy sonrojada — ¡¿Pasos para ser viola*a por un conejo amigo de una Mexiloli?!

**Sid **— Tuve que crear un nombre corto, ¿Verdad?

**Nikki **— Jajajajaja, Mexiloli, jajajajajaja.

**Ronnie **— ¡No es gracioso! — Roja y molesta, observando a Sid — No puedo creer que hayas escrito unos pasos para enamorar a mi amigo o nov… — Negando rápidamente con la cabeza — Digo, amigo como buen compañero de juegos y diversión loca.

**Nikki **— Creo que ibas a decir Novio.

**Ronnie **— ¡Claro que no!

**Sid **— Poniéndose de pie, sonriendo de manera coqueta — Debes admitirlo Ronnie, muchas veces hablas de Lincoln como si fuese alguien muy especial para ti, considerando que tiene una hermana que sale con tu hermano, Bobby, considerando que vi en tu habitación una foto con forma de corazón entre ustedes dos, habiendo rumores de tu familia que tienen una relación escondida para que no los molesten, aunque no has hecho el mínimo paso para quedártelo, entonces — Sonriendo mas coqueta, dandose una mini nalgada en su trasero con la mano derecha —. ¿Por qué tanto interés en que no nos acerquemos si no es nada tuyo?

**Nikki **— Sid tiene razón, aunque debes tomarlo como una broma, aunque, — Sonriendo de manera picara, algo sonrojada —. Nikki Loud no suena nada mal…

Ronnie se quedo molesta con el comentario de sus dos amigos, sabiendo muy bien que ella tiene un papel de chica ruda que se ha ganado en las escuelas que ha estado y que por orgullo a si misma como fortaleza. No quiere perder aquello ante una relación que le haría ver débil como una chica normal que se enamora de su mejor amigo o una persona que le comprende, siendo ese Lincoln, aunque volviendo en sí, estaba yéndose con la cara mas roja ante las burlas que recibía en esos momentos, aceptando con un grito en que si le gustaba mucho a ese perdedor de cabello blanco, aunque en ese momento.

**Ronnie** — ¡¿Contentas?! — Sonrojada — ¡Me gusta Lincoln!

**Nikki **— interesante…

**Sid **— También le veo muy lindo y no pienso perder…

**Ronnie **— Entonces seremos rivales — Sonriendo con ojos cerrados, seria — ¿También Nikki?... ¿Nikki?

**Nikki **— Levantando el dedo del medio, estando en frente de la calle como boletería — ¡Me iré a Royal Woods! ¡Perras!

**Sid** —…

**Ronnie **—…

**Sid **—…

**Ronnie **— ¡Hija de…!

Mientras tanto, volviendo al presente como del viaje de Nikki a la casa de su tío en Royal Woods, podemos centrarnos en la habitación de Lincoln con un albino aun inconsciente que le había dado su segunda hermana mayor en sentido de lazos legales o no, sabiendo que ya no son de sangre, estando a su lado como lo es Lori Loud, estando con un casco que hizo con un poco de cosas que tenia Lincoln abajo como plástico, dejando su celular de lado en la cama a los pies de ese albino para estar serias como ver una cuerda que había dejado su hermano menor en caso de emergencia para las bromas de Luan, estando afuera las chicas que eran las demás hermanas con Dana, Becky y Carol, estando serias como tomando a la pobre Leni de costado para dejar confundida a la chica, sintiéndose un tenso ambiente en el lugar ante el inminente asedio a la habitación.

**Luna** — Marcando a Lori — Vamos, vamos…

**Lori** — Tomando su teléfono — ¿Qué quieres?

**Luna** — No puedes ganar con defender a lo que buscamos, debes salir y nadie saldrá herida en esta batalla.

**Lori **— Sobre mi cadáver, han hecho muchas cosas locas, aunque Lincoln no sea nuestro hermano, deben respetar que es de la familia, junto a las locas que están con ustedes.

**Luna **— Seria — Entonces no habrá piedad en este asedio.

**Lori **— Viendo otras cuerdas y sonriendo de manera seria — Que así sea… — Cortando la llamada.

**Lynn **— Bien, ¿Qué ha dicho?

**Luna **— Dejando su teléfono guardado — No habrá nada de piedad con Lori en esto, hermana.

**Lola **— Pues me vengare de ella después, aunque dentro. No habrá aliadas.

**Lynn **— Por mi está bien.

**Dana **— También.

**Carol **— Entonces empecemos con la batalla.

**Lana **— Daremos la lucha para sacar a nuestro amor de la habitación.

**Lucy **— Suspiro — Mirando una entrada del ducto — Capaz que ella haya cerrado el acceso…

**Becky **— Poniéndose en frente de las chicas con mirada seria — Chicas, hermanas no de sangre de Lincoln, aunque eso sea un asco pensándolo de un modo — Siendo observada molesta por las chicas Loud, tosiendo levemente — Ejem… Como iba diciendo, hoy es un día glorioso para el amor como la historia de que unas chicas se han unido con el propósito de unificarse para acabar con el demonio que tiene resguardado a nuestro princeso.

**Lori **— Desde la habitación, molesta — ¡No soy un demonio!

**Carol **— ¡Silencio, demonio!

**Lori **— ¡Carajo!

**Becky **— Alzando sus brazos — Por eso, veo aquí a unas jóvenes con hormonas alteradas que necesitan el amor de un joven que esta soltero y deseoso que devoremos con nuestros dientes su jugosa — Babeando un poco — Grande y bestial Zanahoria.,

**Lola **— Sonrojada, lamiéndose un poco los dientes por dentro y pensando — ¿Qué pasa si le hago una de castor?

**Becky **— Como dije, hoy será nuestro ataque y no importa que nos traten de violador*s o unos shotacon, tomaremos el amor y nadie nos quitará nuestra libertad… ¡Libertad de amor!

**Chicas **— Alzando sus brazos — ¡Por el amor!

**Becky **— ¡Vamos por Lincoln!

Así, todas se fueron en contra de la puerta, dejando con una gran risa a Lily que se encontraba en su cuna con una Lisa que estaba dentro de la misma para protegerse, poniéndose una mascarilla antigás, dado que, Lori, ya tenía accionado una de las cuerdas, abriéndose el techo para que unos pañales de Lily cayeran sobre las chicas que dieron un gran grito que se fueron corriendo para lanzar vómitos en la alfombra en el caso de Dana, Becky y Luna como una Luan que había llegado a la escalera, cayendo de espalda, quedando inconsciente en el suelo del primer piso, dejando con una gota a Maggie que llega al segundo piso, teniendo ya los ojos llorosos para dejar impactadas a las chicas que no sabían muy bien de que aquella chica Emo había llegado, tirándose esta misma contra la puerta para dar unas fuertes patadas, dejando poco a poco que la puerta se ponga débil para que Lori aguantase los embates que daba aquella persona de índole femenino como de pelo negro a la entrada, tirando otra cuerda para que del techo cayese unas botellas de agua con olor a zorrillo, dejando con una gota en la cabeza a Lori con las defensas que había hecho su hermano en el caso del día de las bromas, dejando con mas asco a las chicas que se mojaron la mayoría con esto, cayendo varias en el intento, aunque la puerta cedió con un patada voladora de Lynn que cayo al suelo, haciendo que el hedor despertase a Lincoln como dejar con asco a Lori que infla sus mejillas, poniendo confundido como con miedo al mismo albino que veía esta escena.

**Lana** — ¡Pude entrar!

**Lori** — Con las mejillas infladas, girándose para ver a Lincoln —. Mmmm…

**Lincoln** — Confundido — ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?... — Sintiendo el olor — ¡Puaaaaj! ¡Que asco!... ¿Eh? — Confundido — ¿Lori?... ¿Qué haces?... ¡No! — Escuchándose un grito en toda la casa — ¡Puaaaaaaaaj! ¡Qué asco!

Poco después, todas estaban con unas mascarillas, limpiando el segundo piso como de una Lori atadas de pies y manos en su habitación con una mirada apenada de lo que había pasado en accidente de vomito hacia su hermano, mismo muchacho que estaba dentro con seguro en el baño, posteriormente de haberse dado un baño, pidiendo de mala manera que nadie entrase, aunque ya fuera de aquel lugar, pudo sentir el rico aroma a limpio en aquel lugar, esperando poder hablar con las chicas, desatando a Lori sin dirigir una sola palabra que todas ya reunidas estén en frente de ese albino, estando muy molesto como de brazos cruzados.

**Lincoln** — Muy bien, debemos parar esta locura, acepto que no soy un Loud y eso debo hablar con ellos, aunque debo aceptar que esto de tener unas chicas en una especie de noviazgo es muy raro, viniendo de quienes fueron mis hermanas, entonces actuaremos como personas civilizadas y…

Antes de terminar la frase. Estaba escuchándose como la ventana se quebraba por un estilo de lata que había ingresado y este explotado con un humo de color morado, dejando a todos de un segundo al instante inconsciente en el suelo, entrando una chica a través de la ventana, quebrándose mas y saliendo con Lincoln en sus hombros como puede para correr y subirse a una camioneta cuatro por cuatro negra.

**¿?** — Tenemos el objetivo, nuestro amigo es nuestro.

**¿?** — Bien hecho, Polly.

**Polly** — Pues es nuestro amigo, mama, ¿Puedes llevarnos a casa?, estaremos bien.

**¿?** — Claro y me agrada que tengas amigo, hija.

El vehículo había partido del lugar, dando a entender que más chicas harán cualquier cosa para estar con ese albino sin importar los actos como las consecuencias de los actos, donde veremos que pasara con ese Poodle virgen en el siguiente capitulo de la Guerra por Lincoln.

* * *

**Continuara.**

**Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, llamado: Felices las tres.**

**Nota final:** Espero que les haya gustado el octavo capítulo de la guerra por Lincoln, esperando que les haya gustado, pudiendo compartir la obra para que esta sea apoyada. Muchas gracias y nos veremos en el siguiente episodio.


	9. Felices las tres

**Guerra por Lincoln**

**Derechos de autor y nota inicial:** Los personajes de Loud House no son míos, pertenecen a su respectivo creador como la producción misma, siendo este un Fanfic con un Harem demente como locura y desarrollo del personaje, combinando Loudcest con demás cosas, habiendo groserías de por medio como algunas escenas fuertes para su advertencia, además de arcos que separan la historia, muchas gracias y espero contar con su apoyo.

* * *

******ÚNANSE**** A FAVORITES**

* * *

**Arco 01: ¿Una verdad que ayuda?**

**Capítulo 09: Felices las tres.**

Todo puede ser un sueño o una pesadilla según el punto de vista que tenga cada chico con saber que siete de tus diez hermanas quieren contigo o casi ocho con ver que te drogaron con una especie de feromona para el crecimiento del calor como la calentura en tu cuerpo para besar a la quinta de las chicas, mayores de la casa de manera obvia, siendo esto una locura para tener un Harem con culpa de la hermana mayor mas grande de la casa con intentos de violación entre chicas Góticas y Emos, además de una lucha tan estúpida como épica de entrar a tu habitación para darte cuenta que no eres alguien en manera biológica de la casa o la misma familia, jodiendote de una manera muy legendaria, nunca faltando además de la locura en celos de tus amigos como exnovios de las chicas que te quieren cortar la llamada, "Fuente de la felicidad". Si, esta era la vida hasta ahora de Lincoln Marie Loud, quedando inconsciente y atado con unas cuerdas junto a cadenas a la pared de un sótano, encontrándose con tres chicas en frente del mismo como lo es Polly, Tabby y Giggles, amigas de Lynn junior, Luna y Luan de manera correspondiente, habiendo una historia de por medio de ellos con el mismo albino ante un baile de primavera que se iba a celebrar en la primaria con secundaria de Royal Woods, estando las tres chicas nombradas después de las primeras como lo son las hermanas en ese momento de Lincoln, podemos notar que cada una hablaba cosas normales y santas de su hermanito para conseguirle una cita para esta ocasión, esperando en sus adentros que pasara eso y no se uniera al lado oscuro del Yaoi como cierto carbón parlante que esta pasado como una mosca.

**Polly** — Entonces me pides que salga con tu hermano…

**Lynn** — Sonriendo de manera leve, sonrojada y sudando un poco — Pues es un buen chico y me gustaría que estuviese contigo.

**Polly** — Alzando su ceja derecha, estando algo molesta — Me estas diciendo que estuviese desesperada por estar con alguien y mas con tu hermano, aunque creo que es lindo con su pelo blanco que lo hace único en los demás, aunque es muy debilucho.

**Lynn **— Pues no creas de las apariencias…

**Polly **— ¿Por qué lo dices?

**Lynn **— Bueno — Cerrando los ojos para darse un pequeño recuerdo, estando ambos en el patio trasero con un circulo enorme de por medio, llevando su blusa roja con minishorts del mismo tono y sin zapatos, mirando a un Lincoln que estaba sonrojado levemente con su camisa naranja como shorts del mismo tono, aunque llevando calcetas blancas —. Bien hermano, ¿Sabes a que jugaremos hoy? ¿Sabes para que es este círculo?

**Lincoln **— Esto… Esto…

**Lynn **— Sonriendo de manera coqueta — Debes responderme, hermanito… Grrrr…

**Lincoln **— ¿Estas bien?

**Lynn **— Ejem — Desviando la mirada a la derecha con un sonrojo mas evidente — Solo responde la maldita pregunta.

**Lincoln **— Creo que ya se a que se debe el gran circulo… — Sonriendo con ojos brillosos de emoción — ¡Esto es Pokemon y usaremos la imaginación para una batalla!

**Lynn **— ¡Exact…! — Con ojos en blanco, estando muy molesta —. ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!

**Lincoln **— Mi infancia…

**Lynn **— Sonriendo de manera coqueta — Haremos Lucha Grecorromana

Lincoln se sonrojo en esos momentos con saber o mas bien, escuchado acerca de ese deporte, intentando escapar para dar leves jadeos al tener a su hermana mayor con un poco de baba saliendo de su boca, dejando con una gota en la cabeza a Polly de vuelta al presente con ver la cara de su amiga que tenia un poco de hemorragia nasal, haciéndose un poco de ilusión con de las cosas que con Lynn junior, teniendo ya unos papeles confort rojo en las narices en terminar de convencer a la chica de los patines en salir en la cita con ese albino, aunque estando en otra casa, encontrándonos con Tabby como Luna, encontrándose estas en la azotea de la casa de aquella chica con pelo negro y mechón rosa en su cabello, estando confundida de lo que hacia la chica roquera de quince años con sus caderas y moviendo su trasero.

**Tabby** — Entonces… ¿Qué haces?

**Luna** — Pues se nota que te gusta mucho a mi Bro.

**Tabby** — Sonrojándose y desviando la mirada a la derecha — E-eso no es cierto…

**Luna **— Arqueando su ceja derecha — ¿En serio?

**Tabby **— Ok, admito en sí que me interesa la cita con tu hermanito y es Lindo en cierta manera, aunque no entiendo del porque te mueves de esa manera.

**Luna **— Muy sonrojada, susurrando de manera coqueta — Solo digamos que me gusta verle su trasero cuando baila de esa manera en noches de Karaoke.

**Tabby **— ¿Qué has dicho?

**Luna **— Pues nada de nada — Sonrojada y sonriendo de manera nerviosa — Jejejeje.

**Tabby **— Pues si te refieres a la forma de mover su trasero, comprendo que no quieras decir nada por pena, aunque acepto.

**Luna **— ¡Yes! — Dando la espalda.

**Tabby **— ¿Ok?

**Luna **— Susurrando demasiado bajo — Así me invitan a un trio, Oh yeah.

Y por último, dejando a la pervertida de mier*a que todos adoramos, vamos a la parte trasera de la primaria de Royal Woods, encontrándonos a Luan con Giggles, hablando de chicos como si fuera lo normal para ellas dos, saliendo el tema de Benny para la comediante, sonrojándose un poco de esto, aunque ella habia sacado el tema de la cita para el baile para su amado Lincoln, dejando algo interesa en lo normal a la payasita que admiraba a la chica de la comedia con apellido Loud.

**Giggles** — Entonces, Tu hermanito no está saliendo con nadie…

**Luan** — Sonrojada y sonriendo de manera leve — Pues Ronnie nunca se intereso y entre nosotras — Susurrando cerca de esa niña — Esa chica me caer mal…

**Giggles **— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Confundida — Además, no es necesario susurrar — Mirando a los alrededores.

**Luan **— Lo siento en eso, aunque volviendo con el tema de Ronnie Anne — Sonrojada aun y sonriendo de manera nerviosa — Digamos que no me gusta la forma en que trata a Linky, muchas veces le golpea y le manda a hacer cosas que no le gusta, siendo que mi hermanito — Suspirando de manera suave —. Siempre está dispuesto a hacer feliz a una niña…

**Giggles **— Suena como si estuvieses enamorada de tu hermanito.

**Luan **— Riendo de manera nerviosa, moviendo los brazos de manera rápida — N-no, ¿Q-que es lo que dices?, Yo incesto que no pasa nada entre Linky y yo…

**Giggles **— ¿Dijiste incesto?

**Luan **— No…

**Giggles **— …

**Luan **— Te daré cien dólares si aceptas la cita y no dices nada de lo que paso…

**Giggles **— El dinero no es necesario dado que — Poniéndose de pie y dandose una nalgada en su trasero — Lincoln tendrá mas por donde agarrar ahí y aquí arriba…

**Luan **— Jajajaja… Momento — Teniendo un tic en la ceja derecha —. ¿Qué has dicho?

**Giggles **— Nada de nada, veré mi cita a las ocho de la noche en el baile — Sonriendo de manera inocente y yéndose.

**Luan** —…

Aquella chica de la comedia se quedo paralizada en unos segundos, enojándose a los diez minutos de darse cuenta de que se burlaron de que ella era una plana y que casi nadie podía tocarla en cierta manera, conociendo de lo que paso en la fiesta como una posterior humillación de las tres de cuatro chicas hacia los amigos de Lincoln, estando interesadas en el albino desde esa velada, volviendo con esto al presente para ver como Lincoln era picoteado con un palo por parte de Polly en la mejilla derecha para molestarlo.

**Lincoln** — Mmmm… — Abriendo los ojos lentamente con una mueca de dolor — ¿Q-que está pasando?

**Polly** — Veo que has despertado, Lincoln.

**Tabby** — Bienvenido a mi casa y mi azotea.

**Giggles **— Donde serás amado por nosotras…

**Lincoln **— ¿Qué han dicho? — Confundido — Tengo heridas en el oído y no escucho bien…

**Tabby **— Molesta — Sabia que no habia que darle en la cabeza con esa bomba de gas.

**Giggles **— Solo lamer sus orejas le ayudara a tomar de nuevo la audición.

**Lincoln **— ¿Qué cosa? — Mas confundido y sonrojándose un poco — No escuche bien, aunque eso pudo sonar algo pervertido que puede dañarme de manera psicológica o mas bien de manera algo Ricolino que me dejara marcado en lo físico, aunque no me gustaría que nada malo me pasase.

**Polly **— Uy, alguien esta sacando su lado malo.

**Lincoln **— Sonrojado y algo molesto — No piensen en hacerme nada.

**Giggles **— Volviste a tener audición, eso es muy conveniente

**Lincoln **— Sudando mucho y desviando la mirada — D-digo que no escucho nada…

**Tabby **— Sabemos tus trucos.

**Lincoln **— Oh me lleva la mier*a

**Polly **— Sacando un bate, estando muy molesta — Juro que si no haces nada y dices de lo que hicimos, ¡Romperé tus bolas para cortártelas y tenerlas como adorno!

**Giggles **—…

**Tabby **—…

**Lincoln **— Con los ojos cerrados — ¡Mier*a!

Mientras las chicas se preparaban para esto y el posterior acto de amor entre ellas para ser felices las tres, podemos ver que en la casa Loud, habían patrullas de policía en frente de la casa con muchos vecinos que miraban esto de manera confundida sin saber que habia pasado dentro de la misma residencia Loud, estando algunos de los oficiales dentro para hablar con Lori Loud, mayor de las hermanas Loud, estando nerviosa como molesta con la situación que se estaba viviendo en esos momentos.

**¿?** — Entonces, estaban aquí todas para hablar sobre un asunto y me dirán que una cosa rompió su ventana para echarse un gas para dejarlos inconsciente, ¿Cierto?

**Lori —** Pues eso es verdad y no sabemos donde esta mi hermano menor, yéndose del lugar o que nunca apareció en lo que llevamos de tiempo.

**¿?** — Es muy difícil en estos casos, señorita Loud con tomarle declaraciones en ser menor de edad, aunque ya tenemos unas imágenes de las pantallas de las cámaras de seguridad del supuesto vehículo en que se llevaron a su hermanito.

**Lori —** ¿En serio? — Con ojos brillosos.

**¿?** — Con cara de Trollface — Jajajaja. Eso seria muy bueno, dado que el tacaño alcalde de aquí no ha comprado de esas.

**Lori —** Molesta — Entonces no saben dónde está mi hermanito.

**¿?** — Nop.

**Lori —** Deben ser los peores policías…

**¿?** — Igual nos pagan por las roscas — Yéndose con el dedo del medio de la mano derecha —. Igual su ventana esta arreglada, pinche oxigenada.

**Lori —** Poniéndose de pie, yéndose a la puerta para ver que las patrullas se habían ido, teniendo ya un tic en la ceja derecha — Hijo de…

**¿?** — Veo que nadie sabe dónde está mi príncipe amado, Lori.

**Lori —** Cerrando la puerta y girándose para dar un largo suspiro — Carol. Esto no es el momento de hablar, Lincoln esta afuera y no sabemos dónde puede estar.

**Carol —** Lo malo es que no tienes a alguien que actúe como un sabueso para oler la esencia de Lincoln y encontrarlos.

**Lori —** Es una lástima… — Poniendo su mano derecha en el mentón, sonriendo de manera leve —. Ahora que lo pienso…

**¿?** — Bajando las escaleras — ¡Lori! ¡Lori! ¡Leni se ha ido con Lana y un calzoncillo de la suerte de Lincoln!

**Lori —** Abriendo los ojos como platos —…

**Carol —** No me digan que ellas…

**Lori —** Cerrando los ojos, apretando sus puños, lanzando rayos como un aura amarilla para abrir los ojos — ¡Lincoln! ¡Leni!

Carol como Dana y Becky, estaban intentando controlar el poder Saiyajin de hermana mayor de Lori Loud, encontrándose molesta con los hechos que han pasado en estos días con Lincoln, siendo que en la calle, podemos ver como Lana olía el calzoncillo para correr en cuatro con Leni junto a ella, aunque al lado de la casa Loud, encontrándonos en la residencia del señor Quejón, estaba bajando las escaleras con una de las pocas sonrisas al escuchar el sonido del timbre con un tono casual, llegando al piso y abriendo la entrada.

**Quejón** — ¡Sobrina! — Sonriendo emocionado — Tanto tiempo que no te eh visto, Nikki.

**Nikki** — Si — Sonriendo emocionada, dándole un abrazo — Tanto tiempo, tío, espero que no te moleste mi llegada.

**Quejón **— Espero que el viaje no te haya pasado nada malo y claro que no me molesta que hayas venido.

**Nikki **— Pues nada malo me paso, solo hubo en el terminal una pelea de dos hombres disfrazados de Goku con puñales o algo así.

**Quejón **— Eso paso en las noticias y ambos dieron patadas a una persona que vendía celulares, quejándose que era un profesor de androides malvados o algo así.

**Nikki **— Jajajaja, esa estuvo buena, aunque me han dicho algo de las vecinas y un vecino.

**Quejón **— Los Louds, son buenas personas, aunque noto que ha pasado cosas con ese chico con cara de Poodle Virgen.

**Nikki **— Sonrojada y susurrando muy bajo — Ya no lo será tanto…

**Quejón **— ¿Qué has dicho?

**Nikki **— Que te quiero mucho y muchas gracias por dejarme quedarme aquí en este verano — Caminando y subiendo las escaleras — Se donde queda la habitación.

**Quejón **— Estos niños de hoy en día…

Dos Louds cerca de encontrar a su no hermano de sangre, siendo que tres chicas lo disfrutaban para ser felices las mismas, habiendo una rivalidad como enojo de la mayor de las Louds en contra de sus mismas amigas como hermanas y conocidas amantes de Lincoln Loud, donde veremos que pasara con ese albino con las chicas en el siguiente capitulo de la Guerra por Lincoln.

* * *

**Continuara**

Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, llamado**: ¿Un Pedobear? La venganza dulce.**

**Nota final:** Espero que les haya gustado el noveno capítulo de la guerra por Lincoln, esperando que les haya gustado, pudiendo compartir la obra para que esta sea apoyada. Muchas gracias y nos veremos en el siguiente episodio.


	10. ¿Un Pedobear? La venganza dulce

**Guerra por Lincoln**

**Derechos de autor y nota inicial:** Los personajes de Loud House no son míos, pertenecen a su respectivo creador como la producción misma, siendo este un Fanfic con un Harem demente como locura y desarrollo del personaje, combinando Loudcest con demás cosas, habiendo groserías de por medio como algunas escenas fuertes para su advertencia, además de arcos que separan la historia, muchas gracias y espero contar con su apoyo.

* * *

**Arco 01: ¿Una verdad que ayuda?**

**Capítulo 10: ¿Un Pedobear? La venganza dulce.**

Nos encontramos en la calle para encontrarnos con dos hermanas Loud que buscaban a su hermano con una idea de tener a alguien como sabueso para encontrar a su no hermano de sangre, secuestrado por tres chicas que en la casa de Tabby, precisamente en su sótano, estaban haciendo de las suyas para consumar su amor, dando una referencia de que ellas son las tigresas y Lincoln como el León, siendo que, esta transmisión del fanfic se corta, mostrando el logo de Animal Planet, viendo la cueva de los leones para que las tres hembras puedan estar encima de su gran realeza del mundo animal, probando lo que es bueno y dejando feliz al mismo animal de pelaje blanco, siendo la primera, Giggles en tomar la decisión de tomar la realeza o hombría de ese león, dejando molestas a las dos fieras de la misma especie , pudiendo haber una matanza entre ellas tres.

**Tabby** — ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser la primera?! ¡Es mi casa!

**Giggle **— Sacando un globito y lo infla para hacerse largo — Mmmm

**Polly **— ¿Qué diablos ha…? — Viendo como esa niña se mete ese globo en la boca sin problemas, quedando en shock — O-Ok, eso si es de Ganster…

**Giggles **— Escupiendo la goma y sonriendo de manera sexy — Pues eso responde mi pregunta.

**Tabby **— Eso si me dejo muy impresionada — Viendo a un Lincoln en el suelo atado de pies y manos como sin ropa — Espero que disfrutes esto Lincoln.

**Lincoln **— Mmmm… Mmmmm… — Amordazado eh intentando moverse.

**Giggles **— Te daré tan fuerte que estarás dando gritos como una perrita en celo.

Así, podemos ver como la felina se sacaba todo de su alma para ponerse arriba de ese León, poniendo en celo a las dos leonas restantes con ver como ella daba bien fuerte con unos rugidos tan fuerte hacia aquella fiera de pelo blanco que estaba muy feliz de compartir este momento de apareamiento con aquella felina de índole femenina en esos momentos.

**Giggles **— ¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si!

**Lincoln** — Con la cara roja, sudando mucho — ¡Mmmmmm! ¡Mmmmm! — Pensando — ¡Ayuda de esta loca! ¡Me siento raro y cálido abajo!

**Tabby** — Sonrojada — Como le está dando demasiado duro…

**Polly **— Espero dárselo mas rudo y ya se con qué lo puedo hacer.

**Tabby **— ¿En serio? — Sonriendo confundida con una mirada nerviosa —. ¿Cómo lo harás?

**Polly **— Sacando un bate de metal de treinta centímetros — Oh Yeah…

**Tabby **— Muy roja, desviando la mirada a la izquierda — Nananana… Nanananana…

Seguimos con el momento de apareamiento entre la leona como la bestia que estaba dando grandes rugidos de placer o de lagrimas de felicidad que emanaban de los ojos, pasando unos cinco minutos para que la Fiera de nombre Giggles llegara a su final feliz, quedándose acostada para que la siguiente sea nada mas ni menos que la leona Polly, dejando con ojos en blanco a Lincoln que ve ese bate para ponerse en manera loca en cuatro, aunque dejando su parte trasera para darse un grito ahogado que se escucha en toda la calle, cosa que vemos en la misma cerca de la casa de Tabby a Leni como Lana, escuchando esos ruidos para verse el calzoncillo de la suerte en las manos de la hermana menor, oliéndolo para darse un poco de hemorragia nasal se le saliese con solo sentir el aroma de su no hermano.

**Lana** — Huele exquisito.

**Leni** — No es justo que sientas el aroma de Lincy.

**Lana **— Igual — Sonriendo de manera leve — Se donde esta Lincoln y eso que mi olfato esta muy agudo gracias a aprender de todos los animales que tengo.

**Leni **— Igual, debemos ir por Lincy y debemos hacer lo que sea para que sea de nosotras.

**Lana **— Solo te acepte en esta mini alianza para poder estar acompañada y tenerte como un escudo humano.

**Leni **— ¿Qué?

**Lana **— Desviando la mirada al lado derecho — Nada de nada…

**Leni **— Mirada seria y pensativa — Hmp… — Sonriendo de manera inocente — Esta bien.

Mientras tanto pasaba esto, volvemos a la residencia de Tabby, pasando ella a la acción luego de que Polly cayera cansada después de disfrutar la jugada con el Lincoln, quedando este León de manera muy feliz con lo que estaba pasando, llegando el momento de la chica de pelo negro con mechón de color rosa para ponerse arriba de ese albino con pelaje de León, estando ya con la boca sin mordaza, tirando espuma de ese mismo, escuchando los sonidos de gusto de aquella chica, amante de la música como amiga de Luna, disfrutando el momento Ricolino en todo ese momento, siendo que después de los diez minutos. Podemos ver como se abría la puerta de aquel sótano, mostrándose a una Leni con Lana, sonrojadas y molestas con un poco de baba de lo que pasaba en aquel lugar, dejando muy feliz a Tabby de aquel momento.

**Leni** — ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?!

**Tabby **— ¡No! ¡No! — Sonrojada y moviéndose más rápido de arriba abajo — ¡Rápido! ¡Folla*e mas rápido! ¡Mas rápido!

**Lincoln **— Expulsando espuma de la boca — Aaaaaagh…

**Lana **— ¡Lincoln! ¡Amado!

**Leni **— ¡Voy por ustedes, chifladas!

**Tabby **— ¡Mas rápido! — Siendo golpeada en la nuca con una patada de Lana, cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

**Lana **— ¡Toma eso! ¡Perra!

**Leni **— Bajando las escaleras, agachándose un poco para tomar la cara de Lincoln — Lincy, Lincy, ¿Estas bien?

**Lincoln **— Aaaaaagh….

**Lana **— Lo dejaron inconsciente de tanto jugada.

**¿?**** — **¡Tabby! ¡Hija! ¡¿Esta todo bien abajo?!

**Lana **— Ejem — Teniendo voz aguda — ¡Viva el Rock!

**¿****?** — Menos mal, algunas amigas están ahí abajo.

**Lana **— Ufff, eso fue bastante fácil…

**Leni **— Si… — Sonriendo muy levemente, sacando una bola redonda debajo de su camison — Lo siento Lana…

**Lana **— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Confundida.

Aquella gemela, amante de los animales como la mugre, estaba con los ojos abiertos al ver como su hermana mayor, estaba sacando una granada que habia sacado de unas de las tantas que habia en ese sótano, sacando su seguro para que explotase en pocos segundos, dejando la casa algo quemada con llamas en el techo. No apareciendo rastro de Leni como Lincoln, dejando heridas a las chicas mencionadas anteriormente como la madre de Tabby, quedando en shock con lo que pasaba, mientras tanto, volviendo a la residencia Loud, podemos ver a Maggie sentada en la entrada de esa residencia con una mirada de pocos amigos como Becky y Dana, esperando como poder calmar a una Lori que estaba con espuma en la boca después de que las demás chicas le han puesto un sedante, aunque, saliendo de la casa de don quejón, podemos ver a Nikki que se estaba acercado con un ramo de rosas y una sonrisa coqueta con llevar un mini short de color azul con blusa trasparente que hacía mostrar su sostén blanco, pensando en que ya estaba en la madurez de fijarse en lo físico de una chica, dejando confundida y algo de mal humor a las tres chicas nombradas anteriormente, teniendo pensamientos algo inocentes acerca de Nikki.

**Maggie** — Pensando con una cara de pocos amigos — Parece una reme*a de mier*a

**Dana **— No se si esto suena muy homo. Pero ¿Quién se puso muy rara de abajo?

**Becky **— Eh…

**Maggie **— Eh… — Separándose un poco de Dana.

**Dana **— Maldición…

**Nikki **— Hola, ¿Esta es la residencia de Los Loud?

**Maggie **— Pues sí.

**Nikki **— Genial — Sonrojada y sonriendo de manera leve — Pues quiero encontrar a alguien y creo que está en casa.

**Dana **— Pues no se que quieres aquí, chica muy sexy que casi me hace cosas raras o me hace pensar de esa manera no Homo — Poniéndose de pie, estando de brazos cruzados — Pero si buscas a Lincoln Marie Loud, alias, Conejo Caliente y vendedor de ser el lechero… No está aquí.

**Nikki **—…

**Becky **— ¿Qué?

**Dana **— Silencio y no se metan

**Nikki **— Pues escuchen bien — Sonriendo de manera sádica — Ustedes no saben quien soy y juro en si tomo a mi amado novio, tengo ya una cosa de virutilla. Esas de que sirven para lavar platos para darle caricias en sus queridos como jugosos — Teniendo baba en la boca, sonrojada con una mirada de ojos viscos —. En sus huevos para escuchar sus gritos de dolor que me van a prender como si fuese un fuego artificial en año nuevo.

**Maggie **— Joder… Esta demasiado demente…

**Dana **— Eso me traumo y me puso muy cachon*a

**Becky **— ¿En serio? — Teniendo su ceja derecha alzada — ¿En serio Dana?

**Dana **— No me juzguen…

**Nikki **— Pues parece que tenemos una frutillera entre las rivales de mi amado

**Dana **— Sonrojada — ¡No soy de esos!

**Maggie **— Pues yo le hubiese puesto un fierro demasiado caliente en su trasero para márcalo, demostrando que es de mi propiedad.

**Becky **— ¡No mames!

**Maggie **— ¿Qué puedo decir? — Saltando y haciendo sus pechos rebotar — La vida es joven.

**Nikki **— ¡No saltes de nuevo!

**Maggie **— Solo porque eres una hermana del tablón. No te da derecho a decirme que hago.

Nikki se molestó con aquel comentario, sacando la risa de Dana como de Becky en esos momentos, enfrascándose en una discusión con las chicas, mientras tanto, podemos ver a Leni como cargaba a Lincoln en sus brazos por las calles, corriendo para no ser pillada en caso de que la policía o los bomberos pregunten de quien habia provocado la explosión de aquella casa y sótano de la misma, llegando esta a una casa abandonada que estaba a los pies de la montaña que tenia el letrero de Royal Woods, entrando por una de sus puertas para llegar a lo que parece en ser la sala, habiendo un sofá demasiado grande con las ventanas tapadas de madera, recostando a su hermanito en ese mismo lugar para buscar algo de agua, consiguiendo algo en una botella que encontró en la cocina del primer piso de aquel lugar, echándolo en la cara para que este albino reaccionara para despertar.

**Lincoln** — Abriendo los ojos en par — ¿Q-Que está pasando?

**Leni** — Poniendo su dedo índice de la mano derecha en los labios de Lincoln — Shhhh… Calma Lincy, estas a salvo conmigo.

**Lincoln **— ¿Le-leni? — Sonrojado y percatándose de que estaba desnudo — ¿Q-que hago desnudo?

**Leni **— Desviando la mirada a la derecha pensando con una mirada pervertida — E- es muy grande esa cosita…

**Lincoln **— Viendo unos pantalones tirados, poniéndoselo — O-Ok, creo que paso algo traumante de lo que mi mente no puede acordarse, aunque estaba a punto de decir que acepto mi realidad de que no soy un Loud. No siendo su hermano.

**Leni **— Volviendo su mirada a Lincoln, teniendo ojos brillosos — ¿En serio?

**Lincoln**— Pues como macho de que soy o hombre en cierto modo, debo aceptar este modo de la vida, aunque igual serán como mi familia, aunque ya se que todas como tú, excepto Lisa o Lily como Lori de que tiene a Bobby, estén enamoradas de mí.

**Leni **— Pues te amo mucho sin importar nada — Apretando un poco las mejillas de ese albino con ambas manos.

**Lincoln **— Puesh shi — Teniendo sus mejillas apretadas, esperando un poco y escuchando la puerta — ¿Qué está pasando?

**Leni **— ¡Kyaaaa! — Saltando y abrazando del cuello a Lincoln — ¡Protégeme!

**Lincoln **— Teniendo atrapado su cara en los pechos de Leni — ¡Mmmmm! ¡Mmmmm! — Moviendo sus brazos de manera loca.

**Leni **— ¡Tengo miedo! — Cerrando los ojos con fuerza

**Lincoln **— ¡Mmmmmm! ¡Mmmmmm!.

**¿?** — Abriendo la puerta, sonrojado con una paleta en la mano derecha — Espero que disfrutes este momento muy romántico.

**¿?** — P-Pero aun no me ha dicho que es una Loli…

**¿?** — Sonriendo sonrojado y de una manera muy perversa — Digamos que es algo muy Ricolino que puede pasar a la vida de un macho.

**Leni —** Momento — Poniéndose de pie, confundida — Esa voz…

**Lincoln —** Con la cara roja, recuperando el aire — Dios… Casi muero…

**Leni —** Caminando con cuidado para abrir los ojos — ¿Qué?

**¿?** — Ahora vamos al segundo piso y nada pasara, querida Loli.

**¿?** — Shi sheñor…

**Leni —** Apareciendo — ¡¿Miguel?!

**Miguel —** ¡¿Qué?!...

**¿?** — ¿Quién es ella sheñor?

**Lincoln —** Apareciendo también y confundida — Tu eres la niña del gorrito de panda.

**Panda —** Hola Lincoln, estaba aquí con este sheñor que quería jugar conmigo a las cosquillas aquí…

**Lincoln —**…

**Leni —**…

**Miguel —** Juro que me dijo en que tenía dieciocho años…

**Leni —** Molesta y de brazos cruzados — Pinche Pedobear…

**Miguel —** Pues esto tiene una respuesta lógica para toda esta situación ricolina…

**Leni —** Así, ¿Cuál?

**Miguel —** Saliendo por la puerta y corriendo lejos de esa casa— ¡Nada! ¡Chupam*la!

**Leni —**…

**Lincoln —**…

**Panda —** Sonrojada y viendo el trasero de Lincoln, estando este de espalda — Grrrrr…

Mientras esto pasaba en la casa abandonada con Lincoln, Leni y esa niña con gorrito de Panda como la llegada de mas chicas a la Casa Loud, podemos ver que en las afueras de Royal Woods. Precisamente a un lado de la carretera en campo abierto, estaba abriéndose un portal que estaba sacando a tres personas que tenían trajes oscuros como armaduras, llevando unos cascos del mismo tono y unos rifles para que ese agujero se cerrara rápidamente sin haber nadie a su alrededor.

**¿?** — Sacando de su mano derecha un dispositivo — Entonces este es la época — Viendo un holograma de Lincoln Loud.

**¿?** — Pues debemos ser cuidadosas antes de capturar el objetivo y ninguna debe interactuar con ninguna de nuestras madres.

**¿?** — Teniendo una gota en la cabeza — Creo que no te escucho, Lupa.

**Lupa —** Sacándose el casco — No puede ser — Con ojos en blanco — ¡Lacy! ¡Ponte la armadura!

**Lacy —** ¡No quiero! — Metiéndose en un lago, siendo electrocutada por anguilas de lugar— ¡Kyaaaaa! —Saliendo con quemaduras — Aaaaaagh…

**¿?** — Vaya, eso si que fue un juego muy gratificante, jajajajaja.

**Lupa —** Ahora no Liby.

**Liby —** Sacándose el casco y yendo con un botiquín — Lo hare rápido.

**Lupa —** Genial, así podremos estar listas para el plan — Sonriendo de manera sombría — Conejo furtivo.

Aparecieron tres chicas que tenían una misión en capturar o eliminar a Lincoln, habiendo chicas nuevas como la llegada de algunas a la casa Loud, dandose posiblemente una guerra tremenda en universos o tiempos por tener a Lincoln Marie Loud en su poder, aunque veremos que pasara en el siguiente arco de la historia de Guerra por Lincoln.

* * *

**Continuara**

Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, llamado: **Una panda coqueta. Maduras acechan**

**Nota final:** Espero que les haya gustado el décimo capítulo de la guerra por Lincoln, esperando que les haya gustado, pudiendo compartir la obra para que esta sea apoyada. Muchas gracias y nos veremos en el siguiente episodio.


	11. Una panda coqueta Maduras acechan

**Guerra por Lincoln**

**Derechos de autor y nota inicial:** Los personajes de Loud House no son míos, pertenecen a su respectivo creador como la producción misma, siendo este un Fanfic con un Harem demente como locura y desarrollo del personaje, combinando Loudcest con demás cosas, habiendo groserías de por medio como algunas escenas fuertes para su advertencia, además de arcos que separan la historia, muchas gracias y espero contar con su apoyo.

* * *

**Arco 02: Batalla de las Waifus**

**Capítulo 11: Una panda coqueta. Maduras acechan**

**¿?** — Chicas, chicas, chicas…

**¿?** — ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Cookie?

**Cookie** — Pues hay un chico algo lindo como de pelo blanco que estará en mi salón de clases — Sonrojada y sonriendo de manera leve — Pues tiene el nombre de un presidente que jodieron por ser algo racista o algo así — Poniendo su mano derecha en el mentón, pensando en algo, bajando esa misma para seguir con esa sonrisa —. Dije que es Lindo, ¿Verdad?

**¿?** — Como unas diez veces seguidas o algo por el estilo.

**¿?** — Riendo leve de manera orgullosa, estando de brazos cruzados — Pfff, suena como si fuese un anciano dentro del cuerpo de un niño.

**Cookie** — Pues digo la verdad, Brownie y déjame decirte que es muy lindo.

**Brownie** — Se nota que la galletita esta enamorada de cierto chico que esta hablando bien ahora…

**Cookie** — Sonrojada y desviando la mirada a la derecha, sudando un poco — Solo digo que es Lindo y nada más… Aunque es muy raro ver chicos de ese tono de pelo, ¿No?

**¿?** — Con ojos brillosos, estando con las mejillas rojas, viendo una dirección —…

**Brownie** — ¿Panda? ¿Estas bien? — Confundida — ¿Estas bien?

**Panda** — Muy sonrojada con un poco de baba saliendo de su boca —. Lindo… Lindo… Lindo… Lindo…

**Brownie** — ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

**Cookie** — Lindo, Lindo… Guapo — Sonrojada con baba saliendo de su boca.

**Brownie** — No sé de qué carajos están… — Viendo la dirección de ambas chicas, sonrojándose mucho con los ojos brillosos de emoción — Uy… Es verdad, ese chico es lindo…

En ese momento tiempo pasado, estábamos viendo como el primer día de marzo, estaban las chicas emocionadas en el ultimo año de la primaria, habiendo el rumor de que un chico llegaría a esa escuela con el cambio de dinero de sus padres como de sus nueve hermanas, dejando a la bebe de lado. También dando ese dato en un rumor de la cantidad de chicas que vive consigo mismo, siendo un hecho no canon y no visto en la serie original en caso de preguntas, volviendo con esto a la trama y dejando la cuarta pared, podemos ver como ese albino de once años, caminaba con su pelo blanco, camisa naranja como jeans azules, sacando suspiros de las niñas que le veían con sus labios inferiores dormidos, provocando cierto sentimiento de deseo como amor primera vista, dando la afectada como Panda, teniendo otro nombre, aunque todos le decían pandita por el cariño que ella le tenia hacia un gorrito de ese animalito oriental en su cabecita, sintiendo un hormigueo como latidos rápidos de su corazón con la vista en cierta parte santa del Lincoln que no se percato de las sucias intenciones de algunas chicas de ese lugar, siendo que, volviendo con las chicas como son la misma panda con Brownie y Cookie.

**Panda** — Maldigo tu suerte, Cookie. Es muy lindo…

**Brownie** — Sonrojada y desviando la mirada a la izquierda — Lo admito, también es Lindo.

**Cookie** — Sonriendo de una manera muy pervertida con ojos de retrasada — Pues me gustaría que me rellenase la galleta que tengo…

**Panda** — Si…

**Brownie** — Eso sono muy genial…

**Cookie** — Mjmjmjm… — Sonriendo aun de manera pervertida y con baba saliendo de su boca.

**Panda** — Momento…

**Brownie** — Muy sonrojada con un tic en la ceja derecha — Espera Cookie… ¿Qué?

Ya volviendo al presente y conociendo como esa niña con gorro de panda se habia enamorado, siendo una Loli que casi es tocada de manera ricolina por un pedobear como Miguel, amigo de Leni, encontrándose con el mismo Lincoln y esa chica de cabello rubio con dieciséis años, también que nunca te amara al no ser real, estando los tres en una casa de dos pisos abandonada, podemos sentir la presión del lugar con cierta niña que le veía el trasero a Lincoln sin que este se percatase, dejando celosa a nada mas ni menos que la inocente de las Loud, estando de manera muy obvia, celosa de aquella persona que estaba junto a su hermano, haciendo cosas muy maduras para calmar la situación.

**Leni** — Molesta y agarrando el cuello de esa niña con su mano derecha, levantándole un poco — ¡Escucha depravada!

**Lincoln** — ¡¿Leni?! — Con ojos abiertos — ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

**Panda** — ¡Me asusta!... Aagh… — Intentando soltarse.

_Leni_ — Escúchame depravada con cuerpo de Loli plana que no tiene futuro en la serie por ser relleno, estas mirando algo que me pertenece y que es por derecho también mi espacio personal — Sonrojada con una mirada de pervertida, tirando algo de baba — Ejem… — Escupiendo el suelo — Aaaagh, Perdón por eso, ¿En qué iba?

**Panda** — N-no puedo respirar…

**Lincoln** — ¡Leni! ¡Bajala!

**Leni** — Me acorde — Molesta y agarrando mas fuerte — Déjame decirte que ese chico antes era mi hermano y ahora no, planeando hacer bebitos juntos para que me chupe las te*as o mi vag*na para que salgan los pu*os bebitos que me dará la felicidad eterna con mi amado Lincoln — Cerrando los ojos, mucho mas molesta — ¡Es mi Novio!

**Lincoln** — Uy que rico — Negando con la cabeza rápidamente — ¿Qué?... No…

**Leni** — Molesta — ¡No te dejare que te fol*es a mi novio!

**Panda **— N-no puedo respirar… Aaaaaagh — Teniendo la cara algo morada.

**Lincoln** — ¡Leni!

**Leni** — ¡¿Qué quieres?! — Molesta, abriendo los ojos para soltar a la chica, estando sonrojada con una sonrisa tierna y un aura rosa a su alrededor — ¿Cómo estas mi novio?

**Lincoln** — Teniendo una gota en la cabeza, pensando y habiendo un tic en la ceja derecha — Es mi idea o es bipolar… — Volviendo en sí, caminando a Panda, encontrándose molesto — No puedo creer que casi matas a una niña porque solo estaba aquí con un pervertido que le gustan las Lolis. Pensaba que eras diferente a las demás, Leni.

**Leni** — Teniendo ojos llorosos — Pues no entiendo que me paso…

**Lincoln —** Solo no lo hagas de nuevo — Mirando a Panda — ¿Estas bien?

**Panda** — Tosiendo un poco, estando con los ojos rojos — Perdon… Estoy intentando recuperarme, Lincoln.

**Lincoln** — ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

**Panda** — S-solo una amiga me dijo como eras — Sonrojada y con los ojos llorosos, dándole un abrazo del cuello — Tengo miedo….

**Lincoln** — Sonrojándose un poco, rodeando sus brazos en la cadera de esa chica — Estarás bien…

**Leni** — Pensando con una mirada fría — Mírenla, está ahí con sus pu*as manos para estar después con las intenciones de besar el cu*ito de mi Lincy — Enojándose mucho al ver como Panda QT. Le estaba levantando el dedo medio de la mano derecha, volviendo en sí, caminando un poco a ella— ¡Eres una maldita Perra!

**Lincoln** — ¡Leni!

**Panda** — Ocultando su carita en el pecho de Lincoln, llorando levemente — Tengo miedo… Tengo miedo… Mucho miedo, sniff… — Llorando mucho mas — N-no quiero que ella o nadie me lastime…

**Leni** — Pe-pero ella… — Estando en shock, temblando un poco.

**Lincoln** — Es suficiente —Poniéndose de pie, estando molesto — Debemos volver a casa, aunque debemos llevar a esta niña a su casa de vuelta.

**Leni** — Pe-pero… — Negando con la cabeza, llorando un poco —Eres muy malo, Lincy…

**Lincoln** — Dejando de lado un poco a Panda — Leni, debes de calmarte, sabes muy bien que estoy comprendiendo de que no soy tu hermano y eso…

**Leni** — Pero te amo mucho y confieso mis sentimientos — Sonrojada — Hasta deje al marrano frito por ti…

**Lincoln** — Confundido — ¿Marrano frito?

**Chaz** — Abrazando una almohada con la foto de Leni con un short negro como polera negra — Soy Emo y alguien está hablando de mí, pinche albino…

**Leni** — Volviendo al lugar, estando sonrojada y desviando la mirada — Solo te confieso que te amo y te daré lo que desees…

**Panda** — Poniéndose de pie, sonrojada también — Pues también amo a Lincoln…

**Lincoln** — Ay no, no de nuevo no…

**Leni** — Pues peleare sin importar nada por el amor de mi amado Lincy.

**Panda** — Estando en frente de esa chica de cabello rubio, frunciendo el ceño — Pues no me importa que tus melones me molesten o sean un imán para hombres calientes o Sugar Daddy, cosa que no te da la ventaja en el verdadero amor — Sacando debajo de su chaleco blanco una esponja de metal con púas — El verdadero placer son los gritos que salgan de los machos.

**Lincoln** — N-no me digas que esa cosa…

**Panda** — Mjmjmjmjmjm….

**Lincoln** — Dios Mio…

**¿?** — ¡Atención! ¡Están detenidos! ¡Salgan con las manos afuera!

**Panda** — ¿La policía? — Confundida.

**Leni** — Susurrando muy bajo con sudor en la frente — Me lleva la pu*a madre…

Poco tiempo después, podemos ver como en la patrulla de la policía, estaban siendo llevados tanto Leni como Panda y Lincoln, quedando este ultimo confundido de no saber que carajos estaba pasando, llegando en veinticinco minutos posteriormente al frente de la residencia Loud. No habiendo chicas alrededor, dejando feliz a Leni como con un miedo a Lincoln como a Panda con ver a nada mas ni menos que Rita Loud en las afuera de la casa con los brazos cruzados, despidiéndose de la patrulla para mirar con una cara de odio a esa niña de la gorrita de Panda que se va de la casa con mucho miedo, aunque intentando en su mente como de querer vengarse de Leni por no dejarlo a solas con ese vendedor de leche blanca ricolina de Lincoln con cara de retrasado. Donde, estando en la sala de la casa Loud en el primer piso, estando todas las hermanas Loud sentadas con un Lincoln un poco alejado a los cinco minutos después con su ropa de costumbre, estando al lado de su padre, Lynn Loud padre, cargando a Lily en sus brazos, mientras tanto, podemos ver a la madre de las chicas con una mirada de pocos amigos.

**Lisa** — ¿Por qué estoy aquí? No tengo nada que ver…

**Rita** — Cállate y hablare muy serio con todas ustedes acerca de este Harem con su hermano.

**Lisa** —…

**Señor Lynn** — ¿Tienes un Harem? — Sonrojado levemente.

**Lincoln** — Estando con ojos en blanco — Digamos que tener un Harem o algo loco con las chicas que eran tus hermanas como amigas quieren contigo…

**Señor** **Lynn** — P-pues eso se ve bien con las hormonas de los hombres Loud, aunque — Subiendo las escaleras, susurrando bajo — Vayamos arriba a acostar a Lily.

**Lincoln** — Tragando saliva y viendo como algunas de ellas le tiraban besos con mueca — Mejor subo a mi habitación…

**Lori** — Pues no tengo nada que ver con esta locura.

**Rita** — Viendo como su esposo con Lincoln suben la escalera — Pues tenemos que hablar de la destrucción que causaron a la casa de una tal Tabby y para que no nos demande, prometí en pagarle los daños a la madre de esa niña, pensando que tuvieron algo que ver con este Harem a su hermano.

**Luna** — ¿De Tabby? — Molesta, mirando a Lana con unos parches en la nariz como las mejillas.

**Lana** — Digamos que algo malo paso…

**Rita** — Pensaba en separarlas y enviarlas a familiares lejanos en diferentes estados — Caminado de izquierda a derecha con los brazos cruzados —. Pero eh pensado en darle un regalo a cambio de que todas entren a un torneo que estoy planeando para juntar lo que me pidió esa mujer para que no nos demande por todas las cosas que tenemos.

**Lori** — ¿Disculpa? ¿Torneo? — Teniendo su ceja derecha —

**Luan** — ¿Sera de comedia?

**Rita** — Negando con la cabeza — Obviamente que no es de comedia, esta será de una lucha real en un ring que se dará en el entro urbano en tres días y ya pedí el mismo a cambio de dar un diez por ciento a la organización de chicos con pajas que le dan a las waifus por creer que un día serán reales — Viendo a Lori — También estarás participando por la pendeja pagina que hiciste acerca de tu hermano no de sangre.

**Lori **— Pe-pero… — Poniéndose de pie, estando en shock.

**Rita **— Todas estarán inscritas y Lisa me ayudará con la publicación de las cosas como los temas legales, siendo que habrá un premio para la ganadora como de estar unos cinco días en un Spa en el estado de California en un recinto de mi tío medio Japones, Yotoko Tukulo. Teniendo una habitación a solas como unos condones marca patito regalon.

**Lola **— Sonrojada —…

**Lana **— Eh…

**Lucy **— Suspirando, sonrojada con una leve sonrisa — Genial… Suspiro…

**Luan **— El Nombre…

**Luna **— No digas nada… — Susurrando.

**Luan** —…

**Lynn **— ¿Tenemos un tío que maneja un Spa? — Confundida.

**Rita **— Si, pero como dije. Esto será una oportunidad para ganar el dinero y no ser pobres por culpa de las pendejadas que han hecho, donde toda mujer enamorada de Lincoln puede participar, dándose una ceremonia un día antes de que pase esto para saber quien va primera en la lucha real.

**Lori **— No es justo que participe.

**Rita **— Me vale un pepino la opinión ahora, mientras tanto. Lincoln estará en una casa de una amiga mía mientras que esto pasa… — Viendo su reloj de la mano derecha — Creo que llegará en menos de cinco segundos… — Escuchando el timbre, yendo a la puerta para abrirse — Oh, muchas gracias por ayudarme, señorita Agnes.

**Agnes **— Con el labio mordido inferior — Grrrr… — Llevando una blusa blanca con jeans negro — Mejor ayudar a un estudiante de una gran amiga…

**Las Louds **— Sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido —…

**Lincoln **— Estando de rodillas con la nota en el suelo y viendo su mochila encima de la cama — No pinches p*tas mames…

Ya con todo el daño de este Harem a la casa de Tabby, podemos ver como un Lincoln con ojos de cachorrito, estaba sentado en la parte trasera para estar con su maestra en estos días que se iba a dar el torneo de la Waifu, alejándose de la casa Loud para poder ver como sus no hermanas le daban miradas asesinas a esa mujer madura de cabello rojo, teniendo también en secreto ya la inscripción para participar en la lucha real con la maestra sustituta como Dimartino, aunque ya cambiando de escena y yendo a la cárcel.

**¿?** — Espero que no hagas estupideces.

**¿?** — Con lagrimas en los ojos — Me Violo una persona muy grande…

**¿?** — Me importa un kilo de plátano, pinche carbón caliente.

**¿?** — Con ojos en blanco — ¡Mi nombre es Clyde! — Viendo como la puerta de la comisaria se cerró — Carajo…

**¿?** — Hola… ¿Dijiste que te llamabas Clyde?

**Clyde** — Ese es mi nombre… ¿Quién eres?

**¿?** — Sonriendo de manera sombría — Lupa… Señorita

* * *

**Continuara.**

**Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo llamado: Las participantes se inscriben.**

**Nota final:** Espero que les haya gustado el undécimo capítulo de la guerra por Lincoln, esperando que les haya gustado, pudiendo compartir la obra para que esta sea apoyada. Muchas gracias y nos veremos en el siguiente episodio.


	12. Las participantes se inscriben

**Guerra por Lincoln**

**Derechos de autor y nota inicial:** Los personajes de Loud House no son míos, pertenecen a su respectivo creador como la producción misma, siendo este un Fanfic con un Harem demente como locura y desarrollo del personaje, combinando Loudcest con demás cosas, habiendo groserías de por medio como algunas escenas fuertes para su advertencia, además de arcos que separan la historia, muchas gracias y espero contar con su apoyo.

* * *

**Arco 02: Batalla de las Waifus**

**Capítulo 12: Las participantes se inscriben.**

**¿? **— ¿Estas aburrida de tu pu*o novio que no te da lata? ¿Estas cansada que no te de la atención? — Viendo como una pareja estaba rompiendo a sus espaldas, sonriendo y viendo a la cámara —. ¿Tienes una obsesión con los Shotas, siendo que en la mayoría de los Estados es Legal tener uno? ¿Amas el color blanco?, Pues estas de suerte — Mostrándose la Arena como centro comunitario en Royal Woods —. Este viernes se dará la primera batalla real de chicas que combatirán en una lucha para conseguir la mano de un niño con cara de vendedor de leche blanca ricolina que tiene como premio de su madre, dando un Spa en el Estado de California con un tío medio raro como su apellido en estilo japones que en televisión no podemos decir, pudiendo inscribirse para este evento único en Royal Woods.

**¿?** — No me jodan…

**¿?** — Tranquilo Lincoln, debes estar al menos seguro en mi departamento durante esta semana que se dio para ese dicho evento — Sonrojada y mirando el camino — Aceptando en darle la ayuda a tu madre a cambio de nada, aunque me sorprende de lo galán que eres en tener a muchas chicas, siendo que también me daba la espina que tus demás no hermanas, comprendiendo de que no son de sangre, también tenían cosas contigo. Eres un pillo…

**Lincoln —** No sé si sentirme alagado, seguro o con miedo ante eso… — Teniendo una gota en la cabeza, estilo anime, sonriendo de manera nerviosa — P-Por cierto, ¿D-donde dormiré en su departamento?... Señorita Agnes.

**Agnes —** Pues tengo una cama libre en otra habitación, Lincoln — Viendo aun el camino — Así que no te preocupes.

**Lincoln —** Suspirando y pensando — Menos mal, pensaba que ahora las Milfs con grandes caderas o edad me tendrían en la mira… Por lo menos ella es buena.

**Agnes —** Mordiéndose el labio inferior, teniendo una sonrisa sádica, pensando — Si Lincoln, estoy mintiendo con decirte que tengo una cama en la otra habitación, siendo ese mi cuarto rojo de la perversión para que hagamos cosas ricolinas para medir con mi regla tu enorme ver… Ejem, digo, recto pensamiento para que estes bien con las chicas en adelante, aunque estarás muy bien con la sorpresa que tengo…

**Lincoln —** Levemente sonrojado — Entonces… ¿Soy uno de sus favoritos?

**Agnes —** Volviendo en si — Pues siempre haces el bien por la clase a pesar de tener que vivir en una enorme familia, dándote mucho estrés, aunque no te preocupes — Sonrojada y sudando un poco — Tengo un método infalible para que estés mas tranquilo como medio dormido, quitándote todo lo malo del cuerpo.

**Lincoln —** ¿En serio? — Sonriendo emocionado.

**Agnes —** Si…

**Lincoln —** Teniendo la mano derecha en el mentón, pensativo, viendo como las ventanillas se cerraban — ¡Un momento! — Temblando — ¡Usted quiere hacerme cositas malas del malo!

**Agnes —** Jojojojojo… Juro que no habrá golpes en la cama como la cruz negra de atar personas en poses ricolinas…

**Lincoln —** Tragando saliva —…

**Agnes —** Creo que la cagu*… — Cerrando con seguro las puertas, sonriendo de manera sádica con baba saliendo de su boca— Si no haces caso, juro que no podrás lamer la frutilla con crema que tengo de postre.

**Lincoln —** Bueno… Por lo menos habrá postre…

**Agnes —** Hablaba de mi vagi*a con tu leche de lechero guapo — Susurrando muy bajo.

Lincoln no escucho aquello, siendo que, mientras tanto estaba esto con el albino, vamos donde esta la residencia Loud, habiendo una Lori feliz con sus demás hermanas en una de las reuniones de chicas que habían de vez en cuando un familiar este en problemas o mas bien, circulo de las chicas con Apellido Loud, recordando que Lincoln no estaba en esos momentos en la residencia, sabiendo muy bien que el no era un Loud de Sangre, aunque volviendo con la reunión pacifica de Lori con sus demás hermanas en cierto sentido, habiendo un ambiente de amor familiar.

**Lori** — ¡Aun no puedo creer que, por culpa de ustedes, tenga que participar en la lucha real por Lincoln! ¡Eso es una locura! — Alzando sus brazos con el ceño fruncido — ¡Una gran Locura!

**Leni **— Lo sé, ¿Puedes creer que esa granada no era inofensiva?...

**Lana **— Mejor no Hables, Leni — Molesta y desviando la mirada a la izquierda.

**Leni **— Pero…

**Lori **— Mirando a Leni con cara de pocos amigos, habiendo fuego en sus ojos — Grrrrr…

**Leni **— Teniendo ojos llorosos, sentándose a los pies de su cama — Lo siento…

**Luan **— Pues ahora debemos enfocarnos en estar lista para la lucha Real y juro que aquí en frente de ustedes — Poniéndose de pie y dandose una nalgada en su trasero con la mano derecha, dandose una lamida a sus dientes —. Linky estará rendida ante mi y ganare aquella lucha para pasar a solas para hacer cosas con mi silbato gracioso en vivo como un traje de payasita que tengo para mi vida.

**Lynn **— Ja — Sonriendo de manera orgullosa — Todas sabemos que la que ganara esa lucha seré yo con mis niñas — Besándose los brazos con músculos — Rompe Conc*a

**Luna **— Pue lo físico tampoco valdrá tanto, muchas de nuestras amigas y conocidas, también estarán en la lucha real.

**Lori **— No puedo creer que Carol también se haya inscrito — Estando de brazos cruzados, molesta — Incluso me ha llamado y dice que Ronnie con una tal Sid, también estarán participando.

**Lucy **— No tuviste que decir el nombre de Ronnie… Suspiro…

**Lori **— Confundida con su ceja derecha alzada — ¿Por qué lo dices?... — Viendo la cara de pocos amigos de las demás hermanas Loud — Oh…

**Lola **— Teniendo el ceño muy fruncido — Nunca vuelvas a decir ese nombre, justo ahora que tenemos a nuestro Lincoln del lado para nosotras en no ser nuestro hermano, esto sera una gran ventaja para nosotras, siendo que, veo a esa chica Loli de México en el Ring, sacare mis garras de Waifu para Loliconeros que ven esta obra en darle la eliminación si es necesario.

**Lori **— Molesta — Pero ella ha sido como la primera Novia de Lincoln.

**Lana **— Pues ella siempre ha estado golpeando a Lincoln desde que lo conoció…

**Leni **— Nunca me agrado del todo bien mejor dicho…

**Lori** — Oh vamos, puede ser que ella le haya dado unos golpes o hacerle sentido mal en algunas cosas — Dando la espalda, poniéndose de brazos cruzados — Esa no creo que haya sido una pendejada

**Luna **— Susurrando bajo — Lo dice aquella que hizo esa pagina de buscar relaciones para Lincoln…

**Lori **— Molesta — Escuche eso — Girándose — Ok, admito que tal vez eso haya sido una cosa pendeja que salió mal… Pero solo un poquito.

**Lola **— Muy molesta, poniéndose de pie — Eh recibido llamadas de mis amigas que quieren una cita con Lincoln.

**Luan **— Aun tengo esa amenaza de Giggles que estará en la lucha Real…

**Luna **— Sonrojada y susurrando bajo con la mirada desviada a la izquierda — Solo digamos que tengo algo bueno de esto… — Mordiéndose el labio inferior.

**Leni **— En mi caso, Dana y Becky están detrás de Linky — Escuchando el sonido de su celular, viéndolo para quedar triste — Ahora Fiona quiere estar en la lucha, además de decirme que Jackie y Mandee también lo estarán…

**Lori **— Tragando saliva, sonriendo de manera muy nerviosa —. P-pues no pensé en las cosas claramente, aunque vean el lado positivo de esto…

**Lynn **— ¿Qué Margo y Polly estarán muertas cuando las derrote?

**Lori **— Tragando mucha mas saliva, negando con la cabeza — N-no, donde, estuve pensando en que, si gano esta lucha real, puedo hacer algo con Lincoln y cuando hablo de Lincoln, hablo de que sea mi botones con las cosas que tengamos con Bobby en el viaje que gane para estar a su lado en ese tiempo en el Spa que dijo mama.

**Leni **— Molesta — No ganaras con tus maneras egoístas

**Lori **— Ustedes se lo buscaron, ahora me pondré entrenar como loca — Yéndose y levantando el dedo del medio de la mano derecha.

Las chicas se miraron y sabían que no podían dejar ganar a Lori por ser mala suerte hacia su hermano, yéndose cada una a un lugar para hacer ejercicio a su manera como de hacer una estrategia para eliminar a las competidoras, quienes estaban inscribiéndose en la pagina que habia hecho Lisa para ayudar a su madre, teniendo ella una felicidad de ver como estas aumentaban, dandose todo el centro vendido en sus asientos, juntando casi medio millón de dólares, dándoselo en medio de vía pago intranet a la señora que le envió un mensaje de felicidad como de sacar los cargos en contra de la familia Loud, quedando Rita con un total de diez mil dólares para gustos personales, mientras tanto. Su esposo, Lynn Loud Padre, estaba durmiendo una siesta en la habitación de Lincoln con la pequeña Lily, dandose ese cuarto para el descanso de su marido en caso de que este se sienta traumado a las cosa ricolinas como pervertidas que ella hacía, siendo que, volviendo a la inscripción, estaban Maggie, Dana, Nikki, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Carol, Jackie, Mandee, Becky, Tabby, Polly, Giggles, Margo, Haiku, Luan, Leni, Lori, Lola, Lana, Lynn Loud Junior, Lucy, Luna, Brownie, Panda y hasta Cookie, incluso Carlota, prima de Ronnie Anne, estaba en esa lista hasta ahora, habiendo otras mujeres como la maestra Dimartino y mas chicas que iban en aumento en las inscripciones, dandose como una especial que se inscribió de manera incógnita a dos que se dieron para ser un total de tres sorpresas, siendo que, estando ya con Lincoln como Agnes, encontrándose ambos en el departamento de la maestra en el centro de Royal Woods, podemos ver como Lincoln se quedo asombrado con lo bonito como la vista que daba aquel lugar para ver los alrededores de todo el lugar, mientras tanto, podemos ver como la señorita Agnes, maestra de Lincoln, estaba ya dejando las cosas de ese albino en su habitación de manera discreta para no levantar sospechas, volviendo a la sala de estar para dejar una pizza calentita que tenia guardada en su microondas, haciendo que el humo saliese como una estilo de mano para darle una bofetada en la mejilla derecha a Lincoln, atrapando a este hambriento con cara de retraso blanco, jugándole con su estomago para sentarse en la mesa con la mujer de cabello rojizo, soltándose un poco el pelo para dejar algo sonrojado a ese infante que mordió el trozo de pizza con la mirada desviada a la derecha, sacando una sonrisa leve de esa mujer con pensar en lo guapo que se veía ese no Loud de sangre en ser algo tímido eh inocente ante una situación de esta índole con al ambiente perfecto para una escena rica o de una perversión que tu novio o novia no te da.

**Agnes** — ¿Cómo esta la Pizza?... Linky… Grrrr…

**Lincoln** — Tragando mucha saliva, estando muy sonrojado — E-esta muy buena la pizza, jejejeje…

**Agnes **— Sonriendo y viendo el trozo de pizza — ¿No te sientes raro?...

**Lincoln **— ¿P-porque lo…? — Cayendo al suelo, estando inconsciente.

**Agnes **— Ponerle un poco de Morfina con un polvo de pastillas para dormir, hace bien despues de todo — Tomando a Lincoln en sus brazos, mordiendo un preservativo en sus dientes — Esta velada será muy rica, Grrrr.

Mientras tanto, pasando de esta escena ricolina, podemos irnos nada mas ni menos que a dos casas a la derecha de la residencia Loud, encontrándose un letrero de vendido para verse como Lupa, Lacy y Liby, estaban con cara de pocos amigos en el caso de la primera con tener a un Clyde atado de manos y pies a una silla, encontrándose este en calzoncillo color rosa, dejando con asco a la niña que venia del futuro con piel pálida como pelo blanco.

**Clyde** — E-están dementes. No puedo creer que sean hijas de ellas…

**Liby** — Tenías que decirles que Lucy era tu mama…

**Lupa** — Pues solo quería traumarlo antes de aplicarle el cascanueces.

**Lacy **— En serio Lupa, debes ser mas cuidadosa con la misión. No tanto como la hija de tía Lori.

**Clyde **— Abriendo los ojos en par — ¿T-tía Lori? — Tragando saliva — ¿Q-que es el cascanueces?

**Liby **— P-pues digamos que alguien se caso con Tía Lori y no, nunca fuiste tu.

**Clyde **— ¿Q-que paso conmigo?

**Lacy **— Pues — Poniendo su mano derecha en el mentón — Pues te hiciste mujer al no encontrarte con una chica en el Futuro, donde nuestro padre te denuncio casi por acoso sexual y no puedes acercarte a alguien de la familia como nosotras con unos Chips que tenemos en el cuerpo, aunque descuida — Sonriendo inocente — No creo que nada malo te pase al no ser tu línea de tiempo.

**Clyde **— Con lagrimas — Entonces Lincoln se cogi* a su hermana Lori… Pinche suertudo.

**Lupa **— Créeme, muchas veces odio a ese viejo de mierd*

**Clyde **— Alzando su mirada con los ojos llorosos —. ¿Por qué no es un buen padre?

**Lupa **— Suspiro… No… Solo porque aun no me ha dado de perrito…

**Liby **— Conmigo lo Hizo y con mama…

**Lacy **— Yo fui la segunda ante perder ante mi madre…

**Clyde **— Pinche albino desgraciado, esto si es ser un marrano — Sonrojado con hemorragia nasal.

**Lupa **— Como sea — Sonriendo de manera sombría, sacando una pistola para sostenerlo en su mano derecha — Conseguimos esta casa gracias a los créditos que nos dio Tia Lisa en el Futuro, donde tendrás que pagar antes de lo que has hecho a nuestra familia.

**Clyde **— ¡Pero aun no me hago mujer!

**Liby **— Pero lo harás…

**Clyde **— ¡Juro que…! — Siendo electrocutado, cayendo al suelo — ¡Aaaaaaaaagh!

**Lacy **— Chicas, estaba equivocada, tenemos que activar los ships con la memoria, jejejeje.

**Clyde **— ¡Aaaaaaaaagh!

**Lupa **— ¿No huele algo a quemado?

Las chicas miraron a un Clyde con quemaduras, quedando inconsciente para dar un disparo de borra memorias por parte de Lupa, dejando al mismo niño de piel morena en la casa de sus padres, quienes quedaron con gritos de niña al ver esto, aunque, pasando la noche como la llegada de la mañana siguiente.

**Lincoln** — Estando con ojos abiertos en la cama —…

**Agnes** — Ñam. Ñam, ñam… — Durmiendo en el pecho de ese albino con látigos y cosas sexuales en los pies de la cama.

**Lincoln **— Susurrando muy bajo — Mier*

* * *

**Continuara**.

Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, llamado: **Entrenamiento de las locas.**

**Nota final:** Espero que les haya gustado el duodécimo capítulo de la guerra por Lincoln, esperando que les haya gustado, pudiendo compartir la obra para que esta sea apoyada. Muchas gracias y nos veremos en el siguiente episodio. **Pueden nombrarme mas chicas o QTS en los comentarios.**


	13. Entrenamiento de las locas

**Guerra por Lincoln**

**Derechos de autor y nota inicial:** Los personajes de Loud House no son míos, pertenecen a su respectivo creador como la producción misma, siendo este un Fanfic con un Harem demente como locura y desarrollo del personaje, combinando Loudcest con demás cosas, habiendo groserías de por medio como algunas escenas fuertes para su advertencia, además de arcos que separan la historia, muchas gracias y espero contar con su apoyo.

* * *

**Arco 02: Batalla de las Waifus**

**Capítulo 13: Entrenamiento de las locas.**

* * *

**¿?** — Ñam — Abriendo los ojos y estirando los brazos con un bostezo — Que buena noche, ¿No crees Lincoln?

**Lincoln** —…

**¿?** — Sonrojada y cubriéndose un poco con las sabanas — Pues fuiste una fiera y me encanto que me llenaras la galleta con la crema blanca de Leche Tuya — Muy sonrojada, desviando la mirada con un poco de sudor —. Solo espero poder compensártelo en la escuela y sería una lástima de que esa hermosa boquita tuya dijera algo…

**Lincoln —** Confundido con su ceja derecha alzada — ¿Q-que cosa dijo señorita Agnes?...

**Agnes —** Pues seria una lastima que alguien dijera de lo que paso, aunque habia acuerdo de que no estaríamos en problemas, aunque — Agachándose un poco y sacando un objeto que tiene en la mano derecha, estaba sonriendo de manera muy sonrojada como sádica con algo de saliva que sale de su boca — Esto me hará comprarte el silencio.

**Lincoln —** P-Pues ese teléfono no lo conozco y nunca lo eh visto.

**Agnes —** Sonriendo levemente, encontrándose muy sonrojada — Jojojojo. Esto es un Nokia y capaz que nunca lo hayas visto, aunque son muy resistentes…

**Lincoln —** E-entonces — Tragando saliva, desviando la mirada a la izquierda — ¿C-como hará comprar mi silencio?

**Agnes —** Esto tiene un modo vibrador y puedo hacerte gritar como una perrita si dices algo en caso, porque este aparatito tiene el nombre de tu culi*o

**Lincoln —** N-No puede ser… No me diga que… — Abriendo los ojos como plato al ver la sonrisa sádica de su maestra pelirroja — N-no diré nada…

**Agnes —** Mas le vale señor Loud, mucho más le vale…

**Lincoln —** Susurrando muy bajo con mucho sudor de la frente — Mier*a… E-esto no puede ser mucho peor…

**Agnes —** Se me olvidaba algo — Poniéndose de pie, yéndose a un closet y sacando un traje de cuero negro — Haremos el delicioso mañanero… Grrrr…

**Lincoln —** Muy rojo, desviando la mirada con lagrimas en los ojos — Ayuda…

Mientras esto pasaba con una escena bíblica de la Milf de pelo roja con Lincoln, podemos centrarnos en lo que es la gran ciudad, lugar donde vivía Ronnie Anne con su amiga Sid-chang como la familia de los Casagrande, siendo que en este último, podemos ver como María Santiago, Madre de la Taco andante y amiga de Lincoln, además de su hijo mayor, Bobby Santiago, estaba pasando una buena mañana en el comedor del departamento con su sobrina como hija menor con el tema de la lucha real que se iba a dar para ganarse unos días en el spa de un viejo tío con nombre muy raro de la madre de ese albino y que no podemos decir al ser muy raro, ya que, conocemos que pasa si decimos esa palabra. Pero bueno, volviendo al tema de Ronnie Anne con su prima Carlota, estaban en armonía en esos momentos de familia.

**Ronnie** — Por qué de todas las chicas y mujeres que estarán… — Abriendo los ojos como plato, llevando blusa blanca con vaqueros azules —. ¡¿Por qué quieres a Lincoln?!

**Carlota** — Llevando su vestido de color celeste, sonriendo de manera sonrojada — Digamos que ese chico tiene algo que ningún macho de sangre Latina tiene…

**Ronnie **— ¡Pero no lo puedes hacer! ¡Es mi amigo!

**Carlota **— Y por esa razón puedo al no ser tu novio y no creo que lo seas por tener dos grandes niñas — Saltando levemente, haciendo sus pechos saltar un poco —. ¿Lo ves?

**Ronnie **— Cubriéndose los pechos con las dos manos — ¡Apenas tengo once! ¡Maldita enferma!

**María **— Molesta y dejando de lado su taza de café, llevando su vestimenta de enfermera — ¡Ronalda Anne Santiago de las Mercedes Casagrande!

**Ronnie **— Lo siento mama…

**Carlota **— En tu cara, Pequeña taco.

**Ronnie **— Poniéndose de pie, estando de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido — Juro que te eliminare de la batalla real para defender a mi amigo.

**Carlota **— Pues ganare con mis niñas y la fuerza de los corazones latinos.

**Ronnie **— Estando muy sonrojada, cubriéndose los pechos — Pinche enferma…

**María **— Poniéndose de pie, estando molesta — Miren, estoy de acuerdo y contento de que dos de mi familia estén encontrando el amor en un chico que me parece muy buen partido para ambas, aunque piénsenlo — Dando la espalda, yendo a la cocina con una sonrisa traviesa — ¿No sería mejor que unieran fuerzas para ganar la lucha real? Capaz que no les digan nada y estuve consultando con Rita en caso de dudas por teléfono en la mañana temprano.

**Ronnie **— Momento…

**Carlota **— Unir fuerzas…

**Ronnie/Carlota **— Molestas y mirándose — ¡¿Unir fuerzas con ella?!

**María **— Pues en simples palabras, pueden turnarse en la posición que tendrán con Lincoln en el Spa o hacer de las suyas para joder a las demás participantes — Mirando su reloj en la muñeca izquierda — Ups. Se me esta haciendo tarde para ir al hospital — Dando la espalda y yéndose a la entrada con su bolso — Adiós…

**Ronnie **— Viendo como la puerta se cierra, dando un suspiro — Entonces creo que no tenemos opciones… Además, estarán sus hermanas participando…

**Carlota **— Odio admitir que estaremos apoyando en la batalla real… — Estrechando su mano derecha — Hagamos una Unión…

**Ronnie **— Esta bien — Sonriendo levemente, estrechando para hacer el apretón de manos.

**¿**? — Saliendo del baño con una toalla en los hombros y un vaquero negro — Que mañana, puedo estar descansando en mi día libre…

**Ronnie **— Separando su mano, sonriendo de manera tierna — Hermano, Amas mucho a Lori, ¿verdad?

**Bobby **— Pfff, sabes muy bien que sí.

**Carlota **— Súbete el cierre porque se te ven las miserias.

**Bobby **— Agachando su mirada con la cara roja — ¡Oh no!... — Algo molesto, alzando su mirada — Esto no tiene cierre, Carlota.

**Ronnie **— Llevando ya unos guantes de boxeo color negro — Pues me ayudaras con el entrenamiento como a Carlota.

**Bobby **— Tragando saliva — Espera… ¿Qué cosa?... ¿Desde cuando tienes esos guantes?... — Retrocediendo y viendo la mirada asesina como sádica de Carlota con Ronnie Anne, llegando a la pared — Alguien… Alguien… ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda por amor de Dios! ¡Ayuda!

Podemos escuchar unas cosas romperse en ese departamento con los gritos de niña por parte de Bobby Santiago, estando también involucrado Carl Casagrande, quedando ambos con muchos moretones con sus caras con hinchazones ante los puñetazos de las chicas, siendo que, siendo ya de mediodía y encontrándonos en Royal Woods, podemos ver como unas chicas estaban corriendo con mucho sudor ante el enorme sol que estaba en esos instantes en el lugar siendo el caso de una chica de cabello rubio con blusa celeste con shorts blancos como sus zapatillas del mismo tono de nombre Whitney, estando con una de blusa negra con shorts del mismo tono como Dana y una de camisa a rayas con pantalones negros marca Puma como Becky, llegando a la esquina con grandes jadeos.

**Dana **— Aun… Aun no puedo creer que también estarás… Aaaah…

**Whitney **— ¿Q-que puedo decir?... Aaaaf… El hermano de Lori como Leni es muy lindo… Aaaaaf…

**Becky **— P-pero no es justo… Aaaah… Yo… Yo… Yo lo vi primero…

**Dana **— Pero eres muy mayor como nosotras, aunque digas que te gustan como Ace Savvy como el mismo. No te convierte en la mejor opción, aunque ya hicimos una alianza para ganar esta lucha real, aunque Carol puede ser un peligro si saca su mayor potencial.

**Whitney **— También estarán las No Hermanas de Lincoln

**Becky **— Esa Lynn Loud Junior me da mala espina, aunque escuche un rumor de casi se cog* a su entonces hermano — Sonrojada como mordiéndose el labio — L-le hubiese dado un Ricolino a Lincoln en esos momentos.

**Dana **— También lo hubiese hecho, aunque me gustaría que me diese por el pequeñito — Sonrojada.

**Whitney **— Eh…

**Becky **— Ok, eso es de Perras…

**Dana **— Hablo de mi flor, mal pensadas — Susurrando muy bajo con la cara demasiado roja— Aunque agarrarle sus huevitos con mis uñas afiliadas le gustaría mucho más…

Whitney como Becky, estaban alejándose un poco de Dana que se puso roja, intentando explicar de sus ideas sádicas a sus dos rivales como aliadas en la lucha Real, siendo que, estamos yéndonos a la escuela secundaria de Royal Woods, precisamente en la parte trasera en el cual, esta misma habia una pista de carrera con una Lynn Junior, corriendo con su ropa de costumbre con una ira, persiguiendo a dos personas que eran nada mas ni menos que Rocky con Clyde en esos momentos con haber escuchado la conversación de ellos dos con tener la intensión de arruinar la lucha real con un grupo de chicos en contra de Lincoln Loud, amigo de ambos, perdiéndolo después de vista, enojándose mucho mas en esos momentos, aunque en ese momento, pudo reconocer a tres chicas que les dejo en shock a la chica de trece años con el apellido mencionado como con ver nada mas ni menos que a Paula como Maya y Margo.

**Lynn** — Demonios, esto es lo que me faltaba — Sonriendo con un tic en la ceja derecha, llegando al lugar.

**Margo** — Oh, Hola Lynn. ¿Entrenando para la lucha real?

**Paula **— Pues creo que se te escaparon dos amigos de tu hermano, aunque eso no te da ventaja, aunque ya se dio la página oficial en la que muestran que no son de sangre.

**Maya **— Abriendo los ojos, bostezando — Zzzz… Ñam, Oh, Hola Lynn.

**Lynn **— Pues no me siento cómoda en tener que pelear con ustedes en el ring, aunque debo demostrar que tan fuerte soy…

**Paula **— No te creas, porque posiblemente una de nosotras también podemos vencerte y ganar el combate para estar con el lindo de Lincoln.

**Lynn **— Frunciendo el ceño, teniendo los brazos cruzados —. Pues fíjate que puedo ganarle en sus desventajas como de que Maya se duerme muchas veces, Paula. Tienes una pierna que aun no puedes usar y Margo… Eh… — Sonrojada y molesta — ¡Tienes la nariz de calamardo!

**Paula **— Oh….

**Maya **— Zzzzz… — Abriendo los ojos — ¿Q-que paso?... ¿Q-que?

**Margo **— Por lo menos no soy tan plana y hombre como tu… Aunque pareces un chico que le cortaron el nepe…

**Lynn **— …

**Maya **— Mjmjmjmjm…

**Paula **— Dios Mio, mjmjmjmjmjm…

**Lynn **— ¡¿Ah sí?! — Sonrojada y dandose una nalgada con la mano derecha — ¡Esto es lo que tengo! — Dando la espalda y corriendo — ¡Jodanse! ¡Yo ganare!

**¿?** — Suspirando y viendo la lista — ¿Por qué siempre me tienen que mandar ellas dos?... Lo bueno es que tenemos mucho dinero

**Lynn —** Pensando con ojos llorosos — Esas chicas se la verán en la batalla real… Se lo verán — Volviendo en si y abriendo los ojos como plato — ¡Cuidado!

**¿?** — ¿Eh? — Estando con la boca abierta — ¡Aaaaaaah!

**Lynn —** Cayendo al suelo, abriendo los ojos para quedar sonrojadas en ver como sus labios besaban a una chica, separándose — Aaaaah…

**¿?** — Aaaaah… — Temblando un poco, estando sonrojada con los ojos en blanco.

**Lynn —** L-lo siento, aunque sinceramente, tienes sabor a ser segundos lugares o fracaso…

**¿?** — Aaaaaah…

**Lynn —** Desviando la mirada a la derecha, extendiendo su mano — Hagamos que esto nunca paso…

**¿?** — Recibiendo su mano, temblando mucho con lagrimas en los ojos — E-esto…

**Lynn —** ¿Hmp? — Viendo a la chica de pies a cabeza — Que raro… Te pareces mucho a mi… Oye dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?...

**¿?** — Tragando saliva, pensando — Piensa Lacy, Lupa y Liby te pueden partir el cu*o si dices tu nombre — Volviendo en si — Mi nombre es Lynn… — Pensando con una sonrisa en su mente — Bien hecho cerebro.

**Lynn —** ¿Lynn?... ¿Te llamas como yo?

**Lacy —** Frunciendo el ceño y pensando — Maldito cerebro de mier*a — Volviendo en sí, sonriendo de manera nerviosa — P-pues no somos las únicas que tenemos esos nombres… ¿No?...

**Lynn —** Pues sí, aunque algo se me hace que te conozco… Pero bueno — Dando la espalda y corriendo — ¡No digas nada de lo que paso!

**Lacy —** Viendo como esa chica se va, vomitando un poco al suelo — Aaaaagh… Bese a mi madre… Aunque — Con lagrimas en los ojos — Me dejo solita y me llamo fracaso…

Ya pasando la hora y viendo como las chicas entrenaban como locas, torturando a chicos que viesen por ahí. Podemos centrarnos en las afuera del departamento de la señorita Agnes, encontrándose una Rita Loud en el Vanzilla, sonriendo por la ventanilla de conductor para ver a su hijo que estaba con los ojos en blanco con un espíritu que salía de la boca, sacando una sonrisa inocente en la mujer de cabello rubio como una de calentura en el caso de la señorita Agnes que esperaba con ansias el regreso de Lincoln, siendo que, aquel niño de pelo blanco. Se subió al Vanzilla para estar un día con su madre en el día libre que ella pidió para pasar un día de madre eh hijo en el centro de Royal Woods para hacer unas compras en el centro, donde, veremos que pasara en el siguiente capitulo de Guerra por Lincoln.

* * *

**Continuara.**

Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, llamado:** Tienda de locas.**

**Nota final:** Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo decimotercero de la guerra por Lincoln, esperando que les haya gustado, pudiendo compartir la obra para que esta sea apoyada. Muchas gracias y nos veremos en el siguiente episodio. **Pueden nombrarme mas chicas o QTS en los comentarios.**


	14. Tienda de locas

**Guerra por Lincoln**

**Derechos de autor y nota inicial:** Los personajes de Loud House no son míos, pertenecen a su respectivo creador como la producción misma, siendo este un Fanfic con un Harem demente como locura y desarrollo del personaje, combinando Loudcest con demás cosas, habiendo groserías de por medio como algunas escenas fuertes para su advertencia, además de arcos que separan la historia, muchas gracias y espero contar con su apoyo.

* * *

**Arco 02: Batalla de las Waifus**

**Capítulo 14: Tienda de locas**

* * *

**¿?** — Espero que no te haya pasado nada malo con tu maestra, Lincoln.

**Lincoln **— Sonrojado con mucho sudor en la frente, desviando la mirada a la izquierda — N-no paso nada, madre… No paso nada de nada malo… — Teniendo ojos llorosos con el dedo índice de la mano derecha cerca de su boca — N-no paso nada con látigos y nada de esas cosas… Sniff, juro que nada malo paso con un Nokia… Sniff…

**Rita **— ¿Estas llorando? — Confundida con su ceja derecha alzada.

**Lincoln **— ¡Claro que no estoy llorando! ¡No decir nada en caso a nadie por el Nokia!

**Rita **— Wow — Sonriendo demasiado alegre con ojos brillosos — Tuviste que pasarla muy genial con ella, porque volverás en la noche mientras este el asunto de la lucha real — Viendo a su hijo adoptado con una mirada inocente — ¿No es genial?

**Agnes **— Estando dentro de la mente de Lincoln con una sonrisa sádica — Jajajaja… Jajajajajaja… Jojojojojojo…

**Lincoln **— Con ojos muy llorosos, limpiándose con su mano izquierda — Si… Sniff… Sniff… Si, mama… Sniff…

**Rita **— Hasta lloras de la alegra con saber la noticia. Pero bueno, hoy estaremos en una tienda de ropa especial para ocultarte de las chicas para que no se aprovechen de ti para tener sus cositas entre manos antes de la lucha real, esperando que te guste algo de ropa nueva, además que le pagamos a la mama de Tabby con el dinero que se esta recaudando para este evento que se dará al final el domingo.

**Lincoln **— ¿Dinero de qué?...

**Rita **— No dije nada, jejejeje. Pero bueno, estamos a punto de llegar a la tienda.

**Lincoln **— Suspirando — Bueno… Algo de ropa nuevo no me vendría nada mal…

Lo que no sabia es que cuando llegaron a la tienda, Lincoln abrió los ojos como plato al ver que esta era una especial para chicos con gustos especiales como de trollear los gustos emocionales de los chicos como chicas en la sociedad con una tienda que era de ropa para trapitos, llamado "El Surprise Regalón", viendo que habían varios chicos sonrojados con muchos jóvenes que tenían hemorragia dentro de la misma sucursal con ver bragas, faldas como imágenes de trapitos famosos en el lugar, dejando con la cara roja a Lincoln que iba a decir algo, aunque vio la cara de pocos amigos de su madre con los vendedores de la tienda, cambiando esta de repente a una de gran alegría con ver a un chico de piel blanca con ojos perlas como cabello castaño medio negro hasta la espalda, usando una blusa blanca con corazones de adorno, además de unas medias hasta las rodillas como una faldita de tela negra, estando sonrojado con su compañero que era nada mas ni menos que Miguel, sacando un tic en la ceja derecha a Lincoln que no se lo podía creer que aquel amante de las Lolis como con el caso de la Pandita QTS, estuviese en esa tienda, vestido de una Mucama francesa y una peluca de cabello rubio con unos labios pintados de negro, aunque, volviendo con Rita Loud.

**Rita** — Nejita — Sonrojada y besando la mejilla derecha de aquel chico — ¿Cómo está mi trapito favorito?

**Neji** — Sonrojado — Ay si, estoy muy bien, solo debo estar aquí unos meses mas para pagar lo de la orden de alejamiento con lo que le hice a la loca de mi prima, nunca hubiera sabido que ocupar mis ojos en baños públicos de la casa fuese un delito, ay, esto me deprime muchísimo.

**Rita **— Pues esa Zor*a no sirve para nada, dando vergüenza a las chicas y mas con sus ubres encima… Es una vergüenza.

**Lincoln **— Ok, con esta conversación me quede traumado de por vida…

**Neji **— No te sientas mal, chico guapo de pelo blanco como la leche que me dan… — Muy sonrojado, desviando la mirada a la izquierda — Ay, eso es información loca que solté. Perdón en caso de que le haya incomodado con esto.

**Lincoln **— Teniendo un tic en la ceja derecha — …

**Rita **— Pues no pasa nada, Nejita, solo venimos a comprar una especie de ropa o disfraz para que mi hijo pueda estar escondido de las chicas que le quieren hacer el cuchicuchi antes de entrar a la lucha real, ¿Puedes creer que hay como mas de veinte participantes?, incluso pueden haber más que están sedientas de sangre para quedarse con mi hijito lindo que aunque no sea mio, puede ser el mas lindo de todos con traje de trapitos — Sonrojada, tocando el hombre de Neji —. Tu comprendes bien de lo que hablo, ¿Verdad Nejita?

**Neji **— Viendo a Lincoln de pies a cabeza — Ay, existen muchas ropas que pueden hacerla ver como una cualquiera o la loca más divina del lugar.

**Miguel **— Sonrojado con baba saliendo de su boca — Pues seria la mas rica y loca del mundo…

**Lincoln **— Molesto con los brazos cruzados, viendo a Miguel — Aléjate de mí, sucio depravado de las Lolis.

**Miguel **— Ay si, más malas están se ponen y me gusta.

**Lincoln **— Susurrando muy bajo — Mier*a…

**Rita **— Ok, entonces… — Sonriendo y pasando cien dólares a Neji —. Quiero que me den lo mejor de lo mejor para que se lo pruebe.

**Lincoln **— Pero mama…

**Rita **— Molesta — Sin peros, además, estas acostumbrado de vestirte de mujer en el día de lleva a tu hija al trabajo cuando le toca a Papa…

**Lincoln **— Nunca tuve que hacer eso… — Desviando la mirada a la derecha sonrojado, siendo este jalado por Neji — Wow, tenga cuidado.

**Miguel **— Sonrojado y viendo como se llevan a Lincoln — Entonces… — Sobándose el brazo derecho con su mano izquierda — ¿Cree que pueda entrar un…?

**Rita **— Ni Bergamo pasara eso…

**Miguel **— Con lagrimas en los ojos, sonriendo emocionado — Entiendo…

Mientras tanto pasaba esto en las afuera de la tienda, podemos ver como en cinco minutos más tarde, tanto Clyde como Rocky, estaban llegando a esta misma con el jadeo de tanto correr con pensar que Lynn Junior, hermana no de sangre de nuestro protagonista como la confusión si es chica o chico con su manera de ser, estuviese aun persiguiendo a ambos, entrando con esto al negocio para estar sonrojados con ver imágenes de trapitos con chicos en espejo probándose la ropa, cosa que, podemos ver a Miguel que se les estaba acercando a ambos con un sonrojo evidente en sus mejillas.

**Miguel** — Ay niños, ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

**Rocky** — Esto… Esto — Sonrojado, desviando la mirada a la derecha.

**Clyde** — S-solo venimos de paso, juro que somos machos alfa.

**Miguel **— Tan ricos como inocentes para hacer un juego de tres en la parte trasera — Mordiéndose el labio inferior — Mjmjmjmjm…

**Clyde **— Tragando mucha mas saliva — N-no piense en esas cochinadas.

**Miguel **— Lo siento, aunque podemos ver que hace mi amiga, quien esta trabajando de pasante aquí — Dandose la vuelta — Elizabeth, ¿Puedes venir?

**¿?** — Cla-Claro, Miguelita-chan.

Tanto Clyde como Rocky, estaban con ojos en blanco como sonrojados de ver a una persona tan preciosa que usaba un vestido de colegiala con medias negras hasta las rodillas, falda escocesa de color rojo con camisa blanca como de llevar una cinta con peluca café, aunque podemos ver que, en el caso de Clyde, estaba confundido de ver la cara a esa muchacha que desvió la mirada rápidamente con reconocer a ambos muchachos, amigos aun de Lincoln en esos momentos.

**Clyde** — ¿Le conozco?

**¿?** — N-no para nada…

**Miguel** — Ay Benny, debes estar bien con tu personaje, porque se darán compras buenas con ser divina.

**Benny **— Siendo ella en verdad, Elizabeth, encontrándose con la cara roja, molesto — ¡No tenias que decir mi nombre!

**Rocky **— ¡¿Benny?!

**Benny **— Silencio, esto lo hago como un trabajo de medio tiempo para poder ganar algo de Lana y comprar unas joyas para Luan en el caso de que dejé a ese Poodle con cara de Virgen de su ahora no hermano, Lincoln, aunque hace poco, pude ver a su madre aquí consigo mismo, comprando ropa de mujer.

**Clyde **— ¿Ropa de mujer?

**Rocky **—Pero esto es una tienda de trapitos.

**Miguel **— Sonrojado — Pues me gustaría ver a su amigo de pelo blanco para que me azote fuerte contra la…

**Benny **— Tapando la boca de Miguel con su mano derecha — Nunca digas esas cosas, pendejo.

**Miguel **— Sonriendo y asintiendo — Hmp…

**Clyde **— Momento, puede que Lincoln este aquí y si le sacamos fotos — Sonriendo con ojos brillosos de emoción — Podemos probar que no es nada de macho para que las chicas lo dejen al fin de todas, refiriéndome a Lori como mi nueva esposa.

**Rocky **— Teniendo una gota en la cabeza — Estas obsesionado con ella y da hasta miedo.

**Clyde **— Molesto — Pues no sabes nada de mí.

**Rocky **— Como si ella te diera la atención.

**Clyde **— Mas molesto, tocando su pantalón con la mano derecha —. Ahora veras de lo que tengo bajo el pantalón.

**Benny **— …

**Rocky **— Esto, sonó muy Homo…

**Clyde **— Sonrojado con el ceño fruncido — Cierra la Pu*a boca…

**Miguel **— Ay si, también quiero ver — Mordiéndose el labio sonrojado — Mjmjmjmjm…

**Clyde **— Ok, eso sonó muy mal — Girando su cabeza y quedando con ojos en blanco — Oh, mier*a

Aquel muchacho de piel morena, estaba en shock como con miedo de ver en la afuera de la tienda a una Polly con Tabby, llegando al lugar para poder acabar con tanto el mismo como Rocky en una manera de entrenamiento, pidiéndole ayuda a Miguel que le acepta con todo gusto, llevándolo a unos vestidores con ropa de colegiala japonesa para que ambos se estén cambiando, siendo que, estando en el cambiador de Lincoln con su madre en las afuera que al verse con la puerta abierta, esta se sonrojo demasiado con ver las medias hasta las rodillas de tono blanco como unas bragas negras con bordes rojos a su hijo adoptivo, encontrándose con la cara roja de la pena.

**Lincoln** — Aun no sé cómo esto puede funcionar mama...

**Rita** — Sonriendo de manera muy pervertida con ojos viscos de retrasada — Mjmjmjmjmjm... Yeah...

**Lincoln** — Moviendo sus caderas y viéndose al espejo — Dime la verdad, estas bragas femeninas negras no me hacen ver gorda de trasero, ¿Verdad?

**Rita **— Hijo, te ves divina con esa ropa y si estuviese todo en la legalidad, créeme que te daría duro.

**Lincoln **— ¡¿Qué cosa?!

**Rita **— Desviando la mirada a la derecha con la cara roja — No dije nada de nada, ahora ponte lo otro que te dio ese buen muchacho.

Lincoln se puso rojo y en pocos segundos, estaba saliendo con la cara roja con estar vestido con casi un estilo de mucama francesa de color negro, llevando un pequeño parche del mismo tono en el ojo izquierdo para salir de ese vestidor junto a su madre, deteniéndose en seco para quedar este con ojos como platos al reconocer a tanto Clyde como Rocky, vestidos de Colegiala como temblando al estar en frente de Tabby como Polly, estando ambas de brazos cruzados con muchas personas a su alrededor, sacando una leve risa en Rita Loud ante este momento en la tienda de las locas, aunque, volviendo con los amigos de Lincoln en ese instante.

**Polly** — Entonces, ¿Cómo sabremos que no son esos chicos raros que no quieren castrar a nuestro amado?

**Clyde** — Ju-juro que mi nombre es Chocolatito-chan, soy la trapito más Kawaii del mundo.

**¿?** — Desde lejos con voz de gallo — ¡Besa al chico! ¡Con lenguita!

**Tabby** — Sonriendo de manera orgullosa, estando de brazos cruzados — Escucharon a ese demente, dense un beso.

**Rocky **— Tragando saliva — P-pero no hago Yuri del bueno, siendo Rockita-sama, amiga de chocolatito-chan…

**Polly **— Entonces… — Sacando un bate de Hierro de su mochila — ¿No le molestara que practiquemos un poco?

**Clyde **— Tragando mucha saliva, girándose para estar en frente de Rocky — Rocky… — Tocando la mejilla derecha de este, dando caricias — Rocky…

**Rocky **— Muy sonrojado, tragando saliva — Clyde… — Cerrando los ojos y acercándose.

**Lincoln **— Eh…

**Benny **— Viendo la escena con un sonrojo — No es por ser Puñal… Pero ¿Soy el unico que se le paro el pe*e?...

**Miguel **— No lo eres… No lo eres…

**Benny **— Separándose un poco — …

**Neji **— Esto se fue a la mie*a

**Rocky **— Con lagrimas en los ojos, estando a milímetro de los labios de Clyde — Clyde…

**Clyde **— Pensando con lagrimas en los ojos — Si no se me para… No es Homo…

Pocos minutos después, podemos ver cómo tanto Clyde con Rocky, estaban fuera de la tienda con lagrimas y llorando por haberse besado, sacando risas de Tabby como Polly que le dieron un minuto para que ambos chicos se fuesen corriendo del lugar, dejando con un trauma a Lincoln que se sube al Vanzilla para estar con su madre, quien le habia dicho que lo llevaría a la casa Loud, dándole la noticia que sus no hermanas no se encontraban, esperando que este día en la tienda de Locas fuese un recuerdo no homo para la mente de nuestro albino, donde, veremos que pasara en el siguiente capitulo de la Guerra por Lincoln.

* * *

**Continuara**

Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, Llamado: **Trapito albino, locura Loud.**

**Nota final:** Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo decimocuarto de la guerra por Lincoln, esperando que les haya gustado, pudiendo compartir la obra para que esta sea apoyada. Muchas gracias y nos veremos en el siguiente episodio. **Pueden nombrarme mas chicas o QTS en los comentarios.**


	15. Trapito Loud, locura Loud

**Guerra por Lincoln**

**Derechos de autor y nota inicial:** Los personajes de Loud House no son míos, pertenecen a su respectivo creador como la producción misma, siendo este un Fanfic con un Harem demente como locura y desarrollo del personaje, combinando Loudcest con demás cosas, habiendo groserías de por medio como algunas escenas fuertes para su advertencia, además de arcos que separan la historia, muchas gracias y espero contar con su apoyo.

* * *

**Arco 02: Batalla de las Waifus**

**Capitulo 15: Trapito Loud, locura Loud.**

* * *

Desde los hechos de la tienda de locas, pasaron los días, siendo que, muchas chicas como participantes, estaban entrenando de una manera demente para conseguir una meta como es ser la ganadora de la batalla real para conseguir los pasajes del Spa en California, propiedad de un Tio o hermano de Rita Loud con nombre demasiado raro y excitante para muchos de los raros que están leyendo esto o también de las chicas muy buena onda que ven estas palabras. Pero bueno, todo habia cambiado para llegar a las siete de la noche del Domingo, encontrándonos en el centro de eventos especiales de Royal Woods, habiendo un Ring en el centro del lugar con demasiadas personas que alentaban en estado de ebriedad y no, habiendo pancartas de las estrellas o chicas que le daban a las casas de apuestas como la ganadora y en el cual, podemos encontrarnos de animadores del evento como relatores a dos personas importantes como lo son la misma Rita Loud, encontrándose con un traje negro con camisa blanca, especial de mujer, junto a una de los peleadores más famosos del mundo como lo es el señor de la limpieza del lugar como barbón, señor Jenkins, estando en estado de ebriedad aparentemente, aunque conocía muy bien de las peleas en estilo callejero o de batallas reales en este momento.

**Rita** — Sonriendo y viendo la cámara — Buenas noches a todos los televidentes que nos ven, estamos en el canal del Sportcenter que nos esta auspiciando para mostrar este evento histórico que se dará en nuestro poblado de Royal Woods, habiendo la lucha real de varias chicas que estarán presentes para demostrar el porque una de ellas, merece estar con mi hijo en forma de trapito como lo es Lincoln, encontrándose este mismo en una sala especial con mucha seguridad, viendo todo esto en una televisión muy grande para que nada malo le pase.

**Jenkins **— Sonrojado — Quiero que salgan las… — Cayendo su cabeza en la mesa.

**Rita **— No puede ser… — Dandose una palmada en la frente, cambiándose las transmisiones, sonriendo de manera nerviosa — Tuvimos un contra tiempo con el señor Jenkins, siendo que, estando en su reemplazo, esta junto a mi un hombre que amo, señor Lynn con Lily Loud, hija mía.

**Señor Lynn **— Aun no puedo creer que estés aceptando toda esta locura.

**Lily **— Enojada — Poo-Poo…

**Rita **— Frunciendo el ceño, observando a la bebita — Ya te dije que es una locura que los bebes estén en las peleas.

**Lily **— Puchero — Poo-Poo…

**Señor Lynn **— Aja, esta vez se mamo mucho, jajajaja… — Viendo la cara enojada de su esposa — Lo siento…

**Rita **— Pues bien, esta competencia consiste en que muchas de las competidoras, estarán entrando al Ring con unas chicas sorpresas a lo largo del tiempo, siendo que están prohibidos las armas o cosas así para curarse, haciendo referencia a Dragon Ball super, aunque bien, cada chica si toca el suelo con un pie, estará eliminada de la lucha, habiendo una banca especial de eliminadas, además, también en caso de empate con el termino de una hora de combate, daremos como ganadora a las luchadoras que están dentro del mismo Ring, nunca habiendo problema con mi tío de raro nombre en decirme esto ayer. Pero bueno, veremos quien será la primera en entrar.

Terminado dicho esto, comienzan a escucharse la canción de dora la exploradora, habiendo gritos como risas de los aficionados, mostrando nada mas ni menos que la primera competidora en hacer su entrada al pasillo hacia el cuadrilátero era una Loud como Lola, llevando su traje de princesa, aunque con una tiara que tenia la foto de Lincoln, lanzando besitos al publico que los recibía, dejando esta misma de lado para subirse al ringa, alzando sus brazos para señal de darse como si ella ganase la lucha real, siendo que, estábamos escuchando ya la segunda canción que era de Latino Heath de Ronnie Anne, saliendo la misma chica con una blusa blanca con jeans negros y zapatillas deportivas, haciendo gritar a todos los aficionados latinos ante la icónica canción de aquella chica de índole mexicano, sacando una mirada seria en la infante de seis años, estando ya seria ante este primer encuentro, siendo que, encontrándose ya ambas en el Ring, podemos sentir el sonido de la campana como el reloj de una hora que iba en descuento, dandose varios gritos de la afición ante esto.

**Ronnie** — No puedo creer que mi primera retadora seria una enferma de los Loud.

**Lola** — Caminando de lado a lado, estando seria — Pues será un gusto patearle el cu*o a una maldita mexiloli.

**Ronnie **— Acercándose con una mirada muy seria — Pues te dare una nalgada en tu gran trasero de Pu*a rubia oxigenada.

**Lola **— Mi rubio es natural, pendeja…

**Ronnie **—…

**Lola **— …

**Ronnie **— ¡Sacaste Boleto!

La chica latina se lanzo contra Lola, estando ambas con sus manos juntas para medir sus fuerzas, aunque. Ronnie, estaba lanzando con su fuerza en contra de la esquina superior derecha a Lola que estaba abriendo los ojos como abriendo la boca ante los golpes que le estaba dando la chica latina con embestidas de su cabeza a la misma, dejándole con mueca de dolor a la chica de pelo rubio que estaba jadeando a los pocos segundos de empezar, saliendo rápidamente del lugar para esquivar una embestida de la misma Ronnie Anne que se da con todo en contra de la esquina, cayendo al suelo para darse un grito de dolor por parte de ella al tocar su hombro derecho, aunque, también gemía de este mismo tipo con unas patadas en la espalda que daba la Loud de pelo rubio en varias ocasiones, haciendo gritar de emoción al publico y dejando en shock a un Lincoln que veía esto en la habitación resguardada por la seguridad del recinto, encontrándose atado de pies como manos a la cama con un intento de poder sacarse aquellos nudos que no le dejaban moverse, siendo que, volviendo a la acción, podemos ver que pasado dos minutos, estaban ambas, estando en el centro para darse puñetazos a las mejillas, escuchándose un Uuuw por apoyo a Ronnie como un Oow de Lola, escuchándose una canción de soy Libre, libre soy, apareciendo nada mas ni menos que Agnes, maestra de Lincoln, saliendo con shorts negro como blusa del mismo tono, dejando con ojos en blanco al mismo albino que recordó las cosas locas que hizo aquella Milf a su persona con el teléfono Nokia, aunque, estando ya dentro del Ring con haber corrido antes, aquella mujer de pelo rojo, estaba lanzándose con ambas brazos estirados, aplicando un doble lazo a Ronnie como Lola, cayendo ambas al suelo para estar jadeando, aunque, teniendo ya tomado del pelo negro de la chica Latina que lanzo un grito. Agnes, estaba llevándole contra las cuerdas del lado izquierdo del Ring, intentando empujarla para que cayera, donde podemos ver a Ronnie que intentaba aguantar como puede la fuerza de aquella mujer que le sonrió de manera sombría.

**Agnes **— Digamos que no eres nada mas para Lincoln — Haciendo fuerza.

**Ronnie **—N-no puedo perder — Intentando moverse — No puedo perder ante una vieja…

**Agnes **—…

**Ronnie **— Tragando saliva — Ups… — Recibiendo un puñetazo en el ojo derecho — ¡Aaaaagh!

**Agnes **— Corriendo y lanzándose — ¡No soy una…! — Haciendo un Lazo a Ronnie que cae del Ring — ¡No soy una vieja!

**Ronnie **— ¡No! — Estando fuera del Ring con el ojo morado — ¡Perdí!

**Rita **— Ronnie esta eliminada.

**Señor Lynn **— Este es el poder de la juventud para no llamar vieja a nadie…

**Rita **— Sonriendo de manera cálida — Buen comentario, amor.

**Ronnie **— Siendo llevada y sentada en la banca, estando de brazos cruzados — No puedo creer que perdí…

**Agnes **— Dando la espalda a Lola y alzando sus brazos — ¡Eso es!... ¡Aaaaaah! — Siendo arrojada con una patada de Lola, cayendo fuera — ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser!

**Rita **— ¡Señorita Agnes eliminada! — Tomado el micrófono, viendo las cámaras — ¡Dos eliminaciones en casi cuatro minutos de lo que llevamos de tiempo! ¡Es increíble!

**Agnes **— No me jodan… No me jodan — Estando ya sentada en la banca de eliminadas, estando en shock — No me jodan…

**Lola **— Estando en el suelo, boca abajo, alzando un poco su mirada — Jejejeje… Yo seré la única que estará con mi príncipe…

En este preciso momento, podemos escuchar la canción de Undertaker, saliendo nada mas ni menos que Maggie, encontrándose con unos shorts negro como sostén deportivo negro, dejando con mucho miedo a los espectadores como en shock a Lola que intentaba ponerse de pie, aunque tenia su pierna derecha lastimada, siendo que, ya estando dentro del Ring, podemos ver como Maggie se lanzo con todo en darle patadas en su pierna del mismo lado a Lola que gritaba de dolor como de intentar escapar, aunque era agarrada por el cullo con la llave de la garra de ultratumba por parte de la chica Emo que la levanto con fuerza en su brazo derecho, lanzándole en contra de La Lona con tana fuerza, provocando otro grito como que el cuerpo de la Loud de seis años. Amante de los rosa como las princesas, estuviese rebotando un poco su cuerpo, quedando al borde inferior del Ring, cayendo con una patada que le dio Maggie del lado izquierdo, eliminando a Lola que estaba siendo llevada por los médicos al banco de la eliminadas, dejando en shock a todos los asistentes con la mirada de pocos amigos de aquella chica de pelo negro, alzando su brazo y haciendo fuerza para demostrar algunos músculos de su persona y con un trago de saliva a Lincoln que se movía como loco en la cama atada de la habitación, aunque, pasando unos segundos, podemos escuchar una canción de One de Metallica, apareciendo nada mas ni menos que Luna, estando con su traje de costumbre, corriendo para saltar al Ring, quedando de cara a cara con Maggie, dejando a muchos sonrojados de lo que iba a pensar de que ambas chicas podían darse un beso con lenguas, aunque, volviendo a la acción.

**Luna** — Juro que no te dejare tener a mi Bro, maldita tetona.

**Maggie** — Elimine fácilmente a tu hermana, puedo hacerlo contigo, hermana del tablón.

**Luna **— Empujando un poco a Maggie — ¡Aaaaagh! ¡No te metas conmigo!

**Maggie **— Volviendo y empujando a Luna — Toma eso, maldita tabla…

**Luna **— ¡Deja de molestarme!

**Maggie **— ¡Yo ganare! — Recibiendo un puñetazo en su mejilla derecha — Ngggh…

**Luna **— Aaaaaagh… — Recibiendo un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda — ¡Toma!

**Maggie **— Separándose un poco con estirar su cuello — ¡Aaaaaah!

**Luna **— ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Yeah!

Ambas se lanzaron para darse puñetazos en sus cabezas como mejillas con tanta fuerza, provocando que en dos minutos, pudiésemos ver unos dientes que salen volando, siendo una muela de Maggie y un dental de Luna, estando ambas con la nariz chorreando de sangre como jadeando con sus puños sangrados de tanto darse, escuchándose los gritos de los aficiones, observando de como Lynn padre, estaba desmayado ante la escena sangrienta que se daba en ese momento, aunque en ese momento, podemos escuchar la canción del estilo de Charlotte Flair, saliendo un humo para que una sombra apareciese, siendo una chica que llevaba un sostén celeste con shorts del mismo tono, habiendo vendas en sus brazos, dejando en shock a todos como a Rita en esos momentos.

**Rita **— No puede ser, queridos espectadores… ¡Es Sam! ¡Sam está aquí!

**Sam **— Viendo el cuadrilátero — Esto será interesante…

**Luna **— N-no puede ser… No puede ser — Abriendo los ojos de impacto, viendo el pasillo — ¡¿Sam?!

**Maggie **— ¡Toma, maldita pu*a! — Dándole unos puñetazos, llevando a Luna contra la esquina — ¡Toma! ¡Toma!

**Luna **— ¡Aaaaaaaagh!

**Sam **— Subiendo al ring, dándole una patada en la pierna derecha a Maggie que cae de rodillas — Con mi amiga… —Sosteniendo a Maggie y guiñando a Luna, quien le apoya, arrojando a la chica Emo fuera — ¡No te metas con mi amiga!

**Maggie **— ¡Aaaaaagh! —Siendo llevada al banco de los eliminados.

**Luna **— Jadeando — Gracia… — Siendo arrojada en cámara lenta, viendo la sonrisa malvada de Sam con pupilas rojas, cayendo de espalda, estando paralizada.

**Sam **— Esto es el amor o en la guerra, todo vale…

**Luna **— N-no…

Aquella chica del Rock estaba sin poder creerlo en ver como su mejor amiga y una de las pocas personas que amaba, estaba ahí con una mirada de pocos amigos, siendo que, podemos ver a la chica de cabello castaño en estado de shock ante esto como sentada en la banca de eliminados, pasando de estos combates en diez minutos, quedando cincuenta exactos para que la batalla real por el amor de Lincoln se llegase a terminar, donde, veremos que pasara en el siguiente capitulo como la lucha real de la Guerra por Lincoln

* * *

**Continuara**

Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, titulado: **Lucha de Sangre, alianzas unidas.**

**Nota final:** Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo decimoquinto de la guerra por Lincoln, esperando que les haya gustado, pudiendo compartir la obra para que esta sea apoyada. Muchas gracias y nos veremos en el siguiente episodio. **Pueden nombrarme mas chicas o QTS en los comentarios.**


	16. Lucha de Sangre, alianzas unidas

**Guerra por Lincoln**

**Derechos de autor y nota inicial:** Los personajes de Loud House no son míos, pertenecen a su respectivo creador como la producción misma, siendo este un Fanfic con un Harem demente como locura y desarrollo del personaje, combinando Loudcest con demás cosas, habiendo groserías de por medio como algunas escenas fuertes para su advertencia, además de arcos que separan la historia, muchas gracias y espero contar con su apoyo.

* * *

**Arco 02: Batalla de las Waifus**

**Capítulo 16: Lucha de Sangre, alianzas unidas.**

Habia desconcierto como expectación en quien seria la chica que entraría al Royal Rumble, siendo que, anteriormente, habia dado una sorpresa en el mismo con la entrada como posterior traición de Sam en contra de Luna Loud en eliminarla del Ring, quedando ella de brazos cruzados con una mirada seria para esperar a la contrincante que aparecería, habiendo una historia de fondo en el momento que ella si se habia enamorado del premio de aquella noche como lo es Lincoln Loud, quedando este con la boca abierta de la sorpresa en esa habitación custodiada por guardias ante esta sorpresa mayor, siendo que, pasando unos meses antes de los hechos de esto en la Guerra por Lincoln, aquella chica de pelo rubio con mechón azul, habia notado lo bueno como maravilloso en que habia sido ese albino con juntar una banda famosa en el lado de su casa para que Luna no se lo perdiese, comparando y pensando de que la carta que le habia mandado la misma rockera a ella le pertenecía a Lincoln Loud, recordando muy bien los antecedentes del día del amor con la nota de L. Loud, haciendo referencia que podría ser el hermano o una chica con la que estaba interesada en la personalidad de Sam, pareciéndole muy adorable en ese momento en tener una relación con alguien mas joven y amante de la música también en algunos sentidos con Lincoln, aunque, volviendo al presente, estaba escuchándose la canción del imperio de Darth Vader para notarse que nada mas ni menos, estaba entrando Lori Loud, hermana no de sangre de Lincoln con diecisiete años, acompañada nada mas ni menos de Carol, compañera y rival de la misma, dejando molesta a Sam ante esto como con gritos de emoción a los espectadores.

**Sam** — Viendo al réferi fuera del ring del lado inferior — ¿Por qué dos luchadoras?... ¿Acaso me quieren joder la pu*a vida?

**Réferi** — Lo siento mucho, según esto del itinerario — Viendo un cuaderno — Son muchas competidoras, oh sea, muchas entraran en parejas o una por una.

**Sam** — ¡Me lleva la mier*a!

**Rita** — ¡Dios mio! — Viendo la cámara en la que es enfocada por televisión — ¡Ahora sean parejas como grupos quienes entraran! ¡Veremos sangre del bueno, queridos espectadores! ¡No se separen de la sintonía!

**Señor Lynn** — Como dijo mi esposa — Tosiendo levemente — Esto se va a descontrolar…

**Lily **— Molesta — Poo-Poo…

**Señor Lynn **— Ya te dijimos que no puedes… — Viendo como le levanta el dedo del medio de la mano derecha —. Ok… Eso es malo…

**Carol** — Usando una blusa blanca con shorts negro y cintas en las manos al igual que Lori —. No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de unirme a ti en tu estúpida venganza contra mi futuro esposo y padre de mis bebitos.

**Lori** — Pues prefiero que se quede contigo que una de las locas de mis hermanas, además, veo que solo será Sam la que está en el Ring.

**Carol** — Tu solo quieres hacer la venganza en contra de Leni y demás, aunque me prometiste que me darás el tiempo a solas para estar con Lincoln, además de darme un mini rastrillo oxidado para jugar con sus bolitas, siendo que me excita demasiado — Mordiéndose el labio, sonrojada —. Mmmm… Escuchar sus aullidos.

**Lori **— Ok, pensaba de lo que escuche de Lucy era lo mas enfermo, aunque con lo tuyo, puedo decir que ella es una Santa…

**Sam **— Molesta con los puños apretados, viendo como se suben ambas chicas al ring — ¡Les daré en las nachas!

**Lori **— Caminando y poniéndose en frente de Sam — Escúchame, podemos hacer esto por las buenas, tengo conflictos con mi no hermano de sangre, esperando ganar esta lucha para darle un regalo a ella como de disfrutar ese Spa del tio raro o familiar con nombre de ricura violada de mi madre, solo debes irte ahora.

**Sam **— Oh, ya veo…

**Lori **— ¿De qué demonios hablas?

**Sam **— Dando la espalda y sonriendo de manera picara —. Veo que también sientes atracción a tu no hermano…

**Lori **— Sonrojada y molesta, apretando sus puños— Tengo pareja y no creo que me sea infiel para estar desesperada como las locas de mis hermanas o de mi madre con estar con Lincoln.

**Carol **— Pero algunas veces, nunca parabas de decir su nombre en una noche.

**Lori **— Muy roja, girando su mirada — ¡Jo*ete Carol!

**Sam **— Pues me vale un kilo de la ver*a de lo que piensen.

**Lori **— Como se… — Recibiendo un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha — ¡Aaaaagh! ¡Maldita pu*a!

En ese momento, aquella chica del mechón azul, estaba lanzándose para caer encima de Lori, dándole varias bofetadas muy fuertes en las mejillas a la Loud que intentaba cubrirse como podía, mientras que tanto, Carol, estaba sentada en la esquina superior izquierdo del Ring con una sonrisa inocente, dejando molesta a la Loud mayor con la no traición o si de aquella muchacha de pelo rubio, donde, escuchándose la música de los vampi-chocos, estaba apagándose las luces, mostrándose a dos tres personas en el ring, dejando con los ojos abiertos a las tres muchachas de pelo rubio con ver nada mas ni menos que el equipo de Lucy que estaba compuesta por ella, Haiku y nada mas ni menos que Sid Chang, dejando con la boca abierta a Ronnie Anne, quien, estaba observando en como la primera estaba dándole intentos de mordidas en el cuello a Carol, quien, estaba dando gritos como rodando en el suelo con un intento de quitarse a la niña de pelo negro, mientras que, podemos ver como tanto Haiku como Sid, estaban dándole patadas a una Lori con Sam, echándose a reír ante los quejidos de Lori ante esto, siendo esto ya una lucha real con casi seis luchadoras dentro de la batalla, escuchándose los gritos mas fuertes de los espectadores, donde, podemos ver como Carol era eliminada con un intento de terror como escapar de Lucy en esos momentos, cayendo al lado derecho del Ring para ser llevada con un poco de miedo a la banca de los eliminados, donde, podemos ver como la niña de ocho años, estaba yéndose para jugar con las patadas en contra de su hermana Lori, terminando ella con muchas marcas de heridas en el suelo, siendo que, estaban las cuatro como lo son Haiku, Lucy, Sam y Sid en llevar a las cuerdas del lado inferior del Ring en un momento de lanzar a Lori, podemos ver como en un instante a otro, esta misma Loud de diecisiete años, estaba viendo algo borroso como lo es Lincoln con una sonrisa, provocando que sus ojos se enciendan con las llamas del enojo, haciendo que su cuerpo responda, dando patadas tanto en la cabeza a Sid, cayendo esta al suelo con una mueca de dolor, agarrando como puede del cuello a Haiku, arrojándole como puede fuera del ring, quedando eliminada, siendo llevada a la banca, dejando solas a tanto Lucy como Sam ante Lori, estando furiosa en esos momentos con las llamas emanando de su cuerpo.

**Lori** — ¡Juro que le partiré el cu*o a Lincoln! ¡Todo esto es su maldita culpa! — Apretando sus puños y alzando su cuello — ¡Se la vera conmigo! ¡Conmigo!

**Bobby **— Fuera del Ring — ¡Eso es bebe!

**Lori **— ¡Cállate pendejo!

**Bobby **— Corriendo y llorando como un bebe, quedando dentro de un baño —…

**Lucy **—…

**Sam **— Creo que le gritaste a tu nov…

**Lori **— Abriendo los ojos en par, bajándose del ring — ¡Espe…! Momento… — Alzando su cuello — ¡Carajo!

En ese momento, cuando Lori, estaba ya sentada en la banca de los eliminados, estaban escuchándose las canciones de Real American de Hulk Hogan, mostrándose a tres chicas como lo son Dana, Becky y Fiona, teniendo sostenes rojos con shorts del mismo tono, dejando con shock a Sam como Lucy ante esto, dandose un combate de patadas como cuerpos que se dieron con Sid retomando la acción, recibiendo esta última como una patada en la quijada por parte de Becky, provocando que esta cayera fuera del Ring con un diente que se quedo dentro del cuadrilátero como de sangrando de la boca, llevada ante esto a la banca de las eliminadas, dejando a Lucy como el blanco de Dana con Fiona, recibiendo patadas como eliminando a los pocos segundos de la eliminación de la amiga de Ronnie Anne, siguiendo con esto tres contra una en caso de Sam, quien aguantaba los golpes para terminar jadeando en el suelo con mas patadas que le daban las chicas a la espalda como piernas, escuchándose ya las canciones de las comediantes como de Rocky tres, entrando en grupo como son Giggles, Luan, Margo, Polly y Maya, quedando esta última dormida a los segundos de entrar, siendo sacada del ring como eliminada de la lucha real, dandose grandes enfrentamientos con patadas como golpes, sacándose algunos chorros de sangre para dejarse aguantando a las luchadores, siendo que, estaban entrando mas luchadores en el caso de Whitney, Paula, Carlota y Mandee, entrando para darse eliminadas en el caso de Becky con una patada de la nada por parte de Sam como del caso de Polly con un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Luan, dandose con esto la llegada de las luchadores como lo son Tabby, Jackie, Panda, Cookie como Brownie con su hermana Darcy, pasando de esto unos treinta minutos, quedando solas en el Ring con el milagro de la vida como lo es Sam con Luan y Tabby, quedando las demás nombradas como eliminadas, quedando estas muy molestas con no poder entrar de nuevo, perdiendo la oportunidad de no poder estar con ese albino, escuchándose ya la canción de la siguiente competidora que es de Game, apareciendo Lynn Junior, usando su sostén deportivo con shorts rojo, sonriendo con llamas en los ojos, corriendo para aplicar de una con la técnica de la Lanza con tanta fuerza en contra de Tabby, eliminándole con el rebote de la cuerda, cayendo mal herida para dejar a tres chicas, siendo ya cuatro con la llegada de Leni, sonriendo emocionada con lo que podría dar en la lucha del cuadrilátero, siendo que, estando casi en entrar de nuevo Dimartino.

**Rita** — Quedan casi nada de las competidoras, donde, estoy recibiendo una llamada de nuestra productora, Lisa Loud — Tomando el teléfono con audio en alto—. Dime hija.

**¿?** — …

**Rita **— ¿Hija?

**¿?** — Soy alguien del futuro, ahora… Esto se acabó…

**Rita **— ¿Cómo?

¡Boom! Estaban escuchadnos explosiones del lugar con un humo de color verde que estaba entrando por las entradas del Ring, ocasionando los gritos de las personas que estaban saliendo, además de todas las chicas que aún no habían entrado, dandose la llegada de Rita con su esposo Lynn y Lily en la llegada a la habitación, quedando estos con terror en ver a los guardias aturdidos y sin señal del Albino, dandose con esto el olfato de Lana con Leni para saber en qué lugar se habían llevado a Lincoln, donde, podemos sentir que la Loud mayor lo habia encontrado, donde, estando en las fueras de los hechos de la batalla real interrumpida, podemos centrarnos en el bosque, viendo nada mas ni menos que a Lupa, Lacy y Liby, llevando en una carretilla a un Lincoln atado y amordazado sin poder hacer nada. Encontrándose consciente y con obvio miedo de no conocer a esas tres jovencitas que le habían capturado.

**Lacy** — Menos mal que nos diste estas bombas para dejar aturdidos a los demás.

**Lupa** — Pues tu historia del beso con tu madre me dio asco, aunque me dio la idea de sacar a este saco de carne para hacer lo que nos pidió la líder.

**Liby** — Pues — Sonrojada y viendo a Lincoln sudando— Se ve muy bonito, ahora entiendo del porque mama se enamoró.

**Lincoln** — Tragando saliva y pensando — ¿Q-quienes son ellas?... Momento… ¿Enamorarse?... ¿Mama?...

**Lacy **— Aunque entiendo por qué mi madre también se enamoró…

**Lincoln **— ¿E-ella también?

**Lupa **— Viendo a Lincoln asustado, estando molesta con esas dos chicas, viéndole —. No digan nada de nada, cualquier cosa, puede ser que nos borre de la faz de la historia, aunque me gustaría partirle a este idiota su cabeza con lo que ha pasado.

**Liby **— Pero mi mama…

**Lupa **— Agarrando del cuello con su mano derecha a Liby con una mirada sádica —. Escúchame, esta captura nos ayudara con la Líder como de salvar a nuestra familia. Solo debemos irnos a ese lugar y punto — Apretando más fuerte — ¿Entendiste?

**Liby **— S-si… N-no puedo respirar…

**Lacy **— ¡Suéltalo, Lupa!

**Lupa **— Como gustes… — Soltando a Liby y agarrando la carretilla — Debemos darnos prisa, capaz que ya nos estén buscando las demás locas…

**¿?** — Apareciendo entre los arbustos, sonriendo de manera sombría — ¿Dónde van con mi premio?

**Lacy **— Abriendo los ojos, sudando mucho — E-esa voz…

**Lupa **— Tsk… — Dandose la vuelta, sacando una pistola con una mirada de pocos amigos.

**Lincoln **— Abriendo los ojos en par, pensando —. ¡¿Tiene un arma?! ¡Están locas!

**¿?** — Con voz grave, encendiendo un sable de color rojo —. Ese es un premio que estoy buscando, deben entregarlo a la federación Darkes.

**Lupa **— ¡Vete a la mier*!

**¿? ** — Como gustes.

Las tres niñas estaban con casi un terror al ver a esa persona en frente de ellas, teniendo esa especie de espada de Luz rojo, esquivando con esto los disparos de Lupa, dando un grito para que las chicas como lo son Lacy como Liby, escapasen con Lincoln, dándole esta primera una patada en la cabeza al albino, quedando inconsciente para dejar con ojos en blanco a la hija de Luan ante esto, pasando de esto una hora pare encontrarnos en la casa que estaban retando, logrando divisar a una Lupa con sangre saliendo de su boca como la ropa gastada y sucia, llegando y jadeando dentro de la sala, siendo que, veremos que pasara con la historia de la Guerra por Lincoln en el próximo capitulo.

* * *

**Continuara.**

Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, llamado:** Un Peligro amenazante.**

**Nota final:** Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo decimosexto de la guerra por Lincoln, esperando que les haya gustado, pudiendo compartir la obra para que esta sea apoyada. Muchas gracias y nos veremos en el siguiente episodio. **Pueden nombrarme mas chicas o QTS en los comentarios.**


	17. Un Peligro amenazante

**Guerra por Lincoln**

**Derechos de autor y nota inicial:** Los personajes de Loud House no son míos, pertenecen a su respectivo creador como la producción misma, siendo este un Fanfic con un Harem demente como locura y desarrollo del personaje, combinando Loudcest con demás cosas, habiendo groserías de por medio como algunas escenas fuertes para su advertencia, además de arcos que separan la historia, muchas gracias y espero contar con su apoyo.

* * *

**Arco 02: Batalla de las Waifus**

**Capitulo 17: Un Peligro amenazante.**

* * *

**¿?** — Abriendo los ojos con una mueca de dolor, viendo algo borroso —. ¿Dónde...?... ¿Dónde estoy?... Aaaagh… Me duele la cabeza.

**¿?** — Eso fue mi culpa…

**¿? **— Te dije que debían anestesiarlo, no golpearlo como una mula — Tocándose el brazo derecho con una mueca de dolor —. Cielos, casi me da en el torso, menos mal que teníamos esa arma.

**¿?** — Pues no entiendo como llego aquí.

**¿?** — Wow, wow, wow, no entiendo como carajos estoy aquí y quienes son ustedes, aunque ahora me doy cuenta de que es verdad, porque siento el mismo dolor cuando mi hermana Leni me dio una patada al estilo de un burro a la cabeza, olvidándome de muchas cosas, pero bueno — Abriendo los ojos —. ¿Quiénes demonios son ustedes? ¿Qué significa esa arma?...

**¿?** — Wow, creí que gritarías como una niña.

**¿?** — Eso ofende en muchos sentidos — Frunciendo el ceño.

**¿?** — Pues nunca pensé que mi madre me haya dicho de que papa no era un bebe llorón…

**¿?** — ¡Liby! — Molesta con los brazos cruzados.

**Liby **— Sonriendo de manera nerviosa — Se me chispoteo…

**¿?** — Aun me pregunto del porque tía Lisa nos mandó aquí…

**¿?** — Abriendo los ojos en par — ¡¿Tía Lisa?!

**¿?** — No puede ser…

**Liby **— Ahora la jodiste, Lacy.

**Lacy **— Lo siento…

**¿?** — Pues bien, como ustedes ya la cagar*n, debemos hablar con este idiota de aquí — Mirando con cara fría a ese albino sentado y amarrado a la silla —. Escucha bien, hijo de p*ta, estarás con nosotras en estos dos días que quedan para que nos acompañes a un viaje para salvar a nuestra familia como a las personas que tu jodiste en el tiempo o eso creo, porque nunca apareciste en la mier*a de nuestra infancia, donde me presento — Sonriendo de manera sádica y sombría —. Suspiro, mi nombre es Lupa y la de frenillos que se parece a tu hermana Luan se llama Liby, siendo que la siguiente que se parece a la desnutrida, hermana del tablón. Es la hija de ella, teniendo el nombre de Lacy.

**¿?** — Oh sea que ustedes… — Sudando un poco de la frente.

**Lupa **— Veo que comprendiste de quienes somos, aunque es muy raro que el tiempo y espacio no se haya ido a la ver*a

**¿?** — Ustedes son… ¡Los Jonas Brother! — Sonriendo emocionado — ¡Siempre los quise conocer!... Aunque en la televisión los muestran muy grandes como de estar separados para que estén desaparecidos, aunque, había rumores de que estaban en Royal Woods.

**Lupa **— Con ojos en blanco — ¡No somos hombres!

**Lacy **— ¡Si!... — Tocándose el pecho con lagrima en los ojos de manera cómica — Aunque muchas veces me confundieron con un vato o un trapito.

**Liby **— No me lo recuerdes… — Sonrojada y desviando la mirada a la izquierda.

**Lupa **— Por el amor al diablo — Molesta y agarrando la camisa de ese albino —. ¡Eres un maldito retrasado!... Aaaagh — Separándose un poco y tocándose el brazo —. Lincoln Loud… Eres nuestro padre y somos tus hijas, siendo que te cogist* a tus no hermanas como lo son Luan, Lucy, mi madre como también a la aspiradora de orgullo como la tía Lynn.

**Lincoln **— Momento… Mjmjmjmjmjm — Riendo levemente con sudor en la frente — ¿Quieren decirme que son las hijas de mis no hermanas?, donde parece que lo nombraste en el orden de que yo me las co*i de manera ricolina, cosa que antes, quería escaparme del lugar al ser tratado como un pu*o trofeo… ¿Eso me quieren decir? — Comenzando a reírse — Jajajajajaja. Ok, deberían sacar las cámaras ocultas y hacerme ver como el gran imbécil que soy — Girando su mirada a todos los lados —. Vamos chicas, pueden salir… — Abriendo los ojos un poco y sonriendo de manera nerviosa —. Chicas… Chicas… Ok… Esto no es gracioso…

**Lupa **— Este es más idiota de niño que de adulto…

**Lacy **— Igual es lindo — Sonrojada levemente.

**Lupa **— Dandose una palmada en la frente con su mano izquierda —. Debes estar bromeando…

**Lacy **— Lo siento… — Agachando la mirada con una sonrisa leve y triste al mismo tiempo.

**Liby **— Estando en frente de Lincoln — Papi… Lupa no te ha mentido, somos tus hijas en una línea del futuro…

**Lincoln **— Si como no. Incluso soy el oso Ted que le gusta chupársela a todos los Bruce Willies por ser calvos…

**Liby **— Ok, esto es de perder el tiempo con su nivel de sarcasmo tonto — Suspirando, observando a las dos chicas —. Creo que deberíamos contarle por qué estamos aquí para que nos crea o tendremos problemas con toparnos con ellas o ese sujeto que nos siguió.

**Lupa **— Creo que tienes razón…

**Lincoln **— Cuenten lo que cuentes, nunca les creería que son mis supuestas hijas del futuro…

**Lupa **— Suspirando y sacando una billetera como foto — Pues esto te dejara con los huevos chiquitos de la impresión.

**Lincoln **— Como sea…

Aquel albino, habia visto la foto que aquella niña de casi su edad, estaba mostrándole en darle una visión adulta suya de pelo medio blanco con una cicatriz en forma vertical del lado derecho en su ojo del mismo lado, aunque este podía ver claramente según la imagen, donde, podemos ver como una Liby, estaba sosteniendo un aparato que le pego en la nuca de nuestro protagonista, lanzando un quejido de dolor para ver muchas sesiones de imágenes en movimiento de ese futuro o línea de tiempo del que hablaban las chicas para no creérselo de que en verdad, tanto ellas fuesen sus hijas o fruto del amor con las que tuvo con sus no hermanas de sangre. Siendo que, pasando unos quince minutos y sin tener ese aparato de mucha tecnología, podemos ver a Lincoln sentado en el sofá con las manos en su cabeza, agarrando su cabello de tono blanco sin comprender de la situación en la que se encontraba con un giro de ser un premio en una batalla de real de las chicas o waifus que nunca te amaran en la vida real para estar ahí con su posible descendencia del futuro, donde, Lacy, estaba llegando con una taza de té, dándoselo a Lincoln que lo bebe, dejando ese objeto de lado en la mesa que tenia en frente de ellos cuatro en la sala de aquella casa.

**Lincoln** — Alzando su mirada — Entonces… Vienen del fututo…

**Liby** — Posible futuro…

**Lincoln** — ¿Uh? — Viendo a la chica de los frenillos — ¿Posible futuro?

**Lupa **— Pues existen muchas líneas temporales o dimensiones con referencia del tiempo, donde, nuestro tiempo, has estado con todas tus no hermanas al saberse que no eras un Loud, donde, estamos en un aprieto con algunas personas que nos han jodido de la peor manera posible nuestras vidas, siendo que, Tía Lisa. Nos mando en una maquina del tiempo con las coordenadas para poder capturarte en el mismo centro de Royal Woods, donde justo se realizaba la lucha real que fue dado por nuestra abuela.

**Lincoln **— Momento… — Sonrojándose mucho — Oh sea… ¿Tengo mas hijas aparte de ustedes tres?...

**Lacy **— Prima hermanas en mucha ocasión se diría. Pero si, aunque muchas veces, teníamos que dormir en algunas habitaciones separadas cuando hacían esas cosas de adultos que nos explico Tía Lisa antes de venir aquí — Sonrojándose demasiado —. Incluso, hace poco, me habia encontrado con mi madre y por error, ella me dio un beso, llamándome perdedora y eso…

**Lincoln **— Sonriendo de manera nerviosa, teniendo un tic en la ceja izquierda — Ok… Eso se escuchó muy feo…

**Liby **— Eso también lo dije en un sentido y eso que no quería contar chistes como lo hace mi madre…

**Lincoln **— Entiendo, aunque — Mirando a Lupa — ¿Qué tengo que ver yo aquí?

**Lupa **— Simple, estarás con nosotras en un viaje a nuestra línea de tiempo para salvar a personas que queremos o nos importa un poco el caraj*.

**Lincoln **— Wow, en serio te pareces a Lucy en muchos sentidos.

**Lacy **— También pienso lo mismo…

**Lupa **— Grrrr — Gruñendo molesta — Mejor cállense y arréglense que nos iremos en la noche.

Lincoln no tenia en cuenta de que aceptar o no el viaje con esas chicas, teniendo un poco de miedo con las armas que habia visto en Lupa, habiendo que aceptar aquello o tener una herida como una muerta estúpida a manos de chicas que parecen Lolis, siendo protegidas o no por la ONU de su época, llegando con esto la noche, precisando en ser las nueve de la noche, saliendo de esa casa para dejarlo como todo nuevo, donde, podemos encontrarnos a ese albino con una capucha de color negro que le cubría la cabeza como el cuerpo, siguiendo a las chicas que sacaron sus pistolas para darle una mirada amenazadora a su padre del presente o pasado para ella en lo personal, escuchándose unas sirenas de policía que iban a la dirección de ellos, poniendo en alarmas a los cuatro jóvenes que se fueron corriendo del lugar. No entendiendo de como supieron de que estaban ahí, escuchándose los gritos de las chicas que estuvieron en la lucha real, dandose una persecución durante las calles de Royal Woods de manera rápida, habiendo algunas explosiones de humo con unas granadas que lanzo Lupa para despistar a todos para que estas mismas con Lincoln no apareciesen en las calles de aquel lugar en unos minutos, reapareciendo en la salida norte de Royal Woods, precisamente en la frontera de esta a la carretera, donde en ese momento, podemos ver a una chica de cabello rubio con camisón de verde color limón que habia llegado con una cuchara de palo en la mano derecha, encontrándose molesta y preocupada ante esto.

**Lupa** — No puede ser — Molesta y sacando su pistola —. Tenía que ser ella…

**Lincoln** — Girándose y abriendo los ojos en par — Leni…

**Leni** — Aaaaaf… Aaaaaaf… Menos mal que Lana me enseño a oler cosas o personas, aunque ella esta resfriada y no pudo llegar. Pero bueno — Negando con la cabeza, viendo con lagrimas en los ojos —. Lincy… ¿Dónde te vas?...

**Lincoln **— Pues es gracioso de que lo preguntes, donde ellas son como mis hijas del futuro de lo que tengo entendido y me buscan para salvarlas en su época o algo así.

**Lupa **— Muy molesta con el ceño fruncido, apuntando la cabeza de Lincoln — ¡No tenias que haberlo dicho, imbécil!

**Lincoln **— ¡Lo siento! — Cubriéndose como puede, estando de rodillas — ¡No me dispares!

**Lupa **— Tsk… — Viendo a Leni — Oye, cabeza de oxígeno. Mejor aléjate y lo digo en serio.

**Leni **— No quiero… — Con lagrimas en los ojos, bajando su mirada y viendo el suelo —. Siempre es lo mismo, siempre estoy lejos de Lincy y quería que esa lucha real siguiese para poder demostrar que al menos tengo corazón para estar con el chico que me ha salvado y cuidado con mucho cariño, dejando de lado el físico para enfocarse en lo sentimental hacia mi persona, donde, escuchar la noticia de que no es mi hermano. Me ponía una alegría enorme para tener una posibilidad de estar a su lado…

**Lacy **— Aaaaaw, eso es tierno.

**Liby **— Wow, muchas veces, escuche eso de mi madre con chistes de pe*es cuando lo decía…

**Lupa **—…

**Lacy **—…

**Lincoln **— Muy sonrojado — Eso sobraba…

**Liby **— No es mi culpa de escuchar eso en la noche de cada viernes en el mes…

**Leni **— Con lagrimas en los ojos — ¡Ya basta! — Sosteniendo fuertemente la cuchara de palo — ¡Quiero estar con Lincy sin importar mi vida!

**¿?** — Con voz grave, sonriendo debajo de la máscara — Deseo cumplido…

**Lupa **— Abriendo los ojos en par — ¡¿De dónde apareció?!

**Leni **— Girando su mirada con los ojos abiertos, temblando un poco — ¿Q-quien…? — Abre la boca al ser atravesada por un sable rojo de luz en su torso, cayendo de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos —. Aaaaaagh…

**Lincoln **— Abriendo los ojos, quedando en shock — N-no… ¡Leni!

**Lacy **— ¡Oh no! ¡Si ella muere…!

**Lupa **— ¡Carajo! — Disparando su pistola, impactando en la espada de color rojo — ¡Tendremos que llevarla!

Liby lanzo una granada de humo en contra de ese sujeto con armadura como traje y casco de tono oscuro, donde, tanto Lincoln como Lacy, siendo el primero con lagrimas en los ojos, estaban llevándose a una Leni que tenia una mueca de dolor evidentemente con algo de sangre que salía de su boca con dos líneas de la misma, siendo que, llegando el mismo punto de que apareció el portal. Lupa habia llegado corriendo del lugar, lanzando un prototipo que abrió otro portal, empujando a Lincoln dentro con las demás para entrar en ella misma, desapareciendo a los pocos segundos de haber encajado todos para viajar en el tiempo. Donde, podemos ver a ese sujeto que estaba con su sable de color rojo carmesí en los lugares del suceso, sacando un aparato que lo sostenía en la mano izquierda, apareciendo un holograma de una persona encapuchada en la misma imagen.

**¿?** — Espero que tengas buenas noticias…

**¿?** — Lo siento mi Lord. Ellas escaparon con el objetivo, incluso, han llevado a alguien más con ellos a la época.

**¿?** — Eso es un peligro para la fase final de nuestra venganza… Pero bueno, puedes venir en seguida para tomar tus responsabilidades.

**¿?** — Si… Mi lord — Apagando el holograma, sacándose el casco, mostrándose a un Bobby calvo con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo —. Pronto… La venganza estará consumida.

* * *

**Continuara.**

Nos veremos en el penúltimo capitulo del arco, llamado:** El Tiempo ha llegado.**

**Nota final:** Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo decimoséptimo de la guerra por Lincoln, esperando que les haya gustado, pudiendo compartir la obra para que esta sea apoyada. Muchas gracias y nos veremos en el siguiente episodio. **Pueden nombrarme mas chicas o QTS en los comentarios.**

**El siguiente arco, será llamado: "LA VENGANZA DE LOS RAROS"**


	18. El Tiempo ha llegado

**Guerra por Lincoln**

**Derechos de autor y nota inicial:** Los personajes de Loud House no son míos, pertenecen a su respectivo creador como la producción misma, siendo este un Fanfic con un Harem demente como locura y desarrollo del personaje, combinando Loudcest con demás cosas, habiendo groserías de por medio como algunas escenas fuertes para su advertencia, además de arcos que separan la historia, muchas gracias y espero contar con su apoyo.

* * *

**Arco 02: Batalla de las Waifus**

**Capítulo 18: El Tiempo ha llegado.**

**¿?** — Abriendo los ojos un poco, teniendo la visión borrosa — Mier*a, esto dolor de cabeza me recuerda la vez que Luna casi me hizo tomar ese refresco, amaneciendo con un dolor de cadera, aunque ahora que lo pienso, también se sentía algo cálido en mis pantalones.

**¿?** — Teniendo una gota en la cabeza — Ok, estas completamente enfermo…

**¿?** — ¿Eh? — Alzándose un poco, haciendo otra mueca de dolor, tocándose la cabeza con su mano derecha.

**¿?** — Ey, viejo, debes estar con mucho cuidado.

**¿?** — ¿Viejo?

**¿?** — Suspirando — Creo que Lupa tuvo que advertirles a ti como mi tía del pasado en los efectos para ustedes en ser su primer viaje en el tiempo…

**¿?** —Abriendo los ojos levemente — ¿Viaje del tiempo?

**¿?** — ¿Acaso estas sordo?...

**¿?** — Saltando de la cama, estando con su camisa naranja con pantalones vaqueros de color azul, sudando mucho — ¡Leni! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

**¿?** — Oh, veo que buscas a mi tia, debe estar en la sala de cuidados con las demás chicas, aunque tengo ordenes de que no puedo dejarte ir — Sacando una pistola de su costado derecho, apuntando este la cabeza de aquel otro muchacho — Créeme, tengo muchas ganas de darte un disparo entre los ojos como de volarte los sesos de tu cerebro tonto en todo la habitación, aunque debemos mantenerte vivo o los ejecutores vendrán por ti, capaz que ya te hayas topado con uno de ellos y posiblemente él fue quien hirió a mi tía Leni.

**¿?** — Tragando saliva — Entonces… Entonces significa que eres uno de mis hijos en esta realidad…

**¿?** — Interesante, parece que no eres tan idiota, aunque igual — Aun apuntando con su pistola — No puedes pasar de esta habitación, maldito virgen con cara de Poodle.

**¿?** — Suspirando y dandose la vuelta —. Aun no entiendo por qué aquel apodo…

**¿?** — Alzando su ceja derecha — ¿En serio?

**¿?** — Ok, mejor olvídalo, porque comprendí del porque me llaman así…

**¿?** — Entiendo…

**¿?** — Entonces — Viendo los alrededores de aquella habitación, habiendo pancartas de estrellas de Rock como de algunas bandas musicales, bajando su mirada para ver a ese chico que le seguía apuntando con aquella arma —. Tu mama… Tu mama debe ser Luna…

**¿?** — Es tan obvio, pero bueno — Serio, llevando una banda negra en la cabeza, cabello castaño con chaqueta de cuero negro como sus pantalones —. Mi nombre es Lemy, Lemy Loud y mi madre se llama Luna, antigua rockera Famosa del país como conocida a nivel internacional, además de tener una hermana que se llama… Bueno — Suspirando un poco molesto, desviando la mirada a la derecha —. Olvídalo…

**¿?** — Pues veo que sacaste mucho de tu madre, aunque no entiendo porque no quieres hablar de tu hermana…

**Lemy** — Deberías saberlo, ustedes dos nos hicieron y debemos tener tantos tus genes como los de mama

**¿? ** — Debe ser muy difícil, comprendo y aun no entiendo que pasa aquí, aunque… Mi nombre es Lincoln…

**Lemy —** Eso ya losé — Molesto.

**Lincoln —** Ok…

**Lemy —** Como sea…

**Lincoln —** Caminando y sentándose en un costado de la cama — Esta debe ser tu habitación como veo, aunque no comprendo que son los ejecutores o el porque estoy aquí, estaba hace poco antes de llegar a este lugar en un torneo donde muchas chicas con hormonas calientes me intentaban ganar como si fuese una especie de trofeo, enterándome que hace poco de que no soy un Loud de sangre para los que eh llamado hermanas por años, aunque comprendo muy bien el porque mis padres no quisieron decirme esto para no dañar mi mente…

**Lemy —** Apoyándose en el marco derecho de la puerta, estando de brazos cruzados — No puedo darte tanta información, aunque, viniendo por parte de tu vida antes de que tomaras la decisión de tenernos o no, podría decirte que ya veo de donde saque lo calenturiento de la familia, aunque me da un poco de asco que lo hayas hecho en esa línea de tiempo con las que no son tus hermanas, habiendo posiblemente diferentes líneas con universos donde en una no eres un Loud o si, también es posiblemente de que en una seas un esposo con tu propia hermana…

**Lincoln —** Nunca me hubiese casado con una de ellas si pasara…

**Lemy —** Cerrando los ojos con una leve sonrisa — Hmp…

**Lincoln —** Hablo en serio…

**Lemy —** Es gracioso, pensaba lo mismo y mírame, algunas de mis prima hermanas me han visto con ojos coquetos, aunque comprendo que debe ser las hormonas o de que soy un p*to amo que se las gana como tú, aunque — Abriendo sus ojos levemente, girando su mirada a la derecha, viendo a ese albino aun sentado —. Solo conozco mi camino y destino, maldito viejo.

**Lincoln —** Suspirando, tocando sus rodillas con ambas manos, mirando al suelo —. Mira… Lemy, ¿Lemy?... Si… No tengo idea de que abre hecho nuestra relación de padre eh, hijo, aunque si hice algo malo, tengo merecido tu oído…

**Lemy —** El daño está completamente hecho…

**Lincoln —** Comprendo…

**Lemy —** Suspirando, separándose del marco, teniendo esa pistola aun en su poder — Escucha, tengo muchas buenas razones para darte un tiro como las personas que son tus hijas o las que quedan… — Teniendo ojos llorosos —. Pero lo importante es que debemos acabar con esta locura ahora en adelante, aunque tengamos que usarte a ti de carne de cañón…

Aquel albino se habia quedado helado ante las palabras de aquel muchacho que se parecía en que tuviese la misma edad, donde, aquel Loud de cabello blanco, estaba poniéndose de pie para caminar hacia la ventana de aquella habitación, habiendo barrotes para quedarse de piedra al ver muchas casas desechas con varios focos de incendios con humo y algunas cosas que eran casi de cinco metros que caminaban por las calles, atrapando gente en el cual, gritaban o daban disparos que no podían hacer nada contra esos grandes humanoides, muriendo de manera posterior con las patadas en los bajos o los mazos que recibían en la cabeza, habiendo con esto, algunos cadáveres de mujeres, hombres, ancianos hasta niños con animalitos en la calle, preguntándose en el momento de como el mundo se pudo haber ido por el excusado ante esto, aunque en ese momento, estaban sintiéndose pasos para mostrarse a una Lupa con una falda negra, medias hasta las rodillas como una blusa blanca, empujando de manera suave a Leni que estaba con su camisón verde limón, notándose la banda que estaba en sus costados que le rodeaban la parte afectada, cayendo esta al suelo para que Lincoln le vaya a socorrer de inmediato, encontrándose molesta con aquella albina que le hacia los aires de Lucy, teniendo ella una sonrisa algo sombría para dar la espalda en esos momentos.

**Leni** — Li-lincy… — Teniendo ojos llorosos.

**Lincoln **— Dándole un abrazo — Descuida, descuida que saldremos…

**Lupa **— Como si pudiesen…

**Lincoln **— Mirando molesto a Lupa — Escúchame, aunque seas hija de mi no hermana Lucy, también debes de comprender que no sabemos nada de lo que esta pasando en su línea de tiempo.

**Lemy **— Apuntando con su pistola — Esa no es manera de hablarle…

**Lincoln **— Tsk…

**Leni **— Apoyando su cabeza en el hombro derecho de su albino con lagrimas — Lincy, tengo miedo…

**Lupa **— Tocando con su mano derecha los brazos de Lemy, bajándolos — No es necesario….

**Lemy **— Entiendo…

**Lincoln **— Tsk… Como sea — Frunciendo el ceño — Pero, quiero respuestas de lo que está pasando aquí…

**Lupa **— Girándose para tener una sonrisa muy leve — Como sea… — Caminando y sentándose con sus piernas cruzadas en el costado de esta misma, mirando a Lemy que asiente con la cabeza, cerrando la puerta para irse del lugar, habiendo un clima de tensión en el cuarto, donde, estando de brazos de cruzados como de mirar a Lincoln como Leni aun abrazados —. Pues bien, ¿Por dónde comienzo?...

**Lincoln **— Del comienzo…

**Lupa **— Esta bien — Dando un largo suspiro — Primero lo primero. Las heridas de ella han sido curadas por nuestra tía Lisa que es la única que se ha podido escapar de las manos de los ejecutores, siendo un grupo de la elite del señor quien gobierna Royal Woods como varios estados del hemisferio sur de este mundo, creándose unos mega soldados que son los humanoides, pareciendo unos titanes descerebrados, aunque nuestras armas son casi inútiles, excepto por unas espadas como rifles de laser que nuestra tía nos ha dado para la defensa, habiendo muchas personas que tienen fe en nosotros para intentar detener esta dictadura, aunque ahora te preguntaras — Sonriendo muy levemente, sacándose un cigarrillo con un encendedor de su falda, encendiéndolo para fumar un poco, tirando humo, dejando en shock a Lincoln en esos instantes —. ¿Quién es el dictador? ¿Por qué casi te mata?... ¿Por qué quiere vernos muerto?

**Lincoln **— Eso es lo que quiero saber…

**Lupa **— Pues bien — Fumando un poco y exhalando humo — Uff… Tu amigo Clyde con algunos chicos son los culpables de esto, siendo que, alguien llamado Chaz es el dictador de este mundo, prometiendo venganza contra el apellido Loud como de las personas que tengan una relación con la libertad del amor…

**Leni **— Abriendo los ojos llorosos, poniéndose de pie — ¿Chaz?...

**Lupa **— Es gracioso que hayas llegado justo al momento de partir, siendo que también eres la causante de esta línea temporal de que ese gordo otaku haya ganado el odio en conjunto con Benny, Clyde, Rusty y mas con Bobby… Siendo dejados por las chicas para estar en los ejecutores, buscando — Mirada fría — Investigando, cazando y matando…

**Lincoln **— Poniéndose de pie, sudando — No me digas que la mayoría de las primas hermanas tuya…

**Lupa **— Si… — Agachando la mirada — Solo quedamos Lacy, Liby, Lemy y yo… Las demás fueron… — Apretando un poco su puño derecho, sosteniendo el cigarrillo con la otra — Incluso, solo tenemos a tía Lisa como la mama de Liby, Luan, siendo la enfermera del lugar, aunque se viste de payaso para dar alegría a los huérfanos del lugar… Eso es algo lamentable.

**Lincoln **— Pe-pero…

**Leni **— No puede ser…

**Lincoln **— Pero… — Negando con la cabeza — ¿D-donde está mi otro yo?...

**Lupa **— Tirando el cigarrillo al suelo, pisándolo con fuerza, teniendo lagrimas en los ojos, acerándose para darle un abrazo demasiado fuerte — No…

**Lincoln **— Abriendo los ojos — ¿N-no?...

**Lupa **— Nunca pude conocerte y tampoco Lemy, moriste después de que tía Lola diese luz a su hija hace años…

**Lincoln **— Separándose un poco, negando su cabeza, teniendo ambos manos tomados de su pelo blanco — ¿Estoy…?, ¿Estoy muerto?...

**Leni **— Tapándose la boca con ambas manos, soltando lagrimas —…

**Lupa **— Nunca estuviste en nuestras vidas, mentí en varias cosas como de dejar a Lemy en shock con pedirte ayuda, diciéndote esto de las relaciones de padre con hijos porque nunca tuvo la oportunidad de verte… — Tocando el hombro derecho de Lincoln con su mano del mismo lado — Por eso, quiero que nos ayudes para acabar con esta tortura… Debes acabar con esto que provocaron tus amigos…

Leni no dijo nada, mirando como su no hermano menor, estaba cayendo de rodillas al suelo, comenzando este a respirar de manera agitada para dar un respiro largo, imaginándose de que hubiese pasado si no tuviese este Harem, provocando un grave daño a esta línea de tiempo, aunque también, sabia muy bien de que podían estar sufriendo estos niños que son sus hijos como dos que deberían ser sus esposas en el caso de Lisa o Luan en esta época, dandose una realidad como una acción y la decisión que lo haría como un personaje hecho, donde, poniéndose de pie, estaba en frente de Lupa, dándole una mirada con odio ante esto.

**Lincoln **— Dime una cosa…

**Lupa **— Habla…

**Lincoln **— Si esto termina, ¿Podremos volver?

**Leni **— Lincy…

**Lupa **— Viendo de reojo a Leni, volviendo esta a Lincoln — Es posible… Pero debes ayudarnos a acabar con esta mier*a

**Lincoln **— Agachando su mirada, apretando sus dos puños con fuerza — Esto es como un juego de las guerras galácticas… Pero — Alzando su mirada con unos ojos color rojo, llenos de odio y brillando — Esto se acabará, ha llegado el tiempo de acabar con esto…

Lupa se quedo sonriendo como con un poco de terror al ver esos ojos al igual que Leni, donde, veremos que pasara en el ultimo capitulo de la saga de las Guerras de Waifus en el próximo apartado de la obra, comenzando con el siguiente arco, Venganza de los raros.

* * *

**Continuara**

Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, llamado:** ¿Esposa Feliz?, momento de Luan.**

**Nota final:** Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo decimo octavo de la guerra por Lincoln, esperando que les haya gustado, pudiendo compartir la obra para que esta sea apoyada. Muchas gracias y nos veremos en el siguiente episodio. **Pueden nombrarme mas chicas o QTS en los comentarios.**

**El siguiente arco, será llamado: "LA VENGANZA DE LOS RAROS"**


	19. ¿Esposa Feliz?, momento de Luan

**Guerra por Lincoln**

**Derechos de autor y nota inicial:** Los personajes de Loud House no son míos, pertenecen a su respectivo creador como la producción misma, siendo este un Fanfic con un Harem demente como locura y desarrollo del personaje, combinando Loudcest con demás cosas, habiendo groserías de por medio como algunas escenas fuertes para su advertencia, además de arcos que separan la historia, muchas gracias y espero contar con su apoyo.

* * *

**Arco 02: Batalla de las Waifus**

**Capítulo 19: ¿Esposa Feliz?, momento de Luan.**

**¿?** — Entonces, sabes muy bien de lo que puede pasar si se entera.

**¿?** — Puede ser que nuestra existencia este en juego o nos odie a todos completamente.

**¿?** — El sabrá la verdad — Dando la espalda y caminando con una mirada seria —. Se dará cuenta.

**¿?** — Hay que hacer cualquier cosa para que este no se entere…

**¿?** — Intentare… — Cerrando la puerta y suspirando, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos, teniendo lagrimas en los ojos — Mier*a, mie*a, mier*a — Pateando la pared en frente suyo con su pie derecho, estando muy enojado — ¡Mier*a!

Mientras esto pasaba en un lugar que no conocíamos, volvíamos al segundo piso de lo que era la residencia de Los Louds en ser refugio de varios civiles como hijos de Lincoln con una de sus no hermanas supervivientes, encontrándonos a este mismo con Leni, tomados de la mano tanto derecha de ella con la izquierda de ese albino, estando serio como algo triste en ver a muchos adultos con niños en los pasillos con una mueca de dolor y con miradas de pocos amigos como ojos sin vida, denotando el terror de quedarse enjaulados dentro de la jaula en esas cuatro paredes, pareciendo pájaros que buscan su oportunidad de volar, aunque, bajando al primer piso, podemos ver como se iban a lo que era la cocina en que estaba cerrada con una puerta de metal que se daba con la entrada a un código de que Lupa habia ingresado, abriéndose esta misma para notarse a un Lemy ya adentro y viendo a una mujer de casi treinta y cuatro o posiblemente de casi treinta y nueve en la edad que daba la espalda, usando una blusa amarilla como jeans negros ajustados y unas sandalias, teniendo el pelo tomado con cola de caballo color castaño, dejando con muchas dudas tanto a Lincoln como su hermana Leni ante esto, aunque, volviendo con Lemy, estando ya en frente de Lupa con una mirada de pocos amigos.

**Lemy** — ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? — Susurrando muy bajo, sudando un poco— Sabes muy bien de que nos pueden joder la vida si ella ve a este viejo…

**Lupa **— Eso lose muy bien, aunque esto lo hago como un favor a Liby — Susurrando también, mirando a la mujer que le daba la espalda —. Esto es por ella…

**Lemy **— Lose… Pero…

**Lincoln **— Momento… Ella es…

**Leni **— Wow, podría decirse que se parece mucho a Luan, aunque un poco mas rellenita y parecida a mama…

**Luan **— ¿Eh? — Girándose y quedando con ojos abiertos, abriendo un poco la boca —. ¿Q-que es esto?...

**Lupa **— Dandose un golpe en la frente con la palma derecha de su mano —. Me deben estar ca*ando de mala suerte por esto…

**Lincoln **— Tragando saliva, sonriendo de manera muy nerviosa —. L-Lo siento, jejejeje…

**Luan **— Díganme que esto es una maldita mentira…

**Lemy **— P-pues tía Luan…

**Luan **— Estando con una mirada sombría como ojos color rojo —. Hablen…

**Lupa **— Tragando saliva — O-ok, odio cuando pase eso… Pero bueno, estos son Lincoln como Leni del pasado, sabiendo muy bien a lo que vienen en el caso de este idiota con cara de Virgen y Poodle.

**Lincoln **— ¡Oh vamos!

**Luan **— E-entonces no estoy soñando…

**Leni **— Pues si fuese un sueño, estaría con algunos churros y un vasito de leche tibia — Sonriendo de manera inocente.

**Luan **— Ok… Ella si es la Leni del pasado… — Teniendo una gota en la cabeza.

**Lemy **— Entonces… — Sonriendo algo incomodo, sobándose el brazo derecho con su mano izquierda —. ¿No hará una locura? — Viendo como Luan se estaba llevando en los brazos al albino, estando con ojos en blanco —. ¡Se lo ha llevado!... Momento — Observando como Lupa con Leni comían unos pasteles encima de la mesa —. ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Se han llevado a Lincoln!

**Lupa **— Pues el viaje en el tiempo da mucha hambre — Levantando el dedo del medio de su mano izquierda.

**Leni **— Tampoco eh comido nada desde este sueño…

**Lemy **— Pero esto no… — Dandose una palmada con su mano derecha en la frente, dando la espalda y caminando —. Olvídenlo, tengo que ver donde se metieron ellos dos.

Mientras tanto, podemos ver como esa Luan adulta, cargaba como podía en los brazos a Lincoln que se puso muy rojo al ver como el busto de su no hermana habia cambiado con el pasar el tiempo, siendo estos más grandes en comparación a los de Leni como los de Rita Loud, madre no biológica de ese mismo albino, donde, estaban subiendo las escaleras para entrar en lo que era la habitación de la antigua comediante en su niñez, cerrando todo con seguro para dejar sentado en el lado derecho de su cama debajo del camarote y ella al lado izquierdo, teniendo mejillas sonrojadas en ese momento, dejando con una sonrisa incomoda al albino de once años en ese instante.

**Luan** — Es gracioso… — Sonrojada y viendo el lugar a su alrededor — Me acuerdo de que aquí fue el primer beso de tu yo del pasado como cuando tenías doce y yo quince años.

**Lincoln **— En-entonces — Sonrojado y sonriendo mas incomodo —. ¿A-aquí nos besamos?...

**Luan **— Pues en ese tiempo, aquel Lincoln del pasado me dijo que me amaba mucho, teniendo mucho miedo de que mis sentimientos no fuesen correspondidos, aunque ya se sabia hace tiempo de que nuestros padres nos tenían guardado el secreto que no eras nuestro hermano de sangre, aunque igual, estaba ahí para protegerte como hacerte sonreír o sacarte risas para que al menos pudieses estar de mucho ánimo.

**Lincoln **— Bueno… En eso, estuve algo deprimido con no saber nada de mi legado o de quienes fueron mis padres, aunque me di cuenta de que, sin importar nada, las quería mucho en mi línea de tiempo a pesar de que casi me rompen las caderas a una lucha real en el cual me habían sacado las hijas de esta línea.

**Luan **— Eso es bonito, aunque me acuerdas mucho a su persona…

**Lincoln **— ¿Sera porque somos el mismo ser?...

**Luan **— Cierto, jejejejeje — Sonrojada y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro derecho de ese albino —. Si quieres, puedo contarte como fue nuestro noviazgo en especial eh incluso tuvimos una boda algo rara.

**Lincoln **— ¿Rara?...

**Luan **— Exacto — Sentándose un poco y estando algo mas cómoda —. Pues bueno, aquí nos dimos nuestro primer beso y estabas ya en una relación con Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lola y Lana — Teniendo algo los ojos llorosos con recordar esos nombres, secándose aquello con su mano derecha, dando un suspiro —. Pero bueno… Estábamos turnando con la aprobación de nuestros padres, donde poco a poco, estaban también Lori como Lucy metida en esto, aunque Lisa no le gustaba mostrar los sentimientos como lo sabrás en ese tiempo, donde, estaba antes una relación con Benny como lo sabrás o mi parte del pasado hubiese tenido, aunque este le habrá dado la lata por no fijarse en los buenos sentimientos de mi corazón, lastimándome mucho, mandándolo al rompimiento…

**Lincoln **— Lo siento…

**Luan **— No te preocupes, estuve mucho mejor contigo…

**Lincoln **— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Confundido con su ceja derecha alzada.

**Luan **— Linky… ¿Puedo llamarte así?...

**Lincoln **— Sonrojado con una leve sonrisa — Claro…

**Luan **— Gracias… Pero como iba a decir, Linky — Sonriendo de manera cálida, dejando suelto su pelo, poniendo algo rojo a ese albino que desvió un poco la mirada a la izquierda, causando una leve risa en ella —. Mjmjmjm… Sabes, siempre dicen que una persona esta muy bien con alguien a quien conoce sus defectos y demás cosas, donde el único chico que parecía pasar por eso eras tu mismo al ser nuestro no hermano de sangre y en el cual, siempre estabas ahí para nosotras como viceversa, aunque en la decisión de dejar a Benny en ese tiempo no fue tu culpa, siendo esta la misma de Benny con dañarme de esa manera, encontrando la fuente de mi vida contigo en ese tiempo, donde, estábamos en ese lapso con turnos para quedarnos contigo, quedándome los sábados en casi todo el mediodía como los miércoles en la tarde contigo, teniendo algunas veces nuestras citas y muchas cosas más, donde, pasando los años, estábamos ya con la edad de casarnos, aunque lo hicimos con el permiso de nuestros padres cuando tuviste los diecisiete años y yo los veinte, aunque literalmente fuiste el alma de la fiesta en aquella boda nuestra — Sonriendo algo muy nerviosa, sudando mucho.

**Lincoln** — Confundido con su ceja derecha alzada, estando sonrojado aun y volviendo a ver la cara de aquella mujer —. ¿Por qué soy buen bailarín?

**Luan **— Tragando mucha saliva — Digamos que no…

**Lincoln **— Entonces…

**Luan **— Prometes no enojarte, Por favor…

**Lincoln **— ¿Ok?

**Luan **— Habia hecho una broma con tu cabello usando el gel, donde quedaste calvo en el día de la boda, sacando muchas risas en todos los que fueron a vernos como nuestras demás hermanas… — Sonriendo mucho mas nerviosa, tragando saliva —. Jejejeje, Que cosas, ¿No?

**Lincoln **— Pensando con un aura morada en su frente de depresión —. Pues que mal la paso mi otro yo… — Volviendo en sí, quedando muy rojo al ser empujado y ver a la mujer de cabello castaño encima suyo —. Lu-Luan… ¿Q-que estás haciendo?

**Luan **— sentándose en las caderas suavemente de Lincoln, moviéndose un poco de atrás hacia delante, estando mas sonrojada —. Luego de la fiesta, estabas tan enojado de la broma que no quisiste hacerlo en la noche de nuestro matrimonio, aunque me habia vestido de conejita Playboy para ti, quedando muy rojo y me diste tan fuerte como un tigre blando, donde, pasando casi dos años, estaba naciendo nuestra hija Liby…

**Lincoln **— Muy rojo, desviando la mirada a la derecha, tomando las manos de aquella mujer —. Lu-Luan, debes detenerte…

**Luan **— Pe-pero… — Soltando lágrimas.

**Lincoln **— Viendo en shock la cara de aquella mujer —…

**Luan **— Mi mundo se vino abajo con las muertes de mis sobrinas como tuya y de las demás hermanas en manos de ellos… Pero… Pero — Acercándose con una sonrisa, aun teniendo lágrimas en sus ojos, besando un poco los labios de ese chico, separándose —. Estoy contigo… Estamos juntos de nuevo…

**Lincoln **— Pe-pero no soy…

**Luan **— Tapándose los oídos con sus dos manos —. ¡No te oigo! ¡Eres mi Lincoln! ¡Eres mi esposo!

Mientras tanto, cuando Lincoln se quedaba en shock como con algo de miedo, volvemos al primer piso, estando en el patio delantero con una trinchera que habia ahí, estando Liby como Lacy haciendo guardia, estando algo aburridas y llevando dos rifles en sus manos respectivamente, sintiendo un pequeño temblor al ver unos de esos gigantes que se acercaban, además de escuchar los gritos de Luan, dejando en shock a la chica de cabello castaño claro que no se lo podía creer que oía, pensando en lo peor, donde, estando cerca esos humanoides de la casa, estaban sonando la alarma dentro del inmueble, haciendo que las personas de los pasillos bajaran tan rápido por las escaleras, metiéndose dentro del sótano de la casa, habiendo unos grandes túneles en caso debajo de la misma para estar en caso seguros, aunque, volviendo con las hijas de Luan como Lynn junior, entrando y apuntando con sus armas por la ventana.

**Liby** — Abriendo la puerta de metal con furia —. ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!

**Leni** — ¡Tengo miedo! — Estando sentada en el suelo con lagrimas —. ¡Tengo miedo!

**Lacy **— Disparando una vez —. ¡Rayo! — Girando su mirada un poco — ¡Vienen como cinco de esas cosas aquí!

**Liby **— ¡Eso no es importante! — Poniéndose de pie — ¡¿Dónde está mi madre?!

**Lemy **— Asomándose del segundo piso — ¡No puedo entrar a la habitación de tía Luan!... ¡Aaaaaah! — Esquivando un trozo de madera que caía del techo.

**Leni **— Momento… ¡Lincy esta arriba! — Estando de pie y corriendo hacia las escaleras, agarrándose un poco de la madera de la baranda para subir.

**Lacy **— ¡Maldición! — Viendo la imagen fuera de la casa —. ¡Son de los grandes!

**Lupa **— Como es que supieron de la cobertura de tía Lisa… — Estando en shock, cayendo de rodillas al sentir un gran temblor —. maldición, tenemos que abrir la puerta de la mama de Liby eh irnos.

Todos asintieron y corrieron como pudieron para llegar al segundo piso, escuchando varias cosas romperse como del techo poco a poco destruirse, sintiendo un gran temblor en ese momento como de un grito que provenía de la habitación de Luan, donde, podemos ver como aquella puerta era destrozada con un puño gigante que iba en dirección como en cámara lenta en contra de Lacy que se quedo en shock ante esto, siendo que, Lemy vio esto y corrió muy rápido para empujar como puede a la chica con la camiseta numero dos, recibiendo el impacto de lleno para quedar con un chorro de sangre saliendo de sus narices como boca al ser tan destructivo el destrozo de sus órganos como cuerpo al recibir ese golpe de aquel puño gigante, saliendo este poco del lugar, dejando en todos con la boca abierta con esto.

**Lacy **— ¡Lemy!... ¡Lemy!

**Leni **— ¡Aaaaaaaaaah!

**Liby **— Cayendo de rodillas con lagrimas en los ojos, viendo el cuerpo de ese muchacho caer sin vida al suelo —. N-no puede ser…

**Lincoln **— ¿Q-que e-es eso? — Quedando de rodillas en la habitación de Luan con ver la pared destrozada con la mujer al lado con sangre saliendo de su boca, sonriendo levemente y dándole un abrazo.

**Luan **— Aaaaaagh… —Sonriendo de manera sádica —. Moriremos para estar juntos…

**Lupa **— ¡Mier*a! — Entrando a la habitación, activando su espada, quedando muy seria —. Entonces… Han llegado…

De eso, podemos tener una vista de una cabeza grande con mirada grotesca que estaba teniendo los ojos puesto en la habitación, siendo uno de los Humanoides mas grandes de diez metros de aquel mundo de la locura, habiendo unos de cinco metros alrededor de la casa, donde, veremos que pasara en el siguiente capitulo como el inicio del arco de "La Venganza de los raros"

* * *

**Continuara.**

Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo llamado: **La Tristeza de un olvidado**

**Nota final:** Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo décimo noveno de la guerra por Lincoln, esperando que les haya gustado, pudiendo compartir la obra para que esta sea apoyada. Muchas gracias y nos veremos en el siguiente episodio. **Pueden nombrarme mas chicas o QTS en los comentarios.**

**El siguiente arco, será llamado: "LA VENGANZA DE LOS RAROS"**


	20. La tristeza de un olvidado

**Guerra por Lincoln.**

**Derechos de autor:** Los personajes de Loud House no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su creador, Chris Savino como la producción misma de la serie, esperando como siempre este sea de su agrado, muchas gracias.

* * *

**Arco 03: La Venganza de los raros.**

**Capitulo 20: La Tristeza de un olvidado.**

**Lemy** — Siempre estaré contigo, Lacy.

**Lacy** — Lemy — Sonriendo con lagrimas.

**Lemy **— Siempre recuerda — Dándole un abrazo, haciendo sonrojar levemente a la chica que se pone a llorar en su pecho, comenzando este a darle caricias a su espalda, cerrando los ojos, volviendo en si, estando muerto en el suelo del pasillo, escuchándose la voz de fondo — Siempre estaré contigo, Lacy.

Lacy, hija de Lynn junior como de Lincoln en esa línea de tiempo, había dado una demostración de gran dolor con lanzar un gran grito de dolor inmenso con ver la pérdida del ser que le había confesado en cierta manera sus sentimientos a una semana de estos hechos con la pérdida de su vida en frente de los ojos de ella misma, dándose unos gritos mas de Liby con ver como Lupa, activando su espada laser, estaba corriendo para cortar un dedo del gigante, quien había destrozado la pared como el techo con su puño, haciendo que ese pedazo de carne caiga al suelo, dándose un ruido como de un grito monstruoso de aquella monstruosidad humana con sus demás compañeros, donde, estando en la mente de Luan Loud de aquella línea de tiempo, abrazando a un Lincoln, quedando este en shock sin saber qué diablos pasaba, podríamos ver como una Leni, teniendo una mueca de dolor con los daños aun en lo anterior que todos conocemos, estaba lanzándose con una patada derecha en la cabeza de aquella mujer, lanzándole lejos para chocar contra la pared, soltando a un albino, quien reacciono para estar de pie, quedando impresionado con la molestia de su hermana Leni en esos momentos, quien cayó al suelo con toser algo de sangre en la boca, preocupando muchísimo al albino, yendo a correr con todas sus fuerzas, agachándose y tomando como puede para notar que el costado derecho de su hermana mayor se tonaba con un poco de color rojo, sabiendo muy bien del daño que había recibido antes de llegar a esta línea de tiempo, dejando preocupada a Lupa con esto y molesta con ver la cara de odio en Liby, socorriendo a su madre.

**Lupa** — Maldición — Suspirando muy molesta, viendo a las bestias con estilo humanoides — Justo en este momento pasa esta mier*a, tenemos que hacer algo para que… — Quedando en shock como en cámara lenta al ver como Lacy le daba la espalda, quien corría para saltar en contra de esas criaturas.

**Lacy**— Teniendo lagrimas en los ojos, saltando en cámara lenta — No puedo permitir que estas cosas me destruyan la vida con quitarme a mi madre como padre, ahora — Apareciendo el cuerpo muerto de Lemy en el suelo sin vida, llorando mas por parte de esta chica, quien, teniendo su arma, disparaba, pensando aun —. Ahora… Tengo… Tengo… — Abriendo los ojos de golpe, estando muy furiosa —. ¡Esto se acaba!

Lupa no se lo podía creer, viendo como su prima hermana en algún sentido, estaba lanzándose para darle disparos a las piernas de aquellas cosas humanoides, cayendo al suelo, jadeando con un dolor al sentir un desgarro en su rodilla derecha, lanzando un grito para comenzar con su fuerza de voluntad a correr para ver en cámara lenta a su hermana de pelo blanco, sonriéndole con lagrima para darle la señal de que se tenían que ir en esos momentos, entendiendo a Lupa en ese sentido, haciendo que esta misma chica, estuviese dando la ordenes de irse al sótano que daba la ubicación del bunker bajo la casa Loud, saliendo de ese lugar con Leni, Lincoln, Liby y Luan, encontrándose esta ultima de manera inconsciente, moviéndose entre los escombros y viendo por última vez el cuerpo de Lemy, haciendo llorar a Lincoln en esos momentos, quienes, estando ya abajo, podían ver como se una puerta metálica que daba a las escaleras del sótano, entrando para que a los minutos posteriores, aquellos escombros se cayeran en lo que había quedado debajo de esa residencia, aunque, volviendo con Lacy, estaba ya con su ojo derecho cerrado y sangrando del mismo, estando apoyado en un árbol para estar rodeada de esos humanoides, quienes, estaban sonriendo de manera sádica con esto, aunque en ese momento, podemos ver como se detenían para notarse el sonido de los pasos de que alguien se acercaba, dejando en shock a la chica de cabello castaño claro ante ese momento, teniendo una daga que guardaba en su mano derecha en caso de emergencia, aunque, volviendo con aquella persona quien llegaba, estando de botas negras con pantalón y chaqueta del mismo tono con una capa roja, teniendo el cabello largo de color naranjo con sus ojos de pupilas tono rojo, estaba sonriendo de manera sombría para ver la mirada de aquella jovencita.

**¿?** — Parece que han escapado de todo aquello y es una lástima ver que un mocoso ha muerto en vano al parecer.

**Lacy** — Estando con el ceño muy fruncido — Chaz… Eres un hijo de p*ta.

**Chaz **— Eres muy tonta o ser una verdadera imbécil por hablar de ese modo ante una muerte que esta a puertas de hacerse realidad, donde — Sacando una espada de su costado derecho, estando en segundos delante de Lacy con la punta en su estomago, lamiéndose los labios — Esto se acabara muy pronto, demasiado pronto diría yo con lo que había planeado con mis ayudantes, aunque también, aquellos que osaron burlarse de mí con mi amor rechazado, también estarán muertos de la peor manera.

**Lacy** — Aaaaaagh… — Sintiendo como esa espada, poco a poco, estaba entrando en su estomago, tosiendo mucha sangre de su boca.

**Chaz **— ¿Qué pasa?...

**Lacy **— E-eres un bastar*o,,, Aaaaagh…

**Chaz **— Lamiéndose los labios, haciendo giros con su espada, haciendo toser más sangre en Lacy —. Este dolor tuyo no se compara con mi gran poder y el plan que está dándose con lo que me han hecho, donde no se compara con mi deidad.

**Lacy **— Aaaaaaagh… — Viendo como la espada sale de su estomago, vomita un charco de sangre en el suelo, cayendo de costado con tener ojos sin vida, además de unas lagrimas.

**Chaz **— Parece que te eh dado fuerte,,,

**Lacy **— Sonriendo levemente con lagrimas en los ojos — Le-Lemy…

**Chaz **— ¿Uh?

**Lacy **— Le-Lemy… — Sonriendo con lagrimas, estirando su brazo derecho lentamente, viendo la imagen de ese muchacho en frente suyo, sonriéndole de manera cariñosa —. Lemy…

**Chaz **— Que asco de escena — Caminando, enterrando su espada en la nuca de Lacy, estando esta con los ojos sin vida, sacando su arma para moverlo y hacer que la sangre salga de esta, guardándolo en su vaina, viendo a los humanoides con una sonrisa siniestra —. Esta noche, estarán cenando…

Aquel muchacho ya adulto, estaba sonriendo de manera sádica, yéndose del lugar mientras que esas cosas enormes, estaban comiendo los restos de Lacy sin medir nada, habiendo nubes que empañaron esta escena con una gran lluvia que se dio en el lugar, donde, pasando unos minutos posteriores y en una de las facciones de ese gigante Bunker con la entrada de este ya destruida con el plan de Lupa en caso de emergencia, podemos ver a la misma chica sentada en un sofá de una sala con una mirada asesina a Liby como a Lincoln, estando la primera muy mal con lo que había hecho su madre con respecto a poner en riesgo al mismo albino, mientras que ese niño de once años, estaba ya temiendo por la vida de Leni, aunque, Lupa, había comentado hace unos segundos atrás de que ella estaría bien con la vista de Lisa Loud, tía de ellos y que estaba a cargo de ese lugar con un apoyo muy bueno de su Bunker al estar al lado de lo que había sido la residencia Loud, aunque por motivos que conocemos, podemos ver que no dejaron a Lincoln ver a la chica del futuro de aquella línea en caso de temer que pase lo mismo en lo sucedido con Luan, aunque, volviendo con ese tema de Liby y su madre.

**Lupa** — Genial, simplemente genial — Estando con una mirada asesina, sosteniendo su espada desactivada en su mano derecha —. Perdimos a dos mas de la peor manera y todo por culpa de tu madre, Liby.

**Liby** — No es culpa de que mi madre haya estado sola durante muchos años y…

**Lupa** — Activando su espada laser — ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver, maldita sea!

**Lincoln **— Estando en shock y sentado a los pies de una cama —…

**Liby **— Frunciendo el ceño con lagrimas — ¡¿Crees que no lose?! ¡Perdimos a muchos en el camino!

**Lupa **— Tsk…

**Liby **— ¡No puedo dejar que haya más muertes!

**Lupa **— Dando la espalda, estando muy furiosa — Aaaaagh… Momento… — Abriendo los ojos de impacto —. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo rayos descubrieron nuestro sitio y desactivar las defensas?... — Girando su mirada al sentir un sonido de un arma, viendo como Liby tenía su pistola apuntando a su cabeza —. Tu… No me digas que…

**Lincoln **— ¡¿Qué cara*o?!

**Liby **— Sabia muy bien que esto traería a mi padre, aunque haya perdido a muchos miembros de mi familia, aunque — Viendo a Lincoln, estando ya de pie con una mirada en shock, dándole una sonrisa leve y sonrojada —. Podría cambiar el destino de esta línea de tiempo con su muerte o de que me fecunde con su rica leche que me dara la muerte en la eliminación de esta línea.

**Lupa **— Sudando mucho y con el ceño fruncido —. Entonces… Ese momento en que nos atacaron en el pasado, ¿Estabas trabajando con ellos?...

**Liby **— ¿Qué puedo decir?, tengo que hacer los modos de que mi padre vuelva a mis brazos y con el fin de cuidar a mi madre.

**Lupa **— ¡Eres una desgraciada!

**Liby **— Hermana, hermana, querida hermana — Sonriendo de manera inocente, teniendo esa pistola apuntando, negando con la cabeza de izquierda a derecha —. El hombre no puede obtener nada a no ser que sea a bases de sacrificio.

**Lincoln **— Eso lo sacaste de Fullmetal Alchemist.

**Liby **— Eso herede de tu en esta línea de tiempo con gustos de anime, mangas y comics, aunque — Sonriendo de manera sádica, haciendo sonar la pistola y viendo a Lupa —. Esto puede acabar si hacemos esto de hacer florecer a este Lincoln y con esto, tanto nuestras vidas como la organización de Chaz con esos idiotas podrá acabarse para siempre — Abriendo los ojos, sonriendo con baba saliendo de su boca — ¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?!... Aaaaaaf… Aaaaaf… ¡Esto puede ser el final de todos y sonreímos con uno feliz!

**Lupa **— Estas loca… ¡Estas completamente loca! ¡Mucho de nuestra familia ha muerto con lo que has hecho!

**Lincoln **— Liby… —Acercandose un poco con miedo, temblando algo — Ti-tienes que calmarte un poco y bajar el arma…

**Liby **— Dando la espalda y sonriendo levemente — Un paso más y está loca morirá con sesos reventados.

**Lupa **— Teniendo los puños apretados con una mirada de odio — Entonces… ¿Planeas acabar con nuestra familia y el mundo entero a base de tu felicidad enferma como de tu madre?... ¿Eso quieres decir?

**Liby **— Seria como un suicidio en caso de las líneas temporales, donde hay muchos de nosotros en las mismas o peores condiciones que esta, aunque me da una risa hacerme antes la llorona como la inocente con la muerte de Lemy y ahora, parece que Lacy está en peores condiciones, dándome una alegría para ver como algunos peones se van cayendo con el paso de los más fuertes y…

**Lincoln **— ¡Basta!

**Lupa **—…

**Liby **—…

**Lincoln **— Alzando su mirada con lágrimas en los ojos, apretando sus dos puños con fuerza —. Esto es una completa locura, donde, pensaba estar con alguien casado a cuando fuese mayor, jugar con mis niños y estar con los sobrinos, hijos de mis no hermanas… No eran mis hermanas y siempre las quise, aunque… Aunque… — Teniendo muchas más lagrimas en los ojos — ¡Nunca las trataría como tú!... — Corriendo y lanzándose con su puño derecho apretado —. ¡Porque nunca estuve como un solitario!

Liby intento reaccionar, girándose rápidamente para dar un disparo, haciendo que este roce el brazo derecho de Lincoln, quien, estaba lanzándose de nuevo contra aquella chica de cabello castaño, haciendo que Lupa, estuviese tomando la oportunidad perfecta para darle una patada por la espalda, haciendo que esta suelte una mueca de dolor con parte de la hija de Luan, haciendo que la pistola caiga al suelo y se mueva lejos, comenzando una pelea con rodaje entre los tres para escucharse un disparo en toda la habitación como los gritos de las personas, quienes estaban cerca de ese lugar, pidiendo ayuda en caso, aunque, todos estaban con los ojos cerrados en el caso de Lupa, Lincoln y Liby, aunque, podemos ver como esta ultimo le abría para ver que en su pecho sentía algo mojado, percatándose de que aquel impacto le había dado de lleno, poniéndose de pie para ver con ojos llorosos de que fue nada más ni menos que Luan, madre de esta con la pistola en su mano, estando esta en llanto al ver como su niña le sonrió para caer de espalda en cámara lenta al suelo, escuchándose el sonido de la caída de ese cuerpo al mismo, haciendo que Luan cayera de rodillas y la respiración agitada con ver a su bebita ya sin vida ahí tirada, aunque, volviendo con Lupa como Lincoln, observando el cuerpo sin vida de aquella jovencita

**Lupa** — No puede ser…

**Lincoln** — Por poco, casi morimos…

**Luan** — Teniendo lagrimas en los ojos, viendo a su hija en el suelo — Tu… Tu… Tú mataste a mi familia como muchos amigos… Hija… — Cayendo de costado, estando inconsciente con lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

* * *

**Continuara**.

**Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo llamado**: **La llegada del poder, ¿Muere Leni?**

**Nota final** Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo de la Guerra por Lincoln, estando ya en el tercer arco de la venganza de los raros, explicando como algunas cosas hicieron llevar a los raritos de este Harem al poder, habiendo mucho misterio de algunos personajes con su desarrollo, recordando que pueden compartir la obra y dejar su estrella que ayuda muchísimo.


	21. La llegada del poder, ¿Muere Leni?

**Guerra por Lincoln.**

**Derechos de autor:** Los personajes de Loud House no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su creador, Chris Savino como la producción misma de la serie, esperando como siempre este sea de su agrado, muchas gracias.

* * *

**Arco 03: La Venganza de los raros.**

**Capitulo 21: La llegada del poder, ¿Muere Leni?**

Todo era un silencio en aquellos subterráneos ante lo que había pasado con saberse la traición enorme de Liby Loud en contra de la resistencia, provocando la muerte de muchos en sus primos hermanos y hermanas en el tiempo de aquella línea, dejando en shock a una Lupa, quien, poco a poco, estaba conversando con su padre de niñez como lo es Lincoln Marie Loud ante lo que había pasado con el momento de aquella traición y de cómo ella no ha podido hacer nada con los pocos recursos que tenían a su mano en comparación de los ejecutores con Chaz a la cabeza como su líder, donde, pasando un tiempo de aquello como la salida de Liby en su cuerpo, fuera del lugar para no dar contagios o enfermedad a los refugiados, podemos encontrar a Lupa, caminando con Lincoln a un pasillo resguardado en el inicio con dos guardias que le dieron el paso a ambos jóvenes, dejando con dudas y una cierta idea de quién podía estar al final de ese pasillo.

**Lincoln** — No puedo creer que esté pasando esto.

**Lupa** — Lose también y me arrepiento mucho de haberte involucrado a ti como a tu hermana en todo esto, siendo que posiblemente esta línea temporal este muerta en unos días con la destrucción nuestra.

**Lincoln **— Siempre uno debe sonreír a pesar de todo, Lupa.

**Lupa **— Deteniéndose, dando la espalda y agachando su cabeza con los puños apretados con mucha fuerza —. Es gracioso… Siempre quise conocer a mi padre y estar con el junto a mama, aunque también — Sonrojada y con lagrimas, girándose para alzar su mirada —. También tuve sentimientos hacia Lemy como a tu yo de este tiempo… Padre…

**Lincoln **— E-esto…

**Lupa **— Muy sonrojada y desviando la mirada a la derecha, sacándose las lagrimas —. Olvida lo que dije — Dando la espalda y caminando —. No lo comprenderías y sabrías muy bien que esta mal…

Lincoln no pudo decir nada en consideración que en su línea presente, estaba viviendo su Harem mas demente con sus no hermanas al saber que no es parte de los Loud, negando eso y no diciendo nada a Lupa, quien parece seguir creyendo que el incesto en esa época estaba muy mal y mas con tener sentimientos a quien fue su medio hermano como su padre de aquel tiempo, aunque, pasando unos segundos, estaban llegando a una puerta grande de metal, dándose unas tecleadas por parte de la jovencita albina, haciendo que esta se abra con mucho humo saliendo de esta entrada, haciendo toser mucho a Lincoln, quien, abriendo sus ojos como frotarlo, estaba viendo un gran laboratorio con mucha tecnología como maquinas con varios papeles pegados a la pared, entendiendo muy poco con lo último en no saber de que trataba, aunque, este niño, estaba dirigiendo su mirada para ver que en el centro de aquel lugar, podía visualizar a una Leni sentada en una mesa, estando en frente de tres botones como un ratón, quien, estaba presionando más rápido los botones que ella, haciendo que una banda en la cabeza suya le diese choques eléctricos, haciendo que se ponga a inflar sus mejillas y maldiciendo al pequeño roedor, mientras que, podemos notar a una mujer de cabello castaño medio largo hasta la espalda con unos lentes, además de una buena figura, teniendo una bata blanca de laboratorio blanco con pantalones vino tintos y zapatos formales color negro, anotando con sus observaciones al comportamiento del ratón en contra de Leni.

**Leni** — Viendo como el raton presionaba un botón, tocando su cabeza —. ¡Aaaaah!... Eres un mal amigo, por eso, nunca estarás conmigo en Facebook.

**¿?** — Parece que tus ondas y reflejos, están regresando, aunque deberías darme las gracias con mis conocimientos médicos en curarte como hacerte desaparecer de manera inmediata la cicatriz en tus partes afectadas.

**Leni **— Lose muy bien…

**¿?** — Bueno, sigamos con los… —Abriendo los ojos, estando en shock en notar la presencia de tanto Lincoln como de Lupa, enfocándose en el albino, soltando su libreta que cae al suelo —.N-no puede ser… — Acercándose poco a poco, estando con lagrimas en los ojos —. En verdad eres tú…

**Lincoln **— Sonriendo algo nervioso —. Ho-Hola… Lisa…

**Lisa **— ¡¿Por qué no me dijeron que estaba aquí?! — Molesta y viendo sonrojada a Lupa, estando ella con lagrimas, quedando esta científica en silencio, aunque con los ojos bien abiertos —. Momento… No me digas que paso…

**Lupa **— Lamentablemente…

**Leni **— ¡Lincoln!

**Lincoln **— Haciendo un lado a Lisa, corriendo — ¡Leni!

**Leni **— Sonriendo emocionada, dando un salto con los brazos extendidos —. ¡Lincy!...

**Lincoln **— ¿Eh?...

**Leni **— Cayendo en cámara lenta sobre su hermano —. ¡Lincy!

**Lincoln **— Viendo a los lectores — Ayuda…

Pum, estaba Leni cayendo encima de Lincoln, haciendo que este se ponga en una posición muy comprometedora con su no hermana de dieciséis años, teniendo su trasero en la cara y haciendo que sus caderas estén un poco debajo de la cabeza de aquella chica dulce, quien, estaba sonrojada con este momento y posición en la que estaban, dejando en parte celosa a una Lupa como Lisa, quienes desviaron la miradas para no verse o ver a ambos Loud en esa situación, donde, pasando unos segundos, podemos ver a Lincoln recuperando el aire ante aquello, estando los cuatro sentados, aunque, Leni le mostro en una su torso como espalda, haciendo sonrojar demasiado al albino que se quedo impresionado al no ver cicatriz o heridas en ella, sacando una lagrima leve de felicidad para dar un abrazo a esa persona de índole femenino, quien, estaba también llorando al tener miedo de morir como de perder a su no hermanito de sangre, aunque, podemos ver la mirada en cámara lenta de Lincoln con mucha preocupación de lo que puede pasar, donde, Lupa, aquella albina eh hija de Lincoln como de Lucy, estaba platicando a Lisa acerca de la situación que se dio con la muerte de Lemy, Lacy y Liby, encontrándose Luan en un estado crítico con el trauma de dar el disparo de la muerte en contra de su propia niña, aunque podían estar algo tranquilos con las medicinas como equipo médico que contaban, dejando con esto pensativa y muy deprimida a Los demás presentes, donde, estaba dándose la idea por parte de Lupa de que debían devolver a Lincoln hacia el pasado suyo en compañía de Leni al ver que las posibilidades de ganar eran muy pocas, pudiendo terminar muertos en pocos días o incluso horas en caso de ser encontrados por las fuerzas de Chaz, donde, escuchando ese nombre, Leni Loud, estaba comenzando a sollozar de manera quebrada, culpándose de que si no hubiese terminado de la nada con ese cerdito Otaku, nada de esto hubiese pasado, dándole una pena a Lincoln, quien apoyo la cabeza de aquella chica en su pecho, dándole caricias a la espalda para un intento de calmar el dolor, aunque, Lisa, estaba comentado de que nada hubiese cambiado su línea temporal al ser distintas, donde, muchas veces en la vida, decisiones pueden ser diferentes en realidades o tiempos según las teorías de los viajes en dimensiones o el mismo tiempo, siendo que, mientras pasaba esto en el lugar de los subterráneos, podemos encontrarnos en el centro del destruido poblado de Royal Woods con varios cadáveres en el suelo, encontrándose un Chaz caminando entre ellos con esos gigantes humanoides a su alrededor, además, estando acompañado de un Bobby que ya conocimos en su ataque en contra de Leni en el pasado, también con un Clyde, quien estaba calvo con lentes oscuros, teniendo la misma armadura de que ese chico de índole mexicano, sobretodo de uno que tenía un casco en estilo Storm Trooper de Star Wars de tono rojo como su armadura, teniendo una capa negra en su espalda.

**Chaz** — Viendo los cadáveres calcinados en las calles —. Estos humanos no saben de lo que se ven enfrentados, aunque — Sonriendo de manera sombría, alzando su mirada y viendo a una persona atada de manos entre dos postes de luz muy juntos —. Esto es lo que pasa cuando el amor se destruye con la soberbia de alguien que me la quito…

**¿?** — Alzando su mirada, teniendo el ojo derecho inflamado, jadeando con una lagrima cayendo de su otro ojo — Chaz… Eres un maldito…

**Chaz **— Estando de brazos cruzados, frunciendo el ceño —. Esto es gracias a tu amado no hermano, quien me dio el poder de poder acabarlos a cambio de poder salvarlo de ese Harem… Lástima que le mentí y lo acabe en ese momento, donde, pude encontrar varios planos como de las contraseñas de su hermana de cuatro años en ese Bunker a un mes de la lucha real que se dio, donde… — Abriendo los ojos de golpe, sacando una espada de color rojo al ser de laser, sosteniéndolo en la mano derecha —. ¡Donde has participado y sigues amando a un muerto!... ¡Leni!

**Leni **— Tosiendo sangre, teniendo dos líneas de sangre en la boca —. Nunca lo has entendido…

**Bobby **— Sonriendo de manera burlona — Esta es una imbécil versión adulta que a pesar de las torturas como azotes en su espalda con látigos de púas, sigue hablando puras tonterías…

**Clyde **— Eso lo sabemos muy bien, incluso, muchos de nuestros soldados eh informantes buscan sin parar a esa versión menor como a Lincoln de niño…

**Leni **— Abriendo su ojo bueno con lágrimas —. No me digas que…

**Chaz **— Estando en frente de Leni — Amada mía, amada mía… — Metiendo su espada en la rodilla derecha de aquella chica.

**Leni **— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!... ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! — Alzando su mirada, soltando muchas lágrimas —. ¡Aaaaaaaaah!

**Chaz **— Ups — Sacando la espada laser, sonriendo levemente — Lo metí por error, aunque descuida, mucha sangre se queda seca sin importar de lo grave del corte…

**Leni **— Aaaaah… Aaaaah… — Teniendo lagrimas con sangre en su boca.

**Chaz **— Entonces dime, ¿Qué es lo que decías de que no entendía?... Recuerda que estas ante una deidad.

**Leni **— Alzando su mirada, llevando un camisón rasgado de las rodillas con suciedad y marcas de suciedad como cortes en sus brazos con cicatrices en su nuca con la espalda, además de tener el cabello corto —. Tu… Tu nunca entenderás el verdadero amor… Aaaaaf…. Nunca me quisiste en ese tiempo como con alguien que no fuese solo físico, siempre sintiéndome de manera muy mal ante eso y dolida con que los chicos de aquel momento me viesen como una bolsa de aire en la cabeza, aunque Lincy… Siempre lo ame desde que me demostró que todos, absolutamente todos, pueden lograr grandes cosas sin importar las barreras, lastimándome demasiado en saber que era de sangre… — Tosiendo sangre —. Aaaaaagh… Cof… Cof… Pero, cof… Estaba ahí para mí la esperanza de que podría estar a su lado sin importar nada, donde, todas esas oraciones fueron escuchadas…

**Chaz **— Apretando la empuñadora de su espada con fuerza —. Cállate…

**Leni **— Por eso… — Alzando su mirada con una sonrisa leve, habiendo una brisa que estaba en cámara lenta jugando con su cara —. Siempre lo amare…

**Chaz **— Dije que te calles…

**Leni **— Sonriendo muy levemente —. Perdiste… Chaz… Perdiste…

**Chaz **— ¿Eso crees?... — Sonriendo de manera muy sombría —. Dime una cosa, ¿Crees que tus hermanas como familia ha muerto?... Déjame decirte que es falso… Porque…

**Leni **— Abriendo su ojo bien abierto, alzando su mirada para ver esos humanoides —. No me digas que…

**Clyde **— Créeme, también quede así de sorprendido cuando Lori fue convertida, entendiendo que ese dolor mío de ser rechazado era solo un producto de un juego…

**Leni **— Moviendo sus brazos — ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! — Mirando a Chaz — ¡Eres un maldito!... ¡Eres un maldito idiota! ¡Aaaaaaah!...

**Chaz **— Ahora, todo estará acabando muy pronto, porque ya no me importa nada de encontrar o no a los últimos Loud, este mundo acabara enseguida…

**Leni **— ¡Eres un maldito!... — Abriendo los ojos, viendo como esa espada laser le atravesaba el pecho —. Aaaaaaagh…

**Chaz **— Sonriendo y sacando aquella arma de ese pecho, sonriendo de manera sádica —. No le digas así a un dios…

Leni, aquella mujer de cabello rubio, estaba perdiendo la visión en sus ojos, volviéndose estos grises, donde, poco a poco, estaba viendo el nacimiento de su hija como la boda que tuvo con su amado Lincoln, dando una sonrisa muy alegre para agachar en pocos segundos su cabeza, escuchándose unos truenos en el lugar con su muerte, dejando a los humanoides que se lo devorarán por orden de Chaz, quien, estaba viendo a ese sujeto de la armadura roja, dando la orden de que se fuera del lugar a buscar con las notas que le dio un topo para exterminar a los civiles, siendo que este Storm Trooper de casco rojo, asintió con la cabeza para irse del lugar con varios subordinados con armas a ese lugar, donde, pasando unos minutos, podemos encontrar a un Lincoln en frente de Lisa en una habitación separada de la habitación, viendo con una seriedad enorme a la mujer de cabello castaño con lentes, habiendo un frasco de tono color rojo en su contenido encima de la mesa como en frente suyo.

**Lisa** — Entonces, ¿Estás dispuesto?...

**Lincoln** — Solo… — Teniendo una mirada seria, tomando el frasco —. Solo quiero que envíen a Leni a mi tiempo…

**Lisa **— Sabes muy bien que este tónico puede quitarte la vida después de ocuparlo, donde estarás muy fuerte como para vencer a todos… Pero… — Mirando seriamente a Lincoln, dándole la espalda —. ¿Estás dispuesto a morir por personas que capaz no llegues a conocer en tu línea temporal?...

**Lincoln **— Prefiero dar mi vida y hacerlo para que esto se acabe, donde me gustaría que la mantuvieran segura a Leni.

**Lisa **— Esta bien, esta hecho… — Girándose con lágrimas en los ojos —. La enviaremos al pasado…

**Lincoln **— Tomando el frasco, poniéndose de pie y girando su mirada con unas lágrimas en los ojos —. Hare lo que un hermano y padre debe hacer…

* * *

**Continuara.**

**Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, llamado: Adiós Leni, última esperanza nace.**

**Nota final** Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo numero veintiuno de la Guerra por Lincoln, estando ya en el tercer arco de la venganza de los raros, explicando como algunas cosas hicieron llevar a los raritos de este Harem al poder, habiendo mucho misterio de algunos personajes con su desarrollo, recordando que pueden compartir la obra y dejar su estrella que ayuda muchísimo.


	22. Adiós Leni, última esperanza nace

**Guerra por Lincoln.**

**Derechos de autor:** Los personajes de Loud House no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su creador, Chris Savino como la producción misma de la serie, esperando como siempre este sea de su agrado, muchas gracias.

* * *

**Arco 03: La Venganza de los raros.**

**Capitulo 22: Adiós Leni, última esperanza nace.**

Nos encontramos en todo esta locura de mundo, donde, podemos ver cómo tanto Leni con los demás en aquel punto del refugio subterráneo, sentían que, poco a poco, estarían en un gran aprieto, dejando en silencio tanto a Lisa como Lincoln, Lupa y la misma chica de dieciséis años, quien, miraba esta de reojo a su no hermano de sangre como aquel albino, quien tenía los ojos cerrados en aquellos momentos, sudando poco a poco con lo que debía hacer y la conversación que tuvo con Lisa, donde, estaba poniéndose de pie, dando la espalda a los demás, indicando que no podían hacer nada, no pudiendo esta en arriesgar la vida de Lincoln del Futuro como de Leni en esos asuntos que no le correspondían en dañar el pasado como sus vidas, dejando en shock a la chica de pelo rubio, queriendo decir algo, aunque en ese momento, estaban escuchando tambores, dejando muy seriamente a Lupa, activando su espada laser, escuchándose alarmas, donde, estando ya de pie Lincoln con los ojos cerrados, este los abría para ver a los presentes en el lugar.

**Lincoln** — Lisa, lo que debas hacer, hazlo…

**Lupa** — ¿Qué?

**Lisa** — Asintiendo y sacando una pistola de su bolsillo derecho, apuntando a Lupa —. Lo siento Lupa, pero esto debe acabarse con la decisión que tomo Lincoln.

**Lupa** — ¡¿Qué diablos están haciendo?!

**Leni** — Quedando algo paralizada, estando ya apoyada a la pared, viendo a ese chico de pelo blanco —. Li-lincy… ¿Q-que está pasando?...

**Lisa** — Pues…

**Lincoln** — No — Negando con la cabeza, acerándose a Leni, estando delante de ella misma con una sonrisa leve —. Estaba planeando a quedarme a luchar por las cosas que eh visto pasar con mis ojos delante, aunque tienes una vida por delante que debes hacer Leni — Sonriendo con unas lágrimas en los ojos, dándole un abrazo en la cadera a aquella chica —. Por eso, todo está listo para la máquina del tiempo para que te vayas de aquí y acabes con lo de Chaz…

**Lupa** — Abriendo los ojos —. ¿Qué has dicho?...

**Lisa** — Esta es una decisión de Lincoln, Lupa…

**Lupa** — Viendo un pequeño frasco de contenido rojo en la mano izquierda de Lincoln, quedando en shock y viendo enojada a Lisa —. ¡¿Lo haras beber esa mier*a?!... ¡Sabes que pasara si lo llegara a tomar!

**Lisa **— Silencio — Apuntando con unas lágrimas en sus ojos, desviando la mirada a la derecha —. El tomo la decisión de hacerlo…

**Lupa **—…

**Leni** — N-no… — Abrazando del cuello a Lincoln, cerrando los ojos, derramando unas lágrimas —. N-no quiero dejarte…

**Lincoln** — Lo siento mucho… Leni — Cerrando los ojos.

**¿?** — ¡Alto!

Todos giraron su mirada para ver con ojos bien abiertos de cómo estaba ahí Luan, madre de la fallecida Liby, estando ella con una pistola en la mano derecha, apuntando con jadeos, escuchándose explosiones como la alarma de que las fuerzas de Chaz con ese general de armadura mencionado en el capitulo anterior comenzaban a entrar, también de los gritos de todas las personas que estaban a sus espaldas desde lejos, haciendo tragar mucha saliva a Leni con tener el miedo de morir en ese instante, aunque en ese momento, aquella Luan del futuro, había visto como Lisa de ese entonces, estaba poniéndose algo nerviosa, dejando con dudas a Lincoln de no saber el porque de ese comportamiento de aquella chica de lentes, aunque en ese momento.

**Luan** — Eh matado a mi hija… Al fruto de mi amor con Lincoln… Pero — Sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, apuntando con su arma a Lisa —. Puedo crear el futuro con lo que puede pasar ahora en adelante con la salvación de Lincoln del pasado…

**Lisa** — N-no puedo creer que estés despierta…

**Luan** — Molesta y frunciendo el ceño —. No deberías hablar, dado que, estabas ocasionando esto con lo de tu estúpida ciencia…

**Lupa** — Abriendo los ojos de golpe, viendo a Lisa — ¿De qué está hablando Luan?...

**Luan** — Pues…

**Lisa** — Sudando mucho — N-no la escuchen, debe estar loca…

**Luan** — No lo creo y créeme, esto acabara… — Frunciendo mas el ceño — ¡Esto acabara ahora!

**Lincoln** — ¡Momento! — Separándose de Leni, observando a Lisa, quien estaba mas nerviosa —. ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?... — Ahora dirigiéndose a Luan —. Tu debes saber algo… Dime.

**Luan** — Suspirando y cerrando los ojos —. Lisa… Lisa le dio los datos a Chaz con acerca de los experimentos en aquel día, donde quería estudiar el genoma humano para que nadie esté enfermo en caso de hacerse una nueva vida mediante el incesto, donde, estaba buscando a un conejillo de india para hacerle un experimento en quitar rasgos genealógicos en aquel momento, estando Lincoln como una gran alternativa, teniendo muchas veces el sueño pesado, aunque no sé en qué momento le habrá dado una vacuna que le quitaba los ADN de la familia, teniendo eso, estaba ya con la idea de darse una buena idea de generar ese genoma con nosotras, habiendo sentimientos por medio a Lincoln con descubrir en el pasado de que no era nuestro hermano, apareciendo en la órbita Chaz con su miedo de perder a Leni como del mismo Lincoln en no poder entender, pidiéndose ayuda y yendo de acuerdo al plan, ganándose muchos datos para Lisa con el paso del tiempo, haciendo transformar al parecer en mutantes gigantes a Todas nuestras hermanas…

**Lincoln** — Viendo como Lisa agachaba la cabeza, quedando este paralizado — …

**Luan** — Esto lo descubrir mediante una revisión con la familia en los papeles en el momento de ver el bunker de Lisa, Chaz no se dio cuenta de que dejo unos papeles firmados con sus iníciales como de Lisa en darse los datos aprobadas, entonces, pasaron los años y Lincoln se había casado no solo con nosotras, sino también con las demás chicas, sean estas lolis como maduras y dementes…

**Lincoln** — Tragando saliva — N-no me estés jodiendo…

**Luan** — Me gustaría que fuese una de mis bromas… Pero no lo es — Viendo a Lisa que seguía apuntando a Lupa —. Entonces, poco antes de esta gran locura de la ciencia, Lisa descubrió al parecer de que Lincoln sabia de aquello, planeando su muerte como la de los demás sin tener sentimientos…— Teniendo lagrimas en los ojos —. Donde, antes de pasar aquella tragedia, estábamos ideando un plan con acabar al mismo tiempo con mi amada hija… — Soltando mas lagrimas —. No quería que pasara esto con su muerte, teniendo que volverme loca para que no sospechara… Pero, pero este futuro deberá eliminarse ahora…

**Lincoln** — Lisa — Viendo con ojos abiertos a la mujer.

**Lupa** — E-entonces… — Sudando un poco — T-tu…

**Leni** — Tapándose la boca con ambas manos —…

**Lisa** — Entonces — Separándose un poco de Lupa, sonriendo levemente, alzando su cuello como la mirada —. Entonces al final se supo todo…

**Lincoln** — ¿Q-que?...

**Lisa** — Viendo muy molesta a Luan —. Sabía que debía acabar contigo ante las estrategias perfectas que hice, aunque veo de qué Lincoln lo hizo muy bien antes de su partida, pero bueno — Viendo a los demás con esa sonrisa sombría —. Si, es verdad de lo que ha dicho Luan, esto es un futuro genial para mí en el caso de capturar a los humanos para tener la cura en caso de hacerlos más inteligentes para tener una sociedad utópica, donde primero tenía que tomar una decisión con acabar a mi familia para que no se metieran en mis experimentos o de meterse sus narices donde no les llamaban…

**Lincoln** — E-entonces… La Lisa de mi pasado…

**Lisa** — No, capaz que ella no te haya hecho eso… Pero existen realidades diferentes… Pero como dije — Caminando de izquierda a derecha, llegando a una pared, apoyándose esta en la misma, observando a los demás —. Esto es para crear un mundo perfecto a costa de la vida de los no inteligentes como lo fueron aquellos que llame mi familia…

**Lincoln** — E-entonces este frasco es…

**Lisa** — Es un veneno…

**Lincoln** — Arrojando el frasco al suelo, quebrándose este al tocar —. ¡Estás loca!

**Lisa** — Pues era mejor acabar contigo en caso de que mis otras yo no hagan esto en su tiempo… — Abriendo los ojos, sintiendo como la espada laser de Lupa le atravesaba el estomago —. Aaaaaagh…

**Lupa** — Estando con el ceño muy fruncido — ¡Estas demente! ¡Mi familia está muerta por tu culpa!...

**Luan** — Viendo a Lincoln como Leni — ¡Ustedes! ¡Tendrán que regresar a su tiempo!

**Lincoln **— ¡Eso haremos! — Tomando la mano derecha de Leni — ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!

**Leni **— Li-Lincy — Teniendo lagrimas en los ojos.

**Lisa** — Abriendo los ojos, cayendo de rodillas y sonriendo —. N-no es muy apropiado atacar con la guardia baja…

**Lupa** — ¡Tienes el descaro de decir eso!

**Lisa** — Lose… — Sonriendo levemente con un poco de sangre saliendo de su boca —. Lose… — Alzando su mirada con una sonrisa sádica — ¡Lose muy bien!

**Lupa** — ¡¿Cómo?!

**Luan **— ¡No puede ser! — Abriendo los ojos en par.

Lupa abre los ojos al sentir como la bala le dio en el pecho, viendo como poco a poco, estaba la herida de Lisa regenerándose, poniéndose está de pie, dejando en shock tanto a Luan como Leni y Lincoln, comenzando estos a correr por el pasillo que daba a la máquina del tiempo, haciendo caer en cámara lenta a una Lupa, teniendo una mirada de miedo al no poder haber hecho nada, cayendo esta al suelo, tosiendo mucha sangre, mientras tanto de que aquella mujer, caminaba para estar al lado derecho de la chica de pelo blanco, tomando la espada laser y activándole en su momento.

**Lisa** — Menos mal que mi genoma es regenerativo con algunos experimentos que me hice a mi misma en el pasado, llegando casi a causar mi muerte en muchas ocasiones, aunque — Sonriendo muy levemente, activando la espada laser —. Esto es el final para la última descendiente de esta locura en frente de mis ojos…

**Lupa** — Aaaaaaagh — Teniendo los ojos grises casi sin vida.

**Lisa** — Interesante, parece que sigues con un poco de vida cuando la bala pudo darte de lleno en el corazón, perforándote el pulmón… — Tomando con fuerza esa espada, yendo con la punta hacia la frente de Lupa en cámara lenta.

**Lupa** — Pensando con una sonrisa leve, viendo como la punta de su espada se acercaba hacia ella misma, cerrando los ojos —. ¿Q-que es esta paz?... Siento que mi sufrimiento se va ahora… Luche una gran batalla… Pero — Recordando la sonrisa de Lincoln del pasado hacia ella como Lemy y Lacy con Liby —. Pude luchar más como de esperar un nuevo mañana… Pero — Recordando la última sonrisa de Lucy con Lincoln de adultos —. Puede ser que exista un futuro con mucho… Amor…

Entonces, podemos ver como la mano de Lupa no se movía mas con su muerte, donde, llegando al cuarto de control con unas modificaciones en el control de la maquina del tiempo, podemos ver como de manera posterior, Luan estaba sacando un dispositivo que tenia ella escondida en el caso de emergencia en una de las paredes, dejando confundido tanto a Lincoln como Leni, donde, volviendo con Lisa, estaban llegando las tropas para estar con sus armas listas, además de ese general, sacándose el caso para mostrarnos que era nada más ni menos que el mismo Lincoln con la mitad de su cabeza de metal con cables al ser un androide ante su posterior muerte, modificado por la misma Lisa, informando este de que Chaz con Bobby como los demás antiguos suyos y celosos del Harem, estaban ejecutados con la orden dada con el chip en sus cabezas a los soldados como el mismo albino, sacando una sonrisa siniestra en Lisa, quien, estaba yendo con marcha hacia el cuarto de la máquina del tiempo, sabiendo muy bien de que todo esto iba a salir muy bien como lo había planeado, aunque, volviendo a donde Leni con Lincoln como Luan, poniendo unas claves en la computadora para sellar la entrada metálica en ese lugar.

**Luan** — Esta modificado el tiempo para que vuelva a su época — viendo como el gran portal se activaba —. Pero… Quiero que se tomen esto — Dándoles un frasco con agua de color morado a los dos jóvenes que lo reciben —. Esto hará que no les pase nada en el camino de regreso a su época… Igual — Agachándose suavemente con ojos llorosos, dándoles un abrazo —. Quiero que se protejan y den el momento de luchar por sus sueños…

**Lincoln **— Pe-pero, ¿Qué pasara contigo?

**Luan **— No puedo irme con ustedes al ser esta mi época, pero… Pueden crear su futuro, donde, creo que su Lisa no hará nada… Porque esta Lisa se volvió así de oscura para tomar estas dementes decisiones… Solo — Viendo a Lincoln directo a los ojos, robándole un beso en los labios, sonrojándose ambos —. Quiero que estés con vida y luches… Luches para vivir.

**Leni **— Ejem…

**Luan **— Perdón por el beso a tu novio….

**Lincoln **— Sonrojándose un poco, desviando la mirada —. O-ok…

**Leni **— S-si — Desviando la mirada a la derecha.

**Luan** — Escuchando los sonidos en contra de la puerta — ¡Váyanse ahora!

Lincoln como Leni, estaban asintiendo, tomándose las manos para cerrar los ojos con fuerza, saltando al interior de ese portal y en el cual, poco a poco, estaba haciendo cortos de su energía para darse una gran explosión, donde, podíamos darnos cuenta de que Luan les había dado un borra memorias con los experimentos que había dejado de Lado a Lincoln como Leni para no recordar estos hechos, teniendo la esperanza de que nada se iba a repetir en su línea de tiempo, arrojando con esto su pistola al suelo al momento de escucharse la explosión, sacando un pequeño objeto que ella saco de la pared como antes se había mencionado, donde, tanto Lisa como Lincoln androide con esos soldados, estaban ya dentro como apuntando con sus armas a la mujer de cabello castaño, mostrando aquel dispositivo, dejando sin palabras a Lisa, gritando y abalanzándose, presionándose el botón para darse nada más ni menos que una explosión gigante de materia, haciéndose un agujero negro para que este comience a destruir el lugar todo a su peso como el mundo, universos como la gran realidad, acabando con ese futuro sin haber rastros de nada de nada, aunque, viéndose en el mismo campo en que habían partido, estaban un Lincoln inconsciente con Leni, siendo encontrados por la policía, pasando solo dos días en esa línea de su desaparición para ser llevados al hospital central de Royal Woods sin poder recordar nada de nada antes del término abrupto de la batalla real.

* * *

**Continuara.**

Nos veremos en el siguiente arco como el capitulo, llamado: **Una semana, siguen los problemas.**

**Siguiente Arco: Unas vacaciones raras.**

**Nota final:** Espero que les haya gustado este mini arco de la venganza de los raros, terminando de una manera muy épica como rápida para seguir con el seguimiento al Harem de Lincoln, donde, estaremos con el siguiente arco que dará mucha comedia con cosas fumadas de la locura, muchas gracias y espero contar con su apoyo.


	23. Una semana, siguen los problemas

**Guerra por Lincoln.**

**Derechos de autor:** Los personajes de Loud House no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su creador, Chris Savino como la producción misma de la serie, esperando como siempre este sea de su agrado, muchas gracias.

**Arco 04: Unas vacaciones raras.**

**Capitulo 23: Una semana, siguen los problemas.**

Han pasado una semana luego de la fumada aventura de líneas de tiempo con Leni y Lincoln Loud, estando de regreso en casa con sus vidas normales en la residencia de los Loud, donde, podemos notar la tranquilidad en aquel lugar con el termino de la lucha real sin haber ganadora, tanto es la paz en la casa, siendo que podemos ver como un muñeco de ventrílocuo como el señor Galletas, estaba siendo arrojado, quebrando el vidrio del lado derecho de aquel segundo piso para caer al suelo, destrozándose al momento del impacto, siendo que, estando dentro de aquel piso como lugar exacto de la residencia.

**Luan** — ¡No puedo creer que te hayas quedado un tiempo a solas con Linky!

**Luna** — ¡Merecía ganar la batalla real! — Alzando sus brazos con los puños cerrados —. ¡Merecía ganar! — Golpeando la pared con mucha fuerza varias veces.

**Lori **— ¡Perdí la oportunidad de ganar un viaje! — Cayendo de rodillas y alzando sus brazos hacia arriba en el pasillo —. ¡Carajo!

**Lincoln** — Estando debajo de su cama en la habitación suya con llave —. Demonios, pensé que esto de mi Harem se iba a acabar justo ahora — Comenzando a sudar, estando con su camisa naranja con vaqueros azules y deportivas rojas, susurrando muy bajo —. No puedo creer que tenga que pasar por esto, teniendo que soportar a las calentonas de mis hermanas sexy, aunque algunas son menores de edad que me puede joder hasta la ONU, aunque como dice el dicho —. Sonrojándose con una mirada de pervertido con ojos viscos —. Si está cumpliendo al menos la quincena, puedo jugarme la condena — Abriendo los ojos, dándose una bofetada con la mano derecha —. Aaaaagh, maldición, contrólate hombre, debes mantener lo que te queda de cordura como la moral… Pero… ¿Por qué presiento que me van a joder peor?

**¿?** — Yo también me pregunto lo mismo, Lincoln.

**Lincoln** — Sonriendo de manera inocente, cerrando los ojos —. Eso es cierto, Lucy… — Abriendo los ojos en par, dando un grito en estilo de niña con voz aguda con ver a Lucy sonriendo de manera leve, escuchándose todo desde fuera de la casa—. ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Kyaaaaaaa!

**¿?** — Entonces — Estando con el ceño fruncido como los brazos cruzados —. Entonces, juntamos más dinero de lo normal en la batalla real, pudiéndole pagar a la madre de aquella chica media rara o jo*a que tiene el mechón morado, quedando mucho dinero en caso de tomarse un viaje, pero bueno — Teniendo un tic en la ceja derecha, viendo a las chicas de mayor a menor formados en línea —. Entonces — Señalando con su dedo índice de la mano derecha a Lincoln en un sofá con espuma saliendo de su boca —. ¡¿Por qué no pueden comportarse como unas personas normales y compartir a su no hermano?!

**¿?** — Pues para mi defensa, puedo decir que no quise hacer nada sexual con Lincoln…

**¿?** — Lori, sabemos muy bien que tienes sentimientos igual que ellas…

**Lori** — Sonrojada y desviando la mirada, teniendo ya los brazos cruzados con un puchero —. Hmp…

**Luan** — Pues no puedo dejar que nadie me quite mi tiempo con Linky, porque lo amo más que mis grandes chistes que sacan la risa a todo el mundo…

**Luna** — Susurrando muy bajo —. Pues tus chistes son tan malos como la risa con ese pelón de Saitama…

**Luan** — Teniendo un tic en la ceja derecha, viendo a su compañera de cuarto —. Mejor no digo nada…

**¿?** — Dando un suspiro, escuchando como las chicas comienzan a discutir —. Silencio… Silencio — Frunciendo mucho el ceño —. ¡Silencio!

**¿?** — Pues tampoco creo que tenga los pechos caidos de mama…

**¿?** —…

**¿?** — Tragando saliva —…

**Rita** — ¡¿Qué has dicho, Lola?!

**Lola** — Pe-perdón mama — Sonriendo de manera muy nerviosa, sudando mucho —. Perdón…

**Rita** — ¡Ok! ¡Esto se acabo! — Molesta y señalando a Lincoln con su dedo de la mano derecha —. ¡No enviaremos a nadie de ustedes o las chicas al lugar de vacaciones, cambiando el destino! ¡Enviare a Lincoln para que aprendan a compartir! — Estando con la cara roja con llamas en los ojos con un aura de color morado en su alrededor —. ¡¿Entendido?!

Todas las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta, pidiendo perdón a su madre como a su papa en el caso del señor Lynn Loud, aunque por parte de Lori, estaba algo triste igual de que su hermano menor se fuese de la casa por el tiempo que decida Rita Loud, mujer de cabello rubio, quien no había dado marcha atrás, anunciando aquello por vía mensaje de texto como con pancartas de que no se iba a dar acercamiento al mismo Lincoln Loud, quien, estando ya en el Vanzilla con su padre conduciendo, podía dar un gran suspiro de alivio con una vestimenta como lo es chaqueta naranja con jeans negros y deportivas blancas, mientras tenía a su lado derecho en el asiento se encontraba su mochila realmente llena con algunos objetos para estar descansando, cerrando los ojos para dar un respiro, sacando una sonrisa leve a su padre, quien cambio este a uno un poco triste en esos momentos.

**Señor Lynn** — Nunca pensé que mi familia estuviese en esta situación — Viendo por la ventanilla a Lincoln, comenzando a susurrar muy bajo —. Lo siento si es que te tuve en una mentira, ojala me perdones a futuro…

En menos de cinco horas con un viaje rápido con carreteras y atajos, podíamos encontrarnos en las orillas de la costa, viendo un mediano poblado como lo es Vine-city, conocido con ser la ciudad de la costa cercano a Royal Woods antes de la gran ciudad que conocemos donde vive Bobby con su familia, donde, siguiendo con su camino, podíamos ver como el Vanzilla se detenía en frente de una cabaña que se encontraba cerca de un pequeño risco, teniendo una escalera de madera que daba acceso directo a la playa, aunque estaba detrás de aquel inmueble, estando el vehículo familiar de los Loud en la parte del frente que daba con una muralla de color blanco con un buen patio enorme con un árbol y una piscina mediana para darse buenas fiestas, donde, aquel hombre movió a Lincoln con un poco de suavidad, haciendo despertar a Lincoln, quien estaba saliendo de aquel vehículo , quedando impresionado con aquella cabaña con lo linda y dos pisos con ser solo de madera para quedar ahí con una sonrisa, aunque estaba extrañado de no ver a una de sus no hermanas de sangre o alguien de las chicas alrededor, aunque había escuchado el sonido del motor del Vanzilla, quedando este en shock al ver como su padre, Lynn Loud, comenzaba a retroceder el Vanzilla, dejando en el suelo las maletas como mochila de aquel albino.

**Lincoln** — Abriendo los ojos —. ¡Espera, papa!

**Señor Lynn** — Sacando su cabeza por la ventanilla de conductor —. Escucha hijo, esta vez te quedaras solo para que disfrutes las vacaciones que te mereces, igual, hay mucha comida rápida para que puedas preparar en estas dos semanas que tu madre dejo a cargo esta cabaña, disfruta y no la quemes en el intento.

**Lincoln** — ¡¿Estaré solo por dos semanas?!

**Señor Lynn **— Ups — Cerrando la ventanilla, sonriendo de manera inocente, encendiendo la radio.

**Lincoln** — ¡Papa!... — Viendo como el Vanzilla se iba del lugar, dejando un sonido de gaviotas que le decían idiota, habiendo además el sonido e un grillo, quedando este con los ojos como platos, viendo el suelo —. Es un hecho, tengo a los peores padres del mundo… Pero bueno — Alzando su mirada, tomando sus cosas como puede, pateando la puerta de la entrada principal, abriéndose un poco y empujando para dejar las cosas en el suelo, cerrando de nuevo la puerta con seguro —. Entonces, estaré dos semanas, aunque es bueno para no sufrir explosiones, acosos y mas, además, ¿Qué es lo malo que puede pasar en estas vacaciones mías?...

Asi, aquel albino con cara de Poodle Virgen no Homo, estaba llevando con un poco de fastidio sus cosas para entrar por la puerta delantera de la cabaña, quedando maravillado como se podía ver la sala, habiendo un gran sofá con dos sillones a sus lados derecho como izquierdo, habiendo una chimenea en frente de ellos con una bonita alfombra en estilo casi árabe, siendo las paredes de madera con muchos adornos, además haber una mesa con cuatro sillas para estar al lado derecho y pegado a la pared una televisión de plasma de treinta y dos pulgadas, habiendo una escalera que daba al segundo piso, pensando muy bien que pueden estar las habitaciones en caso de dormir o algunas que podía observar al baño, dejando sus cosas en el sofá para investigar y si, habían muchas habitaciones como un total de cinco con varias camas matrimoniales con dos baños como uno en el primer y segundo piso de aquel lugar, dándose un suspiro para salir hacia el patio trasero de la cabaña, notando como había una escalera que daba directo acceso a la playa, habiendo una pared que daba una separación con lo demás como arboles, pareciendo ser este un lugar muy exclusivo para personas millonarias o de clase alta, donde, estando ya dentro de nuevo, comenzó a dejar sus cosas en una de las cinco habitaciones que había en el primer piso, teniendo una ventana que daba vista al patio delantero como la piscina que estaba con agua limpia como cristalina, guardando todo en sus respectivos cajones para tirarse a la cama, dando un suspiro de paz como de cansancio, aunque en ese momento, estaba escuchando el timbre, poniéndose este de pie para salir con las llaves en su bolsillo derecho para salir al patio delantero, comenzando a caminar para llegar a puerta, abriendo esta con su llave que encontró en su mochila.

**Lincoln** — Abriendo la puerta —. ¿Si?

**¿?** — Sonrojada levemente —. Ah… Tu eres de los comics…

**Lincoln** — ¿Eh? — Parpadeando un poco —. Momento, te conozco, ¿Renne?

**Renne **— Sonrojada, llevando en sus manos una tarta —. Sabes mi nombre… Jejejeje, si no me equivoco, eres Lincoln… ¿No?

**Lincoln **— Eh, si… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

**Renne **— Pues estaba leyendo los diarios locales de Royal Woods antes de venirme aquí de vacaciones con mis tíos.

**Lincoln **— Teniendo una gota en la cabeza, susurrando muy bajo —. Capaz que ya conozca de mi Harem más demente que casi me mata en dos ocasiones… — Volviendo en si, viendo ese Pie —. Esto, ¿Para qué es el Pie?

**Renne **— Ah, esto… Pues estamos muy cerca de aquí y queríamos darle la bienvenida al nuevo vecino como es de costumbre con mi tía, aunque descuida, puede ser que no estés con tu no hermanas, sabiendo eso de los diarios, pero el Pie es de arándano, espero que te guste, donde no juzgo el pasado de nadie…

**Lincoln **— Sonrojandose un poco, sonriendo de manera nerviosa —. Muchas gracias… Jejejeje

**Renne **— Dándole el Pie, estando aun sonrojada, sonriendo de manera cariñosa —. Un día, si quieres, podemos salir a un lado, hay muchas cosas aquí que son divertidas…

**Lincoln **— Claro, porque no, además, estoy completamente solo por estas dos semanas…

**Renne **— ¿En serio?, tienes mucha suerte…

**Lincoln **— Si…

**Renne **— Desviando la mirada a la derecha — Si…

**Lincoln **— Aunque, si quieres — Sonrojándose un poco mas —. Pu-puedes venir a la noche, estaré viendo una película de Ace Savvy…

**Renne **— ¡¿En serio?! — Muy roja, sonriendo de manera emocionada, tosiendo un poco, volviendo algo en sí —. Si… Muchas gracias…

**Lincoln **— Puedes tocar el timbre cuando quieras…

**Renne **— Si, muchas gracias, estaré viendo algunas cosas con mi tia y capaz que venga en la noche — Dando la espalda, corriendo con la cara roja —. Adiós, Lincoln…

**Lincoln **— Adiós…

Aquel albino se puso un poco rojo, conociendo un poco a aquella chica que tenía sus mismos gustos con tema de Ace Savvy y demás cosas, pareciendo ser muy iguales en ese sentido, aunque estaba ya presintiendo de que esto sería una mala idea, negando rápidamente con la cabeza, llegando este a cerrar como puede la puerta con llave para caminar de nuevo por el patio, entrando con una pequeña patada a la cabaña, dejando el Pie de Arándanos en la mesa del comedor, sonriendo algo emocionado con probarlo, aunque igual, estaba algo triste de no estar con sus no hermanas o amigos para poder pasarlo muy bien en esos momentos, cortando una pequeña rebanada para darle una mordida, aunque en pocos segundos posteriores, estaba cayendo de espalda al suelo, quedando inconsciente al tener una especie de droga aquel postre, donde, pasando las horas, podíamos ver como estaba despertando poco a poco para notar que estaba en ropa interior como lo es un bóxer negro con su torso al descubierto con estar amarrado de brazos a la silla sin poder moverse como sus pies, comenzando a sudar mucho y escuchando unos pasos que se acercaban, notando un poco que era de noche a través de la ventana, siendo que, aquel momento.

**¿?** — Parece que has despertado, Ace Savvy…

**Lincoln** — Esa Voz…

**¿?** — Sonriendo de manera picara —. Ahora, veremos el capitulo del triangulo amoroso, ¿Verdad, Sadie?

**Sadie** — Claro que si, Renne…

**Lincoln** — Abriendo los ojos en par —. Renne, espera un momento, ¿Qué tenia ese Pie?

**Renne** — Es un truco muy especial y mentí con lo de mis tíos, estando aquí con una amiga como lo es Sadie, esperando que te guste nuestro Show —. Apareciendo de las sombras, vestida con un traje ajustado de Ace Savvy algo sexy con un sostén de color rojo como shorts del mismo tono con medias hasta las rodillas de color negro al igual que el antifaz, estando igual Sadie, sonrojada a su lado con esa misma vestimenta —. Ahora veras, Ace Savvy…

**Lincoln **— N-no pueden hacer esto…

**Renne **— La noche es joven, pequeño albino…

**Sadie **— Lamiéndose los labios con su lengua — Ara, Ara…

**Lincoln **— ¡Mier*!

El peligro acercándose viene ya para el pobre Lincoln, donde, este mismo no sabía que en pocas cuadras, estaban dejando a una chica que estaba con un puchero al ver como su padre se iba, dejándole una dirección como es la cabaña del mismo Lincoln, siendo esta compartida, esperando este mismo en sobrevivir al ataque sexual de las chicas de Ace Savvy, aunque veremos que pasara en el siguiente capítulo de Guerra por Lincoln.

**Continuara**.

Nos veremos en el siguiente, capitulo. Llamado: **Una Loli llega, problemas de honor.**

**Nota final:** Espero que le haya gustado este capítulo como el comienzo del arco de las vacaciones raras de Lincoln, retomando los hechos posteriores de la lucha real que no pudo concretarse, esperando contar con su apoyo como siempre, regalando su comentario como gusto, muchas gracias.


	24. Una Loli llega, problemas de honor

**Guerra por Lincoln.**

**Derechos de autor:** Los personajes de Loud House no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su creador, Chris Savino como la producción misma de la serie, esperando como siempre este sea de su agrado, muchas gracias.

* * *

**Arco 04: Unas vacaciones raras.**

**Capitulo 24: Una Loli llega, problemas de honor.**

**¿? **—. Entonces, debes viajar para que los chicos no se metan contigo.

**¿?** — N-no es justo, solo tengo que estar alejado y listo.

**¿?** —. Pero ya sabes que no son tus hermanos y no quiero que nada malo pase o mejor dicho —. Sonriendo de manera algo más nerviosa —. Para que no nos pase nada a nosotros tampoco como a tu pequeño no hermano… Por eso —. Sonriendo de manera más nerviosa, rascándose la nuca con su mano derecha —. Es-estarás en una cabaña con un chico que también tuvo problemas contigo, donde pueden entenderse, aunque no entiendo como el dueño de aquel lugar acepto esto.

**¿?** —. Momento…

**¿?** —. Dinos, Linka.

**Linka **—. Eso dices que debo estar un cierto tiempo para que pueda darme un descanso de los chicos que quieren cosas no santas para que este con un extraño —. Negando con la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, encontrándose ya de brazos cruzados —. ¿Eso me está diciendo?... ¿Es en serio?

**¿?** —. Si lo dices en ese sentido, puede que suene feo… Pero estarás bien.

**Linka **—. Ni loca iré… — Estando con el ceño fruncido, cargando sus cositas con dirección a la cabaña mencionada, teniendo una gota de sudor —. Vamos Linka, debes calmarte y solo debes pasar de alto un chico que haya pasado por lo mismo —. Caminando y llegando a la entrada, abriéndolo con una llave, viendo al patio delantero, sacando una sonrisa leve con un suspiro —. Bueno, al menos tiene un buen patio delantero con piscina, aunque me han dicho que tiene un acceso exclusivo en la parte trasera para irse a la playa, aunque —. Estando confundida con su ceja derecha alzada —. ¿Por qué las luces de abajo están encendida?, debe ser el chico que me hablo mi madre… Bueno, solo debo ser algo amable con ese extraño chico para que nada malo pase…

Aquella chica albina de once años, vistiendo una camisa naranja con falda de tono color azul como medias del mismo tono, había llegado en frente de la puerta principal de la cabaña, teniendo ella la misma mala o buena suerte que ese albino que conocemos como Lincoln Loud, aunque en cierta parte de Lincoln, estaba media atraída hacia los chicos de su modo con los regalos que le daban como de conocer que no es una Louder en simples palabras de sus demás no hermanos de sangre, dándose un Harem algo mas demente, aunque ella no paso por el hecho de viajar en dimensiones para encontrarse que uno de ellos lo había causado por culpa de un cerdito que fue rechazado por el segundo hijo mayor de su casa, aunque, estando de nuevo con Linka, estaba viendo como la puerta se abría de golpe para mostrarnos como un Lincoln, estaba corriendo con sus calzoncillos puestos, aunque rasgados, pudiendo salir de Sadie con Renne, estando ellas muy rojas como molestas, llevando algunas sabanas que le cubrían todo con el fin de seguir a Lincoln, chocando este de mala suerte con Linka, dándose un grito por parte de la albina, cayendo al suelo para abrir los ojos con ver a Lincoln encima de ella, dándole un beso en los labios, dejando con los ojos en blanco a las demás chicas mencionadas, poniéndose muy celosas con la escena dada ante sus propios ojos, aunque no estaban así con lo anterior de hacer casi el delicioso con trajes de Ace Savvy en contra de nuestro protagonista, pero bueno, aunque, estando ya con Lincoln, este se puso muy rojo, recibiendo un puñetazo en la nariz por parte de Linka, haciendo que este quede en el suelo con la parte afectada ya sangrando y mareado, demostrándonos que la fuerza de Linka era muy fuerte, estando ya con el ceño fruncido, poniéndose de pie para mirar a las dos chicas mencionadas con la cara de pocos amigos en ese momento, estando ya muy celosas de lo que había pasado.

**Linka** —. Veamos, encontramos aquí a dos calenturientas que se estaban haciendo cosas con este albino con cara de menso…

**Lincoln** —. E-eso dolió — Tocándose la nariz con ambas manos.

**Linka** —. Frunciendo el ceño, viendo a Lincoln —. Tú cierra la maldita boca.

**Lincoln **—. E-entiendo…

**Sadie **—. Pe-pero estábamos haciendo cosas santas y buenas.

**Renne **—. Exacto.

**Linka **—. Estando de brazos cruzados con un aura oscura alrededor de su cuerpo —. Pues escuchen… — Cambiando su voz a una muy grave —. Mis viejos me mandaron a estar tranquila en este lugar para no tener problemas con pervertidos, aunque veo que este menso con cara de Poodle blanco Virgen esta con los mismos cuestionamientos que yo, aunque me vale un kilo de hongo de lo que pase ahora con ustedes… — Teniendo ojos color brillosos rojos —. Lárguense, ahora.

Ambas chicas no lo dudaron ni un segundo, comenzando a tomar sus cosas para irse de la casa corriendo por sus vidas ante la intimidación casi demoniaca estilo Yandere que daba Linka, cerrando la puerta delantera del patio con llaves y vigilando que nadie se acercase, donde, estando con una vena en la sien del lado derecho de su cabeza, estaba girándose para ver con un tic en la ceja derecha a Lincoln, quien estaba ya poniéndose de pie con una mueca de dolor, aunque ya había detenido el sangrado de su nariz ante el golpe que recibió hace nada por parte de la albina, quien se acerca para darle un golpe en la frente con su puño, exigiendo que metiese sus cosas dentro, siendo esto molesto para Lincoln con ser mandado por esa Loli albina, aunque igual se quedo con miedo ante la mirada asesina de esa niña, entrando y metiendo las cosas para cerrar la puerta con seguro, notando de cómo ella se sentaba en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas como de brazos al mismo estilo, habiendo ya un clima tenso en la sala de aquella cabaña de dos pisos.

**Lincoln** —. Vaya carácter, parece una doble de Lynn con Ronnie Anne juntas… — Pensando y volviendo en sí, tragando saliva —. E-entonces…

**Linka** —. Ponte unos jodidos pantalones, maldito pervertido.

**Lincoln **—. Tragando saliva, corriendo hacia arriba y volviendo con sus vaqueros nuevos, puestos —. E-está bien…

**Linka **—. Súbete el cierre, están viéndose tus miserias

**Lincoln **— Bajando su mirada para alzar esta —. Está cerrado y deberías estar más calmada.

**Linka **—. Como sea.

**Lincoln **—. Vaya, parece que alguien esta de mal humor…

**Linka **—. Escucha — Poniéndose de pie para estar en frente de Lincoln —. Aunque tu cara se parezca a la mía, tampoco tienes derecho a dirigirme la palabra, dado que, debo estar calmada en estas dos malditas semanas a tres contigo con los problemas que tengo con mis no hermanos como los demás pervertidos, siendo que, muchas veces, estaban sacándole la madre a una amiga que tengo.

**Lincoln **—. Lo dices lo mismo cuando me dijiste que tenía cara de Poodle Virgen, oh sea que te jodiste sola.

**Linka **—…

**Lincoln **—…

**Linka **—…. Mejor no digas nada.

**Lincoln **—. Aunque me extraña el parecido con verte, siendo algo gracioso con verme casi igual en un sueño cuando mis diez hermanas me jodian mucho, aunque hace poco, descubri que no era un Loud.

**Linka **—. ¿Qué?

**Lincoln **— ¿Qué sucede?

**Linka **—. Mi apellido es Louder, aunque es diferente.

**Lincoln **—. Ok, esto da mucho más miedo, pero bueno —. Mirando a la chica de pies a cabeza, molestándose esta con la mirada —. Pues… Parece que eres la misma chica con la que había soñado cuando pensé que sería mejor ser alguien como un chico… Pero no pensaba que sería algo rellenita… —. Siendo golpeado en la nariz, cayendo al suelo con de nuevo el sangrado —. Aaaaaaagh… Entendí, entendí…

**Linka **—. Estando de brazos cruzados, haciendo un puchero —. Hmp…

**Lincoln **—. Tienes un buen gancho derecho… — Poniéndose de pie, buscando algo de papel higiénico en la mesa, poniéndoselo en las narices —. Listo…

**Linka **—. Como sea, aunque tendré que poner algunas reglas… Numero uno — Mirando a Lincoln con el ceño fruncido —.No quiero nada de tus condones tirados en el suelo a pesar de que puedas tener mi misma edad, segundo, siempre tendrás que estar alejado de esas malditas puercas fuera de la cabaña en caso de hacer sus fetiches, tercero, siempre me dirás señorita Linka y no me dirás nada Loli o hermana del tablón, porque juro que si dices algo de mis pechos, estarás muerto tan rápido que yo diga chao en Aloha. —. Empujando a Lincoln en contra de la pared con el ceño más fruncido, teniendo una mirada sombría —. ¿Entendido?... Maldito Lincoln.

**Lincoln **—. Tragando saliva —. S-si…

**Linka **—. ¿Si qué?...

**Lincoln **— S-si señorita Linka…

**Linka **— Menos mal — Separándose y escuchando toser un poco a Lincoln, dándole la espalda —. Por último, estaré siendo la activa de este lugar y tú el pasivo.

**Lincoln **—. ¿Q-que?...

**Linka **—. Hablo de que seré la dominante en esta cabaña.

**Lincoln **—. Wow, wow, wow, wow… Wow — Molestándose un poco con los puños apretados —. No puedes hacer eso.

**Linka **— Girándose con una sonrisa inocente —. Ya lo hice y si no haces nada, juro que me hare pasar por victima para que la policía te joda en la cárcel para que te estés metiendo en la ducha con el jabón, esperando que alguien te dé por atrás o pasen delante de ti para que te jodan de varias maneras… — Soltando lagrimas, sacándose algunos botones de su camisa, desviando la mirada —. F-fue ese niño… No quise hacerlo… No quise hacerlo…

**Lincoln **— Suspirando —. ¿En serio?

**Linka **—. Pues si…

**Lincoln **— Sacando una grabadora de su bolsillo derecho —. Creo que te salió al revés…

**Linka **—…

**Lincoln **—…

**Linka **—Tocándose las mejillas de manera épica con ambas manos —. ¡Oh my God!

**Lincoln **—. ¿Eso fue una referencia a Jojos?

**Linka **— Sonrojándose de manera rápida, desviando la mirada a la izquierda —. N-No…

**Lincoln **— Oh, entiendo… Eres una chica Otaku.

**Linka **—. No es cierto… — Viendo disimuladamente el bolso que había llevado —. Esto…

**Lincoln **—. Viendo también el bolso, dando un suspiro —. Hagamos algo, intentemos llevarnos bien y nada de joda entre los dos.

**Linka **—. Hecho…

**Lincoln **— Bien…

**Linka **—. Uke…

**Lincoln **— Con su ceja derecha alzada —. ¿Qué has dicho?

**Linka **—. Na-nada — Tomando sus cosas, yéndose por las escaleras con la cara roja, llegando a una habitación del fondo que daba con una ventana con vista al mar, dejando sus pertenencias encima de la cama —. Cielos… — Cerrando la cama y estirándose en aquella cama con los brazos extendidos —. Este chico si que se parece demasiado a mí, aunque puedo decir que es lindo y es de mi clase… — Dándose una bofetada con la mano derecha —. ¡Dio!... Digo, ¡No!... No… No — Sentándose al borde derecho de la cama, estando levemente sonrojada —. Estas son mis vacaciones y no quiero que nadie me joda como eso… Solo debo estar calmada… Calmada… Calmada… Pero bueno —. Sacando sus cosa para pegar posters de Naruto, One Punch Man como los Jojos Bizarre Adventures Stardust Crusaders —. Este ultimo me dejo casi descubierto con los… — Poniéndose ambas manos en las mejillas —. ¡Oh my God!... Ok, debo parar con eso.

**Lincoln **—. Esta chica…

**Linka **—. Jejejeje… Jojos y anime.

Mientras tanto, Lincoln estaba con una gota en la cabeza al escuchar esos gritos, tomando un vaso de leche, entrando en su cuarto para echarse a dormir, esperando un mejor día con pasar algo de buen rato en conocer el lugar de Vine-City como la playa detrás de la cabaña, cerrando los ojos para entrar al mundo de los sueños, mientras que Linka, bueno, estaba con su Pijama completo de Pikachu parecida a la de Hestia, leyendo con un sangrado en la nariz unos mangas de estilo Yaoi, dando una risa media rara que asustaría mucho a la chicos normales, aunque podemos ver como en la carretera igual con el Vanzilla que veía a una persona que lo conducía, estando acompañado de algunas sombras que miraban con una sonrisa sádica para tener la mente en algo como estar con Lincoln, aunque veremos que pasara con el siguiente capítulo de la Guerra por Lincoln.

* * *

**Continuara**.

Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, llamado: **Problemas otakus.**

**Nota final:** Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo guerra por Lincoln, donde, esta será el penúltimo arco de la serie, esperando que les guste este capítulo como los que vienen, siendo esta posiblemente la penúltima obra de mi parte para el Fandom para ustedes, esperando que la pasen muy bien.


	25. Problemas otakus

**Guerra por Lincoln.**

**Derechos de autor:** Los personajes de Loud House no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su creador, Chris Savino como la producción misma de la serie, esperando como siempre este sea de su agrado, muchas gracias.

* * *

**Arco 04: Unas vacaciones raras.**

**Capitulo 25: Problemas otakus.**

Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de Vine-city, donde, estamos centrados en la cabaña, donde dos albinos con un apellido casi igual, estaban conviviendo juntos en las vacaciones que sus respectivas habían dejado para que las cosas con sus Harem respectivo se diese con una solución o que estos no le hagan derrochar muchísimo más dinero de lo que se estaba perdiendo con el pago de los destrozos que estos mismos hacían, donde, podemos ver como uno de ellos con ser un chico de once años, estando son su camisa naranja y pantalones de color azul con deportivas rojas, estaba dejando unos pequeños panqueques en los platitos que eran dos con esperar un poco a su compañera de aquel lugar, sentándose este mismo con tomarse una taza de leche caliente color blanco de una caja que había en la nevera y que este mismo había calentado, aunque en ese momento, abrió los ojos de golpe con ver a esa chica de nombre Linka, estando con su pijama al estilo de un Pikachu, teniendo sus pelos desordenados y sentándose en frente de este mismo para dejar caer su cabeza encima de los panqueques, dejando con una gota en la cabeza a Lincoln con esto.

**Lincoln** —. Oye, ¿Estás bien?...

**Linka** —. Mmmmm… Mmmmm…

**Lincoln** —. ¿Qué has dicho?...

**Linka** —. Alzando su mirada levemente, estando sonrojada con el ceño fruncido —. Dije que estoy bien, Onii-chan…

**Lincoln** —. ¿Onii-chan?... ¿Qué es eso?... — Estando con su ceja derecha alzada, confundido —. ¿Es una frase otaku o algo por el estilo?

**Linka** —. Frunciendo el ceño, haciendo puchero para acomodarse en la silla con el tenedor en la mano derecha, presionando la punta contra el panqueque —. No es nada, Baka… Bakaero… ¡Baka!... — Tomando un pedazo de ese panqueque para metérselo a la boca, estando con ojos brillosos con un aura alrededor de su mirada —. ¡Delicioso Onii-chan!

**Lincoln **—. ¡Que no se qué carajo es Onii-chan!

**Linka **—. Eh… Esto… — Con una mirada sombría —. No te diré… Ahora cállate, Uke.

**Lincoln **—. Ok, esta chica sí que es muy rara y solo que eh notado un poco de la referencia de los Jojo's con solo escuchar algo similar de mis amigos, aunque ella puede ser algo bipolar, pobrecita —. Viendo como ella como su panqueque con una mirada molesta hacia su persona, susurrando muy bajo —.Entonces ella debe tener un Harem o algo así con los chicos o sus no hermanos o hermanos, aunque esto sería demasiado bizarro hasta para mi… Olvida lo que dije… Pero bueno —. Volviendo en sí, sonriendo levemente —. O-oye Linka, ¿No quieres salir a conocer el lugar?... Digp, también m-mi familia me dejo dinero en caso de que tenga que hacer unas compras para la nevera, aunque podemos dar un paseo…

**Linka **—. Mmmmm…

**Lincoln **—. Sera divertido…

**Linka **—. No serás un pervertido… ¿Verdad?...

**Lincoln **—. ¡Claro que no!

**Linka **—. Entonces déjame terminar mi desayuno y yo diré donde vamos, pequeño tonto… Jump —. Poniéndose de pie, yéndose a la cocina con un puchero en las mejillas.

Lincoln dio un suspiro algo leve con no poder entender muy bien a la niña, siendo este pateado en el trasero a unos minutos posteriores por aquella albina, pidiendo de mala manera de que salga de la cabaña mientras ella se cambio, siendo aceptado con mucha molestia por Lincoln, saliendo de ese lugar para estar de brazos cruzados con una chaqueta naranja que pudo sacar al menos en caso de que hiciese frio en el camino, esperando unos diez minutos con espera para Linka, saliendo de la cabaña con unas botas en los pies, vaqueros azules con una chaqueta de cuero negro con una playera naranja debajo de la misma chaqueta sin abrochar, además de un sombrero del mismo tono azabache que la prenda superior nombrada anteriormente, teniendo una paleta media mordida en la boca, dejando con una mirada extraña a Lincoln con esto.

**Linka** —. ¿Qué tanto miras?... — Suspirando levemente con el ceño fruncido.

**Lincoln** —. N-no es nada, solo pensaba que ibas usar…

**Linka** —. Mejor cierra la boca, perro… — Teniendo una mirada épica con algunos músculos en la cara.

**Lincoln** —. Estando algo separado de ella con una gota en la cabeza —…

**Linka** —. Ahora, perro, vámonos hacia la tienda la feria central de esta porquería de ciudad, ahí encontraremos cosas buenas o malas… — Dando la espalda y alejándose un poco de Lincoln, abriendo la puerta para acomodarse la gorra negra con su mano derecha, dando un suspiro largo —. Denme un respiro… Yare, Yare Daze…

**Lincoln **—. Esto será un día largo…

Aquel albino estaba sonrojado de la pena con el caminar con la albina al ver mucha gente que los miraba extrañado, aunque este mismo se puso su chaqueta con gorra para cubrirse un poco en el caso de dos cosas, no ser confundido como el novio de esa chica rara o que otras niñas anormales vengan por su trasero como siempre por culpa de su Harem demente, donde, pasando una media hora y de tanto ver algunas tiendas buenas con comida, podíamos ver como llegaban al centro de la ciudad con más precisión en un mercado central con centro de conventos, dejando confundido a Lincoln con ver entrar a Linka dentro del recinto, siguiéndole con no querer que ella se perdiese o un idiota se aproveche de su alma no tan inocente con darse cuenta de los cambios de humor con esa niña de pelo blanco con pecas en las mejillas, entrando y viendo que habían puestos de comida como ventas con las luces encendidas, pareciendo que estuviesen de noche, ella deteniéndose en un puesto de comida algo estilo japonés, deteniéndose para mover una silla y poner sus pies encima de la mesa cruzados, dejando con una mirada rara a los demás civiles que estaban ahí, sentándose Lincoln al frente de ella con el menú en su poder con algo de miedo con esto, siendo que, había un camarero que se acercaba con cara de pocos amigos.

**¿?** —. Señorita, pido que se siente como una persona normal…

**Lincoln** —. Tragando saliva —. E-esto…

**Linka** —. Moviendo un poco su gorra para alzar su mirada —. Dame un respiro… Pero bien —. Bajando sus piernas para estar de brazos cruzados —. Quiero un Ramen de Mizo con carne de cerdo sin tanto huevo —. Alzando su mirada, estando con el ceño fruncido y viendo a Lincoln —. Oye, mocoso, pide algo o no comas nada…

**¿?** —. Ya veo quien domina en la relación…

**Lincoln —** Sonrojado y negando con la cabeza —. So-Solo somos conocidos, aunque pediré pollo con arroz… Gracias…

**Linka —**. Tú eres el Uke y yo el Seme.

**Lincoln —**. ¿Cómo?...

**¿?** —. Ok… — Tomando el menú, retrocediendo lentamente con mirada de extraño.

**Lincoln —**. Genial, pensaba que todo esto podía ser tranquilo, pero no, deberías salir para estar divertido dicen, pero estar con una chica Otaku divertido decían… — Viendo como Linka le miraba con cara de pocos amigos, dando este un suspiro —. Oh vamos, sabes muy bien desde que salimos de casa, estas tratándome como si fuese un raro y…

**Linka —**. Cállese… — Interrumpiendo a Lincoln con su gorra acomodada que le tapaba la carita.

**Lincoln —**. No lo hagas…

**Linka —**. Viejo…

**Lincoln —**. No lo digas…

**Linka —**. Tomando aire —…

**Lincoln —**… Aaaaaaf, lo dirás, ¿Verdad?

**Linka —**. Lesbiano.

**Lincoln —** Suspirando, poniéndose de pie, caminando un poco, deteniéndose al sentir que le tocaban el brazo derecho, viendo cómo era la mano de Linka, quien estaba con la mirada baja —…

**Linka —**. No te vayas…

**Lincoln —**. Pero si solo ire al baño, también están los modales de lavarse las manos antes de comer, ¿No?...

**Linka —**. Sonrojándose levemente, soltando el brazo de Lincoln, sonriendo de manera orgullosa —. E-esta bien Onii-chan, puedo también cuidarme sola —. Riendo de manera rara con ojos en blanco —. Muajajajaja, también se defenderme… Muajajajajaja… ¿Eh?... — Viendo como Lincoln no estaba, habiendo el sonido de un grillo en el fondo —. Carajo…

**¿?** —. Oh, pero ahí estas…

**Linka —**. ¿Sí?...

**¿?** —. Tomando a Linka, dándole un fuerte abrazo—. ¡Lincoln! ¡Te estuve buscando con las demás chicas!

**Linka —**. Eh…

**¿?** —. Estuve extrañándote mucho y eso que hace poco, termine con Bobby, porque me di cuenta que eras una persona que siempre estaba ahí para mi, aunque igual, también negaba estos sentimientos, aunque no seamos hermanos de sangre, pero igual, solo quiero que sepas de que también puedes volver a casa, porque estamos dando un acuerdo con nuestros padres para que regreses y estes con nosotras en paz, hasta las demás chicas hicieron un pacto para no haber peleas…

**Linka —**. Esto… Suéltame, loca… — Separándose con el ceño fruncido, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

**¿?** —. Momento… — Fijándose en la chica, bajando y subiendo su mirada, estando con ojos en blanco.

**Linka —**. ¿Qué tanto me miras?, ¿Acaso te gusto?

**¿?** —. ¡Te has hecho mujer!

**Linka —**. ¡¿De qué diablos hablas?!

**¿?** —. ¡Lincoln, sabía muy bien que estar con los raros de tus amigos y te has hecho trapo!

**Linka —**. Uy, trapo… — Sonriendo sonrojada, negándose con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño —. No… Escuche, tengo mucha molestia con estar con cierto albino con cara de Poodle Virgen, donde está en el baño, aunque no sé si es Lincoln… Creo que así se llama, pero a usted no le conozco, señorita de pelo oxigenado, así que aléjese con cuidado de este lugar o juro que de aquí no se levantara de nuevo con la paliza que le daré con mi Stand y mi Ki divino de los dioses.

**Lincoln —**. Suspirando y llegando al lugar con ojos cerrados —. Bueno, lle… — Abriendo los ojos y quedando paralizado —. Lo-Lori…

**Lori —**. ¿Eh? — Girando su mirada la izquierda —. ¡Lincoln!

**Lincoln —**. ¿Q-que haces aquí?...

**Lori —**. Pues solo iba a confesar mi amor hacia ti, porque deje a Bobby hace poco…

**Lincoln —**. ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!... — Estando con ojos en blanco, sudando —. ¡¿Qué has hecho mujer?!

**¿?** —. Vaya, esto es mejor que una película de Jojo's

**¿?** —. Sentado con su mujer, sacando unas palomitas —. Ñam, esto tiene de todo…

**Linka —**. Como dije, antes de que ese niño nos interrumpiera — Poniéndose unos metros delante de Lincoln, dándole la espalda y fijando su mirada en Lori con el ceño fruncido —. Quiero comer tranquila y si fuese tu, estaría alejándome de nuevo de aquí, dicho esto dos veces, donde a la tercera no respondo.

**Lori —**. Estando con un tic en la ceja derecha —. Escucha niña, no tengo la idea de la relación que tengas con mi no hermano, pero esto es el colmo con tu falta de respeto…

**Linka —**. Suspirando y caminando hasta estar en frente de la Loud —. Te lo advertí… ¡Star Platinum! — Viendo como algo estaba saliendo de su cuerpo como un musculoso Stand de piel morado, dando muchos golpes a Lori que se quejaba en todo momento —. ¡Ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora! — Estando con una mirada seria con las manos en los bolsillos en las manos.

**Lincoln —**…

**Lori —**…

**Linka —**…

**Lori —**. Viendo como la pequeña le daba puñetazos suaves en el estomago —. Esto… ¿Qué haces?...

**Lincoln —** Dándose un facepalm con la mano derecha en la frente —…

**Linka —**. Vaya, parece que eres muy fuerte, entonces… — Separándose y alzando sus brazos —. ¡Denme su energía para la Genkidama!

**Lincoln —**…

**¿?** —. Con los platos en ambas manos, dejándolos en la mesa, alzando sus brazos —. ¡Mi energía!

**Lincoln —**. ¡No le siga el juego!

**¿?** —. Intentando subir sus manos, aunque su madre se los baja —…

**Lori —**. Ok, esto está muy raro… — Recibiendo un puñetazo en la nariz, cayendo al suelo para estar con la cara roja con fuego en los ojos, poniéndose de pie —. ¡Ya te cargo el payaso!

**Linka —**. ¡Ven aquí con mi sharingan! —. Lanzándose contra Lori con los ojos bien abiertos.

Poco después, podemos escuchar a alguien como estaba silbando detrás de los barrotes de lo que parecía ser una celda, teniendo en la mano derecha una taza para moverla de izquierda a derecha con un sonido rápido para golpear los barrotes, donde, están en frente de este mismo, estaban separadas en pequeñas celdas de cuadro tanto una chica de cabello rubio con el ojo derecho morado como una albina que tenia marcas de rasguños en las mejillas, habiendo una gran tensión en el lugar, dejando estresado a un Lincoln que dejo de silbar como la taza de lado para recostarse en el banquito, esperando por lo menos intentar descansar con la Friki del anime como su hermana Lori, quien sabía muy bien que debía hacer algo en contra de Linka Louder con el fin de poder estar con su no hermano de sangre, aunque en las afuera de la estación de la policía, podíamos ver a dos hermanas que la acompañaron a este lugar con el fin de sacar unas monedas como dólares para pagar la fianza con escuchar los rumores de una pelea muy rara que se dio en el mercado central de la ciudad, donde, veremos que pasara en el siguiente capítulo de la Guerra por Lincoln.

* * *

**Continuara**

Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, llamado: **Tres hermanas unidas.**

**Nota final:** Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de la guerra por Lincoln, donde, esta será el penúltimo arco de la serie, esperando que les guste este capítulo como los que vienen, siendo esta posiblemente la penúltima obra de mi parte para el Fandom para ustedes, esperando que la pasen muy bien.


	26. Tres hermanas unidas

**Guerra por Lincoln.**

**Derechos de autor:** Los personajes de Loud House no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su creador, Chris Savino como la producción misma de la serie, esperando como siempre este sea de su agrado, muchas gracias.

**Arco 04: Unas vacaciones raras.**

**Aviso: Este si es el último Arco, definitivo, quedando menos de tres capítulos, contando con este para terminar la obra.**

**Capitulo 26: Tres hermanas unidas.**

**Lori **—. En serio, no puedo creer que estés con esta Loli que se cree algo de un Ota… Ota… —. Negando rápidamente con la cabeza —. Aaaaaagh, lo que sea que lo llamen… Pero debes entender algo, Lincoln —. Viendo al frente de su celda al albino que estaba sentado en su asiento con una mirada levemente de pocos amigos, dando esta un suspiro, encontrándose levemente sonrojada —. Debes comprender que ahora, todas nosotras como las demás dementes, estamos enamoradas de ti, siendo que debe ser difícil entender aquello o que no sepas quien eres en realidad o cuáles son tus padres… Pero quiero que sepas, donde siempre estés, estaremos para hacerte feliz sin importar nada.

**Linka **—. No soy una Loli… — Haciendo puchero con el ceño fruncido.

**Lincoln **—. Levantándose de su asiento, yendo a los barrotes para darles un agarre con ambas manos —. Escucha, pensé que estas serian unas bonitas vacaciones para calmarme, aunque creo en verdad, estoy destinado a ser un Idol o una especie de conejo que tiene a muchas pretendientes, estando mis antiguas hermanas de Sangre que ahora están enamoradas de mi con mi personalidad como aquello —. Bajando su mirada con una cara pensativa —. Solo quiero saber que es verdad la paz, aunque no niego que me lo eh pasado bien en este tiempo, aunque en verdad de pasaron de ver*a cuando le daban golpizas a mis amigos.

**Lori **—. Lincoln…

**Lincoln **—. Dime la verdad Lori… — Alzando su mirada, estando con una mirada levemente seria —. ¿Cuántas vinieron?...

**Lori **—. Tragando saliva —…

**Linka **—. Genial, creo que tendré que hacer mis clones de Sombra en caso de un combate… —. Sentándose en el suelo, juntando sus manos para dar una respiración calmada.

**Lincoln **—…

**Lori **—…

**Lincoln **—. Entonces… Volviendo a la pregunta…

**Lori **—. Digamos que al parecer, están todas enteradas de que íbamos a venir a este lugar con los demás chicas que eran tus amigos, estando entre ellos Bobby —. Rascándose la nuca con su mano derecha, sonriendo de manera muy nerviosa, tragando mas saliva —. Diciendo que te iban a cortar el mini Zeus y que estarán armados hasta los dientes como las demás de nuestras hermanas como chicas que eh mencionado, aunque también escuche que viene una turba del norte que conocen a esta rara… —. Viendo a Linka que no se ponía de pie, estando ella en meditación, dando un suspiro largo —. Ok… Estamos muertos.

**Lincoln **—. Deben estar jodiendome…

Lori negó con la cabeza, escuchándose algunos gritos leves de las personas que estaban en el final del pasillo de las celdas de aquella estación policiaca, habiendo entre ellos, exclamaciones que pedían piedad con gritos de niña, mostrándose en pocos segundos a algunos policías en el suelo con ojos morados, encontrándose con una mueca de dolor en el mismo piso, dado que, estábamos en la presencia de tres chicas que eran las acompañantes de Lori, siendo nada más ni menos que Luna, Luan y Lynn junior, estando con armas antidisturbios como macanas con trajes de policías ajustados a sus cuerpos, dejando ver sus figuras, aunque no tanto sus pechos al ser buenas para la plancha de ropa, dejando sonrojado a un Lincoln con esto como a una Linka media celosita con aquello, saliendo de la celda para quedar con ojos en blanco al ver como de manera literalmente, estaban devorando los labios de Lincoln, quedando este con la cara roja con los besos de las tres chicas llegadas como mencionadas de manera anterior, escuchándose las sirenas con gritos en las afuera.

**Luan** —. Sonrojada y besando las mejillas rápidamente de Lincoln —. Jejejeje, me alegra mucho que estés bien, amado mío.

**Lincoln** —. Tragando mucha saliva —…

**Luna** —. Cálmate un poco, come labios, también estamos en presencia…

**Lynn** —. Pero cállense, tenemos que salir de aquí, porque están llegando las demás chicas con nuestras hermanas, aunque le han dejado con masacre a los chicos raros, aunque están llegando las hordas de varios chicos con las policías especiales para armarse la tremenda afuera.

**Lincoln **—…

**Linka **—…

**Lincoln **—. Viendo a Linka que asiente, tomando este un poco de aire, cerrando los ojos con una pose de brazos abiertos —. Oooooooh…

**Linka **—. Haciendo lo mismo que Lincoln —. Ooooh…

**Lori **—. ¿Qué están…?... —. Quedando con los ojos bien abiertos, recibiendo un golpe en el estomago como una paliza leve a las demás chicas, cayendo estas al suelo con una mueca de dolor, alzando su mirada levemente, observando cómo Lincoln con Linka estaban con un brillo de color amarillo —. ¿Qué carajos?... ¿Qué carajos les pasa?... Aaaaaagh…

**Linka **—. Esto es Hamon…

**Lincoln **—. Un arte marcial que se deriva mediante el uso de la respiración…

**Luan **—. Teniendo una mueca de dolor —. E-eso es de Jojos…

**Lynn **—…

**Luna **—…

**Lori **—…

**Luan **—. ¿Qué?... También puedo ver otras cosa que no sean de comedia…

**Luna **—. Ok…

**Lynn **—. I-Igual no puedo ponerme de pie…

**Linka **—. No importa lo que les pase a ustedes, dado que, entendí que también este idiota con cara de Uke también es Lindo, aunque se parece de manera dudosa a mí, pensando que uno de nuestros padres pudo haberse fumado un porro como este autor, amante de Lolis o Jojos está haciendo, puede ser que tengamos una oportunidad única como clave para acabar con esto, deseando con esto una libertad que se nos fue quitada con el comienzo de estas locura de Harem, tanto a mí con los chicos y los que fueron mis hermanos, también como este mismo con ustedes que fueron sus hermanas con las chicas para hacer esto, ahora es todo o nada—. Poniendo su mano derecha abierta con la palma, haciendo una pose de Caesar muy cool con Lincoln al estilo de Joseph Joestar —. Dando un suspiro para cerrar los ojos —. Ahora, debemos irnos…

**Lincoln **—. ¡Hagámoslo! —. Corriendo con un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas —. Entonces… ¿Te parezco lindo? —. Corriendo.

**Linka **—. Aun no podemos sacar conclusiones… Baka, puede ser que seamos gemelos hasta incluso…

**Lincoln **—. Igual no me molestaría…

**Linka **—. ¡Hentai! —. Muy roja, siguiendo con su corrida, aunque teniendo una sonrisa muy leve en su rostro.

Ambos estaban saliendo de la estación de policía para escucharse gritos de las cuatro chicas Loud, intentando ponerse de pie con la finalidad de irse en la persecución tanto de ambos albinos, llegando estos a la calle para quedar con ojos en blanco al ver como habían muchas chicas como chicos que ambos conociesen que se estaban poniendo en fila con armas como pistolas con bates para estar con una mirada de pocos amigos, dándose varios gritos de los civiles que estaban pidiendo ayuda ante el desmadre que se estaba dando, iniciando esto con un grito con varios de los antiguos amigos de Lincoln como Clyde, Liam, Rocky, hasta el mismo Bobby, estaban en el suelo en medio de esto con las contrapartes de ellos en versión femenina que Linka conocía muy bien, empezando con esto la gran guerra de los Harem en sus tiempos con el enfrentamiento de las chicas de Lincoln con los chicos de Linka, chocando ambos bandos con gritos de por medio de las raras como raros de manera respectiva, escuchándose el sonido de las sirenas con las fuerzas especiales y militares que salian de los vehículos, entrando a la contienda, aunque mientras tanto pasaba esto en la ciudad de Vine-City, podemos encontrarnos en lo que era irónicamente el pacifico poblado de Royal Woods, precisamente en la residencia de los Loud, mucho más consistente en la habitación de los padres, entrando Lynn padre con una tanga de Jaguar con una sonrisa picara con su esposa que usaba una lencería de color negro, encontrándose sonrojada como feliz, mientras que su bebita como lo es Lily, estaba en las afuera, durmiendo tranquila dentro de una cesta de ropa limpia, aunque, volviendo con ambos señores Loud, prendiendo el televisión.

**Señor Lynn** —. No creo que haya sido buena idea alejar a Lincoln de las chicas…

**Rita** —. Pues tenemos que priorizar su bienestar, aunque, podemos ver el canal de los adultos mientras siguen estudiando arriba… —. Tomando el control.

**Señor** **Lynn** —. Claro, ¿Qué es lo malo que puede pasar?... —. Viendo el canal de noticias con últimas horas.

**¿?** —. Noticias de último minuto, está empezando a haber grandes destrozos en lo que es el famoso balneario de Vine City con varios bandos de lo según, nuestras informaciones; Pueden ser cosas de chicas buscando a un tal Lincoln Loud como de Chicos con una tal Linka Louders, momento —. Tocando su audífono que está en puesto en su oído derecho con una cara muy sorprendida, estando sonrojada —. Digamos que están en la persecución de ambos muchachos que según las fuentes, parece que están salvándose de esta locura con solo sus ropas interiores, tenemos hasta las cámaras que no están dando la vista de los acontecimientos medio vía aérea —. Mostrándose como se mostraba un cuadro con la persecución de esos dos albinos que esquivan tanto chicos como chicas con proyectiles —. Están escapando y algunas fuerzas militares con armas como tanques, están llegando al lugar de los hechos, teniendo una transmisión ahora en vivo de la casa Blanca con el presidente de los estados Unidos, Donald Trompetas, vamos con ello.

**Donald Trompetas —**. Estando con su traje muy formal con su pelo rubio medio desordenado —. Perdonen la presencia de este estilo, estaba con mi mujer y… Ejem, bueno —. Estando serio con sus manos juntas —. Queridos ciudadanos, estamos en presencia de grupos terroristas que están atacando nuestras ciudades con la finalidad de desatar caos para los civiles que quienes quieren proteger el mundo como negocios con algunos bares buena onda, siendo que yo, Donald Trompetas Chido Ramírez Rodríguez de la Rosa Fuente Joestar Figueroa de las Rosas, esta con el pueblo americano para poder señalar que se han enviado a las fuerzas armadas como de orden público con la orden de acabar mediante el uso de la razón los desordenes públicos, muchas gracias y jodanse con el pueblo americano, porque tengo que volver con la primera dama… Jojojojo.

**¿?** —. Ejem… —. Volviéndose un poco serio con algunas Tos —. Ejem… Ejem, bueno… Sigamos con las demás noticias…

**Rita —**. Estando con la boca abierta —…

**Señor Lynn —**… Cayéndose El pelo de su cabeza, quedando calvo—….

Volviendo a Vine-City, como había dicho el reportero de la Noticia, tanto Lincoln como Linka, estaban ya con marcas de suciedad con heridas en sus brazos, llevando solo zapatos como pantalones rasgados o falda, casi terminando en ropa interior, llegando la cabaña con cerrar con llave rápidamente la puerta que daba al patio delantero, quedando con jadeos como sonrojados para no verse a si mismos, aunque, estaban confundido con ver a una especie de hombre disfrazado de pirata que estaba saliendo de la misma cabaña con una botella de ron en la mano derecha.

**¿?** —. ¿U-ustedes viven aquí?... Hip…

**Linka** —. Jadeando con sudor, caminando para estar en frente —. ¿Quién eres?...

**Lincoln** —. Linka, tenemos que irnos de este lugar rápidamente o nos van a joder de la peor manera.

**¿?** —. M-Mi nombre es Jack… Jack… Sparrow… Hip, soy el dueño de esta cabaña… Hip, pendejos de mier*a

**Linka —**. ¡No seas imbécil!

**Jack —**. Calma… Hip, además, vengo en mi velero de vacaciones que deje atrás en la playa… Hip… Oigan… Hip —. Viendo como Linka como Lincoln se iban por el costado derecho de la cabaña con una rapidez inmensa, tosiendo un poco para escupir una flema al pasto—. Puaaaj… Bueno… Hip… —. Viendo ahora como la puerta y el muro delantero de esa pared antes del patio, estaba cayendo para mostrarse a ambos bandos con sangre como heridas en sus caras —. Oh… —. Sacando su espada con la mano derecha con el Ron en la izquierda —. ¡Vengan!... Hip, Perros de… Momento… No… No… No… —. Alejándonos un poco del lugar, escuchándose un gran grito de niña —. ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!... —. Terminando desnudo con su botella de Ron, incrustado en el trasero con la posición de un Yamcha muerto.

**Linka —**. Estando subida en el velero —. ¡Vamonos!

**Lincoln —**. ¡¿Sabes conducir uno?!

**Linka —**. ¡Chocando se aprende!...

**Lincoln —**. Mami…

**Linka —**. Pisando cómo puede el acelerador del velero que choca casi con una roca, alejándose de la orilla —. ¡Si!

En ese instante, estaban bajando todos a la playa para alzar sus brazos como seguir combatiendo, observando como el velero estaba ya lejos con mar adentro con un Lincoln como Linka, jadeando, navegando con la rapidez que podía dar aquel transporte acuático con la finalidad de poder irse de una buena vez a cualquier rumbo de este mismo, habiendo una caja con granadas explosivas antiguas que dejo con la boca abierta a ambos albinos, pasando de esto unos veinte minutos para darse unas explosiones cerca de ellos que lo hicieron mojar a esos chicos, dado que, estaban algunos militares como policías en botes con motos acuáticas que estaban apuntando, pareciendo que esto iba a ser el final de tanto Linka Louders con Lincoln Loud, aunque veremos que pasara en el penúltimo capítulo de la Guerra por Lincoln en el siguiente capítulo.

**Continuara**.

Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo: **Guerra infernal.**

**Notas finales**: Esta historia en dos capítulos terminara con la gran locura de la Guerra por Lincoln, esperando que les haya gustado mucho esta parte, esperando contar de verdad con su apoyo para seguir escribiendo estas últimos dos apartados, pudiendo dejar sus comentarios como la estrella deliciosa, muchas gracias y nos veremos en el siguiente apartado.


	27. Guerra infernal

**Guerra por Lincoln.**

**Derechos de autor:** Los personajes de Loud House no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su creador, Chris Savino como la producción misma de la serie, esperando como siempre este sea de su agrado, muchas gracias.

**Arco 04: Unas vacaciones raras.**

**Capitulo 27: Guerra infernal.**

**¿? **—. ¡Deténganse o abrimos fuego!

**¿?** —. Joder, ¿Ahora qué hacemos? —. Tragando saliva, sudando con una mueca de molestia, viendo los yates de la marina con algunos soldados en motos de agua, apuntando con sus pistolas —. Demonios, nunca pensé que esto de tener hermanas no de sangre como unas chicas locas, causaría mi propia muerte…

**¿?** —. Dímelo a mi… Pensaba que un día me casaría con alguien que me gustara de verdad.

**¿?** —. Digo lo mismo.

**¿?** —. ¿En serio?

**¿?** —. Teniendo un tic en la ceja derecha —. Pero no tan Otaku…

**¿?** —. Inflando sus mejillas, haciendo puchero —. Baka…

**¿?** —. Linka, esto no es el momento de hacer estupideces, tenemos que pensar en un mega plan para acabar con esto…

**Linka —**. Pues, estaba teniendo algo en mente…

**¿?** —. ¿En serio?

**Linka —**. Si, estaba guardando esto para el final…

**¿?** —. Teniendo ojos llenos de emoción —. ¡¿En serio?!... ¡¿Cuál es?! —. Escuchando como alguien se tiraba al agua, estando con ojos en blanco al ver a la albina, nadando a uno de esos Yates —. ¡¿Qué?!

**Linka —**. ¡Nigunrendayo!

**¿?** —. ¡Ah! —. Tocando sus mejillas con ambas manos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza —. ¡Sabía que harías eso! ¡Además! —. Abriendo los ojos de golpe, viendo como la niña estaba siendo tomado por los marines de los Yates —. ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!... —. Bajando su mirada y viendo una granada activada —. Oh… Mie**a

Boom, Plash, Kaboom. Estaba dándose una gran explosión en aquel barco que se habían robado ambos albinos con un intento de escape, estando Lincoln en su interior ante la jugada troll de Linka Louders, estando ella con ojos en blanco también al no darse cuenta de que ese mismo Loud de pelo también blanco como el de ella, estaba dentro de aquella explosión, cayendo de rodillas para no pensar que al parecer, había acabado con la vida de Lincoln, donde, llegando a las playas con las chicas como chicos de su Harem, derrotados por las fuerzas policiales, habían quedado en shock con lagrimas de todas las mujeres con la perdida de Lincoln, odiando de una manera sadica a Linka Louders, sonriendo en sus adentros con lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, pasando un total de siete años desde aquellos hechos, encontrándonos a un joven de pelo blanco con camisa rasgada de color negra, jeans azules y sandalias, sentado en un pequeño restaurante de aquella ciudad como lo es Vine-City, teniendo la apariencia de un joven de cerca con diecinueve años de edad, alzando su mirada para dar un suspiro con ver los antiguos periódicos de aquella jornada, dando una sonrisa como de agarrar un cigarrillo, encendiéndolo para echárselo a la boca con el fin de sacar un humo de su boca, sosteniendo aquello con la mano derecha con lo que era el cigarrillo, aunque en ese momento, estaba una mujer de cabello corto, también blanco, estando con una blusa blanca muy ajustada a una figura muy buena como delgada, usando vaqueros azules con zapatillas negras, sentándose al lado derecho de ese hombre de pelo blanco.

**¿?** —. Entonces, parece que creen que estoy muerto…

**¿?** —. Ese era mi plan en un principio, aunque escuche que mis no hermanos como pretendientes, planean que me case en una estúpida boda, después de todo, estuve pensando que esto del Harem no es tan malo para mí.

**¿?** —. Linka —. Fumando un poco de su cigarrillo, dejando un poco de lado para exhalar humo —. Uuuuuf, sabes muy bien que se descubrirá todo, tarde o temprano, aunque estudie con alguien en especial a cambio de un favor.

**Linka —**. ¿Alguien?

**¿?** —. Pues si, solo debía dar algo a cambio de su silencio.

**Linka —**. ¿De qué demonios hablas, Lincoln?

**Lincoln —**. Mirando seriamente a la chica de pelo blanco —. Linka, nosotros somos gemelos…

**Linka —**. Abriendo los ojos —. E-eso no puede ser posible….

**Lincoln —**. Bajando su mirada, tomando un bolso, subiéndolo un poco, sacando unos papeles para dejárselo a la chica en la mesa —. Ahí están algunos registros, estuve investigando con la ayuda de mi informante para saber si esta porquería era verdad, donde al parecer, estuvimos con los mismos padres, estando ellos muertos, aunque pude hacer algunos trucos bajo mi manga para averiguar de su dinero para nuestra herencia.

**Linka —**. Tomando esos papeles, dando una ojeada de una como otra vez, dejando aquellos papeles en la mesa —. E-esto no puede ser…

**Lincoln —**. Poniéndose de pie, dejando diez dólares, dando la espalda con ponerse ese bolso en su hombro derecho —. Ven aquí, no podemos hablar de este asunto, Linka.

**Linka —**. Pe-pero…

**Lincoln —**. Ven conmigo, estaré llevándote a la antigua cabaña, ahí está mi informante, esperando este día…

La chica de cabello blanco, estaba en shock en aquellos momentos con saber y escuchar mucha información de golpe, sintiéndose muy dolida con saber muy bien que no era una Louders o que Lincoln no es un Loud, creyendo que eran genes hereditarios de sus respectivos abuela como abuelo en línea general, aunque, esta quería saber más información con aquello, siguiendo a Lincoln hasta lo que era en aquella jornada la cabaña de ese día con la Guerra infernal, siendo que, estaban entrando para ver el patio delantero, lugar donde le dieron en donde mas le duelen al dueño antiguo como lo fue Sparrow con su pobre botella de Ron, lamentable y en el cual, volviendo con ambos albinos, estaban entrando en el interior para dejar en shock a Linka con ver nada más ni menos que una chica de casi doce años como lo es una de cabello castaño, teniendo bata de laboratorio con gafas, usando debajo una blusa verde ajustado a su figura con pechos medianos y unos pantalones de tono medio color vino, poniéndose de pie para sacar una leve sonrisa.

**¿?** —. Parece que la has traído, Lincoln.

**Lincoln —**. Lisa, teníamos la fecha para hoy, Recuerda aquello…

**Linka —**. Entonces ella no es tu hermana como las tantas…

**Lisa —**. Pues si, aunque tenia conocimiento del estúpido momento de que Lisa había dado un grito al estilo de Jojos… Tenía algunos pequeños droides moscas que vigilaron ese momento, aunque, estuve esperando para que todo se calmara para dejar a un robot mío en la casa Loud, haciendo que yo me pueda ir con algunos amigos secretos que tengo con el fin de sacar a Lincoln del agua, estando en esta cabaña que fue comprada por mi persona, estando mi laboratorio abajo durante este tiempo, alegando que tenía ya la edad como madurez suficiente para estar a solas, aunque muchas cosas han cambiado con la locura de mis demás hermanas como amigas de este idiota.

**Lincoln —**. Teniendo un tic en la ceja derecha —….

**Linka —**. No te diré nada con el insulto a mis Jojos…

**Lisa —**. Esperaba que no lo hicieses, donde, pude recibir un mensaje de mi otro yo en universos paralelo, teniendo una buena idea como genial para acabar con este ciclo de Harem.

**Linka —**. ¿En serio?

**Lincoln —**. Si… Pero… — Agachando la cabeza.

**Linka —**. Pero… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

**Lisa —**. Lo que sucede es que solo hay un riesgo, dado que, puedo hacer que esta realidad se haga como un polvo para comenzar otro o darse un reinicio de este, pareciendo que esto será un mal sueño o una iniciación de una pesadilla, siendo que, muchos Harem igual se darán con diferentes alternativas, pero solo se debe dar algo a cambio… —. Viendo a ambos albinos —. Uno de ustedes tendrá que deja de existir para darse el cambio de universo como línea temporal actual.

**Linka —**. Oh sea… ¿Uno de nosotros?... ¿Morirá?...

**Lisa —**. Me temo que si…

**Lincoln —**. Por eso, estaba pensando que sería mejor yo la persona para que se acabe con esto…

**Linka —**. Abriendo los ojos con lagrimas en estos mismos, observando a Lincoln —. ¿Q-que?...

**Lincoln —**. Es lo mejor, después de todo, siento que todo esto de las Guerras de Harems con tu vida, también tengo la culpa de que esto pasase, dándome cuenta de que debo aceptar mis debilidades, muchas veces, estuve llorando en solitario para que esto se acabase, aunque igual, estaba dolido como feliz de saber que al menos si tuve una hermana a la que tengo a mi lado justo ahora, pero —. Alzando su mirada para girarse, tomando suavemente las manos de Linka con las suyas —. Creo que es lo que un hermano debe hacer, después de todo…

**Linka —**. N-no quiero…

**Lincoln —**. Viendo a la chica de cabello blanco, directamente a los ojos —…

**Linka —**. Estando ya con los ojos muy llorosos, cayendo algunas gotas por sus mejillas, estando levemente sonrojada —. No quiero perder a mi hermano, aunque esto puede ser hasta para mi confuso, esto me duele… No quiero que ninguno de los desaparezca para darse ese reinicio, quiero estar con la persona con la que es mi única verdadera familia… Por favor —. Acercándose un poco a los labios de Lincoln, estando con más lagrimas, cayendo por sus mejillas sonrojadas —. Quiero que te quedes… Quédate a mi lado…

**Lincoln —**. Linka… —. Separándose de la chica de pelo blanco —. Lo siento…

Linka se quedo en shock, sabiendo muy bien de que no puede aceptar la realidad de esto, siendo hermanos de sangre, aunque eran gemelos con esto, siguiendo con esto a Lincoln hacia la puerta que daba al sótano con Lisa, quedando ella un poco sorprendida con el laboratorio que se habían formado para darse un gran portal como una maquina al lado de este con que se estaba metiendo Lincoln con esto, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa, dejando con mas lagrimas a Linka, viendo esto, negando con aquello como de que estaba viendo de que el portal se estaba dando algunos cortes de electricidad para abrirse, siendo que, estando en ese instante.

**Linka** —. Lisa… ¿Qué te dio Lincoln a cambio de todo esto?... —. Cerrando los ojos.

**Lisa** —.Este universo se irá en polvo cuando tu pases… Pero me dio algo que las demás chicas no les pudo dar… ADN para un hijo…

**Linka** —. Entonces…

**Lisa** —. No podía tener hijos a pesar de lo que pasaría, siendo esto el regalo de mi no hermano… El regalo de la vida.

**Linka **—. El ha madurado…

**Lisa **—. Si… —. Presionando el botón para que se abra el portal completamente, girando su mirada, abriendo los ojos —. ¡¿Qué?!... —. Recibiendo un golpe en la cara, cayendo al suelo con sangre en la nariz, quedando inconsciente.

**Lincoln **—. ¡Lisa! —. Abriendo los ojos en cámara lenta, siendo este tirado de la maquina con verse a una Linka con el casco de la misma con varios cables, quedando paralizado —. Linka… No me digas que tu…

**Linka **—. Acepta tu destino… Hermano —. Acercándose como puede, dándole un suave beso en los labios, separándose un poco —. Adiós…

**Lincoln **—. ¡Linka! —. Cayendo al portal.

El universo de aquella guerra infernal y que se había dado este Harem, estaba finalizando para hacerse polvo como varias líneas temporales al mismo tiempo, dejando con un gran grito de dolor como agonía a Lincoln con esto, volviéndose pequeño para ser un niño de once años, donde, pasando unos pocos segundos, este mismo abría los ojos levemente, encontrándose en su habitación de la casa Loud, estando en su pijama de color naranja con pantalones del mismo tono, poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a su puerta, quedando este levemente sonrojados con ver a sus hermanas con unos vestidos blancos, sonriéndole de manera inocente, aunque fueron echadas por su madre, dando un suspiro de molestia con las insistencias de sus hijas con estar con su llamado prometido, estando este harem intacto en este universo sin que Lincoln recuerde nada de lo que había pasado o el gran cambio en lo que se había hecho.

**Rita** —. Oh, Lincoln, Veo que has despertado.

**Lincoln** —. Si… Solo es que… —. Teniendo una mueca de dolor en la cara, tocando su cabeza con la mano derecha —. Solo tuve como un mal sueño…

**Rita **—. Descuida, capaz que haya sido del regreso de tu viaje con Leni del Spa, luego de la batalla real…

**Lincoln **—. Debe ser eso… —. Sonrojado, sonriendo en sus adentros —. Aunque… —. Alzando su mirada con una cara de determinación —. Tengo que aceptar mi camino que se me ha dado…

**Rita **—. Viendo como Lincoln se iba al baño, entrando en este, dando un suspiro con una sonrisa cálida —. Creo que ha madurado mucho…

**Continuara**.

Nos veremos en el siguiente como capítulo final, llamado: **Caminos cruzados.**

**Notas finales**: Espero que les haya gustado el penúltimo capítulo, donde, posiblemente, este subiendo el final con la jornada del miércoles, muchas gracias y nos estaremos viendo en el siguiente apartado de la obra.


	28. Final: Caminos cruzados

**Guerra por Lincoln.**

**Derechos de autor:** Los personajes de Loud House no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su creador, Chris Savino como la producción misma de la serie, esperando como siempre este sea de su agrado, muchas gracias.

**Nota de agradecimiento**: Chicos y chicas, hoy termina un ciclo con el final de la obra Loud como lo es Guerra por Lincoln Loud, anunciando mi retirada del fandom con el seguimiento de la única obra que me queda de la franquicia como lo es **¿Estamos casados?,** dando las gracias de todo corazón a los Louders, esperando que me sigan apoyando con las demás obras que escribo, esto no es el final, solo quiero decir esto… Gracias… Louders.

**Capitulo 28, Final: Caminos cruzados.**

"**Los años pasan como el vuelo de un pájaro que se alza en su primer vuelo"**

Los años han pasado desde aquellos hechos, muchos dirían que es una línea temporal nueva como un nuevo camino, siendo verdad, siendo que, ante el reinicio del universo con el experimento de Lisa en la otra línea temporal, sacrificándose Linka Louders para acabar con este ciclo a favor de Lincoln Loud, teniendo ya una edad de dieciocho años de edad, estando con su camisa naranja con mejoras en lo que se trata de ser algo más larga, además de una chaqueta negra con vaqueros azules color marino, llevando unas deportivas blancas marca Puma. Estando con ojos en blanco como un poco de aura depresiva color azul en la frente con ver el dinero que le había llegado con el fin de celebrar un hecho que en Estados unidos seria muy bizarro como algo histórico, casarse con varias chicas y mujeres en un día, donde, muchos sacerdotes en sus creencias, habían negado aquello con creer que ese acto es lo mas inmoral en la vida misma, esperando poder curar los males demoniacos de ellos, cosa que no pudieron hacer con el pasar de los días, donde, muchas chicas que hemos conocido como el caso de las no hermanas Loud con las mayores, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan y Lynn junior, estarían entre las especiales para hacer el acto con Lincoln, prometiéndose por parte de sus padres no sanguíneos a las menores de que lo harían cuando cumpliesen dieciséis años, edad que es considerado un adulto en algunos estados del mismo país, siendo aceptado de mala ganas por parte de Lucy, Lola, Lana y hasta Lisa, dejando a Lily de lado con ser aun pequeña para que sepa comprender la situación que vivía su no hermano, donde, también se habían unido las demás amigas como chicas de sus no hermanas con el caso de Carol, Becky, Ronnie Anne, Sid, entre otras, dando un total de nada más ni menos que casi cincuenta chicas, entre ellas, Maduras y algunas jovencitas con estar al límite de la edad concedida para aquel hecho, aunque, había un solo un gran terror como pregunta con aquello, ¿Quién sería la primera en la noche de boda? ¿Quién sería la primera en decir que es la nueva señora Loud?, porque esto en la segunda pregunta, ante respeto del señor Lynn como Rita, Lincoln se quedo con el apellido, dando una conferencia de prensa para aclarar aquello para no haber malentendidos con algunos grupos religiosos que se oponían al incesto, dando más respuestas que dudas con aquel acto, aunque, pasando las semanas como de darse la compra de una mansión enorme en las afuera de Royal Woods con dinero de las familias implicadas, Lincoln, estaba con su traje de smoking Negro, listo para la bella tarde que se daría aquella ceremonia histórica al patio trasero de la mansión, tragando saliva como con algo de miedo con lo que iba a dar un paso a la madurez como aceptación de estar con un Harem, dándose al segundo, algunos golpes de la puerta de su habitación.

**Lincoln** —. Puedes pasar…

**¿?** —. Abriendo la puerta, llevando también un Smoking —. Hi… Digo, Lincoln, ¿Estás listo?

**Lincoln** —. Puedes decirme hijo, papa…

**Señor** **Lynn** —. Gracias…

**Lincoln** —. Pero, estoy bien, algo asustado, pero bien.

**Señor Lynn **—.Me alegro —. Cerrando la puerta, caminando para estar al lado derecho de aquel albino, sonriendo con ojos llorosos —. Mírate, ahora eres un hombre que acepta su destino, aunque creo que te dolerá mucho las caderas con tanto chiquichiqui, pero eso no importa.

**Lincoln **—. Tragando saliva —. Te-tenias que mencionar con aquello…

**Señor Lynn **—. Hijo, igual tenias que saber eso, aunque estarán bien con el dinero, después de todo, estarán aportando todo en el camino del matrimonio, aunque pueden haber discusiones de quien será la primera de todo, igual, muchos de los chicos, también vinieron con cadenas a pesar de las amenazas de hacer una pendejada.

**Lincoln **—. S-si… No quiero hablar de eso, eso es algo incomodo…

**Señor Lynn **—. Tonterías, aunque estoy orgulloso de que hayas madurado y puedo decir que me alegra mucho de que estés con mis hijas a pesar de que no eres nuestra sangre.

**Lincoln **—. Lose, aunque encontré algunas cosas de mis verdaderos padres en estos años, recibiendo una gran herencia para llevar bien la vida.

**Señor Lynn **—. Sin olvidar que pueden haber cambios de humor en el embarazo…

**Lincoln **—…

**Señor Lynn **—. Mejor me hago el mudo… —. Sonriendo de manera nerviosa, sudando un poco con la mirada de pocos amigos de ese joven.

**Lincoln **—. Mejor… —. Teniendo un tic en la ceja derecha.

En ese momento, interrumpiendo aquel lazo de hijo no sanguíneo con su padre no biológico, podían escuchar algunos gritos que provenían de atrás, yendo rápidamente a la ventana para quedar ambos con la boca abierta en ver como las novias, estaban peleando con llevar nada más ni menos que el mismo vestido con el igual de diseño, maldiciendo con esto a los diseñadores en su mente para el pobre albino, bajando este con algo de miedo con escuchar las sirenas de policía con el disparo de un arma, dejando con parálisis de terror a Lincoln, encontrándose en la puerta trasera de aquella mansión que daba al dichoso patio, dando un largo suspiro, acompañado de Lynn padre, estando detrás suyo con más miedo, aunque, abrieron la puerta para darse un gran grito de emoción por todos, aplaudiendo como dando abucheos al mismo tiempo por parte de los muchachos o llamados raros, siendo silenciados de manera inmediata con tener una cara de ver la muerte en sus ojos con la mirada fría de las chicas, donde, estaban dándose al mismo tiempo, mirada de pocos amigos con saber el nombre de quien sería la primera, aunque, estando en el altar confeccionado por lana con el padre de los cuatro que había para la larga jornada, estaba ahí de pie, donde, podemos ver a una novia muy diferente entre todas, llevando un vestido de color medio rosa crema, habiendo un velo que le cubría la cabeza para estar caminando con algunos sollozos como la música clásica de las bodas, habiendo ya unos pequeños con los anillos detrás del novio, quedando confundido de no saber quién era, aunque, estaban dejando con enojo a las demás chicas presentes en el lugar con quedarse callado para no sufrir las vergüenzas de sus vidas, pero, estando ya con Lincoln.

**Lincoln** —. Viendo a la chica de en frente —. ¿Q-quien eres?...

**¿?** —. Sacando el velo con cuidado, mostrándose a una chica con pecas en las mejillas, teniendo el cabello castaño con una sonrisa cálida —. Linka… Linka Horgan.

**Lincoln —**. Abriendo los ojos de golpe, habiendo una ventisca de viento en el momento —. Linka… Me parece muy gracioso… Creo que escuche ese nombre en alguna parte, aunque no recuerdo muy bien.

**Rita —**. Viendo la escena de lejos, estando con lágrimas en los ojos —. Este es el momento más bello de mi vida…

**Linka —**. También es un bonito nombre, señor Lincoln.

**Lincoln —**. Sonrojado levemente —. Eso…

**Linka —**. Aunque prometo ser tu ángel guardián para darte un hermoso regalo…

**Lincoln —**. ¿Cuál regalo?...

**Linka —**. Algo llamado, vida.

**Lincoln —**. Sonrojado levemente —…

Todo el mundo se quedo mudo como si el tiempo se quedase detenido, estando ambos sin haberse conocido en esa línea temporal, aunque algo le decía a Lincoln que este momento como aquella chica eran de manera muy especial con algo en su corazón, dándose de momentos posteriores un anhelado beso entre ambos, siendo ella la primera en casarse, seguido de manera posterior con todas las chicas que estaban dejando la escoba con los destrozos posteriores de haber una lucha por una cosa, ¿Quién seria la primera en la noche de bodas?, eso dejo a muchos con la boca abierta como la cara roja, alejándose del lugar rápidamente, dejando al pobre albino con esto de no saber que pasara, aunque algo estaba seguro de algo con estar en medio de todas esas chicas, esta guerra pudo terminar con un hecho de paz y no de una masiva destrucción, aprendiendo y madurando con el pasar de los años, viendo como ya, teniendo casi unos cuarenta años un gigantesco cuadro con todas sus esposas como hijos que tuvo en el largo tiempo, viviendo una vida feliz, porque aprende uno que la vida te da y te quita, siendo para Lincoln Loud, aquello el comienzo de algo que una vez busco con todo esto, buscar la felicidad.

**Fin**.

Nota final: El ciclo se ha acabado con toda la historia de los Loud, recordando que solo me queda, ¿Estamos casados?, dando la gracias a todos por este camino… Muchas gracias.


End file.
